Dragon Ball Z
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: \ Univers Alternatif / Et si Gohan avait une jumelle totalement différente de lui ? Et si c'est celle-ci qui se faisait kidnapper par Radditz et emmener sur la planète de Frieza ? Et si contre toute attente, elle suivra Frieza et non Radditz ? Marquera-t-elle le début des aventures de Goku ou marquera-t-elle sa fin ? Venez lire pour le découvrir. Léger Hiatus.
1. Prologue - Triste Réalité

**Premier chapitre terminé, les chapitres suivants seront plus détaillés, je vous rassure -)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**

* * *

 **« Papaaaa ! Gohaaaan ! »  
** Le nuage magique descendit près de la terre ferme. On pouvait voir un homme d'environ 24 ans et sur ses genoux un enfant de 5 ans. Ils étaient tous les deux très souriants en voyant la petite fille les attendre avec un sourire énorme aux lèvres. Goku descendit de son nuage avec Gohan dans les bras. Une fois que ses pieds furent à terre, il déposa son fils qui se rua sur sa sœur **« Abigaël ! »  
** Celle-ci rigola quand il lui sauta dessus qui les fit tomber au sol en riant, sous le regard attendri de leur paternelle **« Tu étais où, maman se faisait un sang d'encre ! »  
** Gohan se releva et il aida sa petite sœur de 3 minutes d'écart à se relever **« Je suis allé étudier en forêt ! »  
** Abigaël grimaça au mot étude **« C'est nul l'école ! »  
** La fillette se pinça les lèvres quand elle entendit la voix réprobatrice de sa maternelle derrière elle **« C'est grâce à ça que tu auras un bon travail jeune fille ! »  
** Celle-ci se retourna et fit une moue boudeuse **« Je ne veux pas travailler ! »  
** Goku prit se moment pour intervenir **« Allons Chichi, ils sont trop jeune pour parler travail ! »  
** Sa femme le darda d'un regard à moitié noir et avec amour, il se gratta légèrement la nuque. Goku regarda ses enfants pour changer de sujet **« Et si on allait voir Tortue Géniale ? »  
** Comme par magie, la petite oublia sa discussion avec sa mère et fit un grand sourire excité **« Oh ouii, je veux rencontrer ceux avec qui tu as botté les fesses à ce méchant vert ! »  
** Elle se pinça les lèvres à la réprimande de Chichi **« Surveille ton langage jeune fille ! »  
** Abigaël rentra sa tête dans ses épaules **« Oui maman… »  
** Gohan ricana amusé et sa sœur lui lança un regard meurtrier. La mère au foyer regarda son mari **« Sois pas en retard pour le dîner ! »  
** Goku hocha la tête et s'avança près de sa femme et lui posa un baiser sur la tempe. Gohan et Abigaël posèrent chacun un bisou sur la joue de leur mère et ils grimpèrent sur le nuage avec l'aide de leur père. Et ils partirent pour la Kame-house.

Chichi les regarda s'élever dans les airs jusqu'à qu'ils soient hors de vue avec un sourire. C'était sa vie depuis 5 ans et elle ne changerait pas ça. Malgré que sa rencontre avec son mari qui était loin d'être banale, qu'il soit naïf à un point que sa devrait devenir inquiétant. Elle aimait sa vie. Elle aimait énormément ses enfants. Gohan avait un tempérament calme, il aimait lire des livres sur la nature, se balader pour observer les animaux. D'ailleurs, ce dernier point était la seule chose en commun qu'il avait avec sa sœur. Abigaël était une fille pleine d'énergie, c'était une pile électrique qui n'avait jamais besoin d'être rechargé. Elle aimait être dans la nature mais elle aimait aussi se battre avec son père et lire des livres d'Art Martiaux. On ne se demandait pas de qui elle tenait sa passion du combat. Chichi voulait qu'elle étudie comme Gohan et qu'elle ne passe pas sa vie à penser à participer à des championnats, mais avec son père qui prenait sa défense comment y arriver ?

Chichi haussa les épaules et rentra dans sa paisible maison, où le rire de ses enfants lui manquait affreusement. Elle se sentait pas très bien quand ils partaient tous les trois, les disputes entre Gohan et Abigaël, le ventre de son mari quand il avait faim. Mais elle savait qu'elle les reverrait et c'est pour ça qu'elle commença à préparer le dîner pour ses gloutons. Chichi était loin de se douter que sa vie paisible allez prendre un tournant horrible…

Gohan et Abigaël regardèrent par-dessus le nuage quand ils passèrent au-dessus de l'océan. L'eau était d'un bleu clair extraordinaire, des poissons sautaient hors de l'eau, des dauphins nageait en parfaite synchronisation, le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau ce qui était magnifique. Les enfants levèrent les yeux émerveillés en voyant des mouettes qui volait à leur côté.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au-dessus de Kame-house **« Tortue Géniale habite ici les enfants ! »**  
Abigaël sourit en voyant la toute petite île. On pouvait sentit l'appréhension de Gohan et l'excitation d'Abigaël. Ce premier était d'un naturel timide, tandis que la deuxième était tout le contraire, mais était simplement méfiante dès les premiers instants. Pour des jumeaux, ils étaient très différents mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas.

Goku descendit de son nuage et aida ses enfants à descendre. Goku s'avança suivit de ses enfants, qui observait avec curiosité les environs **« Il y a quelqu'un ? »  
** Abigaël et Gohan sursautèrent légèrement quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une femme avec des cheveux bleus **« Goku ? »**  
Les jumeaux purent voir un petit homme chauve derrière elle. Ils affichaient un grand sourire content de revoir leur ami, qui ne s'était pas montré depuis 5 années. Tortue géniale apparut à son tour. Bulma aperçut enfin les enfants derrière Goku **« Et bien, ils sont à qui ses petits ? »  
** Krilin posa ses mains sur ses hanches en haussant les sourcils **« Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu t'es reconverti en garde d'enfant ! »  
** Goku rigola légèrement, il posa ensuite chacune de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Abigaël et de Gohan **« Je vous présente mes enfants, Abigaël et Gohan ! »  
** Les amis de Goku écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise, ils étaient hébétés par cette nouvelle **« Tes… Tes Enfants !... A… Toi ? »  
** Goku hocha la tête avec un sourire **« Eh oui ! »  
** Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire que leur amis naïf et innocent puisse avoir deux enfants. Ils observèrent curieusement les enfants, qui se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Goku baissa son regard sur Abigaël puis Gohan **« Dîtes bonjour les enfants ! »  
** Ceux-ci se baissèrent en signe de respect et saluèrent en même temps **« Bonjour ! »  
** Même si Abigaël n'aimait pas ses gestes si… Elle n'arrivait pas trop à mettre de mot dessus.

Bulma, Krilin et Tortue Géniale se baissèrent à leurs tours **« Bonjour ! »  
** Abigaël et Gohan se redressèrent et le garçon fut très intéresser par la tortue à sa gauche, quand elle tourna la tête, il s'accrocha à la jambe de son père. Abigaël le vit et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, elle se rapprocha à son tour de Goku quand Bulma se baissa à leurs hauteurs **« Dîtes-moi, quel âge avez-vous ? »  
** Gohan compta sur ses doigts et les montra à la femme **« J'ai 5 ans mademoiselle ! »  
** La scientifique tourna son regard sur la fillette qui la fixait avec curiosité, du moins ses cheveux **« Et toi ? »  
** Abigaël se pinça les lèvres en baissant les yeux sur le visage de la femme. Bulma sut à cet instant qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Gohan s'en chargea **« C'est ma jumelle de 3 minutes ! »  
** La meilleure amie de Goku sourit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux et dit d'une voix qui n'était pas contre la fillette **« Il est mignon et bien élevé ! »  
** Goku la regarda **« Je dois dire que Chichi est très sévère… »  
** Goku regarda ensuite sa fille **« Abigaël est très méfiante ! »  
** Bulma regarda la fillette avec un sourire amical **« Je comprends ! »  
** Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en regardant Gohan **« Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu voudras faire quand tu seras grand ? »  
** Le garçon lui répondit sans hésitation **« Je veux être un grand savant ! »  
** La bouche de Bulma forma un ''O'' surpris et impressionnée **« C'est intéressant ça ! »  
** Gohan recula légèrement quand la tortue qui était impressionnante s'approcha. Bulma tourna le regard **« Il a une queue ! »  
** Elle regarda ensuite sa sœur et elle vit la même chose. Goku hocha la tête **« Moi aussi j'en avais une autrefois ! »  
** Gohan avança sa main et toucha doucement la tête de la Tortue, qui se laissa caresser avec plaisir. Le garçon rigola et voulu partir jouer avec Elle, mais avant il se tourna vers sa sœur qui secoua négativement la tête. Il soupira légèrement, elle n'était pas trop drôle quand elle était avec des étrangers.

Bulma se leva et demanda doucement à Goku **« Dis Goku… Tu n'aurais pas remarqué des choses bizarres ? »  
** Il haussa un sourcil **« Quoi comme chose ? »  
** Tortue Géniale s'avança à son tour **« Bah tu sais… Euh… Comme se transformer à la pleine lune ?... Du moins, en regardant la lune ? »  
** Abigaël quitta son frère des yeux pour relever la tête, intéresser par la discussion. Goku posa un doigt sur son menton **« En regardant la lune ?... Non… Chichi préfère qu'ils se couchent tôt ! »  
** Tortue Géniale et Bulma regardèrent Abigaël puis Gohan, qui était assis sur le dos de la Tortue. Goku les regarda en haussant un sourcil **« Pourquoi ? »  
** Ils se reprirent. Tortue Géniale le regarda en levant les mains, Bulma mit ses mains dans ses poches en se retournant et Krilin se gratta légèrement derrière la tête **« Pour rien… Je disais ça comme ça voyons ! »  
** L'ancien mentor de Goku lui tapota l'épaule **« En tout cas, ils sont très mignons ! »**

Gohan descendit de sur le dos de la Tortue pour se diriger vers l'eau, sous le regard d'Abigaël, de son père et des autres. Krilin le regarda **« Ils sont doués pour les Arts Martiaux ? »  
** Goku croisa les bras avec un air de déception **« Chichi ne veut pas que je les entraîne… Elle dit qu'ils sont trop petit… »  
** Krilin posa sa main sur sa hanche **« Il y en a qui commence plus jeune ! »  
** Son meilleur ami posa ses yeux noirs sur lui **« Oui je sais… »  
** Il baissa ensuite le regard sur sa fille **« J'entraîne Abigaël de temps en temps ! »  
** Les présents regardèrent la fillette quand celle-ci rejoignit lentement son frère **« Elle est heureuse quand on s'entraîne même si ce n'est pas très longtemps… Chichi dit qu'on a plus besoin des Arts Martiaux étant donné qu'on vit en paix, elle pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils fassent des études… »  
** Abigaël rigola quand un crabe lança des bulles sur le visage du Garçonnet. Goku sourit ainsi que Bulma et Krilin. Son ancien mentor rigola **« Je comprends le point de vie de leur mère… Mais sa serait dommage de les privée de cet entraînement ! »  
** Gohan courut s'accrocher à la jambe de son père en rigolant. Abigaël s'approcha de l'eau et se baissa pour observer les poissons qui partaient dans tous les sens, elle sourit en mettant sa main dans l'eau claire. Elle aimait bien cet endroit, il était tout bonnement splendide.

* * *

Goku sentit soudain un truc louche. Il regarda dans tous les sens **« Il se passe quelque chose… »**  
Gohan regarda son père surpris quand il le sentit se tendre. Tortue Géniale fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
** Goku serra les dents **« Je sais pas… Mais je sens quelque chose qui approche ! »  
** Bulma regarda au loin **« Ah bon ? »  
** Juste les mouvements des vagues se fit entendre et le rire d'Abigaël qui sentait les poissons lui chatouillait les doigts.

Krilin tourna ses yeux sur la gauche puis la droite **« Je me demande ce que ça peut être… »  
** Bulma croisa les bras **« Sa peut être l'avion de Yamcha ! »  
** La Tortue regarda en haut. Goku serra les dents _« C'est une force immense… »_ Il regarda le ciel et plissa les yeux **« Là dans le ciel ! »  
** Krilin mit ses mains en jumelle autour de ses yeux **« C'est un homme qui vient vers nous ! »  
** Goku regarda sa fille qui ne faisait pas attention à eux **« Abigaël viens ici ! ! »  
** La fillette se retourna brusquement et se leva en voyant le regard empreint de sérieux de son père, elle fit un pas mais elle se stoppa net et recula quand un type se posa devant elle.

Goku fronça les sourcils et il se mit en garde en même temps que Krilin et essaya d'écarter son fils qui s'accrochait encore plus à a jambe de son paternelle **« Gohan ! »  
** Le garçonnet se crispa encore plus **« Va voir Bulma ! »  
** La scientifique s'approcha et attrapa le garçonnet qui gémit de peur. Goku jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa fille qui était toujours derrière l'inconnu, qui n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir vu. Celle-ci était assise près de l'eau et elle jeta un regard terrifié à son père, qui lui fit un regard rassurant.

Le nouveau venu avait les cheveux et yeux noirs, avec une sorte de dispositif à l'œil gauche et une tenue bizarre, ce dernier avait assisté à la scène avec un sourire amusé et mesquin. Après quelques instants, l'inconnu se décida à parler **« Je me suis donné un mal de chien pour te retrouver !... Alors tu ne me reconnais pas ? »  
** Goku fut surpris **« Tu as beaucoup changé mais je te reconnaîtrais bien petit frère ! »  
** Notre Héros fronça les sourcils **« Pourquoi tu m'appel petit frère ? »  
** L'inconnu continuait de sourire **« Tu sais que tu es le portrait craché de ton père ? »  
** La Team était toujours sur leur garde, Goku écarquilla les yeux **« Quoi ? »  
** Bulma regarda Goku étonné **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »  
** Krilin regarda son meilleur ami à son tour **« Est-ce que tu connais cet Homme ? »  
** Le nouveau venu ne le laissa pas parler **« Maintenant explique-toi !... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ses années ?... On t'avait envoyé sur cette planète avec l'ordre de détruire l'espèce humaine !... L'aurais-tu oublié ? »  
** Goku haussa les sourcils étonné et ne comprenant toujours rien **« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rempli ta mission ? »  
** Notre Héros regarda Tortue Génial interrogateur et se retourna vers l'inconnu, Krilin s'énerva légèrement **« Eh du calme ! !... Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je te conseille de quitter immédiatement cette île, c'est compris ? »  
** Le moine s'avança à ses mots, le nouveau venu le regarda avec un sourire en coin, Krilin s'avança en faisant des signes de la main dans sa direction comme s'il chassait un insecte gênant **« Allez Oust !... Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »  
** Krilin continua toujours à marcher **« Je ne sais pas si tu t'es échappé de l'asile, ou quoi... Mais tu n'as rien à faire ici ! ! »  
** Goku vit le détecteur de l'Homme fonctionnait et il fronça les sourcils, Krilin continua dans sa lancée **« Va-t'en ! ! »  
** Notre Héros serra les dents, il vit une lumière scintillé **« Non, ne t'approche pas de Lui ! ! »  
** A ses mots, l'inconnu frappa le moine avec sa queue de singe, il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et avec les bras croisés, Krilin fut envoyé dans la façade de la maison de Master Roshi **« Krilin ? ! »  
** Goku avec un regard haineux se retourna vers le nouveau venu **« Attend un peu ! ! »  
** Il allait l'attaquer mais s'arrêta net en voyant la queue de singe de l'inconnu, la Z-team écarquillèrent les yeux surpris, Goku était abasourdis **« C'est incroyable… Il a queue lui aussi ! »  
** L'inconnu ricana **« Mais oui je pense que ce petit détail, devrait être suffisant pour te convaincre ! ! »  
** Gohan voulu se rapprocher de son père pour être plus en sécurité et en voyant sa petite sœur effrayer, mais il fut encore plus retenu par Bulma. Tortue Géniale aurait voulu allait chercher la fille de son ancien élève mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que l'homme la remarque. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil mais personne n'y vit, Goku fronça les sourcils **« Me convaincre de quoi ? !... Je n'ai rien à voir avec Toi, c'est clair ? ! »  
** L'inconnu fut légèrement agacée **« Tu es mon frère que tu le veuille ou non !... Est-ce que tu aurais oublié que Toi et Moi nous sommes du même sang ? »  
** Goku secoua la tête **« Cesse de dire que tu es mon frère !... Je ne te connais pas, il n'existe aucun lien entre nous !... Mon Nom est Songoku ! »  
** L'inconnu recula ébahis **« Comment peux-tu me renier de cette façon ? »  
** Gohan voulu encore se dégager, mais Bulma le retient fermement.

Goku lui lança un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur l'inconnu **« Ecoute-moi quand tu étais encore un tout petit enfant, tu as reçu un choc sur la tête, est-ce que c'est vrai ou faux ? »  
** Tortue Géniale se pinça les lèvres,tandis que l'homme se fit insistant **« Dis-moi la vérité est-ce que tu as reçu un choc oui ou non ? »  
** Le nouveau venu s'avança de deux pas **« Ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai ! »  
** Goku serra les dents **« Oui c'est juste... Je n'en ai aucun souvenir mais je sais que j'ai reçu un coup violent à la tête quand j'étais petit… »  
** Goku se toucha la tête où avait été sa blessure. L'inconnu grogna légèrement en serrant les dents **« J'ai encore la cicatrice ! »  
** Le venu s'avança d'un pas **« Tu vois bien qu'il faut que tu te rende à l'évidence ! »  
** Le Sayenjin serra les poings **« Qu'elle évidence ? Ca ne prouve absolument rien ! »**

 **« Goku ! »  
** Celui-ci, l'inconnu et les autres se retournèrent vers Roshi surpris **« Je crois qu'il est temps que je te révèle une chose que ton grand-père m'avait confié avant de mourir… »  
** Master Roshi se rapprocha, il leur raconta l'histoire depuis le début, quand Gohan à trouver Goku. Celui-ci le regarda **« Et ce petit garçon c'était moi, n'est-ce pas ? »  
** Tortue Génial acquiesça **« Oui… »  
** Bulma secoua la tête **« Très bien... Mais ça n'explique rien... Je ne vois toujours pas qu'elle peut être le lien entre Goku et cet Homme ! »  
** Ce dernier les regardait toujours en souriant et les bras croisés, Goku se retourna vers Lui **« Bon et maintenant… Je veux savoir qui tu es ?... D'où est-ce que tu viens ?... Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
** L'inconnu soupira légèrement **« Décidemment, je crois bien qu'il n'y a rien à faire, cette chute t'as fait oublier tout ton passé... Mais ce n'est pas grave, je pourrais te rafraîchir ta mémoire ! »  
** Il s'interrompit et regarda les présents tours à tour **« En attendant écoute-moi bien... Que tu le veuille ou non, il va falloir que tu travail durement pour Nous ! »**

A ce moment, Krilin sortit des décombres en se tenant la tête et en gémissant. Les Présents le regardèrent, Bulma lui demanda inquiète **« Krilin, tu n'es pas blessé ? »  
** Ce dernier le regarda **« Non ça va, j'ai juste une bosse... Méfie-toi de Lui Goku, il est dangereux ! »  
** Ce dernier hocha la tête en ne lâchant pas l'ennemi des yeux **« Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire... J'ai tout de suite senti en Lui une force terrible et c'est la 1** **ère** **fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un m'inquiète à ce point-là... J'avoue qu'il me fait peur… »  
** Goku jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, il était encore plus inquiet pour elle, il espérait juste que cet homme allait s'éloigner d'Abigaël. L'inconnu parla d'une voix neutre **« Et maintenant tu vas savoir... Tu n'appartiens pas à l'espèce humaine, tu viens d'une autre planète ! »  
** Goku écarquilla les yeux **« Il faut que tu sache que tu es né sur la Planète Végéta, tu appartiens à l'un des peuples des plus puissant qu'il n'est jamais existé... Les Guerriers de L'espace : Les Sayenjins ! »  
** Notre Héros était bouche-bée, Bulma était choqués **« Les… »  
** Krilin ébahis **« Sayenjins ? »  
** Master Roshi était abasourdis **« Que ça te plaise ou non, maintenant tu vas devoir te faire à cet idée !... Je suis… Ton frère aîné Radditz ! »  
** Goku avait les yeux écarquillé, bouche-bée, Krilin aussi **« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas possible ?... Cet Homme n'est pas ton frère ? »**

Bulma qui était toujours accroupi le regarda ébahis **« Il ment n'est-ce pas Goku ?... Dis-lui qu'il se trompe ! »  
** Goku serra les dents et les poings **« Et tu espères que je vais te croire ? »  
** Krilin ne pouvait pas le croire **« Tu n'es qu'un menteur !... Si Goku vient d'une autre planète... Alors explique-nous pourquoi il est ici ? ! »  
** Radditz ricana **« Je vais tout vous expliquez... Goku est venu en visiteur... Son vrai nom est Kakarotto... Il a été envoyé sur la Terre pour remplir une mission, il avait ordre de détruire l'espèce humaine ! »  
** Goku l'interrompit **« Je ne te crois pas ! »  
** Son frère aîné n'en pris pas compte **« Nous sommes un peuple de Guerrier fier et courageux, et notre seul but et de conquérir sans fin... Et c'est pour cette raison que nous parcourront l'espace depuis des années à la recherche de nouvelle Planètes… Lorsque nous en découvrons une qui soit habitable nous passons à l'action... Nous éliminons tous les Habitants, et quand nous l'avons nettoyé nous la vendons au plus offrant !... Quand nous avons à faire à des espèces plus particulièrement coriaces, nous envoyons des Guerriers adultes pour se battre... Mais quand les Habitants d'une Planète nous paraissent plutôt inoffensifs, nous préférons envoyés des tous petits bébés ! »  
** Goku était choqués, Krilin serra les poings **« Mais c'est ignoble !... Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruel avec les autres Peuples de L'univers ?... Comparez à vous Satan Petit Cœur pourrait passer pour un Ange ! »  
** Bulma serra instinctivement le fils de son ami dans ses bras en jetant un regard à Abigaël, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce **« C'est odieux de se servir d'un enfant ! ! »**

Krilin et Master Roshi la regardèrent **« Pour faire de telles choses ! »  
** Radditz tourna sa tête vers Elle et vit Gohan. Ce dernier le vit et se mit devant eux. Son frère aîné sourit. Il regarda Goku dans les yeux puis il s'agaça **« Qu'elle perte de temps !... Tu aurais pu détruire tous ses humains depuis des années... A Toi tous seul tu avais assez de force pour ça... Mais il a fallu que tu oublies les ordres que tu avais reçu ! »  
** Goku le regarda étonné en fronçant les sourcils, Radditz leva les yeux **« Comme on peut voir la Lune d'ici, tout va s'arranger ! »  
** Goku fronça les sourcils. Le frère Cadet de Radditz leur jeta un coup d'œil et se mit en garde en regardant son frère **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?... Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut arranger les choses, qu'on puisse voir la Lune d'ici ! »  
** Radditz le regarda en serrant son poing gauche **« Espèce d'ignorant ! !... Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je te précise que nous autre les Sayenjins, nous voyons nos forces décuplées en période de pleine Lune ! »  
** La Z-team était bouche-bée, Goku secoua la tête **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses sornettes ?... Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu racontes ! »  
** Radditz était choqués et bouche-bée. Il tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?... Tu as perdu ta queue ? »  
** Ce dernier regarda derrière lui surpris puis son frère aîné, celui-ci continua abasourdis **« Comment se fait-il qu'elle a disparu ? »  
** Notre Héro dit calmement **« Sa fait des années que je l'ai plus ! »**

Radditz serra les poings, Goku continua **« Et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, d'ailleurs ! »  
** Son frère aîné était choqué et serra les dents **« Malheureux comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ?... Mais maintenant je comprends tout ! »  
** Notre Héros haussa les cils interrogateur **« Oui mais c'est pour cette raison que tu es devenu si proche des Habitants de cette Planète ! »  
** La Z-team regardèrent Radditz craintif, Goku se mit en garde **« Ça suffit... Je tiens à ce que tu saches que ça m'est complètement égal de venir d'une autre Planète !... D'être un Sayenjin et d'être ton frère ! »  
** Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, puis à son frère **« Les Habitants qui sont ici sont mes amis, et je me sens plus proche d'eux que de ton Peuple ! »  
** Goku sourit et se montra du pouce **« J'ai grandi sur la Terre, maintenant je suis un Humain !... Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi va-t'en ! »  
** Radditz ferma les yeux en souriant et Bulma continua **« Laisse nous tranquille ! »  
** Krilin s'avança d'un pas **« Allez-vous en !... Goku a raison, il a été élevé sur La Terre ! »  
** Tortue Géniale continua à sa place **« C'est la seule Planète qu'il n'ait toujours connu, il est des nôtres ! »  
** Krilin continua à s'avancer à son tour **« Goku a même risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour sauver la Terre !... Jamais il ne se joindra à vous ! »  
** Le Sayenjin ouvrit les yeux toujours avec le sourit, il ricana en s'avançant lentement et passa entre Tortue Génial, Krilin et Goku **« Quand il saura toute la Vérité peut-être qu'il changera d'avis… »  
** Il arriva près de Bulma et de Gohan. La Scientifique s'écarta avec le garçonnet. Le frère aîné de Goku s'avançait toujours et s'arrêta devant La Kame House. Krilin en profita pour se précipiter discrètement vers Abigaël, elle était figé et il la prit dans ses bras, il remercia mentalement Kami quand Radditz ne se retourna pas. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son meilleur ami tandis que le Sayenjin commença son histoire.

 **« A présent je vais vous raconter l'Histoire de notre Peuple et de notre Planète !... Il y a plusieurs années de cela, la Planète Végéta a été heurté par un gigantesque météorite et elle a explosé dans l'espace... Sa a été un désastre pour notre Peuple et tous les Habitants sont morts... Et c'est comme ça que notre Père et notre Mère ont disparu… »  
** Radditz fit le tour de l'île **« Aujourd'hui il ne reste plus que 5 Sayenjins et tu fais partie du nombre... Il y a Moi et un autre Guerrier qui était partie se battre pour conquérir une Planète... Il y a Toi, puis il y en a 2 autres envoyés comme Toi alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants… »  
** La Team écoutait son histoire attentivement **« Il y a quelques jours on a découvert une autre Planète, d'où on pourrait en tirer un bon prix… »  
** Le frère aîné de Goku se retourna vers l'avion de Bulma **« Nous avons établis un plan d'attaque, mais la partie sera difficile à gagner si on n'est que 4... C'est pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de chercher mon petit frère pour nous aider ! »  
** Radditz s'approcha de ce dernier **« Ta technique de combat est encore loin d'être parfaite mais si tu acceptes de te joindre à nous, je suis sûr qu'on gagneras ! »  
** Le Sayenjin arriva devant son petit frère, ce dernier s'écarta brusquement **« Non, ne t'approche pas de Moi ! »  
** Radditz souriait en coin **« Allez viens avec Nous ! Tu ne le regretteras pas ! »  
** Goku se mit devant ses amis **« Tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser un peu ?... Ça ne te dit rien de dérouiller un peu dans l'espace ? »  
** Abigaël paniqua **« Papa… »**

Goku le regarda méchamment **« Ne comptes pas sur Moi !... J'aimerais mieux mourir plutôt que de me joindre à une brute comme Toi ! »  
** Radditz croisa les bras en souriant et regarda derrière son frère **« Bon c'est parfait ! »  
** Goku suivit son regard et vit qu'il tomba sur son fils **« Dis donc petit frère je voudrais te poser une Question ?... Ne serait-ce pas ton fils, le gamin là-bas ? »  
** Master Roshi tourna son regard sur Gohan qui était toujours tenu par Bulma. Notre héro serra les poings **« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »  
** Radditz sourit en coin **« Allez dis-moi la vérité !... Je paris que c'est ton fils !... Il suffit de le regarder, elle a une queue ! »  
** A ses mots, Bulma cacha la queue de singe du fils de son ami tandis que Krilin fit la même chose avec Abigaël. Goku ne répondit pas et se mit en garde en serrant les poings **« Va-t'en d'ici !... Dégage ! »  
** Radditz soupira **« Très bien, il n'y as vraiment aucun moyen de te faire entendre raison ?... Puisque tu ne veux rien savoir, je ne vois qu'une solution ! »**

A ses mots il s'avança, Goku fut surpris et ce dernier se mit en garde. Krilin posa la fillette derrière lui et leva son poing serré **« Arrête ! »  
** Mais il continua à s'avancer. Bulma paniqua et serra encore plus Gohan. Goku serra les dents **« Laisse mon fils tranquille tu entends ?!... Ne t'approche pas de lui ! »  
** Le frère Cadet l'attaqua mais Radditz fit une image rémanente, et lui donna un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre, qui l'envoya au sol. Son fils se dégagea de la scientifique en profitant de sa surprise, il se précipita sur son père, qui se tenait le ventre de douleur **« Papaa ! »  
** Bulma essaya de le rattrapa mais n'y arriva pas. Abigaël en voyant son frère passait devant elle, se précipita à sa suite **« Gohaan ! »**

Krilin et Master Roshi se précipitèrent pour les rattraper **« Les enfants revenez ! ! »  
** Mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à temps, le frère aîné de Goku sourit et arriva devant le fils de son frère **« Viens ici Toi ! »**  
Radditz l'attrapa par le col de sa tunique. Le moine et Tortue Génial s'arrêtèrent bouche-bée. Sans réfléchir et en voyant son frère dans les mains de cette brute, Abigaël se jeta sur son bras et le mordit. Radditz siffla et lâcha Gohan qui tomba à plat ventre. Il attrapa la fillette **« Tu es une vraie sauvageonne toi !... Alors comme ça, elle est a toi elle aussi ? »**  
Ce n'était pas une question. Le Sayenjin ricana en la mettant sous son bras, elle se débattit mais rien n'y fit **« Papaaa ! ! »**  
Radditz se tourna vers son frère **« J'ai ta fille alors je te conseille de bien réfléchir, si tu veux la revoir vivante, tu as intérêt d'accepter ma proposition et à marcher avec Nous ! »  
** Goku releva la tête difficilement **« Tu… Me payeras… Ca ! »  
** Tortue Génial, Krilin et Bulma serrèrent les poings. Le Moine serra les dents **« Vas-y Goku relève-toi, et règle lui son compte ! »  
** Ce dernier gémit de douleur et reposa sa tête au sol. Radditz avec toujours son sourire en coin **« C'est à Toi de choisir !... Je te donne une journée pour réfléchir et de prendre une décision ! »  
** Goku releva les yeux haineux de ne pouvoir rien faire **« Si j'étais à ta place, je crois que je n'hésiterais pas !... Un détail, il faudra que tu prouves que tu es vraiment des nôtres... Et pour ça, il y a un moyen très simple... Pour me prouver qu'on peut compter sur Toi, tu vas éliminer 100 personnes avant demain, est-ce que tu as bien compris ?... 100 personne de ton choix, pas une de moins ! »  
** La Z-team était abasourdis et choquée **« Est-ce qu'on est d'accord ? »  
** Il se tourna à moitié **« Alors… Rdv ici demain, même heure !... Cette fille est aussi ma nièce... Et je ne voudrais pas être obligé de lui faire du mal ! »  
** Radditz rigola content de lui.

La Team fut horrifié de ses paroles, Goku leva la main difficilement en gémissant **« A… Abigaël ! »**  
Son frère aîné sourit en ayant toujours celle-ci qui se débattait sous son bras **« Réfléchi Goku, mais réfléchi vite... Tu as exactement 24h pour tuer 100 habitants de cette planète, déposer leurs corps ici-même et nous prouver ainsi que tu as décidé dorénavant de te battre à nos côtés ! »  
** Ce dernier se frotta toujours le ventre pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur **« Mais si par malheur cette plage était déserte quand je reviendrais demain matin !... Alors bien sûr ta Fille payera de sa vie, ton obstination à vouloir jouer le sauveur de la race Humaine ! »  
** Radditz ricana doucement,Krilin serra les dents **« Osez se servir d'une fillette pour parvenir à ses fins, je trouve ça vraiment honteux ! »  
** Bulma en rajouta **« Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! »  
** Master Roshi fit un pas énervé **« Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse ? Il aime sa fille, mais je connais Goku jamais il ne pourra se résoudre à tuer des innocents ! »  
** Le Sayenjin tourna légèrement la tête pour les regarder **« Ah non ?... Tant pis pour Lui !... Enfin et surtout tant pis pour sa fille !... Mais je peux vous dire que si j'étais à sa place, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde !... D'autant que… Qu'est-ce que 100 malheureuse vie Humaine, comparé aux millions de la Terre et qu'ils mourront et elle aussi de toute façon !... Puisque nous autres Sayenjins avons décidés de conquérir cette Planète et dans supprimé tous ses Habitants ! »  
** La Team écarquilla les yeux horrifiée, Roshi était bouche-bée **« Vous ne feriez pas ça ? »**

Radditz ricana en regardant son frère au sol **« Pauvre fou !... Que crois-tu qu'il soit advenu des Habitants des Planètes dont on s'est emparés ?... Il faut être stupide pour l'ai laissé en vie et risqué une rébellion ! »  
** Goku était toujours au sol et avait toujours une affreuse douleur au ventre **« Et notre soif de Pouvoir est trop grande pour que la notion du respect de la vie Humaine est une quelconque signification pour Nous ! »  
** Radditz jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, pour regarder les visages paniquaient avec un sourire, il fut surpris quand Goku lui attrapa le pied, Radditz regarda ce dernier **« Inutile d'essayer de m'apitoyer Goku !... Ou même de me menacer si tu veux, si tu tiens vraiment à la sauver il te reste qu'une solution : M'obéir et te joindre à Nous ! »  
** Le Frère Cadet était au sol épuisé **« Rend-moi Ma fille... Tu entends ?! »  
** Radditz sourit en coin, et baissa les yeux vers son petit frère **« Demain peut-être si tu as rempli ta part du contrat !... En attendant je l'emmène avec Moi... Lâche-moi ! »  
** A ses mots, le Sayenjin se dégagea de l'emprise de Goku **« Encore une chose… N'essaye surtout pas d'employer la force ! »  
** Goku se mit à genoux pour voirRadditz s'envoler avec Abigaël, qui le regardait avec angoisse **« Ton pouvoir n'est pas plus grand qu'un vermisseau comparé au miens !... Et ta fille sera la 1** **ère** **à en faire les frais !... Car je pourrais aussi l'emmener avec Moi, et je m'en occuperais personnellement ! »  
** La Team fut horrifiés de ses paroles et n'osait pas imaginer la petite fille avec ce monstre **« A demain Goku... Et bon courage, tu as du travail d'ici là ! »  
** Il partit en rigolant. Goku tendit Sa Main anéanti **« ABIGAEEEEL NOON ! »**

Notre Héros se leva et tomba à genoux quand son frère aîné disparut, Goku serra les dents et tapa du poing sur le sol **« Je le tuerais !... Je le tuerais ! »  
** Master Roshi et Krilin se précipitèrent près de Lui. Bulma releva Gohan et le serra dans ses bras. Il était bouleversé d'avoir vu sa sœur avec cet homme, ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le moine se mit à genoux à ses côtés, Tortue Géniale lui demanda inquiet **« Ca va tu n'es pas blessé au moins ? »  
** Tortue Génial répondit à sa place **« Non, il est juste épuisé !... Pardonne-nous on ne pouvait rien à faire, il est trop fort pour Nous… »  
** Goku se releva difficilement. Le moine posa sa main sur son bras, ce dernier regarda le ciel **« A Moi, Nuage Magique ! ! »  
** Ce dernier arriva dans l'instant. Le Sayenjin se dirigea vers son nuage mais il fut retenu par ses amis **« Mais où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?... Attends ! »  
** Krilin le regarda inquiet **« Tu ne vas tout de même pas te lancer à sa poursuite ? »  
** Krilin agrippait toujours sa tenue de combat **« Tu n'as aucune chance contre Lui, si tu l'attaque il vous tueras toi et ta fille ! »  
** Goku serra les dents et tomba assis au sol en gémissent toujours de douleur **« Mais alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »  
** Master Roshi serra les dents **« Réfléchis Fiston... Réfléchi ! »  
** Ce dernier serra les dents et les poings **« Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés ! »  
** Il essaya de se relever mais retomba à genoux. Tortue Géniale le retint par le bras et regarda le moine **« Aide-moi Krilin ! »  
** Ce dernier pris l'autre bras de notre héros, et l'assirent sur le perron de la Kame. Gohan arrêta légèrement de pleurer et se cala dans les bras de son père **« Repose-toi un peu ! »  
** Bulma le regarda inquiète **« Je comprends ce que tu ressens... Tu découvres que tu as un Frère et… ! »**

Bulma s'interrompit un instant et se pinça les lèvres **« Et il Kidnappe Abigaël... Mais te lancer à sa poursuite ne te servirais à rien… »  
** Krilin s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami **« Bulma à raison tu sais Goku... Il est beaucoup trop fort, même pour Toi… »  
** Goku serra les poings mais était pensif **« Son talent d'Achille ! »  
** Les présents sursautèrent légèrement et le regardèrent surpris et interrogatif **« Son point faible... Si j'arrive à saisir sa queue de toutes mes forces... Il perdra presque tous ses pouvoirs ! »  
** Le Sayenjin se leva et posa doucement son fils sur les marches, il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux **« Je sais ce que je dis, j'en avais une avant ! »  
** Tortue Génial s'approcha de Lui **« Je m'en souviens c'est même pour ça que tu t'en es débarrassé… »  
** Krilin regarda son maître puis Goku **« C'est possible mais pour arriver à la saisir, il faudrait déjà que tu l'approches près et tout seul, ce n'est pas évidemment… »  
** Goku se redressa **« Tout seul ? Non… Mais si on n'est plusieurs ! »  
** Le Moine se recula d'un pas paniqué par le regard de son meilleur ami **« Plu… Plusieurs ? »  
** Goku avait un regard plus que sérieux, Master Roshi avait de l'inquiétude mais s'avança **« D'accord, alors très bien Fiston, tu peux compter sur nous ! »  
** Krilin le regarda abasourdis **« Que… Quoi ? ! »  
** Tortue Génial le regarda **« Chaoz et Tenshi seraient sûrement plus efficace mais puisqu'ils sont absents… »  
** Le moine ferma ses poings et les regarda décidé **« Vous avez raison, on va l'accompagner !... Et peut-être qu'à nous 3 on le maîtrisera !... Enfin je l'espère… »  
** Krilin prit un air paniqué **« Mais j'ai des doutes… »  
** Goku était en réflexion, Krilin se tourna vers Bulma, qui tenait Gohan dans ses bras **« Bon je sais ce qu'on va faire ! »**

Les présents le regardèrent surpris **« Si jamais ils nous arrivent quelques choses, tu te serviras des Dragon Ball pour nous ressusciter ! »  
** La Scientifique hocha la tête **« Pas de problème !... N'ayez crainte, Vous pouvez compter sur Moi ! »  
** Goku s'avança **« Désolé de vous décevoir Krilin... Mais ça ne marcheras pas... On ne peut pas faire Appel 2 fois de suite à Shenron, pour exactement la même chose, il exauce qu'une seule fois le même vœu… »  
** Les présents perdirent leur lueur d'espoir, Goku baissa les yeux **« Souviens-toi Krilin... Shenron t'as déjà ressuscité une fois, il t'a redonné la vie…... Et il l'a aussi redonné à Tortue Géniale, ce qui veut dire que… S'il vous tuait cette fois se serais vraiment fini… »  
** Krilin écarquilla les yeux **« Je n'y avais pas pensé... Pas grave, je suis prêt à prendre le risque ! »  
** Le Sayenjin releva la tête surpris **« Tu risquerais ta vie pour m'aider ? »  
** Master Roshi répondit à sa place **« Bien sûr !... Et Moi aussi ! »  
** Krilin avança d'un pas **« C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire !... Tu nous a déjà sauvé la vie je ne sais combien de fois ! »** _« Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de mourir !... Je suis bien trop jeune et je n'ai même pas encore rencontré La Femme de Ma Vie ! »  
_ Bulma leva le doigt en souriant **« T'entendre parlez des Dragons Ball me donne une idée !... Si on l'ais réunissez toutes et qu'on demande à Shenron de sauver le monde et Abigaël par la même occasion ? »  
** Le moine souriant **« Oui !... Géniale ton idée ! ! »  
** Roshi le regarda casseur de bonne humeur et ironique **« Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait arriver à les réunir toutes les 7 en 1 jour Toi ? »  
** Krilin baissa les bras dépité et déçu **« Ah non c'est vrai... Il ne faut pas rêver… »  
** Goku prit un air sérieux **« Bon allons-y !... Puisque vous êtes tous décidé à m'accompagner autant partir tout de suite !... Je refuse de laisser ma fille une minute de plus avec Lui !... Radditz ne s'attend sûrement pas à ce qu'on l'attaque et plus on agira vite, mieux sa vaudra ! »  
** Roshi le regarda étonné **« C'est bien beau mais on ne le sait même pas où le trouver… »  
** Goku réfléchit **« Je suis arrivé à le sentir je n'ai qu'à prendre la même direction que Lui, et je le retrouverais forcément ! »  
** Les présents hochèrent la tête. Le combattant baissa son regard sur Bulma **« Reste avec mon fils Bulma ! »  
** La scientifique hocha la tête. Gohan essuya son visage **« Je veux venir avec toi ! »  
** Son père le regarda avec un sourire en coin **« Je ramènerais ta sœur et ensuite on rejoindra ta mère… Promis ! »  
** Gohan hocha la tête et son père lui frotta doucement les cheveux. Goku se retourna ensuite dans la direction qu'avait prise son frère aîné **« En avant mes amis !... On n'a déjà perdu assez de temps... Tiens bon ma chérie j'arrive !... On vient te cherché ! »  
** Krilin s'avança **« Oui !... Enfin si on n'y arrive, en tout cas on fera de mieux pour y arriver… Même si c'est de la folie… »  
** Tortue Géniale le coupa **« De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix... Il n'y a pas d'autre solution... Il faut tenter le coup, l'enjeu est trop important ! »  
** Goku avait un regard haineux **« Prêt les amis ? »  
** Krilin et Master Roshi acquiescèrent avec un sourire en coin.

 **« Pas si vite ! »  
** Les présents froncèrent les sourcils surpris, ils regardèrent autour d'eux interrogateur. Puis, ils regardèrent en l'air et écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et d'horreur devant la personne. Tortue Génial murmura sous le choc **« Qu'elle mauvaise surprise… Piccolo… »  
** Ce dernier se posa au sol devant la team qui était toujours ébahis par son apparition imprévu. Bulma attrapa Gohan et se posta derrière Roshi paniquée. Ce dernier serra les poings **« Décidément… Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul !... Comment tu nous as retrouvés ? »  
** L'arrivant lui répondit **« Simple hasard, il se trouve que je suivais Radditz ! »  
** Goku se redressa mais resta sur ses gardes **« Tu suivais Radditz ?... Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais… »  
** Piccolo lui répondit **« Je me suis même battu contre Lui... Et jamais tu ne pourras le vaincre avec ses deux-là, c'est moi qui va t'accompagner ! »  
** La Team écarquillèrent le yeux de surprise **« Ma décision est prise, je vais venir avec Toi ! »  
** Il se rapprocha doucement de Notre Héros **« Pour mettre déjà mesuré à Lui, je sais à qu'elle point son pouvoir est immense ! »  
** Piccolo passa à côté de Goku **« Seul ou avec tes amis, jamais tu pourras le vaincre ! »  
** Il s'arrêta quelques mètres derrière Lui **« Et seul, jamais je ne pourrais le vaincre non plus... C'est pourquoi que nous allons unir nos forces et nous battre côte à côte… Pour une fois c'est la seule chance que nous ayons de le battre ! »  
** Roshi, Krilin et Bulma furent surpris de sa révélation, Goku ne se retourna pas **« C'est bien possible... Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est la raison pour laquelle tu veux m'aider ? »  
** Piccolo sourit **« Oh mais je ne cherche pas du tout à t'aider !... Je me fiche pas mal que cette Planète soit réduite à feu et à sang !... Tout comme je me fiche de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à ta fille !... Tout ce que je veux c'est de me débarrassé une fois pour toute de Radditz et je suis prêt à tout pour y arriver !... Et je me débarrasserai de ses Frères de Combat… Et je pourrais enfin contrôler cette Planète ! »  
** Piccolo fit un regard menaçant **« Je ne reculerais devant rien... Une fois que les Sayenjins seront morts, plus personne ne pourras se mettre en travers de mon chemin, pour m'emparer de cette planète !... Je deviendrais le maître absolu ! »  
** Goku sourit à son monologue **« Tu oublies une chose Piccolo… »  
** Ce dernier attendit la suite **« Je ne te laisserais jamais faire une chose pareil... Cependant nous n'en sommes pas encore là… »  
** Le Sayenjin se retourna avec un sourire en coin **« Chaque chose en son temps... Et pour l'instant j'accepte ton aide ! »  
** Piccolo se retourna et souri à son tour **« Je m'en réjoui !... Tu as pris une sage décision ! »  
** Les rivaux se fixèrent, Petit Cœur reprit **« Crois-moi ça me répugne autant que toi, d'avoir à me battre aux côtés de mon plus fidèle ennemi... Mais ni moi, ni toi n'avons le choix ! »  
** Goku regarda ses amis **« Nous partons ! »  
** Ses derniers hochèrent la tête. Le Sayenjin monta sur son Nuage et il se tourna vers Piccolo **« Dis-moi... Tu es capable de me suivre ou dois-je ralentir Mon Nuage ? »  
** Piccolo ricana **« Tu plaisante ?... Je suis capable de me déplacer 2 fois plus vite que Toi, si je veux sans problème ! »  
** Goku fit un grand sourire en coin, Krilin s'avança **« Fais attention ! »  
** Ce dernier se tourna vers ses amis **« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! »  
** Il partit avec Piccolo. Roshi était abasourdis **« Si on m'aurait dit que ses deux-là allez combattre côte à côté, je ne l'aurais jamais cru... Bulma aux commandes je ne veux pas louper çà ! »  
** Cette dernière acquiesça et ils partirent dans la même direction que les Combattants rivaux. Gohan resta assis sagement en s'inquiétant encore plus pour sa sœur et son père.

* * *

Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et bougea légèrement la tête. La fillette regarda autour d'Elle, et vit qu'elle était allongé sur le plateau d'un camion et devant un cratère **« Papa ? »  
** La fillette regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne. Elle tourna la tête quand elle entendit des pas, elle fronça les sourcils et reconnu celui qui disait être son oncle **« Je vois que tu es réveillé Gamine ! »  
** Abigaël ne répondit pas, elle se retourna et sauta par-dessus la rambarde du camion. Le frère ainé de Goku sourit encore plus. La fille de Chichi courut le plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour s'éloigné de ce monstre, elle se retourna et vit qu'il n'était plus là. Abigaël s'arrêta et regarda à gauche puis à droite, elle se retourna et se figea, elle recula d'un pas. Radditz la surplombait de toute sa hauteur avec un sourire, elle se débattit quand il lui attrapa le haut de sa tunique **« Lâchez-moi espèce de brute ! ! »  
** Mais il ne la lâcha pas et la retint d'une poigne de fer **« Tu as le caractère d'une Sayenjin à ce que je vois ! »  
** Celle-ci continua de se débattre **« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! »**  
Radditz rigola **« Tu crois que je vais obéir à une gamine ? »  
** Abigaël le regarda **« De toute façon… Tu le payeras cher ! »  
** Radditz ricana et fit un sourire en coin **« Tu crois sincèrement que ton papa viendra te sauver ? »**  
Le Sayenjin la lâcha et elle tomba à quatre pattes au sol. Elle toussa, se redressa et se tourna en s'éloignant de lui sur les fesses, il s'avança **« Je suis beaucoup plus fort que ton cher Papa... Mais est-ce que tu comptes autant à ses yeux que 100 personnes innocente ? »  
** Abigaël le regarda de ses yeux naïve d'enfant **« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »  
** Le Sayenjin sourit en coin et s'avança, la fillette recula à chacun de ses pas, elle fut stoppé par les grosses roue de la camionnette, elle se cacha sous le véhicule. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle l'entendit plonger fortement sa main sous le capot de la voiture, il la souleva et elle ferma les yeux quand une vive lumière sortit du capot du véhicule et que celui-ci explosa, il n'en restait plus rien. Abigaël trembla **« 100 personnes mourront par ton père ! »  
** Abigaël haleta **« Il… Il vous tuera bien avant ! »  
** Le Sayenjin rigola **« Il sait ce qu'il se passera s'il refuse de se joindre à Moi ! »  
** La fille de Goku recula doucement **« Sinon… Quoi ? »  
** Le Sayenjin sourit qui donna froid dans le dos à la fillette **« Je vais t'emmener avec moi ! »  
** Abigaël le regarda haineusement **« Jamais mon papa vous laissera faire ! »  
** Radditz rigola et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur **« Tu es très courageuse mais… »  
** Il s'arrêta net quand son détecteur sonna. Abigaël haussa les sourcils. Radditz tourna la tête et la fillette suivit son regard au ciel **« Une alerte... Qui peut bien arriver ? »**  
 **« C'est mon papa ! ! »  
** Abigaël se releva en quatrième vitesse, mais il l'attrapa par sa tunique et la mit sous son bras. La fille de Goku se débâtit sauvagement **« Lâchez-moi monstre !... Mon papa vous fera souffrir !... Vous allez regretter ! »  
** Radditz sourit **« Vraiment le caractère de notre peuple ! »  
** Cette dernière continua même en sentant ses forces l'abandonnaient **« Jamais ! !»  
** Le Sayenjin rigola et se dirigea en direction du cratère et glissa sur ses pieds jusqu'à une espèce de Capsule **« Je règle cet histoire et je vais te calmé petite ! »  
** Cette dernière rigola nerveusement **« Je vous ferais vivre un enfer ! »  
** Radditz s'arrêta et appuya sur un bouton à l'intérieur **« C'est ce qu'on verra... Mais pour l'instant… »  
** A ses mots, il la balança dans le Pod en contrôlant sa force pour ne pas la tuer, elle tomba inconsciente **« Je vais voir ce que veut celui qui me dérange ! »  
** Il remonta le long du cratère mais ne vit personne, il fut surpris en voyant 900 unités sur son détecteur **« Un adversaire avec une force de combat de 910 et tout près d'ici ? »  
** Radditz suivit les flèches qui lui indiqué la direction et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'ils montraient la capsule **« Sûrement une erreur, une déficience technique… »**  
Le Sayenjin soupira **« Il faudra que je le fasse réparer ! »  
** Il se détourna et son détecteur se remit à sonner, il serra les poings en posant ses yeux sur la capsule **« 910 encore…Cette gamine a beau être la descendante d'un Sayenjin, il ne faut pas exagérer ! »  
** Son détecteur se remit à sonner **« Une autre alerte… »  
** Radditz regarda le ciel du côté gauche et pensa à voix haute **« Ils sont deux... Un qui atteint un score de combattivité à 322… L'autre… Exactement la même puissance de combat que Kakarotto ! »  
** Il s'interrompit en regardant son détecteur **« Impossible... Jamais il ne risquerait de s'attaquer à Moi, il aurait trop peur pour sa fille... Et même si l'envie lui en prenait, il ne saurait même pas où est-ce qu'on est ! »**

Radditz fronça les sourcils **« Décidément ce détecteur aurait vraiment besoin d'une bonne révision ! »  
** Il se tourna et reprit la direction de sa Capsule mais son biper sonna de nouveau, il soupira **« Et ça recommence… »  
** Il se retourna **« Mais qu'est-ce que… Sayet je l'ais vois ! »  
** Il fut surpris quand Goku et un autre combattant se posèrent au sol, Radditz regarda Piccolo **« Ainsi c'était toi le numéro 2 Piccolo... Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt. »  
** Il s'interrompit et les regarda tour à tour **« Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ? »  
** Le regard de Goku s'assombrit **« Ça ne te regarde pas, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! »  
** Son frère ricana et sourit **« Comme tu voudras... Cependant j'ai une autre question à te poser... Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ici ?... C'est bien imprudent et ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on avait dit ! »  
** Notre Héros lui répondit haineux **« La raison est très simple, je suis venu chercher ma fille ! »  
** Radditz haussa les cils **« Dois-je comprendre par-là que tu rejette la proposition que je t'ai faîtes ?... Et que tu refuses de te rejoindre aux Sayenjins, auxquelles que tu appartiens de par ta naissance ? »  
** Goku répondit sans hésitation **« Je te l'ai déjà dit et je n'ai qu'une parole ! »  
** Son frère secoua la tête déçu **« Ainsi donc tu te retournerais contre ton propre frère ? »  
** Goku serra les dents, Piccolo écoutait sans intervenir **« Jamais je ne considérerais comme mon frère, un meurtrier ! »  
** Ce dernier serra le poing mais avec toujours un sourire en coin **« Tu me déçois petit frère !... Pour quelqu'un qui se veut le défenseur du bien et de la justice, je pensais que la notion de Famille avait une certaine valeur à tes yeux ! »**

Radditz sourit en coin **« Et puis j'avoue, que je te croyais plus intelligent... Ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de te battre et que tu penses à avoir une chance de me vaincre tout ça parce que tu as emmené un petit copain avec Toi ? »  
** A ses mots,Piccolo enleva sa cape et son bonnet **« Assez discuté !... On n'est pas venu ici pour ça ! »  
** Goku fut surpris du poids des vêtement de Satan **« Alors Toi aussi tu t'entraînes avec des vêtements le plus lourd possible ? »  
** Ce dernier sourit **« Tu vois tu n'es pas tout seul à faire ça ! »  
** Il frotta ses muscles en faisant un sourire en coin **« Je me sens plus léger tout d'un coup et plus fort ! »  
** Le détecteur de Radditz s'emballa qui lui fit plisser les yeux, en voyant 408 unités se dégager du Namek. Goku sourit **« Sacré Piccolo, tu m'avais bien caché ça ! »  
** A ses mots, il enleva lui aussi son haut et ses bottes, ainsi que ses protèges poignets et murmura pour Lui-même **« Je dois avouer que je suis bien content de me battre avec Lui, plutôt que contre Lui ! »  
** Radditz fut étonné et avait froncé les sourcils. Goku se moqua **« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?... Est-ce que ton gadget afficherait des chiffres inquiétant ? »**  
Le Sayenjin regarda les nombres de son détecteur et rigola **« Imbécile !... C'est ta naïveté qui m'accable et m'attriste !... Alors tu pensais pouvoir m'impressionner ?... Et ben vraiment désolé de te décevoir, mais sache que vous seriez venu à 4, que la somme de vos pouvoirs n'aurait pas atteint la cheville du mien ! »  
** Goku s'avança d'un pas **« Ce n'est pas le tout d'avoir des pouvoirs et des muscles ! »  
** Piccolo jeta un coup d'œil au frère Cadet **« Encore faut-il savoir se servir de sa tête... Et être capable de trouver le point faible de son adversaire ! »  
** Radditz croisa ses bras **« Tu es encore plus stupide et prétentieux que je ne l'avais pensé... J'ai commis une erreur… Jamais je n'aurais dû te proposer de faire partie des Sayenjins, tu n'en ai pas digne !... Et même si tu m'implore que je te prenne avec toi, je refuserais mais je prendrais ta fille ! »  
** Le Sayenjin décroisa les bras **« Toi, tout ce que tu mérites est d'être expédier dans le haut delà et c'est ce que je vais faire ! »  
** Goku et Piccolo se mirent en garde mais avant qu'ils ne fassent quoi que ce soit, Radditz s'était transposé et leur donna un puissant coup de coude dans le dos chacun, qui les envoya à quelques mètres. Les combattants se reprirent et atterrirent sur leurs pieds, ils se retournèrent. Goku était très surpris de sa rapidité. Piccolo était dans le même état, il serra les dents. Il l'avait vu mais pourtant il n'avait rien pu faire et il était frustré qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Radditz sourit devant leur air ahuris **« Vous vous débrouillez pas mal... Mais ce n'est pas assez bien pour me vaincre!... Pour ça, il vous faudrait pas mal d'année d'entrainement je le crains !... Et malheureusement pour vous, les heures et les secondes vous sont comptés ! »  
** Piccolo était bouche-bée, il était plus fort qu'il ne le disait. Le Namek s'en rendit compte en se remémorant leur dernière rencontre. Goku serra les dents, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui attraper la queue sinon il ne pourra jamais sauver sa fille. Radditz ricana **« Allons petit frère cesse de te creuser la cervelle pour trouver mon point faible... C'est inutile je n'en ai pas ! »  
** Radditz rigola en les regardants tour à tour **« Autre chose encore… Je ne voudrais pas que vous quittiez ce monde avec le sentiment d'avoir été à deux doigts de le sauver ! »  
** Le Sayenjin ricana diaboliquement **« Car sachez que même si vous gagnez ce combat, les deux autres Sayenjin auxquelles vous devrait vous mesurer sont encore bien plus fort que Moi ! »  
** Goku et Piccolo était abasourdis devant cette annonce, Ce dernier serra les poings **« C'est impossible... Les 2 autres Sayenjins ne peuvent pas être plus fort que Toi !... Tu nous dis ça pour nous faire peur, ou leur pouvoir ne peut qu'égaler le tiens ! »  
** Radditz rigola de nouveau **« Tu crois ça ? Ahahah !... Après tout libre à Toi de croire ce qui t'arrange !... Mais tu as tort j'ai dit la vérité ! »**

Après cette révélation, Goku et Piccolo était choqués en voyant qu'il ne bluffait pas et ils étaient déterminé à le neutraliser rapidement. Une perle de sueur se forma sur la tempe de notre héros **« Chaque chose en son temps et pour l'instant c'est contre toi qu'on se bat ! »  
** Radditz lui fit un grand sourire amusé **« C'est imprudent de toujours vouloir ce bornée à l'instant présent surtout en matière de combat !... Et c'est ce qui va causer ta perte ! »  
** Goku serra les dents et les poings en le regardant encore plus haineusement **« Au lieu de parler dis-moi où est ma fille ?... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?... Où tu l'as cachée ? »  
** Radditz croisa les bras **« Oh mais je ne l'ai pas caché, je l'ai tout simplement enfermé… Mais elle a vraiment le caractère d'une Sayenjin !... Mais je vais répondre à tes questions… Tu vois ce cratère derrière toi ? »  
** Piccolo et Goku se retournèrent en même temps. Goku ne perdit pas de temps et il se précipita au bord, il se pencha et il put voir la forme d'Abigaël couché dans la capsule spatiale **« Je te promet qu'on rentrera bientôt à la maison ma chérie ! »  
** Le Sayenjin s'avança en ricanant **« Ce n'est pas beau de mentir à une enfant… Heureusement qu'elle ne peut pas t'entendre !... Jamais tu ne t'en sortiras vivant de ce combat et elle ne reverra pas sa mère et son frère ! »  
** Goku se retourna vers lui en serrant les dents **« Ah ouais ?... Bah c'est ce qu'on va voir ! »  
** A ses mots, il se mit en garde suivit de Piccolo **« Quand tu veux Goku, je suis prêt ! »  
** Radditz resta les bras ballants non impressionné. Piccolo et Goku l'attaquèrent.

* * *

 **« Ndlr : Le combat c'est le même que dans l'épisode 4, mais comme vous avez pu vous en douter, le passage suivant va dévier ! )**

* * *

Après un coup de génie, Goku était dans le dos de Radditz et le tenait par-dessous les bras, le Sayenjin ne pouvait plus bouger. Piccolo chargea son Makanko sappo et il termina. Goku ne lâcha pas son frère malgré les supplications de celui-ci. Le Namek baissa ses deux doigts **« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre… Tu es prêt pour le grand final ? »  
** Goku réussi à tenir tant bien que mal Radditz qui continuait à gigoter **« Je suis prêt envoi maintenant ! »  
** Piccolo ne se fit pas plus entendre et envoya son rayon. Goku ferma les yeux en attendant le coup mais ce n'est pas celui qu'il reçut à la tête qu'il attendit. En effet, Radditz avait rejeté sa tête en arrière qui entra en contact violemment avec le nez de son Cadet. Goku lâcha son frère et celui-ci se baissa, le rayon transperça Goku qui avait les yeux écarquillé de stupeur. Piccolo était choqué que leur stratégie avait une fois de plus échoué. Goku s'écroula au sol avec un trou béant dans la poitrine en haletant. Radditz soupira en se frottant le front **« J'ai bien failli y passer ! »  
** Le Sayenjin se releva en regardant Piccolo puis son frère **« Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils vous faut plus d'entraînement pour me vaincre ! »  
** Piccolo recula tandis que Radditz s'approcha **« Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une vraie attaque ! »  
** Il fit son destruction Ki Blast, il leva la main et concentra son énergie avec un sourire suffisant. Piccolo recula et mit son bras libre devant son visage, Radditz envoya sa boule d'énergie. Un boom se fit entendre à l'impact. Quand la poussière disparu, Piccolo était en sang allongé au sol. Radditz sourit fier de lui, puis il se dirigea près de son frère, qu'il regarda avec un énorme sourire **« Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère… Je m'occuperais très bien de ta fille ! »  
** Goku serra les dents et trouva la force de lever difficilement le bras **« Lai… Laisse… Là… Ne… La touche… Pas ! »  
** Radditz rigola **« Je t'ai pourtant prévenu, tu aurais pu la protéger en acceptant mon accord !... Maintenant tu devras vivre avec ta culpabilité de n'avoir pas pu sauver ta fille ! »  
** A ses derniers mots, il se détourna en souriant au désarroi et à la haine dans les yeux de son frère. Il entra dans sa capsule et l'actionna.

* * *

Goku tourna la tête en pleine haine en voyant l'air ravie de son frère, il serra les poings quand il vit la capsule disparaître de sa vue.

* * *

 **Dans la plaine :**

Piccolo gémit de douleur en toussant, il se leva difficilement, son bras était toujours manquant et il lui faisait mal. Il grimaça à la défaite cuisante face à ce Sayenjin et il avait un goût amer à la bouche. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit un avion approchait. Il grimaça en constatant que c'était les amis de son ennemi. D'ailleurs, il s'approcha de ce dernier qui était en piteuse état à cause de son attaque, il sentait qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

* * *

 **Dans l'avion :**

Krilin, Bulma et Tortue Géniale regardèrent de tous les côtés pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. L'inquiétude pour leur ami se faisait sentir dans l'habitacle de l'appareil. Songohan était assis contre la paroi de l'avion, ses genoux repliés contre lui, ses larmes étaient inondés de larme à l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Il était inquiet pour son père et sa sœur et avait une très mauvaise impression, qui lui broyait l'estomac.

Il releva soudainement la tête quand il entendit la voix de Krilin **« Là-bas regarder ! »  
** Bulma et Tortue Génial tournèrent la tête. Cette première descendit l'appareil et plissa les yeux **« On dirait qu'il y a eu un combat… »  
** Krilin fronça les sourcils **« Il n'y a que deux personnes, qui ça peut bien être ? »  
** Une très mauvaise impression leur traversèrent le corps. Tortue Génial plissa les yeux **« C'est Satan… »  
** Bulma passa devant le lieu du combat et fit demi-tour **« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? »**

* * *

 **Quelque part dans l'espace :**

Radditz était mal en point. Il les avait sous-estimés et il avait failli y laisser sa peau. Il avait été stupide mais c'est une erreur qu'il ne commettrait plus. Vegeta et Nappa avaient bien du rigoler à travers leurs détecteurs. Si l'attaque de Piccolo l'aurait touché, il saurait sans doute mort comme son frère à l'heure qu'il est. Il serra les poings en se remémorant leur combat puis il posa ses yeux sur la fillette toujours inconsciente à ses côtés. Son détecteur lui avait indiqué 910 unités mais pour une fillette de quoi ? 6 ans ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Etait-ce le fait qu'elle était une métisse ? Cela était tout autant impossible. Les terriens étaient une race faible avec aucun potentiel de combat, qui pouvait rivaliser avec le sien du moins. Etait-ce une bonne idée de l'avoir prise avec lui ? Elle était rebelle et indomptable. Il sourit, il allait la soumettre. Elle n'était qu'une gamine après tout. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait les aider pour enfin s'en débarrasser. Il ne se faisait pas d'espoir pour ça, mais si elle avait 910 unités alors c'était du gâchis pour ne pas l'exploiter comme il se devait. Radditz soupira et se cala mieux dans son siège. Il avait besoin de repos et son voyage lui fera du bien, il posa ses yeux noir sur Abigaël puis il s'endormit.

* * *

 **Dans la plaine :**

Krilin, Bulma et Tortue Géniale regardèrent accablé Gohan qui pleurait sur le corps de son père. Piccolo le regarda imperturbable. Le Namek leur avait raconté toute l'histoire. L'ancien mentor serra ses poings autour de sa canne **« Pauvres enfants… »  
** Bulma se passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Krilin s'accroupit et attrapa la main de son ami **« Goku ? Goku tu m'entends ?... Réponds-moi ! Dis quelques choses ! »  
** Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement. Bulma écarta doucement Gohan, qui pleurait toujours. Celui-ci se débattit mais il s'arrêta épuisé et il renifla **« Voilà… Calme-toi, ça ira mieux… »  
** Bulma n'était pas convaincu de ses mots, mais elle ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Un enfant ne devrait pas vivre cela, perdre son père et sa sœur dans la même journée. Le point positif était qu'il pouvait ressusciter Goku, mais il ne pouvait ramener Abigaël parmi eux. Comment survivre à ça pour un garçon de 5 ans ? Gohan s'endormit vidée de toutes ses forces.

Ils tournèrent le regard quand un gémissement se fit entendre. Krilin sourit quand il fit son meilleur ami le regarder **« Goku ? Tu es encore vivant ! »  
** Celui-ci grimaça légèrement à la douleur qui lui traversa le corps **« Il… Il a pris… Ma fille… »  
** Ses amis baissèrent la tête. Krilin serra les dents **« On aurait dû venir avec toi… »  
** Le Sayenjin ferma un instant les yeux **« Où est… Gohan ? »  
** Bulma sourit à la seule bonne chose **« Il va bien Goku, il s'est endormi ! »  
** Goku fit un léger sourire **« J'en… J'en suis heureux… »  
** Le Sayenjin le perdit **« Chichi… Aura besoin… De vous… »  
** Krilin hocha la tête **« On sera là et toi aussi ! »  
** Bulma avait les larmes aux yeux **« Goku… »  
** Ce dernier sourit et ferma les yeux **« Je… Je vais mourir Krilin… »  
** Le moine secoua la tête ne voulant pas croire que son meilleur ami perdrait la vie **« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !... Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu m'entends ?... On va aller retrouver Abigaël ensemble et on fera payer Radditz ! »  
** Goku ouvrit les yeux et ils se voilèrent de haine **« C'est sûrement… Mon destin… Je n'ai pas… Pu la sauver et c'est… Ma punition ! »  
** Le moine serra encore plus fort sa main en signe de soutien **« Je te ramènerais !... Je te promets que je te ramènerais à la vie ! »  
** Le Sayenjin sourit **« Je… Je compte sur toi… Krilin ! »  
** Et la vie de leur ami s'éteignit. Krilin et Bulma avaient les larmes aux yeux en comprenant que c'était fini. Tortue Géniale baissa les têtes en serrant ses mains autour de sa canne.

* * *

 **Quelque part dans l'espace :**

Sur une planète très éloigné de la terre se trouvait deux Sayenjins dont un n'était pas n'importe qui.

 **« La petite a un sacré potentiel, elle est plus forte que son père… Elle pourrait être un danger pour la suite ! »  
** Nappa croisa ses bras contre sa grosse poitrine **« C'est quand même incroyable d'avoir une aussi grosse puissance pour une gosse ! »  
** Vegeta hocha la tête et s'accouda à sa capsule **« Le plus incroyable c'est que sa puissance est dû à l'union d'un Sayenjin et d'une terrienne… Qui est d'une puissance faible comparé à la nôtre… »  
** Nappa décroisa les bras, ouvrit son Pod et s'installa dedans avec un sourire **« Si nous avions des enfants comme elle, on aurait une armée de Sayenjin et nous pourrions conquérir toutes les planètes de toutes les Galaxies ! »  
** Vegeta s'installa à son tour dans le sien mais avec un air loin d'être aussi optimiste que son coéquipier **« Cesse de dire des bêtises… Un jour, ils seraient plus forts que nous et ils nous domineront et ça serait notre fin… Radditz a eu une mauvaise idée en prenant cet enfant et elle risque de devenir un problème dans l'avenir ! »**  
Nappa haussa un sourcil **« Tu as raison… Alors tu comptes de te débarrasser de cette gamine ? »  
** Vegeta fit un sourire diabolique **« Oui ! Car même si c'est une enfant, elle détestera sûrement longtemps Radditz et nous causeras des ennuis… Ensuite, on éliminera la race humaine ! »  
** Le Colosse fit un sourire ravie **« Ca nous prendra 3 jours tout au plus ! »  
** Vegeta acquiesça **« Mais avant… Direction la planète Frieza 51 pour avoir une discussion avec Radditz ! »  
** A ses derniers mots, leurs capsules se fermèrent et s'envolèrent.

* * *

 **Sur la Terre :**

Les amis de Songoku n'arrivaient pas à se remettre de la mort de leur ami malgré qu'ils pourront le ressuscité. Krilin le secoua pour essayer de le réveiller mais rien n'y faisait **« Goku, réveille-toi ! »  
** Bulma se leva toujours avec Gohan endormi dans les bras **« C'est pas possible… »**  
Piccolo avait croisé les bras et regardait la scène avec ennui. Tortue Géniale avait les yeux baissés **« C'est fini… »  
** Ils écarquillèrent les yeux quand le corps de Goku disparut. Krilin se leva en reculant **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
** Piccolo fronça les sourcils puis il sourit **« Je crois avoir compris… »  
** Ils les regardèrent interrogateurs. Krilin fronça les sourcils **« Quoi ? Compris quoi ? »  
** Le Namek les regarda **« Ça doit être le tout puissant… C'est lui qui la fit disparaître, ça lui ressemble tout à fait ! »  
** Bulma regarda là où le corps de son ami c'était trouvé **« Mais pourquoi ? »  
** Piccolo haussa les épaules **« Je n'en sais rien et je me demande ce qu'il peut bien mijoter… Il a sûrement une idée derrière la tête !... Il veut se servir de Songoku ! »  
** Bulma haussa les sourcils, elle ne comprenait rien à son charabia **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi il a disparu ? »  
** Le Namek regarda le ciel où n'apparaissait aucun nuage **« Je n'en sais rien… Mais ça ne me surprend pas du tout… Même de son vivant, il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde ! »  
** Piccolo se détourna et ramassa ses affaires. Krilin se détourna aussi pour se poster devant le cratère, il devina rapidement que c'était par ici que Radditz était arrivé **« Je n'admets pas qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde… »  
** Tortue Génial regarda Piccolo puis Krilin **« Ne sois pas triste on pourra le ressusciter avec les boules de Cristal ! »  
** Le moine se baissa et ramassa le chapeau de Gohan, où se trouvait la boule de Dragon à 4 étoiles **« Pour cela, il faut déjà qu'on retrouve les 6 autres… »  
** Bulma plissa les yeux et déclara mécontente **« Si seulement Yamcha était avec nous, il pourrait nous donner un coup de main !... Mais il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! »  
** Krilin tourna la tête en la regardant dépité **« Je te rappel que c'est toi qui l'a fait fuir ! »  
** Bulma le regarda en plissant les yeux, il déglutit légèrement **« Il y a une chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer dans toute cette histoire, comment Radditz est-il parvenu à arriver à retrouver la trace de Goku ? »  
** Piccolo lui répondit en s'habillant **« La réponse saute aux yeux comme le nez au milieu de la figure !... Où devrais-je plutôt dire comme le monocle que portait Radditz à son œil gauche ! »  
** Bulma, Krilin et Tortue Géniale se regardèrent en essayant de se souvenir de Radditz, malgré le dégoût qu'ils avaient éprouvé pour lui, il se souvenait de l'appareil vert. Ils regardèrent ensuite le Namek. Bulma le questionna **« Sa sert à ça se bidule ? A détecter les forces des autres ? »  
** Piccolo acquiesça.

Tortue Génial regarda Bulma et Krilin **« Je propose qu'on retourne à mon île ! »  
** La scientifique hocha la tête **« Vaut mieux partir toute de suite ! »  
** Le moine continua **« Oui et après ce qu'il s'est passé ici, je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps ! »  
** Tortue Génial se retourna vers Piccolo **« Et vous, est-ce que vous voulez venir avec nous ? »  
** Ils haussèrent les sourcils surpris et reculèrent d'un pas, quand ils virent Piccolo serrait les dents et qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Et ils écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils virent son bras repoussait. Krilin était bouche-bée **« C'est un vrai lézard… »  
** Piccolo se frottait doucement son nouveau bras endolori **« Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec vous !... De même que je ne vais pas vous aider à retrouver les boules de Cristal, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire !... Les Sayenjins risquent de revenir un jour où l'autre pour finir le travail de Radditz alors je vais m'occuper du fils de Songoku ! »  
** Bulma recula en serrant Gohan plus fort contre elle. Tortue Génial et Krilin se postèrent instinctivement devant Elle. Krilin serra les poings **« Tu ne peux pas faire ça !... Chichi souffrira beaucoup trop en sachant déjà que sa fille a été Kidnapper et que Goku est mort ! »  
** Piccolo rigola **« Car vous croyez que c'est mon problème ? »  
** Krilin s'avança et s'indigna **« Et pis de toutes vous ne seriez même pas lui chauffer un biberon ou lui apprendre à lacets ses chaussures ! »  
** Piccolo s'écria **« Et ben il ira pied nus ! ! »**

 **(NDLR – Ce passage m'a fait mourir de rire ! ! mdr ') )**

Bulma haussa les sourcils **« Pourquoi vous voulez vous en occuper ? »  
** Piccolo la regarda **« Ce petit monstre est à demi-Sayenjin, il a sûrement un grand potentiel qui pourrait servir contre les autres s'ils débarquent !... Même si Songoku revient parmi nous, jamais on ne pourrait se débarrasser des frères de combat de Radditz s'ils s'en prennent à nous !... Je vais l'entraîner jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un grand combattant ! »  
** Bulma serra les dents en se reculant d'un autre pas **« Il est trop petit pour les combats, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »  
** Le moine serra les poings **« On ne vous le laissera pas l'emmener ! »  
** Piccolo sourit **« Vous croyez vraiment que je vous demande la permission ? »  
** Il leva son doigt et des lumières bleus apparurent. San qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Gohan disparut des bras de Bulma pour se retrouver sous le bras du Namek **« Quand vous reverrez Songoku, dîtes lui de ne pas s'inquiéter pour son fils… Quand il sera prêt à confronter n'importe qui, il me remerciera d'en avoir fait ce qu'il sera devenu ! »  
** Krilin, Bulma et Tortue Génial le regardèrent abasourdis, il s'éleva dans les airs. Ils le regardèrent partir sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Bulma s'inquiéta désespérément **« S'il lui apprends à se battre à cet âge-là, il va se rompre le cou ! »  
** Krilin serra les dents **« Et s'il nous revient entier… Il y a des chances pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais le même ! »  
** Le moine regarda le chapeau de Gohan et le ramassa **« Chichi va s'effondrer quand… Quand elle va l'apprendre… Goku va être furieux… »**

* * *

 **Dans l'autre-monde :**

Goku se trouvait devant un immense bureau où se trouvait le Gardien de l'autre-monde, celui qui fait les âmes au paradis ou enfer. Une queue immense se trouvait derrière le Sayenjin. Les âmes des personnes ressemblaient à des petits nuages blancs.

Le tout-puissant raconta l'histoire à Enma, il avait une main posé sur l'épaule de Goku **« Et c'est pourquoi qu'étant donné les circonstances, je me suis permis de rappelé, pas seulement l'âme mais aussi l'enveloppe terrestre de notre ami ici présent, et je vous demanderais de bien vouloir lui accorder la permission de tenter de rencontre le grand dieu Kaioh ! »  
** Enma avait sa tête posé sur sa main et semblait réfléchir **« Compte tenu des nombreux service que tu as rendu sur Terre… Je me vois mal te refuser cette faveur, d'autres parts pour obtenir audience auprès de Dragonus il te faudra passer à succès l'épreuve du serpent… Tu es prêt à prendre ce risque ? »  
** Goku plissa les yeux déterminé et une lueur dévastatrice dans ses yeux noirs **« Je suis prêt à prendre tous les risques pour sauver ma fille ! »  
** Enma le regarda intensivement puis il regarda le tout-puissant qui hocha la tête. Le juge regarda Goku **« Je vais te présenter au grand Kaioh ! »  
** Kami se baissa en signe de respect **« Merci votre honneur ! »  
** Il se redressa et Enma hocha la tête **« La séance est levée tu peux t'en aller !... Je vais t'envoyer un guide pour te montrer le chemin ! »  
** Goku sourit et acquiesça **« Merci c'est gentil ! »  
** Il courut jusqu'à la sortie quand il l'interpella **« Encore une chose… »  
** Goku s'arrêta et se tourna **« Sois prudent et tiens-toi tou-jours sur tes gardes ! »  
** Il acquiesça **« D'accord ! »  
** Le tout-puissant en rajouta **« Un seul faux-pas et c'est la fin, tu ne pourras jamais plus regagner ce monde et ni celui des vivants ! »  
** Goku hocha la tête en souriant **« Ce n'est pas très réjouissant comme perspective... Mais ne vous en faîtes pas car rien et ni personne ne m'empêchera de sauver Abigaël ! »  
** A ses mot, il se détourna.

Kami se retourna. Il est certain de sa détermination mais il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste. Il était extrêmement inquiet, il avait senti le potentiel de la fille de Goku, et qu'elle soit entre les mains des Sayenjin n'était pas pour le rassuré. Il était tout aussi inquiet pour l'avenir de la Terre, ils n'avaient pas pu se débarrasser de Radditz et si les Sayenjins revenaient, il n'était pas certain qu'ils feraient le poids. Même si Goku parvenait à s'entretenir avec Kaioh et à avoir toutes ses techniques, il craignait que ça ne soit pas suffisant contre leur ennemi, même avec Satan. Le seul espoir c'est que Gohan se joigne à eux. Mais le plus inquiétant et l'élément à prendre en considération c'était si sa fille ferait partie d'eux. C'était facile quand ils étaient enfant de les manipuler et il craignait qu'Abigaël devienne comme eux. Goku ne serait jamais capable de tuer sa fille même si elle représentait une menace pour la planète, et Gohan ne s'en prendrait pas à sa sœur non plus.

 **« Que faîtes-vous encore là ? ! La séance est levée depuis longtemps ! ! »  
** Le tout-puissant sursauta brusquement en se retournant hébéter. Tandis que les morts se plaignirent à leurs tours **« C'est vrai ça, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a l'éternité qu'on va la passer à faire la queue ! »**  
Kami se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire désolé **« Je suis désolé votre honneur, pardonnez-moi !... Ça ne se reproduira plus ! »  
** Enma grogna tandis que Kami s'en alla.

Goku était dans une voiture rouge avec un guide. Il regarda la fenêtre et fit impressionné par l'immensité de l'autre-monde **« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais nous avons eu beaucoup de client aujourd'hui et nous sommes débordés, il y a des jours comme ça ! »  
** Goku le regarda **« Vous avez déjà vu Kaioh ? A quoi il ressemble ? »  
** Le guide garda toujours son sourire **« Ca je ne pourrais pas vous le dire, je n'en ai jamais eu l'honneur, c'est le plus grand combattant de l'univers ! »  
** Le Sayenjin regarda les nuages avec un sourire excité **« J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, il doit vraiment être fort ! »**

* * *

 **Sur la Terre :**

Krilin tenait toujours le chapeau de Gohan dans les mains, il le regarda tristement. Tortue Géniale le regarda **« Il faudra le dire à Chichi… Il faut qu'elle le sache ! »  
** Bulma soupira **« Comment dire à une mère de famille… Que son mari est mort… Que son fils est entre les mains de celui qui veut dominer le monde… Et que sa fille… A été enlever… Pour être emmener à des milliards de Kilomètre de la Terre… Comment lui dire que sa vie est partie en éclat… »  
** Tortue Géniale baissa les yeux et Krilin les releva. L'ancien mentor regarda son ancien élève **« Je sais que c'est difficile… Mais il le faut… Je pense que tu es l'homme de la situation ! »  
** Krilin paniqua **« Moi ? ! Mais enfin… J'ai jamais eu de tact, surtout… Avec un sujet aussi… Délicat ! »  
** Bulma tourna ses yeux bleus vers le chauve **« Bah il serait temps d'en avoir ! »  
** Krilin la regarda **« Parce que coléreuse comme est Chichi… Ca vaudrait mieux pour toi ! »  
** Le moine déglutit bruyamment puis baissa la tête **« D'ac… D'accord… »  
** Il savait que ça n'allait pas être évident mais ils avaient raison, elle devait le savoir.

Il regarda le ciel. Il s'inquiétait pour Gohan mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne ''craignait'' pas grand-chose avec Piccolo. Mais il s'inquiétait davantage pour Abigaël. Elle était avec Radditz et personne ne pouvait savoir comment elle allait et ce que Radditz lui faisait subir. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle avait besoin de sa famille et pas être en compagnie d'une brute comme le Sayenjin. Il faut absolument trouver un moyen pour la sauver. Qui sait ce qui adviendra d'elle où ce qu'elle deviendra.

* * *

 **Verdict ?**

 **Laissez des reviews pour me dire si je dois continuer ou non ^^**

 **La suite sera l'arrivée sur la Planète de Frieza ! :-)**

 **Xoxo et sûrement à bientôt pour la suite de L'avenir peut toujours changer :***


	2. Planète Frieza

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^**

 **Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :-)**

 **Ryuka57 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi, Xoxo :*_

* * *

La fillette gémit doucement, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se frotta doucement la tête. Elle fut déboussolé lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un une sorte dent sur une sorte d'petit écran à son côté gauche, ce dernier affichait un point rouge, puis elle fixa quelques boutons de différentes couleurs. Abigaël tourna son visage et trembla légèrement quand elle vit son Kidnappeur profondément endormi, elle se recula vivement mais elle se cogna contre la paroi de la Capsule. Elle se tourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le grand espace noir avec plusieurs planètes, des petites et des plus grosses. Voir des planètes d'aussi prêt était très impressionnant, surtout pour une enfant. On savait que l'espace était grand mais pour une petite fille c'était immense, elle reposa ses yeux noirs sur l'écran et elle lut qu'ils n'étaient qu'à 5 minutes de la planète où ils se rendaient, mais elle ne put lire le nom qui était dans une langue inconnue. Un bip l'a fit sursauter et elle frissonna en entendant Radditz grognait de mécontentement, elle se replaça à sa place et ferma les yeux.

Le Sayenjin ouvrit les yeux et soupira en voyant la Planète Frieza 51 se matérialiser au loin. Il appréhendait la réaction de Végéta quand il verrait la gamine avec lui. Il devait revenir avec son frère et à la place il ramenait une fillette. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'il devait déjà être au courant grâce à son détecteur et en route pour cette Planète qu'ils détestaient autant. Le frère de Goku arrêta le bip en appuyant sur un bouton et regarda la fille de son frère. A son grand bonheur, elle était toujours endormi, il n'était pas d'humeur à l'entendre appeler ce traître de Kakarotto. Il n'avait pas accepté sa proposition et maintenant il en payer les conséquences, tant pis pour lui. Cette gamine avait du potentiel et c'était du gâchis de la laisser avec son faible frère.

5 minutes plus tard, la Capsule entra dans l'atmosphère de la planète du Tyran le plus craint de l'univers. Le Pod se posa sur la plate-forme, et il n'en faut pas plus pour que les aliens se précipitent à sa rencontre. Il ouvrit sa Capsule et à peine fut elle ouverte, qu'Abigaël ouvrit rapidement les yeux en sentant l'air s'engouffrer dans le fin confinement, elle sauta hors du Pod sous les yeux ébahis des soldats et assez surpris de Radditz. Ce dernier sortit tout aussi rapidement.

\- Rattrapez-là ! Hurla-t-il.

Les soldats se mirent en travers de sa route mais la fillette se faufila entre leurs jambes et esquiver leur main, avec rapidité et agilité. Elle fut tellement absorbée dans son espoir de s'éloigner de ce monstre, qu'elle ne remarqua à peine que ses poursuivants étaient loin d'être comme elle. Il y avait des soldats bleu, vert et autres, avec des cornes ou sans, petits et grands, reptile et non. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était de ne plus être en compagnie de cette brute épaisse. Elle continua sa course effrénée en évitant tant bien que mal les soldats qui essayaient de l'attrapé par le cou, les cheveux ou encore sa queue qui s'était enroulé instinctivement autour de sa taille, lorsqu'elle avait senti un léger frôlement. Abigaël entendit les soldats parlaient dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention et continua sa fuite, même si elle ne savait pas non plus où aller.

Elle devait trouver un endroit pour se cacher, le temps que son père la retrouve et qu'il donne une bonne leçon à cette brute. Son père était le meilleur et il allait la sauver comme toujours. Elle tourna à un couloir et s'arrêta épuisé par sa course, ses jambes étaient bien plus lourde que d'habitude et elle savait à quoi c'était dû : La gravité. Elle s'adossa au mur en regardant de gauche à droite mais elle ne vit personne. Elle s'écroula et replia ses genoux contre elle et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, qu'elle essuya rapidement d'un revers de poignet. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure car son père allait bientôt arriver, il était déjà en route, elle en était certaine. Jamais il ne la laisserait sur cette planète. Elle devait se montrer patiente et trouver un bon endroit pour se cacher de ses monstres.

Abigaël gémit doucement à la douleur à sa tête qui revenait dû au coup que lui avait porté Radditz. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit des pas qui se rapprochait rapidement, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et se remettre à courir dans le couloir, elle tourna à gauche et s'arrêta en voyant Radditz et un soldat bleu

\- Ce n'est qu'une gamine de 6 ans et vous me faîtes croire que vous ne la retrouvez pas ? Lui hurla-t-il.

Soudain, son détecteur bipa en indiquant 910 unités. Radditz tourna la tête vers le signal et vit Abigaël qui le regardait haineusement et en serrant les poings

\- Te voilà pe… Commença-t-il.

La demi-Sayenjin se détourna pour reprendre sa fuite avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Radditz jura en Sayenjin en courant à sa suite. Abigaël tourna dans un autre couloir où qu'elle ne vit pas la fin, elle remarqua une bouche d'aération à sa droite. Elle se baissa devant et a son grand soulagement, il lui suffit juste de tirer sur la grille pour l'ouvrir, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et pour une fois, elle était ravie de n'être qu'une enfant.

Radditz arriva dans le couloir et baissa la tête pour voir la grille au sol, il serra les poings et s'accroupit pour regarder à l'intérieur mais il ne la vit plus.

\- Petite peste, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Le Sayenjin se releva et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle des commandes. Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

\- Elle est dans les bouches d'aération. Trouvez-là ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le soldat violet se reprit de sa légère frayeur à l'entrée brusque du Sayenjin et fit ce que Radditz lui demandait, plutôt ordonna. Radditz s'approcha et sourit en voyant un point lumineux qui continuait à s'avancer.

\- Actionner la climatisation. A fond ! Gronda Radditz.

Le soldat hocha la tête sans poser de question. Le frère de Goku croisa les bras.

\- Si tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir t'échapper de cette planète, tu te trompes fillette ! Sourit-t-il mesquinement.

Abigaël continua son avancée, elle ralentit le rythme en sentant ses membres engourdis par tous ses efforts, elle voulait dormir, être dans les bras rassurant de son père, prêt de la chaleur de sa mère, se disputer avec son frère. Elle voulait tellement rentrer chez elle et ne pas rester dans cet endroit infâme. Elle s'arrêta et se coucha en se roulant en boule et fermant les yeux. Son papa était en route, il allait l'éloigner d'eux, il la ramènerait enfin à la maison. Et tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un lointain mauvais souvenir, qu'un mauvais rêve. Abigaël rouvrit les yeux en sentant de l'air frais dans ses cheveux, elle frissonna légèrement, elle s'assit et elle se cacha le visage en sentait l'air plus présente et plus forte, elle se mit à quatre pattes quand elle se sentit partir doucement en arrière. Elle essaya de s'agripper mais elle ne trouva aucun appuie pour cela. L'air se fit encore plus forte et elle fut violemment tiré en arrière, Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier quand elle se cogna contre les parois avec force.

Abigaël frappa une des grilles des bouches d'aération, elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit qu'elle chutait dans le vide, elle attendit la douleur mais à la place elle sentit des bras la rattrapait. La fillette gémit de douleur en se frottant l'arrière de la tête pour atténuer la douleur, elle ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes et elle releva la tête.

\- Alors c'est toi qui cause autant de remue-ménage dans la base ? Demanda-t-il de sa grosse voix, plus pour lui-même.

La petite fille frissonna de peur à son visage froid, elle était cependant impressionnée par la carrure du Sayenjin qui la tenait toujours, il avait un air surpris curieux, mesquin et assez amusé sur le visage. Elle sortit de son observation quand elle entendit Radditz.

\- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'enfuir petite peste ? Demanda-t-il hors de lui.

Sans plus attendre, Abigaël sauta des bras de l'homme et tomba à quatre pattes, elle ne fit pas attention au ricanement du chauve, ni au grognement de Radditz, elle se faufila entre les jambes de celui qui accompagné le type à la carrure impressionnante du chauve. Ce dernier n'esquissa aucun geste pour la rattraper mais il afficha un sourire amusé.

Abigaël se releva sur ses deux pieds en quatrième vitesse et commença à courir quand elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. A la force de l'impact, elle tomba sur les fesses. Elle se releva en gémissant de douleur et releva les yeux, elle déglutit et elle se recula près de Végéta qui avait perdu son sourire, face à celui qui se trouvait devant eux. Le Prince n'était pas ravi de voir le soldat devant lui

\- Kiwi… Grogna-t-il.

Ce dernier sourit et ses yeux tombèrent sur la gamine près de ses jambes.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais du baby-sitting ?... Il y a au moins une chose que tu serais faire. Ricana-t-il.

Végéta serra les poings en ignorant délibérément sa dernière remarque.

\- Ce que je fais de mon temps ne te regarde en rien !

Le soldat rigola et s'avança à quelques centimètres du Sayenjin qui plissa dangereusement les yeux. Abigaël se rapprocha instinctivement du Prince à son approche. Kiwi se baissa rapidement pour attraper la fillette par sa queue. Abigaël se débattit vivement.

\- Lâchez-moi monstre hideux ! !

Kiwi sourit non affecté par son insulte, il serra sa queue et la petite sentit ses forces l'abandonnaient ce qui lui fit arrêtez tout mouvement, elle gémit de douleur.

\- Je vois qu'elle a du caractère la gamine !... Aussi idiote que le reste de son peuple ! Sourit-il en regardant Végéta.

Les Sayenjins serrèrent les poings à son insulte. Radditz s'avança aux côtés de Nappa.

\- Elle est sous ma responsabilité ! Déclara-t-il.

Kiwi releva les yeux en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je crois bien que ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider !

Le soldat desserra sa main et il entendit la petite soufflait plusieurs fois.

\- Mon papa… Vous tueras… Murmura-t-il à bout de force.

Kiwi rigola de plus belle et la leva au niveau de ses yeux, pour capturer ses yeux noirs, il fut surpris de voir autant de colère, mais cela l'amusa encore plus.

\- Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus si j'étais toi ! Ricana-t-il.

Le soldat se retourna et commença sa marche dans le couloir.

\- Je suis certain que ça regarde Frieza qu'une Sayenjin se trouve sur sa planète, vous ne croyez pas ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Nappa et Radditz se regardèrent surpris quand ils virent Végéta les suivre, en grognant légèrement. Radditz le suivit à son tour, il aurait préféré que l'existence de cette fillette ne soit pas connue de Frieza avant qu'il n'ait eu une conversation avec Végéta… Il fallait vraiment qu'ils tombent sur ce satané Kiwi dans ce couloir. Tous appréhendaient la réaction de Frieza lorsqu'il verrait la gamine.

* * *

 **Dans l'autre-monde pendant le voyage de Radditz et d'Abigaël :**

Après moult péripéties, Goku était enfin arrivé chez le maître Kaioh. Les débuts sur la petite planète se firent rude dû à la gravité un peu plus importante que celle de la terre. Il avait cru que Kaioh était un singe et il c'était sentit ridicule en imitant Bubbles. Le Sayenjin n'avait pas imaginé le Kaioh ainsi et il en fut surpris dès qu'il l'avait vu.

Pour qu'ils l'entraînent, il avait dû le faire rire en lui faisant des jeux de mots qui fut _« Les petits pois sont rouges !... Petits poissons rouges ! »_ Ou encore _« La mouche tache ! »_ Et _« Ce crayon a mauvaise mine ! »_ Et pour finir _« Elle ne tourne pas rond cette planète ! »_ Épreuves réussi car Kaioh du Nord était en train de bien rigoler.  
Ensuite, il avait dû tenter de rattraper Bubbles pour s'habituer aux lois de la gravité. Kaioh lui avait assuré que s'il voulait récupérer sa fille, il devait passer par cette épreuve car la Planète de Frieza avait une gravité un peu plus importante que celle-ci. Il avait réussi après plusieurs jours.  
La prochaine épreuve était qu'il devait toucher Gregory, une luciole qui était vraiment très rapide, avec un marteau, il réussit cet étape après encore plusieurs jours.  
Kaioh regarda le jeune homme fêter sa victoire. Le dieu s'approcha de son futur disciple.

\- Tu as réussi avec brio les tests que je t'ai donnés… Tu vas pouvoir apprendre toutes les techniques que je connais ! Déclara-t-il impressionné par la détermination du Sayenjin.

Goku lui fit son célèbre sourire.

\- Merci Maître Kaioh ! Dit-il en se baissant en signe de respect.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et son regard se changea.

\- Mais cela va être dur, tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Le Sayenjin hocha la tête.

\- Je sais, je ferais tout ce que vous me direz ! Déclara-t-il solennellement.

Kaioh acquiesça et se détourna. Goku leva son regard vers le ciel avec un air déterminé et grave _« Je te sauverais ma chérie… Tiens-bon surtout… »_

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Court mais c'est normal ^^**

 **A bientôt pour la suite, Xoxo :***


	3. Frieza

**Bonjour tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Voilà la réécriture du chapitre 3 ^^**

 **Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment ^^**

 **Merci pour ceux qui me suive et qui me laisse des reviews ^^ J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas et que vous aimerez la suite ^^**

 **AmbroseGraves :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ Je vais continuer cette fic :-) La rencontre sera dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^ Xoxo :*_

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Abigaël était toujours aux prises de Kiwi. Ce dernier resserra sa main à chaque fois qu'elle reprit des forces et qu'elle essayait de se défaire de son emprise. Il méprisait les Sayenjins, ils étaient arrogants et stupide. C'était juste des singes qui pensaient être les meilleurs de l'univers, c'était sans compter Frieza qui les avait vite déchanté et les avaient asservis sans la moindre difficulté. Kiwi était bien heureux qu'il y en avait plus, excepté Végéta qui se croyait encore être prince, ce boulet de Nappa et ce crétin de Radditz. Il prenait toujours un excellent plaisir à les humilier. Il posa ses yeux sur la fillette, qu'est-ce que croyait Radditz en la ramenant sur la planète de son Maître ? Tout ce qui était sur Frieza 51 était à Frieza, et cette petite ne faisait pas exception. Ce dernier allait être mécontent que le Sayenjin ait osé prendre cette liberté, sans aucune permission et en connaissant son Seigneur, il allait amèrement le regretter.

Végéta était derrière Kiwi et ragea intérieurement. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir le Tyran qui l'avait asservie, lui le Prince des Sayenjins, le meilleur combattant qu'on puisse connaître. Il était pressé de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Frieza. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que Radditz était contrarié. Le prince aurait préféré avoir une discussion avec lui concernant la fillette, qu'il avait osé ramener, on avait besoin de son frère pas d'une gamine sauvage. Elle avait beaucoup de puissance pour une gamine de son âge et c'est ce qu'il craignait. Frieza lui rendrait un grand service s'il se débarrassait de la fillette, mais il était tout de même assez contrarié car elle était quand même à moitié Sayenjin. C'était à lui et lui seul de décider de la vie de la demi-Sayenjin. Il avait tellement envie de massacrer ce misérable Kiwi à cet instant, avec son air supérieur qu'il voulait tellement lui faire ravaler depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Soudain, les 4 détecteurs se mirent à sonner à l'unisson. Les combattants s'arrêtèrent et ils plissèrent les yeux en voyant 920 puis 940 unités, ils baissèrent le regard sur la fillette qui recommença à se débattre. Kiwi resserra sa main immédiatement, cependant les chiffres ne baissèrent aucunement. Le soldat se retourna vers les Sayenjins.

\- Tu es un cachottier Végéta. Frieza sera très intéressé par cet enfant. Le provoqua-t-il.

Végéta serra les dents et se retint avec mal de répliquer sèchement. Les combattants reprirent leur route. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant une grande porte. Kiwi toqua et il entendit un ''Entrez'' grave et froid. Kiwi ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce suivit des Sayenjins.

La pièce était immense. Il y avait une grande baie vitré où l'on pouvait voir le ciel qui était d'un vert émeraude, un grand siège était tourné dos à l'entrée. Deux aliens, un vert et un rose était de chaque côté du fauteuil. Le premier avait les bras croisés et un visage fermé, tandis que le second avait une main sur sa hanche avec un léger sourire supérieur. Doria décroisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On n'avait pas d'audience, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Demanda-t-il.

Kiwi se baissa en digne de salut respectueux, puis il se redressa et lâcha Abigaël qui tomba à plat ventre au sol dans un petit cri de douleur.

\- Je pense qu'elle pourrait vous intéressez ! Déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

Zarbon et Doria se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Ce premier rigola d'un rire Cristallin.

\- Et en quoi une gamine pourrait nous intéressez ? Demanda-t-il moqueur.

La fille de Goku se releva à genou et secoua doucement la tête, encore sonné par l'impact avec le sol. Les mains droites de Frieza remarquèrent la queue de singe quand celle-ci s'enroula autour de sa petite taille. Doria tourna ses yeux sur les Sayenjins en s'avançant devant Abigaël.

\- Je croyais que ses singes avaient tous été tués lors de la destruction de Végéta ? Demanda-t-il sans pour autant attendre de réponse.

Aucun des Sayenjins ne répondit mais ils plissèrent les yeux. Zarbon sourit et fit une mine contrarié en les regardant tour à tour.

\- D'ailleurs… Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours debout ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant un sourire supérieur, en les voyant rager intérieurement.

Végéta serra les poings et il s'agenouilla en baissant la tête, suivit par Nappa et Radditz à contrecœur. Zarbon et Doria se réjouirent de voir la haine dans leur regard.

\- C'est mieux ainsi ! Nargua Doria.

Le vert croisa ses bras en rejetant ses cheveux verts en arrière.

\- Maintenant expliquez-nous d'où elle vient ? Leur demanda Zarbon en reprenant son sérieux.

Aucun n'eut le temps de répondre car la fillette émit un léger gémissement de surprise en voyant Doria qui la surplombait de toute sa taille, elle se recula et fut stoppé par les jambes de Kiwi. Ce dernier se baissa pour l'attraper mais elle esquiva rapidement sa main et se précipita vers la porte qui était toujours ouverte. Abigaël était à deux doigts de passer par la porte mais Zarbon se trouva devant elle en un battement de cils.

\- Et où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Abigaël se recula surprise mais son regard se fit ensuite haineux.

\- Loin de votre sale tête ! ! Répliqua-t-elle non impressionnée.

Doria ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa réplique qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son coéquipier. Ce dernier reposa ses yeux sur la petite fille.

\- Je suis le plus beau ici ! Dit-il froisser.

Abigaël pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Même les dinosaures sont plus beaux que toi ! Lui cracha-t-elle.

La petite fille se tendit et se recula quand le reptile vert s'avança plus de tout amusé par sa répartie.

\- Je pense que tu as besoin d'une bonne leçon fillette. Dit-il avec un regard menaçant.

Abigaël se recula et se retrouva aux côtés de Végéta qui lui lança un coup d'œil. Il ne montra pas sa surprise en voyant qu'une petite lueur de peur dans ses yeux. Doria croisa les bras et regarda la scène assez amusé par cette gamine, qui n'avait visiblement peur de pas grand-chose, même si elle le devrait en voyant le regard furieux de Zarbon. Radditz aurait voulu intervenir mais il n'en fit rien car il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, il n'était pas de taille contre les mains droite du Tyran. Zarbon leva sa main et prépara une boule d'énergie, la petite déglutit mais ne put détacher ses yeux de la boule verte et soudain

\- Arrête. Ordonna une voix ferme et glaciale.

Les Sayenjins se figèrent en ayant presque oublié sa présence à cause de la confrontation qui se dérouler devant leur yeux impuissant. Le vert baissa sa main et la boule d'énergie disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Les présents posèrent leurs regards sur le fauteuil qui était toujours dos à eux. Abigaël se tourna à son tour en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas celui qui avait parlé et en ne reconnaissant la voix d'aucun des présents. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le siège face à la baie vitrée, elle ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant ce même siège flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Le fauteuil fit une rotation et il fit face à l'assemblée.

Abigaël frissonna en voyant le regard froid de l'extra-terrestre face à elle. A ce moment-là, elle espérait que son père passerait cette porte pour la tirer de leurs griffes, qu'ils rentrent à la maison et qu'ils oublient toute cette histoire. Elle sentait la menace que représentait la créature dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder derrière elle, elle était surprise de voir Radditz la tête baissé ainsi que ses ''acolytes'', elle ne put empêcher un sourire sur ses lèvres en voyant de voir qu'il ne faisait plus le fier, devant celui qui, elle savait était le chef. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Frieza.

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- Elle est à moitié Terrienne… C'est la nièce de Radditz… Commença Végéta en serrant les poings.

\- Ce n'est pas mon oncle ! !. Protesta Abigaël en coupant le Prince.

Doria l'attrapa brusquement par le cou, elle se débattit de nouveau.

\- Tu vas te taire petite sotte ! Lui dit Doria en commençant à perdre patience.

Abigaël continua encore quelques instants, et elle se résigna à stopper tout mouvement quand elle vit que rien n'y faisait.

\- Il a été sur Terre pour que son frère se joigne à nous… Il a récupéré sa fille ! Termina Végéta.

\- Qui a une puissance de 910 unités ! Révéla le rival du Prince.

\- Une gamine qui est Sayenjin qui plus est, ne peut avoir une telle force, surtout à cet âge ! Rigola Doria.

\- Pourtant… C'est le cas, je l'ai vu sur mon détecteur… Déclara Kiwi, assez froissée qu'il ne le croit pas.

Doria et Zarbon se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis à leur Seigneur, qui n'avait pas lâché la fillette du regard. Un silence se fit, Frieza tapota distraitement l'accoudoir de son siège. Il doutait que cela soit possible qu'une enfant possède une telle force. Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors il devait s'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne devienne un véritable problème. A moins que…

\- Où est son père maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le frère de Goku.

\- Je l'ai tué sur la planète qu'il aimait tant. Révéla Radditz sans aucune once d'émotion dans la voix.

Abigaël le regarda abasourdie.

\- Il ment ! ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se remit à se débattre encore plus violemment et Doria eut un certain mal à la retenir.

\- C'EST MON PAPA QUI TE TUERA ! ! ! » Hurla-t-elle encore plus fort. Une rage sans nom monta en elle.

Frieza la regarda et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es sûr de ceci ? Demanda-t-il à Radditz sans le regarder.

Radditz hocha la tête.

\- Il agonisait avec un trou béant dans la poitrine… Cela serait un miracle s'il avait survécu et… Commença à expliquer Radditz.

Il se stoppa net quand tous les détecteurs s'affolèrent à l'unisson. Les présents regardèrent les chiffres qui affichaient 1 000 unités et ils continuaient à grimper en flèche. Doria lâcha la fillette sous la surprise quand les chiffres s'arrêtèrent enfin pour afficher 1 608 unités. C'était tout bonnement impossible pour une gamine de son âge d'avoir autant d'énergie. Frieza plissa les yeux. Les Sayenjins, Kiwi, Doria et Zarbon étaient stupéfaits par la puissance de l'enfant, et encore plus à sa voix glaciale et son regard haineux face à Radditz.

\- Mon papa n'est pas mort ! ! Vous mentez ! !... Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! !

A ses mots, elle se précipita avec vitesse sur Radditz qui se redressa légèrement. Abigaël fut cependant stoppée par la queue de Frieza qui s'enroula rapidement autour de son cou, avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher son oncle. La petite se débattait mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait une rage en regardant l'homme qui prétendait avoir tué son père, et voir qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger l'enragea encore plus, elle serra ses petites mains autour de la queue du Tyran et serra pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise, en vain. Les détecteurs s'affolèrent à nouveau et les chiffres grimpèrent jusqu'à 2 000 unités. Frieza resserra encore son emprise sur son cou et la respiration de la petite fille se fit plus difficile. Il continua de serrer progressivement. Les combattants pensaient qu'il allait la tuer quand ils virent qu'elle tremblait légèrement et qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Doria, Zarbon et Kiwi en furent ravie, ils en avaient assez des Sayenjins. Végéta s'en fichait ainsi que Nappa, ils avaient déjà eu l'intention de s'en débarrasser de toute manière. Radditz, lui, fut assez contrariée de la scène devant ses yeux.

Ils virent dans leur détecteur que la puissance de la petite fille baissait rapidement. Au bout de quelques instants qui avaient une durée interminable pour eux, Frieza relâcha son emprise sur Abigaël en voyant que sa puissance avait atteint la ''normal''. La Demi-Sayenjin tomba au sol, inconsciente. Le Tyran se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et croisa ses bras.

\- Disposez ! Ordonna-t-il au Sayenjin et à Kiwi.

Son ordre ne put être contesté. Les Sayenjins et Kiwi sortirent de la pièce. Végéta et Radditz jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à la fille de Goku, avant de sortir. Doria et Zarbon regardaient la fillette avec curiosité et impressionnée, puis le dernier se tourna vers son Maître.

\- Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe ? Proposa Zarbon.

Frieza ne dit rien et ses hommes de mains n'osèrent pas réitérer la question. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne prennent la parole.

\- Emmenez-là dans les appartements à côté des miens.

Les aliens se regardèrent perplexe et surpris. Ils s'attendaient vraiment à qu'il décide de s'en débarrasser, surtout avec le spectacle qu'elle leur avait donné quelques instants plus tôt. Doria se gratta la tête.

\- Elle a une grande puissance… Elle pourrait se retourner contre nous… Dit prudemment l'Alien rose.

\- Elle a trop de caractère et cela va être sûrement impossible qu'elle devienne obéissante… Renchérit Zarbon en regardant la fillette.

Frieza rigola ce qui surprit ses hommes de mains, il se calma et son siège se tourna face à la grande baie vitré.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas bien regardé… Sourit-il.

Ses hommes de mains froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant.

\- Elle déteste Radditz et tout ce qui se rapporte aux Sayenjins… Sa puissance pourrait nous être utile et si effectivement… Elle devient une menace, alors on s'en débarrassera mais en attendant… S'interrompit Frieza pour boire une gorgée de son verre de vin.

\- Doria tu t'occuperas de son entraînement et de la dompter comme il se doit ! Lui ordonna le Tyran en le regardant avec un sourire.

\- C'est un plaisir, elle a besoin d'une correction ! Répondit-il en se baissant.

Doria se retourna et se dirigea vers Abigaël. Il empoigna la fillette et la flanqua sous son gros bras. Le bras droit de Frieza se dirigea vers les appartements de son Seigneur et comme il lui avait ordonné, il l'installa dans les appartements d'à côté. Doria savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de la garder en vie. Cette gamine était sauvage, comme ses ancêtres. Il devrait s'en débarrasser au lieu de l'entraîner pour qu'elle devienne encore plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle risquait de le devenir encore plus dans les années à venir et peut-être qu'elle déciderait de suivre Végéta, même si elle détestait Radditz. Il l'a surveillerait de très prêt et suivrait avec soin les rapports. Il sortit encore perplexe de la décision de Frieza.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps :**

Zarbon regarda Frieza encore perplexe de sa décision. Pourquoi il n'avait pas tué cette gamine ? C'était une demi-Sayenjin, une race de guerrier en qui on ne pouvait avoir aucune confiance. Cette gamine allait tôt ou tard ce retourné contre eux. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle mais il s'inquiétait pour la suite. Abigaël avait une puissance incroyable pour une enfant métisse. C'était pour cette raison que Frieza avait détruit la Planète Végéta, à cause de se Sayenjin légendaire, mais cela ne pouvait pas être cet enfant étant donné qu'elle n'était qu'une métis, mais il devrait tout de même faire attention. Il espérait que Doria arriverait à la contrôler, et de toute façon il serait là aussi, il connaissait l'emportement que pouvait avoir son acolyte, cela ne plaira pas à Frieza s'il la tuait par énervement. Après tout, elle avait qu'à peu près 5 ans, c'était facile de nourrir une haine envers quelqu'un. On verrait bien les premiers mois avec cet enfant, si elle sera de leur côté ou non.

Frieza regardait par la fenêtre, les vaisseaux qui arrivaient et qui partaient, mais il n'y prêtait pas plus attention, ses pensées tournées vers la gamine Sayenjin. Il avait été impressionné par la puissance de la petite, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'énergie dans une enfant. Il avait senti la haine qui émanait de la gamine lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur Radditz. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque en ne l'éliminant pas car plus elle grandirait, plus elle deviendrait puissante et plus elle deviendrait une menace. Mais c'était lui le plus fort de la Galaxie, il n'avait pas peur d'une gamine. Cette décision avait aussi pour but de montrer à Végéta qui était le Maître ici, qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa race ou sur quoi que ce soit d'autres. Qu'il n'était plus rien à part son serviteur et non un Prince, ce temps-là était révolu. Il devrait aussi penser à envoyer une troupe de reconnaissance sur la Terre. Il voulait savoir comme cela était possible que des Terriens et des Sayenjins pouvaient donner une enfant aussi puissante. Et il la détruirait s'il découvrait que ça donner des idées à Végéta, sauf s'il pouvait en tirer quelques choses. Frieza afficha un sourire démoniaque, il était impatient de voir ce que donnerait l'entraînement d'Abigaël.

* * *

 **Verdict ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de cette rencontre ?**

 **De la puissance d'Abigaël ? Bonne ou mauvaise chose ?**

 **Des idées pour la suite ? Des suppositions sur ce qu'il risque de se passer ?**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^**

 **A bientôt pour la suite, Xoxo :***


	4. Détermination

**Bonjour tout le monde voici la suite de L'avenir peut toujours changer ^^**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment :-)**

 **AmbroseGraves :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ Lis bien mon résumé qui réponds à ta question ;-)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^_

* * *

Abigaël se réveilla lentement et avec mal, elle se frotta doucement la gorge comme s'il y avait toujours la queue du Tyran enroulait autour de son cou. Elle s'étira puis elle se frotta doucement l'arrière de la tête, elle bailla en se frottant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et regarda autour d'elle déboussolé, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, elle ne perdit pas de temps et descendit du lit, elle vacilla légèrement, elle secoua la tête puis elle se précipita sur la porte et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignée, elle la tourna et elle sourit en voyant qu'elle était ouverte. Elle tira la porte vers elle et fit un pas mais elle se stoppa en voyant Doria, qui afficha un regard mauvais

\- Enfin réveillé gamine ! Lui dit-il avec ennui et en s'avançant et Abigaël recula.

\- Je te préviens, n'essaye pas de t'enfuir ou tu ne te relèveras pas avant long-temps ! La prévint-il menaçant.

Abigaël frissonna à sa menace mais elle serra ses petits poings.

\- Vous le paierais !

Doria rigola de sa grosse voix puis il se transporta derrière la fillette et l'attrapa par la queue, elle se débâtit.

\- Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! Déclara-t-il.

La fille de Goku réussit à se relever rapidement et à lui mordre le poignet. Doria grogna et la lâcha en jurant.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Grogna Doria entre ses dents.

Abigaël sortit de la chambre en quatrième vitesse mais en tournant dans un couloir, elle fut attrapée par le cou.

\- Ta mère ne t'a donc pas appris le respect envers les aînés ? La réprimanda une voix cristalline.

La fillette grogna légèrement à l'évocation de sa maman. Sa queue s'enroula autour du poignet de Zarbon. Ce dernier rigola quand il vit Doria se frottait le poignet et regarda la petite avec un air haineux.

\- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais déjà arraché les yeux ! Gronda-t-il.

\- Mais cela ne dépend pas de toi ! Répliqua Zarbon avec un sourire amusé.

Le vert posa ses yeux sur Abigaël qui les regardait avec haine. Zarbon lança la jeune fille à Doria qui l'attrapa avec adresse par la queue. Pour plus de précaution, il serra sa queue et elle s'affaiblit en gémissant. Doria sourit mais le perdit en partant dans le couloir.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais m'occuper d'elle... Pourquoi on ne la laisserait pas à Radditz ? Elle le déteste après tout ! Se plaignit le reptile rose.

\- Tu veux vraiment contester les ordres de Lord Frieza ? Lui demanda Zarbon en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non… Mais je n'ai pas que cela à faire ! Grimaça le bras droit de Frieza.

Les deux mains droites du Tyran arrivèrent dans une salle d'entraînement, qui était un grand espace blanc. Une grande vitre se trouvait en haut à gauche, derrière le miroir, les soldats pouvaient assister aux entraînements. Doria ferma la porte à clef pour éviter de courir après la gamine si elle décidait à nouveau à essayer de s'enfuir, ce qui serait certainement le cas. Doria jeta la gamine qui gémit de douleur quand elle entra en contact avec le sol, elle se releva difficilement et jeta un regard noir aux deux aliens.

\- Elle a vraiment un air de ressemblance avec ces idiots de singes ! Rigola Zarbon.

Doria siffla puis il s'approcha. Abigaël se tendit et serra ses petits poings prêts à l'attaque, en reculant à chacun de ses pas. Le rose s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil. Cette petite l'intrigué tout de même, il put voir la lueur mauvaise et haineuse dans ses yeux noires, il remit en question ce qu'il pensait, cela serait peut-être intéressant de s'occuper d'elle en fin de compte. Mais pas avant d'avoir calmé son foutu caractère. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était une Sayenjin, alors il devra se montrer ferme en faisant attention à ne pas laisser son côté impulsif prendre le dessus. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire réprimander par son Seigneur et Maître. Elle ne devra pas non plus être en contact avec Végéta, Nappa et Radditz, ils devaient faire en sorte de continuer à nourrir la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour son oncle. S'il réussissait alors ils pourraient faire n'importe quoi d'elle.$

\- Ton père est mort, fillette ! Sourit Doria avec provocation.

La réaction de la fillette ne surprit aucun des Aliens. Le regard de celle-ci s'assombrit encore plus, ses cheveux se mirent doucement à voler autour de son visage et elle murmura entre ses dents.

\- Mon père n'est pas mort ! ! Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Les détecteurs s'affolèrent et monta à 1 800 unités. Doria et Zarbon se regardèrent, ce premier s'approcha.

\- Si mais tu peux le venger ! Déclara le reptile vert.

Abigaël se calma légèrement. Doria fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Radditz a tué ton père, alors cesse d'être sauvage et tu pourras le tuer ! Continua Zarbon d'une voix sérieuse.

La fillette n'arrivait pas à croire que Radditz avait tué son père, mais si c'était vraiment le cas alors il devait être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait, elle devait lui faire payer de l'avoir séparé de sa famille. Abigaël sourit d'un air mesquin et les regardèrent.

\- Apprenez-moi ! Déclara-t-elle avec une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux.

Zarbon et Doria sourirent devant son air, qui était surprenant pour une enfant de son âge, mais ils se doutaient qu'elle allait encore les surprendre. Encore une fois de plus, leur seigneur avait raison, la fillette pouvait leur être d'une aide pour les planètes difficiles ou pour donner une bonne correction aux Sayenjin qu'ils détestaient autant.

* * *

 **Dans l'autre-monde :**

Goku s'allongea comme une masse sur son lit. Il était éreinté par ses heures d'entraînement sur la planète de Kaioh, il devait encore fortifiés son corps le plus possible, pour résister à n'importe qu'elle attaque et cela était beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Mais il était déterminé pour pouvoir délivré sa fille de celui qui disait être son frère. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien et qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas de mal. Il enrageait à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver sa princesse, qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, il avait voulu croire Radditz et ce fut sa plus grande erreur, mais on apprenait de ses erreurs. Une fois l'entraînement fini, il retrouverait son frère et il le tuerait. Kaioh le réprimander souvent pour cela, il savait que la colère qu'il éprouvait ne l'aiderait pas à progresser plus vite, mais il s'inquiétait énormément pour sa fille. Il pensait aussi à sa femme et à son fils, qui étaient sûrement dévastés à l'heure qu'il est. Il pouvait compter au moins sur Krilin et Bulma pour veiller sur eux. Il avait refusé d'être ressuscité pour avoir l'entrainement de Kaioh et pouvoir sauver sa fille. C'était le seul moyen d'y arriver, malgré le temps que cela pourrait prendre, il deviendrait le meilleur. Il continuerait à s'entraîner et il sauvera sa chaire et son sang _« Ne crains rien ma puce… Je te retrouverais ! »_

* * *

 **Dans une plaine :**

Piccolo fixait l'enfant qui était toujours endormi au sol, fatigué d'avoir autant pleuré. Il essayait de le motiver et de faire en sorte qu'il arrête de pleurer, mais rien n'y faisait, il chialait encore et toujours. Il commençait à croire qu'il perdait son temps avec le rejeton de son rival. Peut-être qu'il aurait eu plus de chance avec sa sœur, mais elle était aux mains de Radditz maintenant. Il les avait observés sur l'île du vieil homme et il devait dire qu'il était impressionné par la fillette, elle c'était jeté sur le Sayenjin sans une once d'hésitation quand il avait attrapé Gohan. Piccolo serra les dents, décroisa les jambes et se leva, il s'approcha du garçon et lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le fils de Goku gémit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à la douleur. Le Namek plissa les yeux en voyant ceci.

\- Ne commence pas à pleurer ! Le prévint-il.

Mais sa menace eut l'effet inverse. Les larmes du garçon se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et ses cris remplirent la plaine. Piccolo serra les poings et les dents et ses membres tremblaient à son énervement.

\- Tu vas la fermer oui ! ! S'écria-t-il à bout de nerfs.

Gohan fut tellement surpris qu'il s'arrêta en le fixant avec de grand yeux et reniflant.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas devenir un grand guerrier alors arrête de pleurnicher !

\- Je… Je veux… Mon papa… Et maman… Et ma sœur ! haleta-t-il.

Piccolo siffla dégouter par ses paroles.

\- Ta sœur est avec des monstres, tu ne veux pas la sauver ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de calmer son calme.

Gohan le regarda de nouveau ce qui agaça fortement Piccolo.

\- Je suis trop petit… Et je n'aime pas me battre ! Déclara le petit.

\- Il faudra commencer !... Et ne vas pas croire que tu as le choix ! Le menaça-t-il en serrant les poings.

A ses mots, il attrapa le fils de Goku par la tête, il se débattit en pleurant de nouveau.

\- Lâchez-moi ! !... Mon papa va venir et vous bottez les fesses ! Pleura-t-il de nouveau.

\- Enerve-toi, c'est ce qui fera ta force et je vais te le prouver ! Sourit Piccolo sournoisement.

A la fin de sa phrase, Piccolo jeta l'enfant avec force sur un rocher qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres. Le fils de Goku cria puis sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, une lumière blanche apparu autour du frère d'Abigaël, ses yeux s'assombrirent et une boule d'énergie se forma et fut envoyer contre le rocher, qui fut réduit en poussière. Piccolo écarquilla les yeux ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Gohan se retrouva assis les yeux comme des soucoupes, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il s'était passé, en fixant les yeux dans le vide des morceaux de rocher en poussières. Il se recula légèrement quand Piccolo apparut devant lui avec un sourire ravi.

\- C'est bien, c'est un bon début, maintenant il faut que tu sois plus débrouillard ! Lui dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Gohan sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas rester avec Piccolo qui lui faisait peur, il voulait revoir son père, sa mère et Abigaël.

\- Je vais te laisser ici pendant 1 ans, il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouillé… Déclara soudainement Piccolo.

Le demi-Sayenjin le regarda interloqués.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ici ! Paniqua l'enfant.

\- Bien sûr que si je peux et c'est ce que je vais faire. Répliqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil.$

A ses mots, ses pieds décollèrent du sol et il s'envola lentement. Gohan se releva

\- Non, ne me laissez pas ici ! Supplia le fils du rival de Piccolo.

Le Namek croisa les bras.

\- Si tu survis pendant 1 ans, alors je reviendrais te chercher mais pas avant… Déclara-t-il. Bonne chance ! Lui souhaita le Namek.

Il disparut ensuite entièrement malgré les plaintes et les pleurs du petit. Gohan observa toujours le ciel en pleurant. Il avait peur, il n'était qu'un enfant. Comment il pourrait survivre sans nourriture et sans boire ? Comment pouvait-il vivre tout seul. Le petit se coucha et se roula en boule toujours en pleurant. Il pensa à sa mère qui devait être mort d'inquiétude, à son père et sa sœur. Il aimerait tellement être entouré de sa famille. Il leur manquait énormément. Il souhaiterait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se réveille dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **Verdict ?**

 **Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ^^**

 **Bisous et à bientôt :***


	5. Réalité Difficile

**Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^  
Voici la suite de Dragon Ball Z ^^**

 **Merci pour ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en review et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ce qui fait toujours plaisir -)**

 **AmbroseGraves :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Hihi eh oui, c'est Frieza qu'elle va suivre -) Cela serait trop prévisible si elle suivrait Végéta ahah :-P  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira -) Xoxo :*_

* * *

La fillette frappa violemment contre le mur de la salle, elle tomba à terre un peu étourdi, les larmes lui montait aux yeux à cause de la douleur dans son dos et à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle renifla pour éviter les larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle essaya de se relever mais ses bras ne la tenaient plus et elle s'écroula, inconsciente. Un soupire se fit entendre dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- T'y est allé trop fort Doria ! Gronda Zarbon mécontent.

\- Son corps a besoin de s'endurcir ! Siffla Doria en croisant ses gros bras dans sa poitrine.

Zarbon le regarda en plissant les yeux, puis il s'approcha d'Abigaël

\- Gamine ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Le vert se pencha et l'attrapa.

\- Elle ne nous servira à rien si elle est morte idiot ! Le réprimanda le reptile.

Doria soupira et se détourna.

\- Emmène-là à l'infirmerie, j'essayerais d'y aller doucement la prochaine fois ! Soupira le bras droit du Tyran.

Zarbon roula des yeux quand il disparut de la pièce, il sortit de la salle à son tour et prit la direction de l'infirmerie sans attendre.

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que la fillette était parmi eux. Elle arrivait encore à leur tenir tête pendant quelques temps, et d'un côté celui leur plaisait, cela les rassurait de voir qu'elle ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds, tout en faisant attention avec qui elle était, comme avec Doria. Ce dernier n'avait pas senti sa force. Zarbon sourit en repensant au coup qu'elle lui avait donné, ce qui avait énervé son collègue, d'où qu'elle ait frappé aussi brutalement le mur de la salle. Mais il devrait se contrôler à l'avenir s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de remontrances par leur Seigneur. Ce dernier était resté silencieux depuis quelques temps, il semblait toujours dans ses pensées et ce depuis que la Demi-Sayenjin était sur la planète. Il demandait certains rapports concernant Abigaël, mais ensuite il ne disait plus rien et se plongeait dans son mutisme. Doria et Zarbon n'osaient aucunement lui demandait à quoi ils pensaient, mais il savait que cette fillette l'intriguait, comme tous les soldats sur Frieza 51. Abigaël n'avait pas changé énormément, elle était toujours aussi sauvage mais elle n'essayait plus de s'enfuir, ce qui était déjà un bon début. Elle répliquait toujours aux ordres mais elle finissait par obéir, non sans réticence, elle n'avait pas le choix de toute manière. Son entraînement pendant ce mois était surtout dédié à la vitesse et l'encaissement de coup et elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Quand ils voyaient qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, il lui parlait de son père et elle retrouvait toute sa rage, jusqu'à qu'elle soit vraiment à bout de force. D'ailleurs, il devait s'occuper de ce dernier point, ils devaient faire en sorte qu'elle oublie sa vie d'avant, ceux qu'elle avait côtoyé, sa famille, et qu'elle ne se concentre que sur les ordres donnés par Frieza, sans plus aucun refus. Ils avaient le temps mais il devrait en parler avec Doria.

Zarbon arriva à l'infirmerie et entra sans frapper. Les médecins le regardèrent avec crainte et curiosité en voyant la Demi-Sayenjin sous son bras, il s'approcha et leur tendit Abigaël, un des médecins la prit avec une certaine douceur.

\- Soignez-là ! Ordonna Zarbon sans plus de cérémonie.

Il médecin était un reptile vert, grand et qui n'avait pas la carrure d'un médecin, il hocha la tête et l'examina attentivement et avec prudence. Toutes les ''personnes'' présentes sur cette planète étaient maintenant au courant que la fillette était une demi-Sayenjin, et sous la responsabilité des hommes de mains du Tyran, ils savaient tous ce qui se passerait si on lui faisait le moindre mal. Ils la regardèrent tous avec une certaine curiosité quand ils la voyaient dans le couloir ou en entraînement avec Zarbon et Doria, ce qui énervait énormément Abigaël. Zarbon croisa les bras et observa les gestes du reptile vert avec attention. Celui-ci lui toucha doucement la tête et il se tendit brusquement lorsqu'elle gémit de douleur, il jeta un coup d'œil à Zarbon qui ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce, il continua son examen et la même chose se passa quand il toucha ses côtes.

\- Il… Il faudra juste de lui passer un bandage autour de ses côtes, et un peu de produit pour soulager la douleur… Elle n'a rien de casser… Et un peu de… De repos pendant environ 3 jours… Bégaya le médecin face à la contrariété de Zarbon.

\- Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire. Mettez-la dans une chambre à part et interdiction de rentrer… Personne ! Ordonna-t-il glaciale.

Après cet ordre, il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le reptile était plus que contrarié. Doria y était allé trop fort cette fois-ci. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait blesser, mais elle n'était jamais restée longtemps à l'infirmerie. Il savait que c'était surtout dû à son gêne de Sayenjin. Doria devait faire plus attention à l'avenir, du moins le temps qu'elle soit plus endurcit.

Zarbon entra dans le bureau de son Lord, il jeta un regard noir à Doria.

\- Besoin de repos pendant 2 ou 3 jours ! Déclara le bras droit de Frieza, avec une pointe de reproche.

Le reptile vert se tourna vers Frieza qui jouait avec ennui avec son verre de vin.

\- Comment s'est passé l'entrainement ? Demanda le Tyran d'une voix neutre.

Zarbon regarda son collègue qui déglutit légèrement.

\- Bien. Elle est devenue plus rapide mais elle a encore besoin d'entraînement et c'est la même chose pour l'endurcissement… Ainsi que généré du Ki. Déclara le reptile avec un air calme.

Le Tyran fit tourner son siège de façon à être en face de ses hommes.

\- Quoi d'autres ?

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il faisait référence à la fin de l'entraînement et du pourquoi elle est mal en point.

\- Doria l'a mise en colère et elle a répliqué. Expliqua Zarbon avec un sourire amusé.

Frieza tourna la tête vers Doria qui baissa la sienne, honteux de s'être fait frapper par une gamine. Le Tyran se mit à rire ce qui surprit le reptile rose, à moitié, car tout le monde connaissait le caractère lunatique du démon du froid.

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère ! Ricana Frieza.

Doria se renfrogna à la moquerie dans la voix de son Seigneur.

\- Dès qu'elle se réveillera, emmenez-là sur la planète Kantrika. Ordonna posément le Tyran.

\- Elle n'est pas encore prête My Lord… Elle ne pense qu'à sa haine envers se singe et… Commença à protester Zarbon.

Il se tut instantanément en voyant l'air contrarié de Frieza, et qui disait contrariété, disait mauvais signe…

\- Tu contredis mes ordres Zarbon ? Demanda Frieza calmement.

Ce dernier recula d'un pas en secoua doucement la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non mon Seigneur… Seulement il nous faudra encore quelques mois avant qu'elle soit de notre côté…

Doria ne put empêcher un sourire amusé en voyant la crainte de Zarbon.

\- Soit… Je veux tous les détails de ses entraînements… Envoyez Végéta sur cette planète.

\- Bien Sire ! Dit Zarbon en se baissant.

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce pour trouver Végéta. Frieza tourna son regard froid sur Doria qui déglutit difficilement.

\- Fais plus attention avec elle à l'avenir. Menaça le Tyran le plus craint.

\- Ou… Oui, veuillez m'excuser My Lord ! Répondit Doria en se baissant les têtes.

Frieza leva la main pour lui faire signe de déguerpir et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le Tyran se tourna de nouveau devant la baie vitré en poussant un léger soupir, il but une gorgé de son verre. Il n'avait pas besoin de rapport, il suivait l'entrainement de la Demi-Sayenjin depuis le début grâce à son détecteur. Cette gamine avait une telle rage en elle et il comptait bien s'en servir à sa guise. Cet enfant l'intriguait et cela n'était pas donné à tout le monde, en fait à personne, personne ne l'avait autant surpris qu'Abigaël. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il devrait la tuer immédiatement, mais il voulait voir de quoi elle était capable. Elle était certes une demi-Sayenjin mais il sentait qu'elle était bien plus que cela. Il plissa les yeux quand un soldat entra.

\- Sire ?... Radditz souhaiterait vous voir… Commença prudemment le soldat.

Frieza sourit en se doutant de la raison de la venue de ce singe risible.

\- Fait-le entrer.

Le soldat se baissa et sortit de la pièce pour laisser place au Sayenjin. Ce dernier mit un genou à terre de mauvaise grâce et baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

\- Sire, j'aurais une revendication à vous transmettre.

\- Je t'écoute. Fais-moi dont part de ta requête ! Répondit le Tyran d'une voix glacialement moqueuse.

Radditz prit une profonde inspiration discrète.

\- J'aimerais avoir le droit de m'occuper de l'entraînement de ma nièce… C'est une sauvageonne et je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez encombré de cette petite peste ! Réclama le frère de Goku.

Frieza haussa un sourcil et se retourna.

\- Zarbon et Doria s'occupent de son entraînement, en aucun cas elle ne m'importune… De plus, elle a une telle haine pour toi que cela en devient très… Intéressant… Et surtout pour une enfant de son âge ! Commença le Tyran d'un air pensif.

Le frère de Kakarotto ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux à sa dernière phrase. Le Tyran afficha un sourire en coin amusé en le regardant. Radditz serra les dents et les poings et se retint fortement de répliquer. Frieza se détourna en face de la baie vitré.

\- De toute manière, vous les Sayenjin vous n'êtes que des incapables… Vous n'êtes jamais arrivé à vous occuper de vous, alors comment tu pourrais t'occuper toi, d'une gamine ?

Le Sayenjin se fit une extrême violence pour ne pas l'attaquer et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Il détestait cet être du froid et il aimerait tellement lui faire ravaler son sourire supérieur, mais il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas et cela l'enrageait encore plus. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la voix sèche et plus du tout amusé du Tyran se fit entendre.

\- Revendication refusé, maintenant hors de ma vue !

\- Bien sire. Répondit Radditz solennellement.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Frieza ne put empêcher un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il avait pu sentir la colère de Radditz et cela l'amusait énormément. Ce singe croyait-il vraiment qu'il aurait accepté sa requête ? Aucun Sayenjin n'avait le droit à une faveur ici. Il se serait occuper de son entraînement et ensuite ? Il lui aurait sûrement donné toutes les raison pour le haïr. Cet enfant avait trop de capacité pour la laisser aux mains de ce crétin de Végéta, qui se disait encore Prince dans les planètes qu'ils conquisaient. Maintenant, Frieza allait surveiller de très près les Sayenjins.

\- Tu es allé le voir ?

Radditz leva les yeux pour croiser le regard fier de Végéta, il hocha la tête.

\- Il a refusé… Lui répondit son acolyte contrarié.

Végéta croisa les bras.

\- Avec Zarbon et Doria derrière elle… Cela va être compliqué de l'approcher… Soupira-t-il.

Nappa pouffa légèrement en roulant des yeux.

\- Ce n'est qu'une gamine, on ne va pas avoir peur de cette peste !... Il lui faudrait des années et des années d'entraînement avant qu'elle me rattrape ! Déclara-t-il fier de lui.

Radditz lui lança un regard noir mais qui n'était en rien comparable à celui du Prince.

\- Réfléchi crétin. Elle a réussi à frapper Doria… Personne n'y était jamais arrivé avant elle… On serait idiot de ne pas prendre cela en considération… Elle deviendra une menace si elle continue à suivre Doria et Zarbon !

Le frère de Kakarotto regarda Végéta en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites faire ? Lui demanda Radditz curieux.

\- Il faut se débarrasser de cette gamine. Déclara le Prince sans aucune pitié.

Cela ne plaisait pas à Radditz, mais qui était-il pour contester les ordres de son Prince ? Il savait au fond de lui que cela allait être plus compliqué que Végéta et Nappa semblaient le penser. Doria et Zarbon étaient 24h/24 avec elle, et même la nuit sa chambre était extrêmement bien surveillé. Frieza était un Tyran et loin d'être idiot. Radditz avait été surpris de voir la lueur impressionné dans les yeux du démon du froid, ce qui arrive que très rarement, même jamais. Il y avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, la fille de son frère a su frapper Doria, ce qui n'était pas rien alors, pourquoi Frieza ne l'avait pas éliminé ? Elle représentait une menace autant pour Frieza que pour Végéta, elle pourrait se retourner contre le Tyran ou son Prince, il était pratiquement sûr que c'était ce qui allait se passer. Végéta avait peut-être sûrement raison mais pourquoi cet idée ne l'emballait aucunement ?

* * *

 **A l'infirmerie 2 jours plus tard :**

Abigaël se réveilla en sursaut, elle était en nage, son, cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était haletante. Son mouvement brusque la fit tomber de son lit, elle gémit en grimaçant dû à la douleur de ses membres. Les larmes lui monta rapidement aux yeux, mais aucune ne s'échappa. Elle en avait marre de tous ceci, elle voulait rentrer, retrouver sa chambre, sa famille. Il lui manqué énormément, elle en avait marre de ses aliens et de cette planète. Elle aimait bien les entraînements mais elle voulait être avec son papa pour cela. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était mort. Ils lui mentaient, tous, et elle le savait, du moins elle voulait s'en persuadé. Elle se roula en boule en reniflant doucement, elle voulait faire payer à Radditz mais la chose qu'elle voulait le plus c'était oublier cette histoire, faire comme si tous ceci n'était jamais arrivé. Abigaël se recula rapidement lorsqu'une main se tendit devant elle. La fillette se colla contre l'un de pieds du lit et leva les yeux en les plissant, elle fut surprise en découvrant un garçon qui devait avoir 10 ans mais ne laissa rien montrer sur son visage, elle ne devait pas se montrer faible. 1ère leçon. Le gamin la regardait impassible.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Abigaël ne répondit rien et prit un visage glacial, sa mâchoire contractée était le signe qu'elle avait encore mal. Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller en tout cas. Ne se démonta pas le garçonnet.

Soudain quelque chose interpella la fillette, il n'avait pas de cornes, il avait une couleur de peau comme la sienne, elle baissa le regard et vit qu'il n'avait pas de queue caractéristique des Sayenjins ou autre, elle le regarda et sa curiosité fut plus forte que ce que Doria et Zarbon lui avait appris.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Sa voix était sèche et elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait bu un verre de sel. Le garçon lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Ah bah elle parle finalement ! Lui dit-il sans une once de moquerie.

Abigaël lui lança un regard noir et le garçon rigola.

\- Je ne suis pas de ton peuple et…

En voyant son regard se remplir de haine, il se rectifia.

\- Je ne suis pas un Sayenjin… Les terriens ne sont pas les seuls à leur ressemblait !

La fillette essaya se lever mais une douleur fulgurante lui traversa les côtes, elle plissa les yeux quand il tenta de lui prendre la main.

\- Va-t'en ! Cracha-t-elle.

Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre sur ses pieds et essaya d'ignorer les fourmis dans ses jambes, elle se frotta doucement l'arrière de la tête, elle pouvait dire que Doria ne l'avait pas loupé. Elle sourit en pensant au coup de poing qu'elle lui avait envoyé, elle était fière d'elle.

\- Je suis Kolke ! Se présenta le garçon.

Celle-ci arqua un sourcil puis haussa difficilement les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ? Cracha-t-elle, ce qui amusa encore plus Kolke.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un médecin entra dans la pièce et il grimaça quand il vit Abigaël tenir difficilement sur ses pieds, puis il plissa les yeux en voyant Kolke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici toi ?... Aucune visite n'est autorisée ! Le réprimanda le reptile rouge.

Kolke le regarda avec un air arrogant, ce fit sourire discrètement la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Je m'en aller, j'avais juste besoin d'un rapport pour Mashiko. Expliqua le Garçon.

Le médecin était perplexe à son explication et il put voir à son sourire que ce n'était pas la vérité, du moins par entièrement.

\- Suis-moi ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Il regarda Abigaël d'un œil sévère.

\- Tu n'es pas en forme alors repose-toi !

Abigaël soupira à son ordre quand il sortit. Kolke se retourna vers la fille de Goku.

\- Je suis sûr que l'on se reverra Miss ! Lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sortit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer. La fillette sentit la fatigue la prendre et elle se recoucha dans le lit. Elle bailla et s'endormit éreinté en pensant à ce que faisait sa mère et son frère.

* * *

 **Verdict ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Je ne sais pas quand la suite viendra et j'en suis sincèrement désolé…**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des questions, des avis ou des remarques, je l'ai prend avec plaisir ^^**

 **Xoxo et à bientôt pour la suite de Dragon Ball Z :***


	6. Note d'auteur - Dark Shadow

**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^**

 **Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.**

 **Je me suis lancé sur une histoire – encore - qui me trotte depuis longtemps dans la tête, sur une série que j'adore, que j'aime tout autant que Vampire Diaries et de The Original qui est Arrow, si cela vous intéresse. Elle s'intitule Dark Shadow et j'aimerais avoir vos avis ^^ Bien sûr, je n'abandonne pas mes autres histoires et comme en ce moment, je suis une sorte de No life, car j'ai envie de rien et c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive d'ailleurs, je me consacrerais à l'écriture de mes autres chapitres pendant cette période de Fainéantise.**

 **Dîtes-moi si cela vaut le coup que je continue. Toutes vos critiques seront les bienvenus. Je répondrais à vos reviews quand je posterais le chapitre ^^**

 **Xoxo et passez une bonne journée. :***


	7. 10 ans plus tard

**Bonsoir, bonsoir, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur cette histoire et j'en suis désolé… Beaucoup d'histoire à écrire, beaucoup de taffe, garde d'enfant et permis donc mes journées sont assez chargé en ce moment et cela est pourquoi ce chapitre est, malheureusement, assez court. J'espère que je pourrais me rattraper dans les prochains jours. Je ne vais pas pouvoir poster autant que j'ai l'habitude et j'en suis navrée, j'espère que vous comprendrais ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Idriss2000 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Je sais déjà comment cela va se passer dans les prochains temps mais par contre, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais la finir…_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^  
Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Chauvin :** _Coucou, je ne vais pas arrêter cette fic, mais pour les raisons que j'ai évoquées plus haut, les chapitres n'arriveront pas à vitesse que je souhaiterais.  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Caroline :** _Merci pour ta review Miss' ^^  
Je vais finir cette fic mais avec tout ce que j'ai à faire, malheureusement je ne pourrais pas poster comme je voudrais… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il est assez court, j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux pour la suite ^^  
Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Ils étaient derrière la vitre et regardaient avec des sourires de fierté les Saïbaman explosaient un par un. Les soldats qui étaient avec eux regardaient la scène avec crainte et respect. Les soldats auraient pu se poser une seule question à cette scène. Comment une gamine pouvait être aussi forte ? Seulement, ils connaissaient déjà la réponse. Elle était entraînée par Zarbon et Doria, les meilleurs soldats de la grande élite et qui plus est, étaient les mains droites du Tyran Freezer. Ils se souvenaient encore de la petite sauvage qui avait débarqué sur la planète de Frieza, elle n'obéissait seulement qu'à Zarbon, Doria et évidemment à leur Seigneur. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus dire qu'ils avaient quoi que ce soit à lui dire. Zarbon et Doria se jetèrent un coup d'œil et ils étaient fiers de voir ce qu'était devenue la jeune fille. Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient. A leur grande surprise, ils étaient attachés à la gamine devant eux et ils ne l'admettraient jamais à voix haute. Abigaël se posa en croisant les bras et ses cheveux qui étaient retenus par son aura blanche retombèrent sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle avait maintenant 15 ans et avait beaucoup grandi, elle restait plus petite en taille que Doria cependant. Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs ébène comme la nuit et qui descendait avant le milieu de son dos et en magnifique cascade de boucle, elle avait une frange de côté gauche. Ses yeux tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux étaient dépourvus du moindre sentiment. Ils étaient froids et ne montrait pas ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle portait une combinaison noire qui moulait parfaitement son corps, assez bien formé pour son âge et malgré ses durs entraînements. Les bas de sa combinaison disparaissaient dans les fameuses bottes blanches que portaient les soldats ainsi que des gants de la même couleur. Contrairement aux autres soldats, elle ne portait pratiquement jamais d'armure, elle en portait une seulement lorsque Doria et Zarbon avait quelque doute sur les planètes qu'elle ''visitait''. Elle avait aussi un don pour repérer les énergies à distance, donc elle ne portait pas de détecteur sauf pour rester en contact. Elle avait appris cette méthode seulement à Zarbon et Doria. Niveau caractère, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, elle ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion et qu'elle perdait rarement son calme, personne n'osait la mettre en colère ou la contrarié. Cela s'était déjà produit et le soldat, qui avait eu le malheur de la sous-estimer, s'était retrouvé dans un des caissons de régénération pendant 1 bonne semaine. Elle n'avait plus aucun trait de jeune fille et ses yeux d'innocence avait totalement disparut pour laisser place à des yeux froid et dur. Au niveau du combat, elle faisait partie de l'élite de l'élite, elle était la meilleure après Zarbon et Doria et aucune surprise en ayant été spectateur des entraînements que lui faisait subir les mains droites du Tyran, depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur la planète de Frieza 51. D'ailleurs, les soldats se demandaient toujours pourquoi le Tyran l'avait épargné alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement sûrs qu'elle pouvait rattraper les deux aliens et que surtout, elle était une demi-Sayenjin. Ils se posaient beaucoup de question sur la ''relation'' entre Freezer et la jeune fille, mais sans avoir aucune réponse. Quant à ses relations, elle ne côtoyait aucun soldat sauf le Tyran et ses hommes de mains, quelques exceptions lorsqu'elle était obligée de partir en mission sur une planète dite difficile ou encore lors des entraînements. Elle ne côtoyait pas non plus Végéta, Nappa et Radditz et à la surprise de certains, elle les rabaissait le plus souvent ou les ignorer totalement.

\- Des autres. Ordonna-t-elle de sa voix habituelle froide avec une pointe d'ennui.

\- Tu devrais affronter quelqu'un de plus fort. S'éleva une voix amusée derrière elle.

Abigaël se retourna pour voir Kolke entrait dans la salle. Zarbon leva un sourcil et Doria plissa les yeux. Ils entendaient beaucoup de chose le concernant. Il venait d'une lointaine planète appelé Milos dans la Galaxie du Sud, il avait 5 ans de plus qu'Abigaël, il était très arrogant et prétentieux mais sa puissance n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'eux ou que le commando de Ginue ou de certains soldats d'élite mais il se défendait et grimpait les échelons et se faisait plus ou moins respecter.

\- Voulez-vous que je le fasse déguerpir ? Demanda un des soldats aux Aliens rose et vert.

\- Je pense que c'est à Abigaël de choisir. Répondit sèchement Doria en regardant le soldat.

\- Oui… Oui… Bien sûr… Veuillez m'excuser. Bégaya le soldat en se penchant par crainte.

Zarbon et Doria reportèrent entièrement leur attention sur Abigaël et Kolke. Ce dernier se plaça devant elle sans se départir de son sourire en coin. Les soldats étaient surpris qu'il ose la tutoyer de la sorte et de ne pas montrer autant de respect qu'il le devrait. La demi-Sayenjin plissa les yeux.

\- A moins que tu as peur de te casser un ongle, Princesse. Provoqua-t-il avec ironie.

\- Toi, tu n'as pas peur de te faire humilier. Riposta-t-elle en décroisant les bras. Je crois que tu as besoin de redescendre. Dit-elle avec un sourire froid.

Après cette phrase, la demi-Sayenjin attaqua le brun qui contre-attaqua sans attendre, le combat semblait égal mais Zarbon et Doria virent bien que c'était Abigaël qui avait le dessus. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Kolke fut à terre et le pied d'Abigaël sur sa gorge qui effectua une légère pression, sous l'œil ravie des bras droits du Tyran. Kolke ouvrit les yeux pour croisées les yeux noirs d'Abigaël qui le surplombait.

\- Tu n'es et ne sera jamais rien face à moi. Tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler. Prévint-t-elle en prenant une voix dangereusement calme.

Abigaël enleva son pied et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour le brun, qui se releva en s'essuyant sa blessure sur sa joue qu'il n'avait pas sentie. Abigaël marchait dans le couloir. Elle ignorait les soldats qui la saluaient en s'inclinant à son passage. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de leur salut et de leur vie en générale. Cela faisait 10 ans qu'elle était au ''service'' de Freezer et cela ne lui déplaisait pas plus que cela. Elle se souvenait du comment elle était arrivé ici et qu'elle avait une haine inimaginable contre Radditz et bizarrement, elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi elle devait le haïr autant, ainsi que ce trop arrogant Végéta et ce minable de Nappa qui le suivait comme un toutou, elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'elle était aussi une Sayenjin, cela la répugnait et l'énervait. Peut-être qu'à force d'être ici, elle avait oublié la vraie raison de sa haine envers ce singe de l'espace. De toute manière, elle était chez elle ici maintenant. Sa vie lui convenait parfaitement. Malgré les premières années qui furent éprouvante pour elle avec Zarbon et Doria, elle avait fini par les apprécier et être proche d'eux et elle savait qu'ils ressentaient la même chose, même si aucun ne le montrait. Elle arriva devant une porte et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit Végéta, Radditz et Nappa a genou devant le fauteuil tournée du Tyran.

\- Tiens tiens, il fait moins le fier le ''Prince'' des Sayenjins. Ricana sarcastiquement la fille de Goku en contournant les Sayenjins de sang pur.

Ces derniers se firent violence pour ne pas relever la tête, ils serrèrent les poings. Abigaël sourit mesquinement en sentant leurs énergies bouillirent. Elle posa son bras sur le haut du siège du Tyran, toujours avec un sourire.

\- J'ai l'intention de les envoyer sur la planète Amestris. Informa la voix calme du Tyran.

\- C'est une planète assez faible, ils devraient être capable de sans sortir. Réfléchit-t-elle à voix haute en haussant les épaules. A moins que vous avez besoin de l'aide de Kiwi ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas. Provoqua la plus jeune en regardant Végéta. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir et se retint de répliquer à cette gamine arrogante.

\- Vous pouvez disposer. Ordonna Freezer.

Les Sayenjins se relevèrent et sortirent de la pièce en maudissant Freezer et la nièce de Radditz. Abigaël roula des yeux et perdit instantanément son masque froid pour en aborder un, plus détendu. Elle s'éloigna du siège du Tyran et s'affala sur le canapé qu'ils avaient installés, elle croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et tourna la tête pour fixer l'espace et les quelques planètes qu'ils croisaient. Cela faisait 5 mois qu'ils étaient à bord du vaisseau à voyager dans l'espace et elle commençait à sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Frieza n'était pas trop du genre bavard alors elle aimait bien être ici pour profiter du calme et ne pas entendre les soldats qui s'agitaient derrière ses portes à elle. Elle savait que ceux qui gardait les portes de Frieza, que n'importe quel soldat avait interdiction de les dérangeait quand elle était dans la pièce, sauf si cela était vraiment urgent.

\- Comment était l'entraînement ? Demanda le Tyran en faisant tourner son verre de vin.

\- Ennuyant. Facile. Soûlant. Soupira-t-elle, le faisant sourire. Les seuls avec qui s'est amusant de s'entraîner c'est Doria et Zarbon. Il n'y a pas une planète difficile dans les parages ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant le plafond.

\- Je suis ravie que tu me demandes. Sourit-il mesquinement en fermant les yeux. Abigaël se redressa et fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas son ton. Tu iras sur la planète Amestris. Avoua-t-il en retournant son siège pour la regarder.

\- Mais elle n'est pas difficile et… Objecta Abigaël, puis elle s'interrompit. Non mais c'est hors de question que je les accompagne.

\- Végéta prépare quelque chose. Lui dit le Tyran avec sérieux. Avec toi, il ne pourra rien et si tu peux découvrir quoi alors.

\- Même s'il voudrait préparer quoi que ce soit, il n'arrivera à rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait y aller. Protesta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Abigaël. Souffla Freezer.

\- Très bien, très bien. Accepta finalement la fille de Goku à contrecœur. Dans combien de temps le départ ? Questionna-t-elle en se levant et s'étirant.

\- Ils partent d'ici 1 heure, mais laisse-leur du temps avant de partir et de les rejoindre.

\- Le seul point positif c'est de voir la tête de ce Prince de pacotille. Grinça-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Abigaël soupira. Elle détestait les 3 Sayenjins et n'avait aucune envie de les suivre. Végéta ne pourrait rien contre Frieza, Doria, Zarbon et elle alors à quoi bon ? Le moins elle les voyait, le mieux elle se portait.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Doria ? Ça m'énerve. Grogna-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

Elle soupira de nouveau, elle commença à enlever sa combinaison mais se stoppa en sentant une énergie derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kolke ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

\- J'ai appris que tu partais pour la planète Amestris. Répondit-il.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes d'écouter les conversations qui ne te concernent pas. Soupira-t-elle sans énervement en se retournant.

\- Pourquoi tu pars là-bas ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

\- Freezer pense que Végéta prépare quelque chose, alors je vais le surveiller. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? Questionna-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- J'en sais rien mais de toute façon je m'ennui ici, même les entraînements sont ennuyants.

Kolke rigola en se couchant sans gêne sur son lit, il n'était pas surpris de sa déclaration. Personne n'arrivait à la cheville d'Abigaël et aucun n'arrivait à la toucher, même ceux de l'élite, à l'exception de Doria et Zarbon et Freezer bien évidemment. Kolke et Abigaël se considéraient un peu comme des amis sans jamais le montrer, surtout venant de la brune et il le savait. Elle pouvait se montrer froide mais pas dans le privée avec lui. Abigaël se déshabilla et s'en alla prendre une rapide douche, sans se préoccuper du brun. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes ensuite, entourée d'une serviette autour de son corps. Elle s'habilla en silence et avec ennui en pensant à sa ''mission''.

\- Et s'il prépare quelque chose, tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda le brun après un moment de silence.

\- Je verrais selon la décision de Freezer. Soupira-t-elle en attrapant son scooter pour rester en contact.

\- Sois prudente surtout. Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire en coin, ce qui la fit sourire en sortant de la chambre.

Abigaël prit son visage froid et sans émotion en se trouvant dans le couloir et prit la direction de la salle des contrôles des voyages en capsule. Les soldats frissonnèrent en la voyant entrée, elle se plaça devant les baies vitrées et croisa les bras. Elle vit les 3 Sayenjins parlaient ensemble puis entrer dans leurs capsules.

\- La destination de Végéta ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Planète Amestris ainsi que Nappa. Répondit le chef de la pièce.

\- Et Radditz ? Questionna Abigaël en voyant les capsules décoller pour ne pas prendre la même direction.

\- Il se dirige vers la planète K27021, qu'on appelle aussi…

\- La terre. Finit Abigaël en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire là-bas ? Se demanda la jeune fille. Préparez-moi un vaisseau en direction de la planète Amestris et restez en contact avec celui de Radditz. Ordonna-t-elle froidement en quittant la salle.

Qu'est-ce que Radditz compte faire sur la Terre ? Pourquoi cette planète lui disait quelque chose ? Des images floues d'un homme passèrent dans sa tête et malgré une intense réflexion, elle ne put se souvenir de qui il était. Elle haussa finalement les épaules, elle s'en fichait, elle devait surveiller Végéta et rien de plus. Elle s'ennuyait de toute façon, donc c'était mieux que rien faire de toute façon. Abigaël se retrouva sur la piste d'atterrissage où se trouvait son vaisseau, elle s'installa à l'intérieur en ignorant royalement les soldats, la porte de la capsule se ferma et elle décolla. Elle appuya sur un bouton.

\- Planète DO420. Planète Amestris. Durée du voyage 2 jours. Annonça la voix informatique, ce qui la fit soupirer d'ennui.

Elle ferma les yeux et croisa les bras. Ce qu'elle détestait rester 2 jours dans une capsule, surtout pour se rendre sur une planète aussi pathétique.

* * *

 **Indice sur le prochain chapitre :**

\- 10 ans plus tard du côté de la Terre.

\- 10 ans plus tard du côté de Végéta, Radditz et Nappa.

\- Flashback sur la vie d'Abigaël pendant ses 10 ans.

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, positif ou non tant que cela est constructif ^^**

 **Bonne soirée et à bientôt pour la suite,**

 **Xoxo :***


	8. 10 ans plus tard : Terrien et Sayenjins

**Bonsoir, bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ? ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à commenter, cela me permettra de m'améliorer :-) Encore merci à ceux qui me suive.**

* * *

10 ans que sa fille n'était plus avec eux. 10 ans qu'il s'entraînait d'arrache-pied pour devenir plus fort. 10 ans qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé aucune trace d'Abigaël. Goku était allongé sur une haute montagne et fixait le ciel sans rien dire. Il était resté 1 an chez Kaioh du Nord et ce dernier lui avait appris tous ce qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre. Ses amis l'avaient ensuite ressuscité et depuis ce jour, ils recherchaient activement la plus jeune Son, en vain et ce même avec les Dragon Ball. Depuis 10 ans, il regardait la tristesse dans les yeux de sa femme sans pouvoir rien y faire pour lui remonter le moral. La haine dans les yeux de son fils sans pouvoir calmer son animosité. Cette histoire avait beaucoup changé le père et le fils, il n'y avait plus de naïveté dans leurs yeux, saufs quelques fois qui revenait sans qu'ils ne puissent se retenir. Goku avait beaucoup pris en maturité et était fermement décidé à retrouver sa fille. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer les moments passées avec sa fille, mais plus le temps passait, plus son image disparaissait de son esprit. Seulement, la haine et le chagrin lui rappelait amèrement qu'il avait une fille et qu'elle avait été kidnappé par un être qui s'appelait ''Frère''. Un être qui s'en était pris à l'un des membres les plus importants de son entourage. Jamais, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait et s'il le retrouverait, il lui ferait payer. Si seulement, il savait au moins si elle allait bien, ce qu'elle faisait. Est-ce qu'il la maltraitait ? Les avait-elle oubliés ? Leur en voulait-elle pour ne pas l'avoir retrouvé ? Goku rouvrit les yeux et ses yeux noirs se durcirent.

\- Je te retrouverais ma chérie. Déclara-t-il avec détermination en se levant.

* * *

 **Du côté de Gohan :**

10 ans qu'il s'entraînait. 10 ans qu'il avait perdu sa petite sœur. 10 ans que la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Radditz augmentait de jour en jour, à en devenir insupportable. 10 ans, qu'il s'entraînait pour devenir davantage plus fort. Jamais, il n'aurait souhaité devenir un combattant. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, le combat était la différence entre Abigaël et lui. Il voulait devenir un grand savant, aidé les gens par ses connaissances. Non seulement, il combattait pour retrouver sa sœur et pouvoir faire payer à Radditz la sœur qu'il lui avait prise, mais aussi parce que c'était l'une des choses qu'il le mettait en lien avec sa petite sœur. A sa surprise, sa mère n'avait omis aucune objection à qu'il s'entraine, à vrai dire, sa mère ne lui interdisait plus autant de chose qu'avant et il savait pourquoi. La perte d'un être cher. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter la douleur dans les yeux de sa mère et il voulait la voir heureuse, vraiment heureuse, la voir sourire avec sincérité et non pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Son entraînement dans le désert avec Piccolo l'avait endurci. Il n'était plus le gentil petit garçon qu'il était avant. Il avait beaucoup grandi et avait un corps assez formé pour son jeune âge, dû à ses durs entraînements avec son professeur. Il avait été entraîné le temps que son père était voir le Dieu du Nord, ensuite, malgré l'aversion de Piccolo et de son père. Ce dernier avait fait un effort pour sa fille et le Namek pour son élève, qu'il appréciait même s'il n'en montrait rien. Gohan se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa commode et ouvrit le deuxième tiroir et fouilla un instant dans ses vêtements et en sortit une photo, sur laquelle se trouvait une petite fille sur la jambe droite de son père et un petit garçon sur la deuxième. La fillette avait le même grand sourire que son père, alors que le petit garçon avait seulement un léger sourire. Gohan ne put empêcher un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Bien qu'Abigaël était sa jumelle, tout le monde disait qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à son père et que Gohan ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Ses souvenirs firent effacer le sourire de son visage et ses doigts se resserrent sur la photo.

\- Tu me manques. Chuchota-t-il comme si elle pouvait l'entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit et il se retourna en cachant la photo à la vue de la personne.

\- Mon chérie, ton… Ami est là. L'informa Chichi avec une colère à peine dissimulé et toujours cette lueur dans les yeux et un sourire triste, qui le fit serrer discrètement les poings.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Chichi hocha la tête et sortit en fermant la porte. Le fils de Goku savait que sa mère n'avait aucune sympathie pour Piccolo et il la comprenait. Piccolo lui avait interdit d'avoir des contacts avec sa mère pendant 1 an. Elle avait réussi à le savoir et sa réaction n'avait pas été surprenante, mais à leur surprise, elle avait accepté en entendant Gohan lui déclarer que c'était impératif pour récupérer leur jeune fille. Gohan ferma les yeux et inspira, il baissa le regard sur sa main et vit que la photo était froissée dans sa main serrée, il la desserra et la défroissa du mieux qu'il put et la rangea à sa place. Son visage se durcit et il sortit de sa chambre. Il n'avait plus la sensation d'être chez lui. Il n'y avait plus de photo d'eux, des photos qu'ils leur rappelaient celle qu'ils avaient perdues. Seulement, même si les photos n'étaient plus, ils n'arrivaient pas à oublier les rires dans la maison, les disputes entre le frère et la sœur, les caprices de la plus jeune pour aller s'entraîner avec son père, le fait qu'elle boudait lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas étudier, les entraînements. On n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'ils avaient un second enfant si on ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé à la Kame House, il y a 10 ans. La mémoire de Gohan avait pratiquement effacé l'image de sa sœur dans sa tête, c'était pourquoi il avait pris la photo avant que sa mère ne les mette toute au grenier et qu'elle le scelle. Les cauchemars étaient la seconde chose qui lui permettait de ne pas oublier. Il arriva dehors et releva les yeux sur son mentor. Celui-ci avait le dos tourné et les bras croisés, il portait toujours sa cape blanche et un bonnet de la même couleur et ses vêtements étaient toujours verts.

\- Prêt ? Demanda Piccolo avec calme.

\- Plus que jamais. Déclara-t-il avec une voix froide qu'on ne le reconnaissait pas.

Piccolo se retourna et fixa Gohan intensément. Il était bien loin le garçon pleurnicheur de la plaine. Le garçon qui refusait de se battre parce qu'il avait peur de lui. Le Namek avait tout de même trouvait l'argument choc pour que le garçon se réveille. Sa sœur. Cela l'avait beaucoup agacé dans les premiers temps, il avait dû l'aider malgré sa forte détermination à devenir plus fort et plus le temps était passé, plus il avait appris à apprécier le fils de son rival. Gohan avait grandi et avait perdu ses yeux innocent d'enfant, son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs de petit garçon, son corps avait grandi et s'était beaucoup développé. L'entraînement de ses dernières années l'avaient rendus d'une force incroyable, surtout lorsqu'il était énervé et le Namek sentait qu'il avait une force incroyable en lui et qui serait d'une grande utilité s'il retrouvait Radditz. Ce qui inquiétait le mentor de Gohan, était s'ils retrouveraient la plus jeune, comment serait-elle ? Aurait-elle changé ? Evidemment. Mais dans quel sens ? Piccolo sortit de ses pensées lorsque Goku se posta près de son fils. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, plus le plus jeune hocha la tête et ils s'envolèrent, suivit de Piccolo, dans un endroit éloigné de la maison des Son.

* * *

 **Du côté des Sayenjins :**

Végéta avait coupé toutes sortes de communication dans sa capsule. Il regardait fixement l'espace noir autour de lui d'un regard vide en repensant à son ''altercation'' avec la jeune demi-Sayenjin. Plus le temps passait et plus il ne pouvait la supporter, elle et ses grands airs. Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de se débarrasser d'elle, mais il se sentait dépassé et cette constatation le fit encore plus enrager. 10 ans qu'elle était au ''service'' du Tyran. 10 ans qu'il n'avait jamais pu l'approcher de près ou de loin. 10 ans qu'il avait vent des progrès qu'elle faisait en combat et qu'elle était pratiquement au niveau de Doria et Zarbon. 10 ans qu'il supportait son air supérieur et arrogant. 10 ans qu'il en faisait encore plus voir à Radditz parce que c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû embarquer la gamine avec lui. 10 ans qu'il s'étonnait que Frieza la garde près de lui au lieu de s'en débarrasser. Ce qui l'énervait c'était que celui-ci ne s'emportait jamais lorsqu'elle lui parlait assez familièrement, alors que même Zarbon et Doria n'osaient jamais lui parler de la sorte. Végéta avait bien évidement remarqué que les mains droites de Frieza avait un certain lien avec la gamine et qu'il ne la traitait plus comme n'importe quel soldat.

* * *

 **Flashback quelques années plus tôt :**

Abigaël glissa sur le sol avec force et se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur. Doria se posa sur le sol avec un sourire en coin et croisa les bras.

\- Bah alors gamine, tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes. Se moqua l'Alien rose.

\- Ferma-là. Grogna la fillette. C'était un coup bas. Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant tout en se frottant énergiquement le dessus de la tête avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.

\- Pas du tout, ce n'est que tu n'étais pas du tout concentré. Répliqua Doria en levant un sourcil.

Zarbon entra dans la salle d'entraînement et sourit en voyant Abigaël fixait Doria, les yeux plissés et son collègue, lui faire un sourire moqueur.

\- Je pense que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Déclara Zarbon d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

\- Non, je veux lui mettre la raclée. Siffla la fille de Goku en se relevant, prête à l'attaque.

\- Toi ? Tu crois qu'une _gamine_ peut me mettre une raclée ? Provoqua l'Alien avec un sourire, qui avait le don d'énerver la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la gamine. Cracha-t-elle tandis qu'elle sera les poings et que ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage.

Leurs détecteurs s'affolèrent et les chiffres grimpèrent en flèche. Les mains droites de Frieza sourirent. Une aura blanche entoura la jeune fille faisant bouger ses vêtements, ses yeux se noircirent davantage et ses cheveux volèrent autour de son visage.

Derrière la vitre, Végéta regardait la scène accompagnait de Nappa. Le Prince croisa les bras et plissa les yeux en voyant les chiffres sur son scooter. Il n'aimait pas ça mais pas du tout. Cette fille avait un gros potentiel, en l'espace de quelques mois, elle avait réussi ce que la moitié des soldats acquérissait en plusieurs années.

\- Cette gamine est vraiment forte, finalement. Souffla le chauve.

\- Tsk. Je pense que l'on n'aura pas besoin de s'en occuper.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Nappa en regardant le plus petit.

\- Elle est forte pour son âge. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Frieza ne décide de l'éliminer car elle risque de devenir une menace pour lui. Ceci dit, il faut tout de même qu'on la surveille cette mioche. Déclara-t-il sans une once d'émotion.

Nappa ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur la fillette qui continuait à augmenter son énergie. Abigaël sourit avec fierté en voyant leurs regards impressionnés.

\- Prête pour le 4ème round. Déclara-t-elle en se précipitant sur Doria, qui décroisa les bras.

Cependant, elle s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de la pièce. Les mains droites de Frieza froncèrent les sourcils. Son aura disparu et ses cheveux retombèrent dans son dos et autour de son visage.

\- Mais on peut faire ça après mangé ? J'ai faim. Grimaça-t-elle tandis que son ventre grogna dans la salle.

Doria soupira et Zarbon roula des yeux. Cette gamine était vraiment différente du reste de son peuple. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait passé ses premières années sur une planète éloigné de ce qu'il se passait vraiment dans l'espace. Cela faisait qu'un an qu'elle se trouvait ici et elle avait beaucoup évolué au niveau du combat. Ils sortirent de la salle d'entraînement. Zarbon avait un sourire supérieur, idem pour Doria. Abigaël était derrière les Aliens et avait un visage fermé et froid. Une leçon que ses deux ''professeurs'' lui avait apprise : _Ne jamais laisser apercevoir ses émotions. Vaut mieux être craint que craindre. Si tu laisses apercevoir la moindre trace de gentillesse, alors tu ne seras jamais respecter._ Abigaël n'était pas comme ça, mais elle avait très vite compris que cette planète n'était pas la Terre. A la pensée de sa planète natale, elle se stoppa et regarda le vide de l'espace par la fenêtre à sa droite. Là, où elle se trouvait, c'était un univers hostile et il n'y avait que les plus forts qui restaient en vie.

\- _Maman. Gohan. Vous me manquez tellement. Pensa-t-elle en serrant les poings pour s'empêcher de pleurer en pensant à sa famille. Papa._

\- Hey _gamine_. Grouille-toi. La sortit la voix autoritaire de Doria.

Elle tourna la tête et vit que les deux mains droites de Frieza s'étaient arrêtés et la regardait. Elle fit un pas et se stoppa en sentant 3 énergies qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre entre milles. Abigaël plissa les yeux et se retourna en durcissant le regard. Végéta, Nappa et Radditz se trouvaient derrière eux et elle n'avait qu'une envie : C'était de le massacrer.

 **Fin Flashback.**

* * *

Végéta se souvenait du regard de haine de la gamine. Ses yeux noirs étaient surtout dirigés vers une seule et unique personne : Radditz. Plus les années avaient passés, plus elle était devenue redoutable. Pendant 10 ans, elle s'était entraînée avec Zarbon et Doria. Au fur et à mesure, elle n'avait pas oublié sa haine pour Radditz mais il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment conscience du pourquoi. Après tant d'année et même avec la plus grande détermination, l'esprit pouvait nous jouer des vilains tours, des mauvaises blagues. Ce qui finalement était, avait été, beaucoup plus dangereux. Elle était devenue l'une des meilleures et craint de tous les Soldats. Elle était froide et rien à voir avec la fillette qui avait débarqué. Et il avait fait les frais de ce changement quelques années plus tôt.

* * *

 **Flashback quelques années plus tôt :**

Végéta, Nappa et Radditz revenaient d'une mission sur une planète qui se trouvait à une semaine de Frieza 51, cela leur avait durée un peu plus d'un mois. Cela avait d'une extrême facilité, trop facile. C'était l'activité favorite de Frieza, les abaissait à éliminer des habitants qui avaient des forces risibles comparé à lui, le Prince des Sayenjins. De ce fait, Végéta était frustré de cette mission et cela se faisait ressentir sur les nerfs des deux autres Sayenjins. Au détour d'un couloir, ils se stoppèrent en voyant Abigaël. Cette dernière était postée devant une fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur d'un air pensif, aucune émotion sur le visage. Végéta plissa les yeux et continua sa marche, toujours suivit par Nappa et Radditz.

\- Le Prince et ses petits chiens de compagnie de retour. S'éleva la voix froide et moqueuse de la jeune femme, de 13 ans maintenant, lorsqu'ils furent près d'elle et sans les regarder.

\- N'oublie pas que toi aussi, tu as du sang Sayenjin. Répliqua la voix bourru de Nappa, vexé de se faire insulter par une gamine de 13 ans.

\- Rien à voir avec vous. Sourit-elle en les regardant. Je ne suis pas aussi pathétique pour suivre un Prince qui n'a plus personne à part deux abrutis à commander. Provoqua Abigaël en regardant Végéta, qui avait du mal à garder son calme et elle le vit. M'enfin, je sais déjà que les Sayenjins ont tous dans les muscles et rien dans le cerveau, il y a rien qu'à vous voir tous les trois. Sourit-elle avec sadisme.

\- Mlle Abigaël. L'interpella un Soldat derrière les combattants. Abigaël tourna sa tête de moitié pour lui faire signe qu'elle écoutait. Seigneur Frieza désire vous voir. L'informa-t-il avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

\- Bien, j'arrive. Soupira-t-elle, elle se retourna en ignorant les Sayenjins.

\- Je me demande qui est le plus pathétique car tu suis un Tyran qui t'éliminera quand il n'aura plus besoin de l'un de ses pantins. Ne put s'empêcher de cracher Végéta ce qui la fit se stopper net. Le soldat qui était toujours dans le couloir frissonna et se recula d'un pas, le faisant regretter ses paroles.

Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Nappa était à genou en grimaçant et Radditz à l'autre bout du couloir, allongé au sol en gémissant tout en se tenant le ventre. Abigaël se plaça devant lui et bien qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle, son regard n'était en aucun cas impressionné mais menaçant et aucune trace d'ironie ou autre, elle s'éleva jusqu'à arriver à son hauteur.

\- Moi, je me demande ce que dirais Frieza s'il entendait ceci. Grinça la jeune fille au Prince qui sentit un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Il maudit son impulsivité. Il n'osait imaginer ce que lui ferait le Tyran si elle lui balançait leur ''conversation'' ce qui l'énervait davantage. Il n'avait pas peur mais il n'était pas stupide pour provoquer le démon du Froid, alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen pour arriver à le battre. Abigaël plissa les yeux et donna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre à Végéta. Ce dernier ferma un œil en serrant les dents. Abigaël lui donna ensuite un coup de coude dans le dos et il tomba face contre terre. La fille de Goku posa ensuite son pied à l'arrière de la tête du Prince quand il tenta de se relever. Elle enfonça la tête de Végéta au sol qui commença à se fissurer. Nappa se releva et s'apprêtait à défendre Végéta mais un regard de la demi-Sayenjin le dissuada de toute tentative. Radditz se releva à son tour et s'appuya contre le mur en serrant les poings. Il n'aurait jamais dû ramener la fille de son frère. Quel soit si proche de Frieza n'était pas dans ses projets.

\- Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois. Dit-t-elle en reposant ses yeux sur le Prince, elle appuya encore sur sa tête et il ne put empêcher un léger gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Mais cela veut dire que tu auras une dette envers moi. Déclara Abigaël en enlevant son pied.

Elle se retourna et regarda le Soldat qui était stupéfait par la scène devant ses yeux. La jeune fille leva la main et lui envoya une boule d'énergie qui le désintégra sous la stupéfaction cachée des Sayenjins. Végéta se releva et la regarda avec haine en se tenant le ventre. Abigaël baissa la main et se tourna vers les Sayenjins avec un regard effrayant.

\- N'oublie jamais qu'ici, tu n'es plus un Prince, tu es un simple insecte que je prendrais un malin plaisir à écraser et même si tu es puissant, tu sais tout comme moi que tu ne peux rien faire. Siffla-t-elle. Elle se détourna et partie rejoindre Frieza.

 **Fin Flashback.**

* * *

Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je te ferais payer ton humiliation. Murmura-t-il haineusement.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et regarda son tableau de bord, elle soupira en voyant qu'elle avait encore une journée à être dans cette fichu capsule. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'elle était dans cette capsule et elle aurait bien aimé se dégourdir les jambes. Pourquoi Frieza lui avait confié cette mission ennuyante ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé Doria ? Lui aussi prenait un malin plaisir à humilier le Prince et puis les habitants d'Amestris étaient d'une faible puissance, cela ne sera même pas drôle. Elle soupira de nouveau et repensa à ses dernières années. Elle était l'une des meilleures dans l'armée de Frieza, elle était certaine qu'avec encore de l'entraînement, elle pouvait bientôt atteindre la puissance de Doria et de Zarbon, et cela la réjouissait. Elle aimait être regardée avec crainte et respect. Elle aimait voyager dans l'espace, enfin surtout lorsque les planètes abritaient des habitants puissants. Elle se souvenait de sa première mission, cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle était au ''service'' de Frieza et elle avait déjà bien changé. Elle avait été incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Un des habitants en voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas de défendre s'apprêtait à la tuer et Zarbon était intervenu et l'avait neutralisé avec succès. Elle avait pris conscience que ce que Doria disait été la vérité. Dans ce monde, seul les plus forts survivent et les faibles meurent. Dès cette mission, elle s'était promis que ce qui s'était produit sur la planète Solaris ne se produirait plus jamais. Après plusieurs efforts et en voyant que certains habitants de certaines planètes n'étaient loin d'être des ''gentils'', elle avait tué maintes et maintes fois et elle avait pris du plaisir avec le temps. Quant à ses relations, elle se fichait des soldats dans l'armée, elle se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver. Elle voyait bien leur curiosité dans leurs regards lorsqu'ils la croisaient. Elle savait qu'ils se demandaient la nature de ses ''relations'' avec le Frieza et ses deux mains droites. Elle-même n'en savait trop rien. Elle avait appris à les apprécier avec le temps. Bien que Frieza soit considéré comme un Tyran, elle s'en moquait un peu, bien sûr, elle éprouvait du respect envers lui et elle savait qu'il en éprouvait pour elle, pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Quant à Zarbon et Doria, ils lui avaient appris tout ce qu'elle savait du combat, des techniques et compagnie, elle leur en était reconnaissante. Elle avait toujours des petites piques avec le reptile rose mais c'était devenu une habitude maintenant, rien de bien méchant. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent sur Kolke. C'était l'un des seuls soldats inférieur qui osait lui parler aussi familièrement, sans une once de crainte. Bien qu'elle l'envoyait sur les roses, il n'avait jamais arrêté de lui parler même si plusieurs fois, elle l'avait menacé de le désintégrer s'il ne la laissait pas en paix, puis finalement et sans savoir pourquoi, elle n'avait jamais mis ses menaces à exécution et qu'elle avait commencé à l'apprécier. Il dégageait quelque chose qui l'intriguait mais elle n'avait jamais découvert quoi. Ce qu'elle savait c'est que sa planète avait été conquise par l'armée de Frieza et que c'était le seul survivant de sa famille. Il était aussi arrogant qu'elle mais il était ''sociable'' comparé à elle. Elle se remémora son entrainement avec lui. Elle avait senti qu'il s'était retenu et elle savait que c'était parce qu'il y avait Doria et Zarbon. Elle aimait bien ses entraînements avec lui, même s'il ne la battait jamais. Malheureusement, Frieza avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi ils étaient proches. Des soldats lui avaient répétés qu'elle s'entraînait souvent avec lui et qu'il ne lui parlait pas avec le respect qu'il lui devrait. Le Tyran n'avait pas apprécié.

* * *

 **Flashback quelques années plus tôt :**

Abigaël se dirigea en direction des appartements du Tyran. C'était juste après la correction qu'elle avait donné à Végéta. Les soldats la saluèrent dès qu'elle passa devant elle mais elle les ignora royalement. Elle entra sans frapper et fronça les sourcils en voyant Kolke à genou devant Frieza. Doria et Zarbon se trouvaient chacun d'un côté du Démon du froid avec des visages grave.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda-t-elle avec ennuie.

\- J'ai eu vent de quelque chose de très intéressant. Répondit Frieza en faisant tourner son verre et levant ses yeux froids sur elle.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Abigaël se demandait si un autre Soldat s'était trouvée dans le couloir avec Végéta et s'il ne l'aurait pas balancé à Frieza, mais cela n'expliquait pas la présence de Kolke.

\- Un soldat est venu me voir et m'a dit que vous étiez assez proche. Est-ce vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

\- Qui ? Questionna-t-elle sans montrer aucune once d'émotion.

\- Réponds à ma question. Dit-il en arrêtant son verre.

\- Non. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce soldat basse classe. Dit-elle avec une pointe de dégoût.

\- Pourquoi me dire cela alors ?

\- Tout dépend du soldat qui vous l'a dit. Répliqua la demi-Sayenjin. Mais je me doute que cela soit un des singes de l'espace, je me trompe ? Demanda Abigaël en levant un sourcil. Frieza sourit et ferma les yeux en buvant une gorgée de vin.

Frieza posa son verre et en un clignement d'œil, Frieza tenait Kolke par le cou avec sa queue et ce dernier commença à manquer d'air. Abigaël regarda la scène mais ne cilla pas une seule seconde. Le Tyran leva le guerrier qui ne touchait plus le sol. Doria et Zarbon regardèrent la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Donc cela ne serait pas dérangeant si je lui brise la nuque ? Demanda le Tyran avec froideur et resserrant son emprise faisant gémir le guerrier.

\- Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire. Soupira-t-elle en croisant les bras, ils ne virent pas que ses poings étaient serrés.

Frieza la regarda et ils se défièrent du regard. Il ne vit aucune trace de sentiment dans ses yeux noirs. Zarbon et Doria furent ravis de voir que leurs soupçons n'étaient pas confirmés. Quant à Abigaël, elle bouillait intérieurement et cela l'énervait. Elle ne devrait rien ressentir mais c'était l'inverse que se produisait. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir mourir et elle serra les dents, sans que son visage ne montre rien. Frieza lâcha Kolke qui tomba à genou et qui reprenait sa respiration et toussa.

\- C'est tout de même un bon élément dans mon armée, cela serait embêtant de se passer de lui. Sourit le Tyran en se rasseyant. Tu seras envoyée sur la planète Maïda, tu seras accompagné de 2-3 soldats. Continua-t-il en la regardant, elle hocha la tête. Vous pouvez disposer.

 **Fin flashback.**

* * *

Abigaël soupira et ferma les yeux. L'image d'un garçon et d'un homme apparut dans sa tête et elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux. C'était la même chose, chaque nuit, elle revoyait cette image et elle n'en pouvait plus. Qui était cet homme ? Qui était ce garçon ? Faisait-il parti de son passé ? Elle ne se souvenait plus et cela la frustrée. Personne n'était au courant de ses cauchemars et personne ne le devait. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible face à qui que ce soit. Elle ressentit un pincement dans la poitrine et se sentiment de manque se réveilla. Encore.

* * *

 **Du côté de la Terre :**

Goku, Gohan et Piccolo s'entraînaient toujours dans la plaine. Le soleil était presque couché mais aucun n'y fit attention. Ils étaient absorbés dans leurs combat lorsque…

\- Goku, on va avoir un souci. S'éleva la voix de Kaioh dans la tête de chacun, les faisant se stopper.

\- De quoi parlez-vous Maître ? Demanda le Sayenjin.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

\- Appel de la planète Frieza 51. S'éleva la voix informatique dans la capsule.

Abigaël soupira et appuya sur le bouton clignotant.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle.

\- Il y a un changement de programme. S'éleva la voix de Zarbon.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- Oublie la planète Amestris. Rends-toi sur la Terre.

\- C'est une planète aussi pathétique qu'Amestris, pourquoi ce soudain changement ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La direction de Radditz pour la Terre n'était pas prévue. L'informa la main droite de Frieza.

\- Donc le départ de Végéta n'était qu'une distraction. Supposa-t-elle. Comment aurait-il pu être au courant de la mission que Frieza lui a confié ?

\- Aucune idée, donc rends toi là-bas.

\- Et pour Végéta ? Soupira Abigaël en programmant sa nouvelle destination.

\- Il est déjà en route sur nos ordres. Il doit savoir qu'on sait tous ce qu'il fait ce stupide singe. Ricana une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Doria.

\- Très bien. Dit-elle simplement en coupant la connexion.

Planète Amestris, puis la Terre. Elle ne savait pas ce que Végéta prévoyait mais cela allait au moins la divertir. Qu'est-ce que la planète Terre avait de spécial pour que Radditz s'y rende alors que cela n'était pas dans ses ordres ? Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'ils pourraient se débarasser d'eux ? Ils étaient encore plus stupide qu'elle croyait. Elle ressentait toujours cette haine pour Radditz, qui lui venait d'on-ne-sait-où, et bien qu'elle voulait le tuer, elle préférait l'humilier ce qui était très amusant lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait. Végéta faisait son malin mais au final, il ne valait pas, plus, grand-chose.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou. Chapitre terminé ^^**

 **Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience, positif ou non, tant qu'ils soient constructifs ^^**

 **Passez une bonne soirée et à la prochaine pour la suite de Dragon Ball Z,  
Xoxo :***

 **Indice sur le prochain chapitre :**

\- Espoir anéanti.

\- Confrontations.


	9. Planète Terre - Affrontement Partie 1

**Coucou voici la suite de ''Dragon Ball Z'' et la suite des aventures de nos héros préférés. Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Toriyama et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire que j'écris parce que j'aime DBZ depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse me souvenir et j'ai une très bonne mémoire lol, donc cela doit faire depuis que j'ai 5 ans xD mais passons, ma vie ne vous intéresse pas lol.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ J'ai fait beaucoup de changement concernant le temps des voyages ect. Végéta et Nappa arrive sur terre 2h après Radditz et Abigaël arrive 1h après Nappa et Végéta, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas ^^**

 **Précédemment dans ''Dragon Ball Z''.**

 **Végéta, Nappa, Radditz sont en route pour la Terre, au lieu d'Amestris comme cela était prévue. Frieza ayant été prévenue de ce soudain programme décida d'envoyer Abigaël sur cette même planète pour avoir des informations sur ce que semblait prévoir le Prince des Sayenjins. Aucun d'eux dans chacun des camps ne se doutaient de ce qu'il se passerait avec cette rencontre. Comment vont-ils réagir ? Est-ce qu'Abigaël changera lorsqu'elle ''rencontrera'' son père et son frère ? Remettra-t-elle tout en question où est-ce trop tard pour une quelconque rédemption ?**

 **La réponse dans les prochains épisodes ^^,  
Bonne lecture à tous et donnez-moi des nouvelles si cela vous plait,* **

**Une petite question : Que pensez-vous de Dragon Ball Super ? Répondez-moi comme vous le souhaitez ^^**

* * *

1heure 30. Dans 1 heure 30, elle arriverait sur la planète Terre, elle était impatiente de voir la tête de Végéta quand il la verra. Elle fit un sourire à faire froid dans le dos rien qu'en y pensant. Cependant, elle avait la nette impression que cette planète ne lui était pas inconnue. Abigaël perdit son sourire et plissa les yeux quand la énième image de l'homme apparut dans son esprit. Sa silhouette était floue et elle avait beau se concentrer, elle ne pouvait voir son visage et cela la frustrait plus qu'elle ne devrait. Pourquoi ce pincement ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle se sentiment de vide, alors qu'elle était censée ne plus ressentir quoi que ce soit ? Elle ne savait plus combien de temps qu'elle était au ''service'' de Frieza. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas oubliée était que Radditz était sa famille, mais pour elle, elle n'avait rien en commun avec lui et ce depuis longtemps, il n'était simplement qu'un cafard qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à rabaisser. Pour elle, sa famille était Zarbon, Doria et Frieza. Mais alors cet homme serait-il quelqu'un de son passé ? Était-elle restée trop longtemps avec le démon du froid et que c'était la raison pour laquelle, elle ne se souvenait de rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi Frieza ne l'avait pas tué ? Ou confiait à Radditz ? Abigaël poussa un léger soupir et croisa les bras. De toute manière, elle savait où était sa place. Abigaël appréciait sa vie et elle était bien ainsi, qui que cet homme était, elle le tuerait s'il se mettait en travers de son chemin.

\- Planète K27021 : Arrivée 5 minutes. Annonça la voix informatique, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Abigaël leva les yeux sur l'infini espace et aperçu les planètes de cette galaxie, puis la planète bleue. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que c'était une belle planète, très belle même. Elle devra en parler à Frieza de celle-ci, elle pourrait lui rapporter gros.

* * *

 **Du côté des Sayenjins :**

3 corps se trouvaient étendus au sol sans aucun signe de vie. Nappa et Végéta venaient d'arriver dans la plaine où s'était déroulé le combat qui avait mis à mal Radditz. Le Prince n'éprouvait que de l'énervement à voir les blessures de son subordonné, il avait juste envie d'en finir avec lui. Mais il fit preuve de bonté et l'avait jeté dans sa capsule en direction du vaisseau de Frieza. Nappa avait un sourire en coin mais il était énervé de constater les dégâts causées à son frère d'arme, par de misérable Terrien. Même si Radditz n'était pas très fort à la base, malgré ses nombreuses années d'entraînements, il était déçu de lui. A l'aide de son détecteur, il apprit que ses ''adversaires'' étaient moins fort que lui et qu'il pouvait les tuer d'une pichenette. Mais d'abord, il avait voulu regarder comment ils se défendaient et deux de leurs amis avaient péris contre leur Saïbaman.

\- Je me demande comment un microbe comme toi a pu mettre à mal Radditz. Rigola-t-il de son énorme voix, en regardant Gohan sans savoir que c'était le neveu de son ancien camarade.

\- C'est simple, je me suis entraîné pour me venger. Il a fait quelque chose que jamais, jamais je ne lui pardonnerais. Cracha-t-il avec haine. Il a juste eu de la chance que vous avez débarquée.

Nappa rigola croyant qu'il parlait de mort de ses amis sans se poser de question. Végéta plissa les yeux en regardant le jeune demi-Sayenjin avec intensité. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Ses traits trop durs pour un enfant qui devait avoir 15 ans tout au plus. Cette étincelle mauvaise dans ses yeux noirs lorsqu'il les regardait. Des cheveux très bruns à la limite du noir. Il cacha du mieux sa surprise en ayant fait le rapprochement.

\- Toi… Siffla-t-il entre ses dents en plissant les yeux. Gohan tourna la tête vers le Prince en levant un sourcil. Tu es…

Un bruit de capsule l'interrompit dans sa phrase. Nappa et Végéta se retournèrent et la Z-team levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir la même capsule que les Sayenjins utilisaient. Celle-ci se posa avec fracas au sol faisant un profond cratère dans la plaine.

\- Combien sont-ils au juste ? Murmura Krilin avec panique. Bien qu'il se fût beaucoup entraîné, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Gohan ou de Piccolo et encore moins de leurs adversaires.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Mais cela risque d'être plus compliqué avec ceux-là. Lui répondit le Namek entre ses dents en regardant Nappa et Végéta.

\- Peu importe. Cracha le fils de Goku. On s'en débarrassera et on retrouvera ma sœur. Déclara-t-il avec haine.

Krilin s'apprêtait à répondre avec scepticisme mais le bruit d'une ouverture de porte l'interrompit. Ils regardèrent en direction du cratère et ils furent étonnés lorsqu'une jeune fille de l'âge de Gohan apparut dans les airs. Elle se posa lentement au bord du cratère avec les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, ils la détaillèrent. Elle avait de beaux cheveux très noirs qui descendaient en magnifique cascade derrière son dos, une frange entouré son côté gauche de son fin visage. Elle avait la même tenue que Végéta en noir mais sans le plastron. Elle avait un détecteur de couleur bleu à son œil gauche, des bottes et des gants blancs. Elle ouvrit ses yeux durs qui était aussi noirs que ses cheveux, elle afficha un sourire froid et moqueur lorsqu'elle croisa les regards surpris et énervé du Prince et de son subordonné. Gohan, Piccolo et Krilin ne virent aucune trace de sympathie dans son regard et ils en frissonnèrent.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Se demanda Végéta en serrant des dents._

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ? Siffla Nappa, ne supportant plus de voir la protégée du Tyran.

Abigaël le regarda et perdit son sourire, un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale mais il tenta de ne rien laissait paraître, ce qui ne marcha bien évidemment pas. Et avant que qui que ce soit ne le réalise, Nappa était couché à terre avec le pied d'Abigaël sur l'arrière de sa tête. Végéta la fusilla du regard tout en contractant la mâchoire pour ne pas céder à son énervement. La Z-team fut abasourdie par ce geste. Ils n'étaient pas amis ? Qui était-elle pour que les Sayenjins fassent profil bas devant elle ? Pour que Végéta n'intervienne pas ? Piccolo regarda attentivement la jeune fille, puis son regard se posa instantanément sur Gohan qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'arrivante. Le Namek remarqua bien vite qu'elle était aussi une Sayenjin, bien qu'il n'aperçoive aucune queue de singe, ses cheveux et yeux noirs et sa puissance plus élevé. Il se rappela soudainement des paroles de Radditz des années auparavant, il ne restait que très peu de Sayenjin encore en vie, les autres étant tués lors de l'explosion de leur planète natale. Végéta et Nappa, puis Goku, Gohan et… Piccolo se recula d'un pas en écarquillant les yeux. Etait-ce possible ? Ses craintes étaient fondées alors ? Krilin le regarda perplexe à la réaction du Namek. Que lui prenait-il ? Le moine regarda la jeune fille qui fit une pression sur le crâne du chauve qui s'enfonça dans le sol. Comment arrivait-elle à mettre à mal ce colosse, alors que son énergie n'était pas aussi élevé que ça ? Il était sûr que lui-même n'y arriverait pas ? Les Sayenjins la craignaient-elle ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, non ? S'éleva la voix froide d'Abigaël, en faisant encore une pression sur la tête du chauve qui serra les dents. Je ne me souviens pas que l'on vous ait ordonné de vous rendre sur cette planète. _Il_ était très contrarié par cette prise d'initiative. Végéta ? Une explication peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant, les yeux plissés.

\- D'après Radditz, c'était une belle planète, je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux pour savoir si elle valait le coup de la conquérir. Répondit le Prince sans pouvoir cacher son amertume envers elle.

\- Mouais, ça tu vois j'en doute. Dit-elle pas convaincue pour un sou. Son regard fit le tour du paysage. Où est-il maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant son pied.

\- Je l'ai renvoyé. Répondit le Prince. Il était salement amoché, il n'était plus d'aucune aide.

\- Il faut déjà qu'il l'ait déjà été. Ricana sarcastiquement la fille de Goku.

Nappa se releva difficilement en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec une légère grimace de douleur. Abigaël sourit froidement en le regardant, puis ses yeux sur posèrent sur Krilin, qui déglutit face à son regard noir et ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

\- Vu ta puissance, c'est impossible que cela toi qui a réussi à le battre. Réfléchit-elle à voix haute avec une pointe de dégout. Elle regarda ensuite Piccolo qui était figé.

\- _C'est bien elle. Pensa-t-il en remarquant la frappante ressemblance avec Goku et Gohan._

\- Toi, tu aurais pu lui donner du fil à retordre mais pas à le mettre aussi à mal. Supposa-t-elle en le regardant avec dédain. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Gohan, qui se tendit en se préparant à attaquer.

\- Donc je suppose que c'est toi, celui qui a le plus de potentiel. Dit-elle. Tu aurais pu faire plus d'effort pour enfin m'en débarrasser. Soupira-t-elle avec déception et ennui.

Gohan serra les dents en voyant qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression de la connaitre, mais qu'il ne voulait pas savoir d'où. Abigaël leva un sourcil en ayant le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un moment et Végéta plissa les yeux. Il en était sur maintenant, cela était tout à fait logique. Radditz avait pris la fillette sur cette planète, ce gamin éprouvait une haine incommensurable pour Radditz et il le voyait dans ses yeux lorsqu'on parlait de lui. Il avait le même âge qu'Abigaël et maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, il remarquait la ressemblance. Il était le fils de Kakarotto qui était le frère de Radditz.

\- S'il a effectivement battu Radditz, alors pourquoi tu n'as pas décidé de venger ton larbin, Végéta ? Demanda la voix moqueuse de la plus jeune des présents, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- S'il est dans cet état, c'est qu'il est faible et inutile pour ce combat. Cracha le Prince avec dédain.

\- Mouais, alors pourquoi je te tue pas ? Ironisa la demi-Sayenjin en le regardant. En plus d'être faible et pathétique, tu n'es qu'un Prince qui n'a plus que deux soldats à commander.

Krilin était surpris de la haine dans la voix de la jeune fille, il regarda Piccolo qui était fixé sur elle depuis le début. Pourquoi ne disait-il plus rien ?

\- Tu sais qui elle est ? Demanda le moine, faisant tourner le regard de Gohan sur eux.

\- J'aimerais me tromper mais… Mais je pense que c'est… Abigaël. Avoua le Namek.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Krilin, faisant retourner les combattants sur eux. Mais c'est impossible que… Que cela soit elle ! Se refusa de croire le moine en regardant la combattante, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Krilin a raison, elle n'est pas comme ça ! S'écria Gohan, il regarda la plus jeune. Ce n'est pas elle. Murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Vous commencez à m'ennuyer. Soupira Abigaël, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Tuez-les. Ordonna-t-elle au Sayenjin de sang pur en se retournant, pétrifiant la Z-team, qui se mit en garde. Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Abigaël. Appela soudainement le Namek, la faisant s'arrêter et confirmant les doutes de Végéta.

\- On se connait ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant et levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Piccolo ne répondit pas et Gohan se recula d'un pas ne pouvant le croire. Abigaël ? C'était vraiment sa sœur ? Non… C'était impossible. Pourtant, en la détaillant plus intensément, ses yeux lui étaient beaucoup trop familiers. Malgré la noirceur, l'ironie et la froideur qui se dégageait d'elle, ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes que dans son enfance. Elle aussi avait changé et il détestait ce qu'il voyait, il serra les poings. Qu'avaient-ils fait à sa sœur pour qu'elle devienne ainsi ? Se souvenait-elle de lui ? La réponse fut évidente : Non. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas agi aussi indifféremment. Se souvenait-elle au moins de leur enfance ? De leurs disputes ? De leurs promesses ? De ses parents ? Il voulait tellement lui demander mais ses mots refusèrent de quitter sa gorge, son cœur était serré et sa haine pour Radditz et ses guerriers lui chauffait le cœur d'une noirceur qu'il tentait de garder au plus profond de lui. Ce monstre lui avait tout pris. Sa sœur, sa vie. Il avait passé 10 ans à s'entraîner alors qu'il aspirait qu'à devenir un grand savant. Pour au final, que sa sœur ne le reconnaisse plus, qu'elle n'ait surement aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tenter de les tuer. C'était trop dur de penser que sa sœur était devenue une tueuse, aussi insensible que ses guerriers. Qu'elle était devenue exactement comme Radditz, il sentait même qu'elle était pire. Il ne voulait pas imaginer que celle devant lui était sa petite sœur, avec ce regard de mépris et de dégoût alors qu'elle était celle qui ressemblait le plus à leur Père. Abigaël posa son regard sur lui en sentant son énergie vacillait sans avoir l'aide de son détecteur. Qui était ce garçon ? Il pouvait, comme elle, contrôler son énergie ? Voilà pourquoi il avait réussi à battre Radditz, celui-ci était trop concentré à suivre son scooter. Pourquoi son visage lui était si familier ? Elle regarda ensuite le Namek et elle commença à s'impatienter lorsqu'il ne lui répondit pas.

\- Tu es la nièce de Radditz, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- Malheureusement, et alors ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Attendez une minute, je comprends maintenant… Commença Nappa en faisant l'aller-retours entre Abigaël et Gohan. Tu es la fille de Kakarotto, donc ce gamin est ton frère.

\- Tu es moins idiot que je ne le croyais. Se moqua Végéta en roulant des yeux.

Abigaël regarda Gohan et ils se fixèrent. Son frère ? Elle fit marcher sa mémoire mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir qu'elle avait un frère. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ne s'en rappelait pas ? Elle n'avait jamais pu oublier comment elle était arrivée sur Frieza 51, mais depuis bien des années, elle ne se souciait plus d'autre chose que conquérir les planètes et de tuer ses habitants. Peut-être que sa haine envers les Sayenjins avaient pris le plus de place dans son cœur, qu'elle avait oublié ? Elle ferma les yeux et elle rigola quelques secondes après, sous la surprise de la Z-team et les froncements de sourcils de Nappa et Végéta.

\- Peu importe, tuez-les. Ordonna-t-elle en se retournant de nouveau.

\- Tu tuerais ton propre frère ? Lui demanda Krilin abasourdis par cet ordre donnée avec froideur et indifférence.

\- Cela aurait _peut-être_ eu plus d'impact si j'avais le moindre souvenir de lui. Vu comme les combattants ici sont pathétiques, je suis contente que Radditz m'ait _prise_. Répondit-elle en tournant la tête pour les regarder avec un sourire.

\- Il t'a enlevé à ta famille. Ce n'est pas toi ! Tenta Piccolo.

\- Si tu te fichais de cela, alors pourquoi tu le déteste autant ? Continua Krilin. Abigaël perdit son sourire et sembla réfléchir à leurs paroles.

\- Peu importe ma haine envers ses singes. Sourit-elle en fermant les yeux, elle les rouvrit et ses pupilles se firent glaciales. Peu importe, qui vous croyez que je suis, je ne suis pas celle-là.

\- Je pense que l'on devrait attendre Kakarotto. Lui dit Végéta, alors qu'elle passa près de lui.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Soupira-t-elle en regardant le Prince.

\- Le gamin m'a assuré qu'il était fort et qu'il nous tuerait quand il arriverait. Sans compter que c'est un traite.

\- Un peu prétentieux celui-là. Il est où ce Kakarotto ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il va bientôt arrivé et il va vous faire mordre la poussière ! Cracha Gohan à leur intention, surtout en regardant Nappa et Végéta.

\- Intéressant. Murmura la plus jeune en croisant les bras, pensive.

Ce gamin était sur de ce qu'il avançait et c'était vrai qu'elle était curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait le fameux frère de Radditz. Et cette histoire de famille l'intriguait même si finalement, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Après tout, s'ils avaient tenus à elle, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas retrouvé en 10 ans ? Qu'il soit son père ne changera rien à qui elle était devenue. Elle le tuerait s'il le fallait.

\- Très bien. Accepta Abigaël après un moment de silence. Il a 20 minutes pour se montrer et si ce n'est pas le cas… Elle se retourna et leur fit un sourire plein de mauvaises promesses. Je transformerais cette planète en tas de poussière. Menaça-t-elle avec calme.

Elle s'assit sur un rocher qui se trouvait derrière Végéta, elle croisa les bras et les jambes en fermant les yeux. Végéta la regarda. Elle n'était vraiment plus la gamine d'il y a 10 ans. Elle, qui n'arrêtait pas de dire que sa famille lui manquait et qu'elle voulait tuer Radditz pour ça. La fréquentation avec Zarbon et Doria avaient finalement changé la donne, malheureusement pour eux. Elle était devenue sans sentiments, elle était exactement comme Frieza. Elle serait capable de tuer son propre frère et père. Comment se passera la rencontre avec son paternel ? Il était curieux de voir la suite, mais appréhendait tout de même. Il était contrarié qu'elle ait débarqué sur cette planète, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses projets. Un des soldats s'était surement douté de quelque chose et les avait balancés au Tyran. Quoi qu'il en soit, Frieza avait des longueurs d'avances sur eux comme à chaque fois et cela l'enragea. Il serra les poings en essayant de contrôler son énergie pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Abigaël. Nappa trépignait d'impatience à leurs côtés et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, il voulait se dégourdir et s'amusait avec eux avant l'arrivée du traître. Il regarda Abigaël toujours assise. Elle l'avait humilié et il voulait tellement lui faire payer mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien contre elle. Non seulement parce qu'elle était plus puissante que lui, mais aussi parce que c'était la protégé du Tyran et des deux mains droites, il mourrait dans la seconde s'il faisait quoi que ce soit et cela l'énervait. Même Végéta n'osait rien alors qu'il était pratiquement de la même force qu'elle, enfin il s'en doutait.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas continuer à m'amuser avec eux, le temps qu'il arrive ? 20 minutes c'est trop long.

\- On a des ordres. Murmura haineusement le Prince en fixant Abigaël d'un mauvais œil.

\- Obéir à une gamine… C'est humiliant. Chuchota le chauve en serrant les poings.

\- Bientôt, tout ça va changer. Répondit le Prince avec un sourire calculateur et Nappa sourit à son tour en sachant à quoi il pensait.

* * *

 **Du côté de la Z-team :**

20 minutes, cela sera les 20 minutes les plus longues de leurs existences. Ils étaient assez méfiants vis-à-vis des Sayenjins, ils n'avaient pas eu d'aperçu de leurs pouvoirs, ni ne leurs forces mais ils purent sentir qu'ils ne devaient pas les prendre à la légère, surtout à cause des paroles de Radditz sur le fait qu'ils étaient plus forts que lui. Quant à Abigaël, il ne devait pas la sous-estimé non plus, elle avait maîtrisé Nappa si facilement malgré sa carrure que cela était perturbant, et aussi le fait que Végéta n'était pas intervenu et semblait la craindre, que ce n'était pas seulement de la comédie. Était-elle aussi forte ou était-ce seulement car elle avait juste un statut plus élevé ? Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'ils avaient perdu.

\- J'espère que Goku va bientôt arriver. Murmura Krilin en jetant un œil inquiet aux Sayenjins.

\- Mouais, il faudrait surtout qu'on trouve un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux car même si Goku arrive et qu'il est devenu fort, alors à 3 contre 1, il ne pourra pas grand-chose. Répliqua Piccolo en serrant les poings.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Répliqua sèchement Gohan qui était resté silencieux depuis la découverte, les faisant le regarder. On s'est beaucoup entraîné pendant ses 10 ans, on pourra s'en débarrasser ensemble.

\- Gohan… Murmura Krilin.

Le moine s'interrompit, il voulait être aussi sûr de ce qu'il avançait mais il n'arrivait pas à être optimiste. Même s'ils arrivaient à se débarrasser des Sayenjins, il restera le problème d'Abigaël. Aucun d'eux ne pourra lui faire le moindre mal, même si elle était différente. Ses craintes la concernant était bel et bien fondés… 10 ans loin de sa famille, laissé des séquelles. Est-ce que cela sera irréversible ? Comment réagira Goku en voyant sa fille ainsi ? Il n'aimerait pas être à sa place. Passer 10 ans à s'entraîner pour sauver sa fille et savoir que celle-ci est devenue un monstre sans cœur. Piccolo était dans le même état d'esprit que Krilin la chose qu'ils devaient se préoccuper était d'Abigaël. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à vaincre les Sayenjins mais Abigaël ? Était-elle de la même force que Végéta ou était-ce à cause d'autre chose qui faisait profil bas face à elle ? Est-ce qu'elle interviendra lors de leur combat ?

\- Les 20 minutes sont passées. S'éleva la voix calme d'Abigaël, les tirants de leurs pensées. Ce Kakarotto ne doit pas tenir vraiment à vous. Sourit-elle avec moquerie en rouvrant les yeux.

Nappa rigola en enlevant son armure en faisant un sourire ravie, il fit craquer ses doigts en s'avançant. 20 minutes étaient trop longues pour lui et il était impatient de s'amuser avec ses terriens. Ils comprendront bien vite qu'il n'est pas Radditz et qu'ils ne l'auront jamais. Et pis même si c'était le cas, ils ne connaissaient pas Végéta et ni Abigaël, même s'il savait que celle-ci n'interviendrait pas s'ils s'étaient à mal. Il n'avait pas d'inquiétude sur ce fait, ils n'auront pas à intervenir car il les tuerait.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ce n'est qu'un lâche. Sourit Végéta en regardant le fils de Kakarotto.

\- Mon père n'est pas un lâche. Cracha Gohan.

\- Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Se moqua Nappa dans un rire tonitruant qui énerva le demi-Sayenjin qui serra les poings à s'en faire mal, ses cheveux commençant à flotter autour de son visage faisant plisser les yeux d'Abigaël et froncer les sourcils de Végéta.

\- Il viendra. Assura Krilin avec certitude. Il vient toujours pour ses amis !

\- Mais oui, mais oui. En attendant, on va bien s'amuser. Rigola Nappa en faisant de nouveau craquer ses articulations. Et n'espéraient surtout pas pouvoir me battre, je ne suis pas Radditz.

\- Ne nous sous-estime pas. Siffla le fils de Goku en se mettant en garde. Abigaël fronça les sourcils en voyant cette position.

Il se précipita rapidement sur Nappa qui sourit. Dès que le jeune combattant arriva près du Sayenjin, il s'envola surprenant le Géant. Piccolo profita de sa surprise pour effectuer une image rémanente et se retrouva rapidement derrière Nappa, ce dernier se retourna au même moment que Piccolo attrapa sa queue de singe. Krilin se précipita sur le Sayenjin avec détermination et sûr de lui. C'était leur chance et il ne fallait pas la gâcher.

\- J'ai compris votre misérable manœuvre. Se reprit le Géant. Mais cela ne marchera pas. Sourit-il en frappant le Namek de son coude sur la tête, faisant ricaner Végéta et soupirer Abigaël.

\- Pourquoi ? Gémit Piccolo en perdant presque connaissance.

\- C'était une bonne idée mais en 10 ans vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé le moyen de rectifier ce détail de point faible ? Demanda la fille de Goku, un peu déçu.

Nappa ricana et jeta Piccolo au pied de Gohan, qui s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Réponds-moi, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en le secouant légèrement. Vous allez me le payer ! Cracha-t-il en regardant Nappa.

\- Comme tu es le plus proche de moi, alors je vais m'occuper de toi, gamin. Montre donc moi ce que ton soi-disant entraînement t'a appris. Sourit-il en s'approchant du plus jeune. Tu es un demi-Sayenjin toi aussi, alors fais honneur à ta race.

\- Tu te trompes. Jamais, je ne serais comme vous. Siffla le jeune garçon. Je vous ferais regretter ce que vous avez fait !

Nappa rigola et sans prévenir, il se déplaça à une vitesse surprenante et envoya un violent coup de genou dans le ventre de Gohan, ce dernier grimaça sous la douleur. Il se recula d'un pas en se tenant le ventre.

\- Pas très résistant. Sourit Nappa en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans la joue, le projetant contre un rocher, qui s'effondra sur lui. Déjà fini ? Je suis déçu.

Krilin serra les dents et se précipita sur Nappa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer une boule d'énergie à l'endroit où se trouvait Gohan. Le moine lui donna un coup de pied dans la nuque et quand le Sayenjin leva le poing pour lui donner un coup, il se transposa surprenant le chauve.

\- Cela peut devenir intéressant. Sourit le Prince alors qu'Abigaël resta stoïque, observant intensivement le combat.

Gohan sortit rapidement des décombres, il avait quelques égratignures ici et là mais rien de très grave, juste superficiel. Nappa le regarda, baissant sa garde sur le moine qui prépara un Kiezan dans son dos. Le fils de Goku reprit doucement son souffle et darda Nappa d'un regard encore plus glaciale, qui fit sourire Abigaël.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es résistant, _gamin_. Sourit Nappa en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Et toi, tu es stupide. Sourit froidement le fils de Goku.

\- Crétin, derrière-toi ! S'écria le Prince.

Le géant se retourna alors que l'attaque de Krilin n'était qu'à deux doigts de lui. Il s'écarta juste à temps alors que l'attaque tranchante le visait à la tête, lui faisant simplement une égratignure à la joue, un filet de sang coula le long et son regard se rempli de rage. Il se recula pour regarder le moine qui ne put empêcher un tremblement en voyant son regard noir. Comment cet être insignifiant a pu le blesser ?

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Siffla le Sayenjin en serrant les poings.

\- Espèce d'idiot, imagine ce qui se serait passé, si je n'avais pas été là. Grinça Végéta, contrarié par la bêtise de son subordonné.

\- Tout dans les muscles et rien dans le cerveau. Commenta ironiquement Abigaël en pouffant à sa stupidité, énervant encore plus le Prince.

Nappa prépara une boule d'énergie et s'apprêtait à l'envoyer sur le moine lorsque Gohan se précipita sur lui et le frappa violemment à la nuque qui l'envoya dans un rocher, surprenant les présents, ainsi que Végéta et Abigaël. Nappa se retira des débris et le regarda avec haine.

\- Sale mioche. Cracha-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

Comment avait-il pu lui mettre un coup, à lui ? Comment avait-il pu l'humilier ainsi ? Abigaël et Lui l'humiliaient devant Végéta, cela ne se passerait pas comme cela, il le regretterait. Fini de jouer, il allait passer au chose sérieuse. Ils regretteront d'être venus au monde. Ils devaient payer, il s'énerva et se précipita sur le plus jeune. Ce dernier se mit en garde et le combat commença entre les deux mais qui fut rapidement à l'avantage du Sayenjin de sang pur. Krilin se précipita sur lui mais même à deux, Nappa avait l'avantage. Il frappa Gohan d'une violence inouïe qui le propulsa au sol, faisant la marque de son corps. Piccolo ouvrit les yeux et se releva péniblement lorsqu'il vit son élève au sol. Krilin recula du Sayenjin et ce dernier se transposa derrière le moine et lui fit une manchette à la nuque qui le propulsa à son tour mais à l'autre bout de Gohan. Nappa se posa au sol.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Ricana la brute en les observant.

Gohan serra les dents et se redressa en le regardant avec haine. Il se mit à genou et se tint les côtes en grimaçant de douleur.

\- _Malgré nos entraînements, il est beaucoup plus fort que nous. Comment va-t-on pouvoir s'en débarrasser ? Pensa amèrement le Namek._

\- _Ils ne se doutent pas de la chance qu'ils ont de ne pas affronter Végéta. Contrairement à lui et elle, Nappa est un abruti fini qui ne pense qu'avec ses muscles. S'ils se la jouaient finement, ils pourraient s'en débarrasser même en étant moins puissant et fort que lui. Analysa Abigaël en commençant à s'ennuyer._

Nappa sourit machiavéliquement et prépara sa plus puissante attaque. Gohan le sentit et se recula d'un pas en serrant les dents. Sa puissance était beaucoup plus forte qui ne l'avait cru, même avec ses entraînements, ils n'étaient pas sûr de pouvoir en venir à bout. Il jeta un regard à Abigaël qui ne faisait rien pour le stopper et semblait fermement ennuyer. Comment pouvait-elle le laisser faire alors qu'il était son frère ? Avait-elle aussi changé que ça ? Il tomba à genoux. Abigaël… Sa petite sœur…

\- Meurs ! S'écria Nappa en lança son attaque, droit vers Gohan qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Piccolo regarda la scène et il ne lui fallut pas plus pour se précipiter devant Gohan pour le protéger.

\- Piccolo ! S'écria le combattant tandis que le Namek se prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

Cette scène sembla durer une éternité. La poussière qui entoura les présents disparut progressivement, laissant voir une scène d'horreur, selon le point de vue de certains. Piccolo avait les bras écartés et souffrait le martyr. Ses vêtements étaient à moitié brûlés et ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour rester debout. Il respirait bruyamment et difficilement. Nappa rigola face à ce spectacle. Végéta sourit et Abigaël ne fit rien, attendant la suite qui allait sûrement être très intéressante.

\- Piccolo, non. Haleta Gohan tandis que celui-ci s'écroula au sol. Tiens bon, papa va bientôt arriver. Reste avec moi. Supplia le fils de Goku en le secouant, mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

\- Pathétique de se sacrifier pour un mioche. Commenta Abigaël sans une once de compassion.

Gohan l'entendit et il ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Abigaël et maintenant Piccolo. Les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, lui était prise. Il avait perdu sa sœur et son mentor, son ami. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mérité pour avoir cette vie ? C'était des monstres. Ils devaient payer pour la souffrance qu'il lui avait causée. Ils ne devaient plus respirer, ne devaient plus vivre. Son père n'était pas là et ils devaient venger ses amis. Il n'était plus un enfant, il ne s'était pas entraîné dur pour regarder ses amis se faire tuer, un à un sans rien pouvoir faire. Il s'était fait une promesse. De sauver sa sœur quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il devait leur montrer de quoi il était capable. Gohan releva ses yeux où brûlait une lueur mauvaise dans ses prunelles. Sa colère montait progressivement dans son corps, la noirceur qu'il ressentait depuis la disparition de sa sœur tentait de prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il serra les poings et ne pouvant plus la contenir, il poussa un cri rempli de désespoir et de haine, envers lui-même, envers les Sayenjins, Radditz, Nappa et Végéta, envers Abigaël, envers le monde entier. Sa sœur était devenue un monstre. Elle était devenue comme ceux qu'il détestait depuis 10 ans. Sans compter, qu'ils avaient tués ses amis et il n'avait rien pu faire car il refusait ses pouvoirs, ceux qui avait bien failli tuer Piccolo et son père lors d'un de leurs entraînements. Là, il ne pouvait plus contrôler la colère qu'il éprouvait et il la laissait ressortir, prendre possession de lui. Les détecteurs des Sayenjins s'affolèrent et les chiffres grimpèrent en flèche. Abigaël regarda son scooter avec étonnement en voyant les chiffres grimpaient jusqu'à 3000 unités, elle ferma les yeux quand son détecteur explosa.

\- Il a autant de puissance ? Se demanda-t-elle en fixant les miettes de son scooter. Et elle augmente encore. Ressentit-elle en regardant son frère où une aura blanche l'entourait et des éclairs se générèrent autour de lui.

\- Kaa mee… Commença Gohan en mettant ses mains en coupe près de sa hanche. Haa mee…

\- Allez, Gohan… Encouragea Krilin en se remettant difficilement sur ses pieds qui tremblotèrent, il était abasourdi par la puissance du garçon, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Haa… Cria le fils de Goku en envoyant sa vague déferlante. Nappa sourit et se prépara à encaisser l'attaque quand…

\- Dégage de là, sa puissance est de 5600 unités ! S'écria le Prince alors qu'il confirmait les soupçons de la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria à son tour Nappa en le regardant abasourdis, puis la vague déferlante qui se dirigeait droit sur lui.

Le Sayenjin esquiva l'attaque avant que celle-ci ne le touche. Elle se dirigea droit sur Végéta qui s'envola pour l'esquiver à son tour, elle se dirigea ensuite sur Abigaël qui plissa les yeux, elle leva la main et la vague déferlante la frappa. La puissance de l'attaque les aveugla pendant plusieurs secondes. Ils ouvrirent les yeux dès que la lumière se dissipa et la poussière les empêcha de voir. Gohan souffla en posant un genou à terre. Est-ce qu'il l'avait… ? Il avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait et dès que sa colère redescendit, il serra les poings en pensant à qu'il avait sûrement tué sa propre sœur.

\- Im… Impossible. Chuchota la voix de Krilin, qui fit ouvrir les yeux du fils de Goku.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou non de voir Abigaël, qui avait arrêté son attaque d'une seule main. Sa main droite fumait à cause de la puissance et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu du mal à la stopper. Krilin était estomaqué qu'elle ait réussi ceci. Il avait senti la puissance et il avait sûr été sûr qu'aucun n'aurait pu survivre, sauf peut-être Végéta bien qu'il l'avait vu s'éloigné.

\- _Si cette attaque aurait touché cet idiot, alors il ne serait plus de ce monde. Pensa Abigaël en regardant sa main qui fumait toujours. Il n'est pas à prendre à la légère celui-là. Se dit-elle en regardant Gohan, qui était pétrifié. Sa puissance vient de sa colère. Une fois qu'il se calme alors son énergie redescend aussi sec. Cette attaque lui a pompé toute son énergie. Nappa n'en fera qu'une bouchée maintenant. Constata-t-elle en voyant la respiration haletante de son frère._ Il en faudra plus que ça pour nous vaincre. Sourit-elle en recroisant ses bras.

\- Tu as bien failli m'avoir. Avoua le chauve.

Il regarda Gohan, n'étant pas surpris que la jeune fille est arrêter la vague déferlante. Végéta se posa en détestant encore plus la demi-Sayenjin. Lui aussi aurait été capable de la stopper cette attaque, il aurait dû, elle aurait bien vu qu'il n'était pas à sous-estimer et elle lui exprimer le respect qu'elle lui devait.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Rigola-t-il en s'avançant.

\- J'ai… J'ai échoué. J'ai plus de force. Haleta-t-il en se mettant à genou. Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Gohan ! S'écria Krilin, paniqué. Va-t'en ! Sauve-toi ! Ne le touche pas, monstre ! S'égosilla le moine à l'intention du Sayenjin, qui continua à s'avancer en ignorant le meilleur ami de Goku.

\- J'ai rien pu faire pour ma sœur… Murmura-t-il en serrant les poings. Rien pour Piccolo… Pour Yamcha, Tenshinan et Chaozu. Gohan sentit les larmes coulaient de ses yeux au constat de son impuissance. Il frappa le sol de ses mains.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tu vas bientôt rejoindre tes petits camarades. Rigola Nappa en levant son pied, prêt à l'abattre sur le jeune garçon. Et ensuite, j'enverrais ton père et cet humain insignifiant te rejoindre au Paradis.

\- Gohaaan ! S'écria Krilin en réussissant à se précipiter dans leur direction, malgré la douleur de ses membres.

\- Je suis désolé, Papa… Murmura Gohan en fermant les yeux, vaincu.

Nappa abbatiat son pied mais celui-ci ne rencontra que le sol, laissant la marque de son pied. Végéta, Nappa et Krilin ne purent cacher leur surprise alors qu'Abigaël plissa les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Nappa, surprise de ne pas voir le corps du garçon sous son pied.

\- C'est Kintoun. S'exclama Gohan en voyant le nuage jaune sous lui, il sourit avec soulagement en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Nappa en regardant le nuage, avec incompréhension et méfiance.

Abigaël leva les yeux et les plissa davantage en voyant un homme à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux et les regardant sans aucune sympathie. Végéta observa le nuage et les yeux de Gohan qui brillait de soulagement, il comprit ensuite et leva les yeux à son tour et esquissa un sourire en devinant qui était cet homme, en tenue de combat orange.

\- Goku ! Se réjouit Krilin alors que son meilleur ami se posa devant Nappa.

\- Papa… Se réjouit à son tour Gohan avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Alors c'est toi, Kakarotto. Sourit le colosse.

\- Tu t'es fait attendre. Pas très fair-play comme comportement. Sourit à son tour Végéta.

Abigaël resta silencieuse. Cet homme… Serait-il celui qu'elle voyait ? Il n'avait pas l'air très fort, mais elle devait éviter de se fier à son apparence, comme avec ce Gohan. Goku ignora les remarques des Sayenjins et se dirigea près de Piccolo, il se baissa et prit son pouls, il se redressa et serra les poings en darda Nappa d'un regard glaciale, qui se reprit, il sourit en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Je… Je n'ai rien pu faire… Je suis désolé… Murmura Gohan en baissant la tête de honte.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser… J'ai pris du retard chez Kaioh. Sourit-il à son fils.

\- Que tu sois là ou pas, cela n'aurait rien changé. Vous n'êtes que des microbes. Rigola Nappa.

\- Suis-moi. Ordonna doucement Goku à Kintoun, ignorant le chauve.

Goku arriva devant Krilin qui sourit de soulagement en voyant son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir.

\- Encore désolé du retard. S'excusa le Sayenjin en sortant deux Senzus de son kimono. Tenez. Sourit-il en les tendant à son fils et son ami.

\- Tu vas sûrement plus en avoir besoin que nous. Garde-les. Refusa Krilin.

\- Il a raison, ils sont beaucoup plus forts qu'ils en ont l'air… Murmura Gohan. Je n'ai même pas réussi à aider nos amis. Ils ont pu même aider Radditz à quitter la planète. Siffla-t-il en serrant les poings. Et…

\- Tu t'es bien battu, Fiston. Rassura le Goku, faisant lever les yeux de Gohan sur lui. Tu as tout donné et je suis fier de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin des Senzus alors prenez-les.

\- Très bien. Accepta finalement le moine en prenant le premier, tandis que Gohan prenait le second. Ah que cela fait du bien. S'exclama-t-il en se remettant instantanément sur pied.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils en voyant Gohan, reprendre ses forces après avoir avalé ses choses. Goku sourit puis posa ses yeux sur Nappa en le perdant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Végéta, qui lui souriait avec arrogance et suffisance. Puis il regarda la jeune fille qui les accompagnait. Son visage était froid et dur, elle n'exprimait aucune émotion et il sentait que tout comme le plus petit, elle avait une force qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer. Qui était-elle ? Il n'était pas au courant qu'ils étaient un de plus à débarquer sur la terre. Il serra les poings en posant ses yeux sur les cadavres de ses amis.

\- Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait. Siffla-t-il en faisant monter son énergie en durcissant encore plus son regard.

Gohan et Krilin se reculèrent en sentant la colère et l'énergie de Goku émanait de lui. Bien que le plus jeune soit habitué à sentir cette puissance, cela le surprenait à chaque fois. Abigaël sourit en la sentant aussi.

\- Viens, je t'attends. Je vais vite fait t'envoyer rejoindre tes petits amis. Provoqua le géant dans un ricanement agaçant.

\- Mettez-vous à l'abri, je me charge d'eux. Ordonna doucement le Sayenjin sans regarder son fils et son ami.

\- Attends Goku, il faut que… Que tu saches quelque chose… Hésita Krilin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Goku en le regardant, puis son fils qui fixait Abigaël avec tristesse et colère.

\- Cette fille… Commença Gohan. C'est… C'est Abigaël. Avoua-t-il après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, regrettant de perturber son père.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

Goku était pétrifié à cette déclaration. Il se tourna pour fixer la demi-Sayenjin qui ne les avait pas lâcher des yeux comme ses ''collègues''. Elle afficha un sourire froid.

* * *

 **Goku est arrivé pour sauver Gohan et Krilin, qui ne purent n'être qu'heureux de l'arrivé de notre héros. Un combat qui s'annonce difficile. Goku découvre que la jeune fille qui accompagne les Sayenjins est en réalité sa jeune fille qui a disparu des années plutôt et qu'il a promis de délivrer. Quel sera le dénouement du combat suite à cette révélation ? Goku arrivera-t-il à surmonter le fait de voir Abigaël, être devenue une jeune fille cruelle qui ne soucie de personne ? Arrivera-t-il à remettre Abigaël dans le droit chemin ou est-elle perdue à jamais ?**

 **Découvrez dans le prochain épisode de ''Dragon Ball Z''. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous donnera envie de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, positif ou non, tant qu'elle soit constructif et qu'elle me permette de m'améliorer ^^**

 **Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :***


	10. Vérité brutale

**Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Voici la suite des aventures de nos héros préférés.**

 **Précédemment dans ''Dragon Ball Z'' :**

 **Les Sayenjins sont arrivés sur terre et des pertes sont déjà à déplorer au sein de la Z-team. Yamcha, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu ont péris lors de leur combat contre les Saïbaman. Ils ont réussis à vaincre Radditz qui fut réexpédié par le Prince. Le laissant seul avec Nappa. Abigaël vient les rejoindre et ils découvrirent bien vite le lien qui unissait celle qui les haïssait avec les Terriens. Le combat qui se déroulera ne sera pas sans peine, colère, déception. Voici la suite des aventures de nos héros contre des adversaires redoutables.**

 **Pumsan :** _Merci de ta review ma belle, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ^^_

 _Cela serait trop facile si elle aurait changé de camps en découvrant son père et son frère. Il ne faut pas oublier que pendant 10 ans, elle a été en compagnie de Frieza, Zarbon et Doria. Je pense que l'on peut considérer ceci comme le Syndrome de Stockholm, la victime qui finit par apprécier sa ''captivité''. Ils ont finalement réussi à la faire devenir comme lui._

 _Oui, je dirais plutôt comme Frieza car lui, c'est Frieza lol. L'un des méchant les plus marquant de DBZ et que j'aime bien. La réaction de Goku sera dans celui-ci et j'espère que cela te plaira, j'ai un peu changé son caractère dans cette histoire et je l'ai fait un peu moins naïf, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ^^_

 _Moi j'aime bien DBS, bien que l'animation soit beaucoup moins bonne que l'ancienne et les combats sont trop lents et on a moins les frissons que dans les anciens combats et c'est dommage. Après j'aime bien le scénario et Champa me fait trop rire lol._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis,  
Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Miss Uchiwa :** _Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices ^^  
Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre concernant Abigaël. Quant à une romance, je ne sais pas trop encore, mais pourquoi pas ? ;-)_

 _J'avoue j'aime bien aussi plutôt pour le scénario parce que je trouve que les combats manquent d'intensité. Je suis au dernier et je suis impatiente de voir la suite ahah. Moi aussi je les kiffe, pire que Goku et Végéta et je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait pire mdr. Végéta, Végéta, quand j'ai vu les scènes j'ai explosé de rire. Si on m'avait dit un jour que Végéta danserait, bah je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru :') Mais les moments que j'ai préféré était lorsqu'il part en voyage avec Bulma et Trunks, avec le poulpe, j'en pouvais plus j'ai cru mourir mdr. Ou quand il supplie Whis pour l'entraîner et qu'il veut faire une omelette :') La première chose que j'ai remarqué c'est qu'il n'avait pas ses gants, le truc aussi choquant que le voir en tablier xD_

 _Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis, positif ou non ^^  
Trunks et Goten ne sont pas encore née et on ne les verra pas pendant un bon bout de temps. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais les incorporer dans l'histoire._

 _Bonne soirée et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Goku était paralysé face à cette terrible révélation. Nappa affichait un grand sourire amusé. Végéta avait un sourire en coin moqueur. Abigaël le fixait avec indifférence. Il la regarda et se concentra, il serra les poings, il aurait pu reconnaître son aura entre mille. Elle était tellement différente de celle de ses souvenirs. Ses yeux étaient d'une froideur qui le fit frissonner, il ne trouvait rien de la petite fille qu'il aimait tant. Qu'est-ce que ces monstres lui avait fait ?

\- Ma chérie… Murmura-t-il.

\- Goku, elle n'est plus celle que tu as connue. Le prévint Krilin avec gravité en le voyant faire un pas en sa direction.

\- Krilin, c'est elle.

\- En apparence seulement, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même maintenant. Elle n'a même pas bougé d'un cil lorsque ce crétin a tenté de tuer Gohan. L'informa-t-il en montrant le chauve du doigt.

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de crétin, Microbe. S'énerva Nappa, vexé de l'insulte.

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant. Intervint Abigaël, ennuyé par cette discussion et avant que Krilin ne réplique. Nappa, tue-les qu'on en finisse. Ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

\- Avec plaisir. Accepta le Sayenjin en faisant craquer ses doigts, trop impatient pour s'énerver d'un ordre reçu par une gamine.

Les traits de Goku se durcirent. Il regarda Végéta qui affichait un sourire malsain, puis Nappa qui le regardait avec supériorité. Le frère de Radditz ne sentit pas son énergie qui augmentait. Radditz avait non seulement pris sa fille, mais il l'avait changé en l'un des leurs. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il ne put cependant perdre espoir, il voulait se persuadé qu'il y avait toujours sa fille dans ce corps. Sa fille qui aimait sa famille, qui voulait chaque jour s'entraînait avec lui malgré les interdictions de sa mère, sa fille avec son fort caractère qu'elle tenait plus de Chichi. Il se débarrasserait des Sayenjins et Abigaël reviendrait comme avant.

\- Vous allez me le payer. Déclara Goku en s'avançant.

\- Imbécile, tu n'as aucune chance face à moi. Ricana le chauve. Et je vais te le prouver. Déclara-t-il sûr de lui en se précipitant sur le combattant.

Seulement, il brassa de l'air lorsque son poing allait entrer en contact avec le torse de Goku. Nappa se stoppa et quand il se retourna, un poing lui entra brutalement dans le ventre, le faisant cracher de douleur.

\- Il est rapide. Murmura le Prince, pas vraiment surpris.

Abigaël ne répondit rien et observa la scène. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec Végéta. Nappa est un idiot qui sous-estime ses adversaires et qui se jette dans le combat sans réfléchir, ce qui le conduira à sa perte. Ce combat s'annonçait ennuyant. Nappa se recula d'un pas et se frotta le ventre.

\- Tu m'as surpris. Grogna le Sayenjin en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Nappa se jeta de nouveau sur Goku et ce dernier n'esquiva aucun geste et le combat s'engagea. Le fils de Baddack para les coups sans aucun mal. Ils s'envolèrent alors que les coups continuèrent à pleuvoir.

\- Ils sont à peu près du même niveau. Cela sera difficile. S'inquiéta Krilin en voyant qu'aucun des combattants ne prenaient le dessus.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Répliqua Gohan en observant le combat sans une once d'inquiétude. Krilin le regarda. Papa ne fais qu'évaluer la force de Nappa, rien de plus. Il est plus puissant que lui, il n'utilise pas le quart de son énergie. S'il le voulait, il pourrait s'en débarrasser maintenant.

Krilin ne répondit pas et observa attentivement le combat et les énergies des deux combattants. Le Ki de Goku ne baissait pas mais n'augmentait pas non plus, alors que celui de Nappa ne faisait que cela. Il ne s'était pas entraîné avec son meilleur ami mais il était l'un des mieux placés pour savoir que Goku avait un don inné pour le combat. Le fils du Sayenjin avait peut-être raison. Gohan posa ses yeux noirs sur Abigaël et Végéta qui regardèrent le combat avec attention. Il se demandait s'ils avaient aperçu la différence de force entre son père et Nappa. C'était loin d'être des amateurs alors il se doutait qu'ils l'avaient sentis. Il savait qui serait le vainqueur mais ensuite ? Il restait Végéta et Abigaël, eux, il ne savait pas ce que sera l'enjeu du combat. Il avait l'idée de la puissance de sa sœur mais du second ? Il était supérieur à Nappa mais entre Abigaël et lui ? C'est ce qui l'inquiétait profondément. Un fracas le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête pour voir Nappa, allonger au sol dans un grognement de douleur. Goku se posta devant lui avec un visage fermé et froid que Krilin ne lui reconnaissait pas et qui le faisait davantage ressemblait aux Sayenjins.

\- Avec toutes tes promesses je m'attendais à mieux. Lui dit Goku avec mépris.

\- Ce n'est pas fini. Grogna le Sayenjin en se relevant.

\- C'est fini pour moi. Tu n'as aucune chance. Continua le frère de Radditz en se retournant pour regarder Végéta et Abigaël.

\- _C'est bien ce que je pensais, il est bien plus fort que Nappa. Pensa le Prince en plissant les yeux._

Nappa se releva rapidement se précipita sur Goku, ce dernier se transposa de nouveau et se posta sur la tête du Sayenjin qui fut encore surpris de sa vitesse.

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Piccolo et pour mes amis. Grinça le père d'Abigaël.

Le collègue de Végéta poussa un cri d'énervement en tentant de frapper Goku, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu derrière le chauve et lui donna une manchette qui l'envoya contre un rocher qui explosa à l'impact.

\- Goku va l'avoir, c'est certain. Se réjouit Krilin.

\- Tu en doutais vraiment ? Lui demanda Gohan en le regardant, ce qui culpabilisa légèrement le moine.

\- On n'avait pas vraiment l'idée de sa force. Se justifia-t-il. Nappa n'est plus vraiment un problème. Continua-t-il gravement en regardant Végéta et Abigaël qui n'affichaient aucune émotion en voyant leur coéquipier se faire malmener, sauf de l'énervement dans l'aura de Végéta.

Une explosion d'énergie leur fit détourner le regard des deux êtres accompagnant Nappa, pour voir celui-ci jaillir des gravats, son visage était déformé par la rage et des veines battant sur son front, sous la haine que lui procurait ce Sayenjin. Comment un être inférieur à lui pouvait être aussi fort ? Sa force était risible comparé à la sienne et cela était pourquoi il avait été envoyé sur cette misérable planète, alors pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'était de famille de l'humilier ainsi ? Ce constat le fit enrager encore plus et ses poings se serrèrent à lui faire mal aux articulations. Cet insecte ne pouvait pas être plus fort que lui c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait l'humilier devant son Prince et cette arrogante gamine, qui se croyait la plus forte et invulnérable. Il tuerait son père et elle lui montrerait enfin le respect qu'elle lui doit.

\- C'est tout ? Tu as encore besoin d'entraînement. Provoqua Goku qui énerva davantage Nappa.

\- La ferme ! Tu n'es qu'un guerrier de troisième classe, tu n'es rien face à moi, tu entends ? Ragea le Sayenjin en se précipitant sur le combattant. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me mettre en colère. Cracha-t-il en voulant lui donner un coup de pied que notre héros évita sans mal, puis un autre et un autre sans pouvoir le toucher.

\- _Il est tellement hors de lui qu'il fait n'importe quoi. Et il dit qu'il fait partie de l'élite._ Pensa Abigaël en posant son coude sur sa jambe et mettant sa tête dans sa main avec un air ennuyé, alors que son père donna un coup de coude à Nappa dans le ventre. Tu es pathétique. Cracha Abigaël alors que Nappa s'apprêtait à se précipiter de nouveau sur le frère de Radditz, il se stoppa et regarda la demi-Sayenjin. Tu es vraiment idiot à ce point ou tu le fais exprès ?

\- Tu devrais réfléchir avec ton cerveau pour une fois. Calme-toi, il te provoque et tu tombes comme un abruti dans le panneau. Continua le Prince avec colère. _J'en aurais déjà fini depuis longtemps avec ce traître. Pensa-t-il avec agacement._

Nappa regarda Goku et inspira-expira pour se calmer. Il aurait été encore plus énervé si Végéta n'aurait pas été d'accord avec la plus jeune, pour une fois. Il devait se reprendre et réfléchir posément. Il devait leur montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'ils pensaient.

\- Ils ont raison, je me suis laissé emporter mais cela n'arrivera plus. Ricana le chauve en se remettant en position de combat.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu vas me donner un combat digne de ce nom. Tu devrais abandonner. Déclara Goku sérieusement, ce qui agaça Nappa.

\- Ta provocation ne marchera plus. Ricana le Sayenjin.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas de la provocation. Murmura Abigaël pour elle-même. Kakarotto est bien plus fort que lui.

Nappa se concentra et son énergie augmenta légèrement faisant trembler la terre aux alentours. Krilin ne s'attendait pas à cette soudaine montée d'énergie et il en fut surpris. Gohan regarda de nouveau Végéta et Abigaël qui n'avaient pas l'air si surpris de ça. Lui, il l'était mais cela n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de son père. Il regarda Nappa qui se précipita sur son père et le combat reprit de plus belle. Ils s'envolèrent et comme plus tôt, Nappa ne toucha aucune fois le second Sayenjin. Le premier se recula et fit un sourire malveillant, ce qui fronça les sourcils de Goku. Le subordonnée de Végéta ouvrit sa bouche et un flux d'énergie en sortit se dirigeant avec vitesse sur le jeune homme.

\- Ka… Mé… Ha… Mé… Haaaa. Cria rapidement Goku en lançant sa célèbre vague déferlante.

Les deux attaques se percutèrent de plein fouet et la plaine fut entourée d'une vive lumière blanche qui les éblouit, forçant les combattants à se cacher les yeux sous l'intensité.

\- Quelle puissance. S'inquiéta Krilin en tentant de rester sur ses jambes.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Lui répondit Gohan avec son bras lui protégeant les yeux.

Après quelques secondes, la lumière se dissipa et ils purent de nouveau voir ce qu'il se passait, ils levèrent les yeux et virent les deux combattants qui étaient face à face et reprenait leur souffles à la puissance de leurs attaques.

\- _C'est l'attaque la plus puissante de Nappa. Je m'en suis douté, ce traître est plus fort que lui. Pensa amèrement le Prince. Si cela continue, je vais devoir m'en mêler._

\- _Kakarotto a été surpris par l'attaque de Nappa, ce qui fait qu'il n'a pu augmenter sa puissance et que les deux attaques se sont annulés à l'impact. Analysa Abigaël._

Goku s'essuya le front du revers du poignet en soufflant. Nappa fut surpris de le voir debout et sans aucune égratignure, ce fut la même chose di côté de Goku qui avait exactement remarqué la même chose qu'Abigaël.

\- C'était une bonne attaque mais elle ne vaut pas grand-chose. Sourit Goku.

\- Tu vas voir espè… Commença le bourru.

\- C'est bon arrête ! Intervint la voix ferme et autoritaire de Végéta, faisant baisser les yeux des combattants sur le Prince qui les fixaient mécontent. Tu ne peux rien contre lui alors descend de là, je vais m'en occuper ! Annonça le Sayenjin d'une voix sans appel.

\- Cela va enfin peut-être devenir intéressant. Murmura Abigaël avec un sourire en se redressant.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras. Soupira le chauve avant de regarder Goku avec un sourire victorieux. Ta vie s'achève ici, tu ne pourras rien contre lui et même si cela me tue de le dire. Si tu arrives à faire face à Végéta, tu perdras face à Abigaël. Rigola Nappa.

Le regard de Goku s'assombrit à la mention de sa fille. Ses yeux se posèrent sur celle-ci qui affichait un sourire froid. Abigaël. Sa vie, sa famille… Sa fille.

\- C'est à cause de vous qu'elle ait ainsi… Chuchota Goku d'une voix froide, il reposa ses yeux sur le Sayenjin. Vous allez payer pour ça aussi.

Nappa rigola puis sans prévenir, il se retourna et se dirigea à une vitesse impressionnante en direction de Gohan et de Krilin. Ces derniers se mirent en position de défense et une aura blanche les entoura.

\- Espèce de lâche. S'écria Goku en se précipitant à sa suite.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait probablement pas à temps, Goku utilisa la nouvelle technique qu'il avait apprise avec Kaioh et qu'il avait réussi à peaufiner.

\- Kaioken. S'écria-t-il alors qu'une lueur rouge vif l'entoura faisant augmenter son énergie et ses muscles de façon considérable.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Végéta en décroisant les bras sous la surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Commença Abigaël en ne cachant pas sa surprise de son augmentation importante de l'énergie de son paternel.

Goku frappa violemment Nappa dans le dos, qui cria de douleur. Le frère de Radditz le frappa de nouveau mais au visage pour détourner sa trajectoire de son fils et de son ami, puis il se transposa et stoppa la course du chauve, l'arrêtant avec une seule main dans le bas du dos, faisant plier le corps du colosse qui eut le souffle coupé, son corps trembla sous la fulgurante douleur qui le traversa.

\- Co… Comment… Mi… Misérable. Murmura le Sayenjin, sous le choc de s'être fait battre ainsi.

Goku balança le corps de Nappa qui s'écroula à quelques pas du Prince et de la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Tu nous as encore sauvés. Merci. Sourit Krilin en s'approchant près de son meilleur ami, celui-ci le regarda alors que l'aura rouge se dissipa, avec un sourire. Tu n'as vraiment pas chômé avec tes entraînements.

\- Je n'ai pas douté une seconde de ta victoire. Sourit à son tour son fils alors qu'il jeta un rapide coup d'œil moqueur à Krilin, qui rougit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je comprends pourquoi il a douté. Chuchota Goku en regardant leurs adversaires, ils suivirent son regard.

\- Tu penses en venir à bout ? Demanda Krilin avec inquiétude.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua Goku d'une voix grave, toujours à fixer le Prince et sa fille.

Végéta était impressionné de sa victoire et de son combat et il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il le soit. Kakarotto avait vraiment progressé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait affronté Radditz, c'était indéniable. La famille de ce traître avait vraiment un excellent potentiel et cette puissance lui serait bien utile pour sa vengeance contre Frieza et ses sbires. Seulement, il ne pouvait leur faire aucune confiance. Abigaël suivait le Tyran et passait pratiquement tout son temps à l'humilier ou le rabaisser lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Kakarotto et son fils leur vouaient une haine sans nom à cause de ce que Radditz avait fait à leur précieuse fille et sœur. Et puis, c'était hors de question qu'il s'allie avec quelqu'un qui a renié sa race. Il était le Prince des Sayenjins et il arriverait à vaincre Frieza, il trouverait ses Dragon Ball pour avoir la vie éternel et il ferait payer à tous ceux qui l'ont rabaissé et humilié, en commençant par le Tyran Galactique, ensuite cette bâtarde qui se croyait la plus forte. Quant à Abigaël, elle avait raison le concernant. Il était plus puissant que Nappa et elle se doutait qu'il avait d'autres surprises en réserve. Est-ce qu'il était plus fort que Végéta ? Pour le moment, non. Mais est-ce qu'il était encore capable d'augmenter sa force ? Elle était impatiente de le découvrir et elle savait que cela serait bientôt le cas. Il n'était pas à prendre à la légère et sans surprise, Nappa l'avait sous-estimé. Tant pis pour lui. Elle regarda son père et il fixa son regard au sien. Des souvenirs lui revinrent subitement en mémoire. Elle se souvient de leurs entraînements, des réprimandes d'une femme qu'elle supposa comme étant sa mère, des disputes avec ce gamin, nommée Gohan, puis la venue de Radditz et son kidnapping. Ses souvenirs lui firent ni chaud, ni froid sauf que la haine envers son oncle lui noircit davantage le cœur. Bien que la plupart de ses souvenirs étaient revenus, elle n'eut aucun sentiment envers ses personnes qui se disaient être sa famille. Pendant 10 ans, elle avait été avec Frieza, Zarbon et Doria, ils n'étaient jamais venus pour la délivrer, même si aujourd'hui, elle était loin d'être leur prisonnière, alors pourquoi elle devrait oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ? C'était Frieza, Zarbon et Doria qui lui avaient tout appris, qu'ils avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Doria lui avait appris le combat, les techniques, à se servir de son énergie à sa guise. Zarbon, quant à lui, il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour sa survie, toutes les leçons à savoir pour ne pas tomber au combat. Ne faire confiance à personne, ne pas hésiter, tuer ou être tué etc. Frieza lui avait appris à être sans pitié, n'avoir aucune compassion pour personne, être froide et dur. C'était grâce à eux qu'on la respectait et la craignait. Depuis des années, elle détestait les Sayenjins et cela la répugnait de savoir qu'elle avait le même sang que ce misérable Radditz. Cela la mettait hors d'elle rien que d'y penser. Avoir le même sang que quelqu'un qu'est-ce que cela signifiait au final ? Comment pouvait-on être fier de faire partie d'une race alors que celle-ci était éteinte ? Elle, elle connaissait la véritable raison et elle ne se plaindrait pas que ses singes avaient tous disparus.

\- Vé… Gé… Ta. La sortit la voix faible de Nappa de leurs pensées. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur son subordonnée avec indifférence.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu en as l'air. Sourit le Prince en relevant les yeux sur Goku. Mais si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me vaincre, sache que tu as tort et je vais te réduire en bouilli. Ricana le Sayenjin.

\- Je sais que tu es toujours ma fille. Commença Goku en ignorant Végéta et regardant la jeune fille qui leva un sourcil. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas qui tu es. Je suis désolé pour ne pas avoir réussi à te retrouver avant… S'excusa le Sayenjin en baissant le regard mais elle remarqua de la tristesse et de la colère envers lui-même. Je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher Radditz de t'enlever et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je ferais tout pour me racheter.

Un silence se fit dans la plaine. Krilin baissa le regard en comprenant le ressenti de son meilleur ami. Lui-même s'en voulait, encore aujourd'hui, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur pour aider Goku à ramener Abigaël. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était énormément entraîné durant ses dernières années, parce qu'il ne voulait plus ne servir à rien, surtout pour aider son ami d'enfance. Même si aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver Yamcha, Ten Shin han, Chaozu et Piccolo, malgré ses durs entraînements. Encore une fois, Goku se retrouvait seul à affronter des monstres et encore une fois, il n'était que spectateur. Il espérait que ses paroles ramèneraient sa fille à la raison, bien que sa conscience lui murmurait que c'était peine perdu et que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle avait été trop en contact avec ses monstres pour redevenir celle d'avant. Ce qui chiffonnait le moine c'était que la plus jeune combattante ne semblait pas porter les deux Sayenjins dans son cœur, ce qui lui semblait illogique compte tenu de la situation. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça ? Elle était plus forte que Nappa et semblait être à peu près au même niveau que Végéta, alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue avant ? Pourquoi semblait-elle avoir tout oublié ? Il sentait que le changement d'Abigaël était plus compliqué qu'il semblait le croire, qu'il ne voyait que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Gohan regarda sœur qui avait baissé les yeux. Est-ce qu'elle se souvenait ? Est-ce qu'il y avait de l'espoir qu'il retrouve la sœur qu'il avait perdue ? Il voulait tellement le croire mais son intuition lui criait d'être prudent, parce que même si elle revenait auprès d'eux, ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec ces êtres ignobles, de quoi serait-elle capable. Le second problème qu'il se posait était de qu'est-ce qu'ils diront à Chichi ? Si elle l'apprenait ce qu'était devenue Abigaël, elle serait dévasté et il se doutait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Il serra les poings en repensant au nombre de fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, le plus dur c'était qu'il n'avait pas été capable de la soutenir comme il le devrait, même son père n'avait rien pu faire pour consoler cette peine qu'ils les consommaient, cette douleur qui ne les quittaient à aucune seconde, cette haine qui leur brûlait le cœur sans jamais tarir. Il préférait mourir que de voir de nouveau la souffrance dans les yeux de sa mère.

\- Que c'est émouvant, j'en pleurerais presque. Ironisa Végéta avec moquerie.

\- Tu as raison. Murmura soudainement la jeune fille, surprenant Végéta qui la regarda en même temps que les autres. Elle releva les yeux et Goku se figea.

Il aurait reconnu ce regard entre mille. Des yeux noirs pleins d'innocence, les yeux qu'il avait tant aimé, qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, même si elle était devenue comme ses mercenaires. Il n'avait pas pu la délivrer des griffes de son ''frère'', c'était de sa faute. C'était sa faute si son fils avait perdu une sœur, c'était sa faute si sa femme avait perdu son enfant. C'était sa faute si sa famille avait été brisée. Tout était de sa faute et il devait réparer ça, il devait faire reprendre raison à sa fille coûte que coûte. Quant à Végéta, il fronça les sourcils en ne s'attendant pas voir ses yeux sur le visage de celle qui était d'une froideur tout comme Frieza.

\- Vé… Gé… ta… Aide… Moi. Murmura Nappa, alors que les combattants avaient pratiquement oublié sa présence.

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux… S'éleva la voix de la demi-Sayenjin avant que Végéta ne réponde quoi ce soit à Nappa.

Krilin eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment ainsi que Gohan. Et leurs doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'avant que Goku ne puisse esquiver un sourire, Abigaël se transposa à la droite de Nappa et devant le Prince ce qui surprit légèrement Végéta qui se recula d'un pas. La demi-Sayenjin avait un sourire glacial et sans aucune once d'émotion dans ses yeux ténèbres, elle leva la main en direction du chauve qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

\- Je suis pire. Déclara-t-elle en envoyant une puissante boule d'énergie sur le Sayenjin, stupéfiant les combattants qui se protégeait les yeux de l'intensité.

Le corps du chauve fut envoyé à plusieurs mètres loin du groupe, il retomba comme un chiffon désarticulé. Végéta regarda le corps de son subordonné, puis regarda la fille de Goku.

\- Toi… Grinça-t-il en faisant un pas.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. Prévint-elle d'une voix menaçante. On sait tous les deux qu'il n'est d'aucune utilité que d'être une brute sans cervelle. Cracha-t-elle en abaissant sa main et le regardant en tournant légèrement la tête.

Végéta la regarda avec haine qu'il ne put dissimuler. Certes, elle avait raison concernant Nappa mais ce n'était pas à elle de décider de son sort. C'était lui le Prince des Sayenjins, lui qui décidait de se débarrasser ou non de Nappa. Goku, Gohan et Krilin étaient sous le choc en restant les yeux fixés sur Nappa qui ne semblait plus avoir un souffle de vie. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Ils regardèrent lentement la demi-Sayenjin qui reposa ses yeux sur eux.

\- Maintenant qu'on est enfin débarrasser de ce boulet, il serait temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire hautain. Végéta débarrasse-toi d'eux et ne me déçoit pas si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans le même état que ce crétin. Prévint-elle en le regardant sévèrement, qui l'énerva.

\- Rentrez à la Kame House. Chuchota dangereusement la voix de Goku à son fils et à son ami sans quitter ses adversaires des yeux.

\- Je veux rester avec toi, Papa. Objecta Gohan.

\- On pourra t'aider, je ne sais pas comment mais... Ajouta Krilin.

\- Ils sont beaucoup trop forts pour vous. Moi-même je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver à bout. Les coupa-t-il en durcissant son visage.

\- Mais… Commença de nouveau à refuser Gohan.

\- Ce n'est pas la place pour des gamins. Ricana froidement Abigaël, le faisant la regarder avec un regard glaciale.

\- Je te signale que tu es ma jumelle. Cracha-t-il. Abigaël roula des yeux.

\- S'il te plait, fiston. Coupa Goku avec gravité, faisant taire son fils. Allez retrouver Bulma et chercher les Dragon Ball pour ressusciter nos amis.

Abigaël fronça subitement les sourcils à la mention des boules du Dragon, elle regarda Végéta qui serra les poings. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de Dragon Ball ? Végéta savait quelque chose à ce propos et elle lui ferait cracher le morceau. En attendant, elle se retourna de nouveau vers les combattants.

\- Décidez-vous, on n'a pas toute la journée. Les coupa-t-elle avec ennui.

\- D'accord, très bien. Concéda Krilin, sachant que c'était juste une excuse pour ne pas que Gohan assiste à ce combat qui s'annonçait éprouvant.

\- Papa…

\- Dès que tout ceci sera fini, on ira à la pêche. Je ferais tout pour la ramener. Jura-t-il en regardant Gohan. On redeviendra une famille. Sourit-il en posant sa main sur la tête de son fils.

\- Comme tu voudras. Murmura le demi-Sayenjin en baissant la tête.

Après un dernier regard pour sa sœur, il s'envola suivit de près par Krilin après avoir souhaité un ''bonne chance'' à son meilleur ami. Goku les regarda s'éloignait, puis il posa son regard sur Végéta et Abigaël.

* * *

 **Le combat contre Végéta s'annonçait rude. Notre héros affrontera le Prince des Sayenjins, mais quel sera la fin de ce combat ? Goku arrivera-t-il à vaincre le guerrier ? Si oui, ensuite ? Que se passera-t-il avec sa fille ? Parviendra-t-il à l'affronter et faire ce qu'il faut pour l'avenir de la Terre ? Arrivera-t-il à la ramener alors qu'elle a tué Nappa de sang-froid ?**

 **A découvrir dans le prochain épisode de ''Dragon Ball Z''.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, positif ou non, tant que cela soit constructif. Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que nos histoires plaisent ^^**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui ont mis mon histoire dans vos favoris et qui me laissent vos commentaires ^^**

 **Bonne journée,  
Xoxo :***


	11. Affrontement Sadisme

**Précedemment dans ''Dragon Ball Z'' :**

 **L'affrontement entre Goku et Nappa se déroula et notre héros l'a dominé sans aucun mal. Goku a enfin retrouvé sa fille mais la chute fut fatale lorsqu'il découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était devenue froide et cruelle. Bien qu'elle a éliminée Nappa, Goku était persuadé qu'il pourrait la ramener, est-ce qu'il a raison d'y croire ou se fait-il des illusions ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira.**

 **Lily :** _Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices et merci pour ta review ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et ne te décevra pas. Je me demande si tu vas toujours l'adorer dans ce chapitre mais je n'en dis pas plus ;-)  
Je suis impatiente de lire ton avis,  
Bonne soirée,  
_ _Xoxo :*_

* * *

\- Et si on allait ailleurs pour se battre ? Proposa Goku même si cela sonnait plus comme un ordre.

\- Faites bien ce que vous voulez. Déclara froidement Abigaël.

Goku s'envola, suivit par Végéta puis d'Abigaël. Le frère de Radditz ne voulait pas se battre près des corps de ses amis. Ils ne devaient pas avoir de dommage lors de leurs affrontements pour qu'ils puissent les ressusciter sans problème. Goku prit de la vitesse et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Végéta le suivit d'assez près et Abigaël observait les alentours à quelques mètres derrière le Prince.

\- _Ils n'ont aucun mal à me suivre. J'ai intérêt à me méfier car ils ne sont pas comme Nappa. Pensa amèrement notre Héros._

\- _C'est une belle planète, Frieza sera très intéressé par celle-ci. Sourit la jeune fille._

Végéta jeta un coup d'œil haineux envers la fille de ce traitre, s'il devait l'appeler ainsi vu qu'elle s'en fichait royalement de son géniteur. Elle allait payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait à son subordonné, il se débarrasserait de Kakarotto et ensuite, il se rendrait sur la planète Namek pour obtenir ces boules du Dragon pour devenir immortel et il humilierait à son tour cette gamine prétentieuse et le Tyran galactique, il sourit sadiquement à cette pensée. Il repensa soudainement aux paroles du frère de Radditz, il n'était pas surpris que cela n'avait pas affecté la combattante. Après toutes ses années auprès de Frieza et de ses mains droites, elle était devenue comme eux, elle était proche des aliens et il se demandait ce qu'elle avait en plus pour que Frieza ne l'avait pas tué. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Comme bon nombre de soldat, il se posait des questions sur la nature de sa relation avec le démon du froid. Elle lui parlait familièrement et cela ne le froissait pas, il restait étrangement calme. Si cela aurait été Zarbon ou Doria, ils se seraient pris une raclée phénoménale dans la seconde, alors pourquoi pas elle ? Pourquoi semblait-il avoir de l'affection pour elle, alors qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour ses soldats ? Il donnerait beaucoup de choses pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du démon du froid. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Goku perdit de l'altitude et se posa sur une haute colline, il se posta sur celle d'en face qui était surélevé et Abigaël se posta sur un autre qui était à l'écart, elle croisa les bras et observa les combattants qui se faisait face.

\- Ne pense surtout pas que tu m'auras aussi stupidement que Nappa. Je suis beaucoup plus fort que lui. Sourit mauvaisement Végéta.

\- _Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile. Pensa la fille de Goku._

\- J'y compte bien, je me suis ennuyé avec cet imbécile. Déclara notre héros sans un sourire.

\- Et si vous arrêter de parler et commencez votre combat. Coupa sèchement Abigaël.

Végéta lui lança un regard noir mais en voyant ses yeux noirs glaciales qui le défiait de dire quoi que ce soit, il serra les poings et regarda Kakarotto qui fixait sa fille d'un air absent et peiné.

\- Je vais te faire regretter ta traîtrise. Le sortit la voix sèchement du Prince, le faisant le regarder.

Le regard de Goku s'assombrit et il se mit en garde, suivit de Végéta. Le Sayenjin de la Terre se jeta sur le Prince et le combat s'engagea. Le début du combat était seulement pour juger de la puissance et de la force de l'adversaire. Goku se contenta d'esquiver les coups alors que Végéta les para. Abigaël suivait le combat avec attention, elle remarqua bien vite que Végéta dépassait son père, du moins pour le moment. Après quelques minutes, ils se posèrent à leur place qu'ils avaient avant de commencer.

\- Tu te débrouille mieux que je croyais, mais tu dois faire encore mieux que ça. Ricana Végéta.

\- Je le peux. Déclara Goku.

Abigaël plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit l'énergie de Goku augmentait progressivement, ses cheveux s'agitèrent légèrement et une aura blanche l'entoura.

\- _Est-ce qu'il va... ?_

Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque l'aura blanche vira au rouge.

\- Kaioken x10. Cria Goku alors qu'il se jeta sur le Prince.

Ce dernier se mit en position de défense mais malgré cela, le poing de Goku le frappa au visage le faisant se tourner, Goku ne s'arrêta pas là et lui donna un coup au ventre faisant plier le Prince qui fut ébahie, de la force du coup. Goku enchaîna les coups d'une rapidité hallucinante que Végéta ne put parer aucune de ses attaques. Le fils de Baddack le frappa avec toute la frustration et la haine qu'il éprouvait pour les gens de son espèce. Ils avaient transformés sa fille en monstre, en une personne froide et sans cœur. Ils lui avaient enlevés sa fille, sa chair et son sang, ils devaient payer pour ça. Seulement, lorsqu'il allait lui donner un coup encore plus brutal que les autres, Abigaël arriva devant lui et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration et le fit se pencher en avant, puis elle lui envoya un coup de pied au visage qui l'envoya contre un haut rocher qui s'écroula sur lui. Végéta souffla plusieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle en se tenant les côtes.

\- Pourquoi être intervenue ? Demanda Végéta d'une voix froide ou percé tout de même une certaine surprise, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle intervienne.

\- Parce que tu m'as fait pitié. Dit-elle d'une voix froide. Et pour que tu aies une seconde dette envers moi. Sourit-elle sadiquement en le regardant.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Claqua-t-il en serrant les poings.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai remarqué. Railla-t-elle narquoisement. Et n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses de la sorte. Finit-elle en lui lançant un regard sans une once d'émotion.

Goku se dégagea des gravats avant que Végéta ne puisse répondre. La demi-Sayenjin et le Prince regardèrent notre héros. Les vêtements de ce dernier étaient déchirés de part et d'autres, du sang coulait de sa lèvre qu'il essuya rageusement du revers du poignet, il s'envola lentement et il releva les yeux pour jeter un regard noir à Abigaël.

\- J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que tu interviennes. Dit-il en serrant les poings. Mais pas à ce que tu puisses m'attaquer avec mon Kaioken.

\- Toutes les techniques ont des faiblesses et la tienne est remarquable à des kilomètres à la ronde. Lui dit calmement la jeune fille avec un sourire supérieur. Ton truc ''Kaioken'' peut paraître exceptionnel si on est un faible comme ton ami chauve. Seulement, ta technique te focalise que sur une personne, te faisant oublier un court instant ce qui se trouve autour de toi.

Goku serra les dents à son analyse. Elle était aussi douée que lui pour remarquer le point faible de ses adversaires et des techniques. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'interpose. Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait d'ailleurs ?

\- Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas intervenu pour aider ce crétin. Déclara-t-elle en voyant son interrogation dans ses yeux. Cela m'a juste énervé de… Elle s'interrompit ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Goku. Enfin, bref. Continuez, je ne le ferais plus. Annonça Abigaël sans continuer sa phrase, elle regarda Végéta, lui faisant comprendre que c'était plus un avertissement et qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il se passerait si elle devait encore se mettre en eux.

Abigaël se reposta sur le haut rocher à l'écart et croisa de nouveau les bras sans laisser apercevoir une seule émotion. Le combat reprit avec encore plus d'intensité. Elle observa attentivement la technique de Goku. Il était fort c'était indéniable mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre le dessus sur Végéta et vice-versa. Cette fois, peu importe l'issu du combat, elle n'immiscera plus dans leur combat en faveur de ce Prince de pacotille. Les deux combattants s'éloignèrent. Végéta s'essuya la joue où Goku lui avait fait une légère entaille.

\- Je te félicite. Rare sont ceux qui ont réussi à me blesser. Grinça le Prince en le regardant d'un air glacial.

Goku ne répondit pas et jeta un regard à sa fille, qui les observaient avec indifférence et comme si ce combat ne l'intéressait pas. Il se demandait que bien qu'elle ait prévenue qu'elle n'interviendrait pas, si cela serait vraiment le cas. Elle était complètement imprévisible et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle.

\- Mais maintenant, fini de jouer. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est capable le vrai Prince des Sayenjins. Grinça-t-il en s'élevant dans les airs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda le Sayenjin de la Terre en fronçant les sourcils.

Végéta ricana d'un rire sinistre en prenant sa position, il se posta sur le côté, il plaça ses mains l'une derrière l'autre avec ses doigts légèrement pliés sur le côté de son corps. Une aura blanche l'entoura tandis qu'un cri léger mais continu sortit de sa gorge, des éclairs bleutés apparurent autour de lui, il concentra son énergie et une boule d'énergie violette apparut au creux de ses mains. La puissance qu'il accumulait se propagea dans la plaine et qui commença à faire trembler légèrement la terre aux alentours, ainsi que les rochers. Les ondes firent écroulés les plus petits et en explosait certain.

\- Tu veux détruire cette planète, c'est ça ? S'écria Goku en écarquillant les yeux, puis les plissa. Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Siffla-t-il en concentrant à son tour son énergie, son aura fit voler lentement ses cheveux et ses habits.

\- Imbécile. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir arrêter mon Garlic Gun ? Tu es plus idiot que je le croyais. Rigola machiavéliquement le Prince.

L'énergie de Goku continua à augmenter, les secousses s'intensifièrent qui provoquèrent un tremblement de terre encore plus violent. La colline où était postée Abigaël s'écroula à son tour. Elle resta dans les airs avec toujours les bras croisées, devenant intéressé de la tournure des événements.

\- Au vu de la puissance de Végéta, son attaque a intérêt à être plus puissante que ça. Murmura la demi-Sayenjin en sentant les énergies de ses ennemis augmentaient.

Goku plaça ses mains en coupe, des éclairs bleutés entourèrent les mains du Sayenjin de la terre, puis quelques instants plus tard, une lumière apparut au creux de ses paumes.

\- Kaa… Méé… Haa… Méé…

Végéta lança son attaque et Goku en fit de même. Les deux attaques surpuissantes se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre à une vitesse incroyable mais pas assez vite pour une combattante comme Abigaël. Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision et l'explosion retentit à des kilomètres à la ronde, l'intensité de la lumière blanche empli la plaine aveuglant légèrement la fille de Goku.

\- Tu n'as que ça ? C'est minable. Se moqua froidement Végéta en augmentant la puissance de son Garlic Gun, prenant le pas sur la vague déferlante de notre héros.

\- Je… Ma vague n'est… Pas assez puissante… Il est trop fort. Murmura Goku en serrant les dents et sentant son attaque revenir sur lui.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur sa fille, qui était toujours dans les airs. En sentant son regard, elle le fixa et afficha un sourire froid, supérieur, comme s'il n'était rien et son regard lui soufflait qu'il allait mourir ici. Ses souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse les réprimer. Ils lui rappelèrent amèrement pour qui il se battait sans relâche, pas que pour le plaisir du combat mais pour pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il aimait, les êtres les plus cher dans sa vie. Pendant ses 10 années, il s'était entraîné sans relâche, avait recherché sa fille sans se reposer pendant des jours, voire des semaines. Il s'était persuadé qu'elle attendait sa venue, qu'il l'a délivrerait coûte que coûte. Il avait délaissé sa femme, ses amis, bien que Bulma l'invitait pour se changer les idées, il déclinait l'offre à chaque fois. Comment pouvait-il penser à s'amuser alors que sa fille était, il-ne-savait-où avec des monstres, qui sûrement la maltraité et lui faisait des choses qu'il refusait de s'imaginer. Quant à Gohan, il suivait ses pas sans poser de questions. Tout comme lui, il voulait retrouver sa sœur, celle qu'il aimait, celle qu'ils avaient perdue. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il détestait les combats et c'était pourquoi qu'il l'avait laissé tranquille lorsqu'il était enfant, parce qu'Abigaël voulait à tout prix être aussi fort que lui. Malheureusement, la vie n'était jamais comme on l'aurait voulu. Il avait retrouvé sa fille mais elle était froide, cruelle et pire que Végéta. Elle était revenue comme ses monstres, avait oublié qui elle était vraiment.

\- _J'ai échoué. Pensa-t-il en baissant le regard, alors que son attaque perdait encore plus du terrain, arrivant à quelques mètres de lui. Tout ça, n'a servie à rien._

Puis soudainement, il les releva et ses pupilles noirs brillaient avec détermination et haine. Soudain, son énergie eu un pic de puissance que sentie immédiatement Abigaël, qui perdit son sourire.

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner, pas après tout ça. S'écria-t-il soudain en faisant ressortir son énergie qui arriva à reprendre un match équitable, mais il sentit bien vite que le Prince lui restait supérieur. Ce n'est pas suffisant, il faut que je tente le tout pour le tout. Kaioken x30 ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'une aura rouge encore plus vive l'entoura, ses muscles grossirent à un tel point qu'on aurait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, sa puissance augmenta de façon considérable.

\- Il est cinglé, son corps ne supportera pas autant de puissance d'un coup, ça le tuera. Murmura Abigaël en se remémorant le point faible de son Kaioken qu'il avait utilisé l'instant d'avant.

Quand il dégagea la puissance qu'il restait en lui. Abigaël fut un instant déstabilisé lorsqu'elle fut violemment éjecté par le souffle d'énergie, elle se reprit rapidement et réussi à se stabiliser, elle mit un bras en travers de son visage pour se protéger les yeux. Végéta écarquilla les siens en voyant son attaque se retourner contre lui.

\- Quoi ?! Comment un insecte comme lui peut avoir autant de force ?! S'écria-t-il en augmentant son énergie, mais cela ne changea rien.

L'attaque de Goku englouti la sienne, le faisant reculer sous la pression.

\- Non ! Pas moi ! Pas le Prince des Sayenjins ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il fut emporté par le Kaioken.

\- Va en enfer ! S'écria Goku en déferlante l'énergie qui lui restait.

Le calme dans la plaine se fit après de longues minutes. Abigaël rouvrit les yeux et les leva. Végéta était hors de vue mais elle sentit son aura qui s'était énormément affaiblie. Elle baissa les yeux sur Goku qui était toujours sur la colline, il était essoufflé et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Sa respiration était haletante et il suée à grosse goutte. Son aura avait considérablement diminuée et même Radditz aurait pu s'en débarrasser . Seulement, elle était assez contrariée. Personne n'avait le droit d'humilier le Prince, sauf elle. Lui qui disait être le meilleur, il s'est fait vaincre par un basse classe, un être aussi misérable que lui. Les Sayenjins étaient vraiment des êtres pathétiques. La combattante sous la garde de Frieza plissa les yeux et se rapprocha doucement du champ de bataille. Goku posa les yeux sur elle et n'eut même pas la force de serrer les poings. Il sentait toujours l'énergie de Végéta, malheureusement, il était plus coriace que ce qu'il croyait. Il avait tout donné dans cette attaque, il savait qu'elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui si elle décidait de le tuer. Il ne savait pas comment il devrait se sentir s'il devait se faire tuer par sa propre fille, la même pour qui il s'entraînait depuis tant d'année. Abigaël se posta sur la colline en face de lui à l'extrémité, 3 mètres les séparés, son regard était effrayant et impressionnant. Comment une jeune fille de 15 ans pouvait avoir un regard aussi cruel et froid ? Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais rencontré une jeune fille avec un regard aussi dénué d'émotion. Le fait que ce regard était sur sa chair et son sang et que c'était lui qu'elle fixait de cette manière, il sentit un frisson désagréable le parcourir. Même s'il était arrivé à tuer Végéta définitivement, il se doutait, non il savait, que jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à la combattre et ce même en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Le coupa la voix froide de celle qui fut sa fille, qui avait les bras croisés. Je ne m'attendais pas qu'un guerrier inférieur tel que toi, parviendrait à faire autant de dégâts sur cette _Princesse_. Sourit ironiquement la jeune fille, l'éclat de folie dans ses yeux noirs, lui démontrait qu'elle était loin d'être amusée.

\- Alors tu sais ce qui risque de se passer si vous ne quittez pas cette planète. Menaça-t-il malgré son souffle toujours erratique, elle éclata d'un rire sans joie, puis s'arrêta.

\- Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. Ricana-t-elle mauvaisement, il serra les dents à cette constatation. Je suis beaucoup plus puissante que cette mauviette qui se fait appeler _''Prince'',_ même ton ''Kaioken'' ne m'aurait pas égratigné. Continua-t-elle sans trace d'humanité en le regardant.

\- Pourquoi tu les déteste ? Demanda-t-il soudainement. Cette question le taraudait depuis qu'elle avait tué Nappa.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ? Retourna-t-elle avec un sourire provocant.

\- Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ? T'aurais peur de quelqu'un ?

\- J'ai peur de personne. Ricana-t-elle. Je sais juste où se trouve ma place. Et elle n'est pas derrière un Prince d'une espèce détruite. Les Sayenjins sont des êtres insignifiants qui se croient les plus forts alors qu'il y en a beaucoup plus qu'eux. Il se dit ''Prince'' mais si je l'aurais voulu, je l'aurais tué bien avant.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Demanda Goku entre ses dents, ne voulant pas pour autant connaitre la réponse.

\- Parce que j'aime le voir à genou. J'aime voir que le soi-disant Prince se mette à genou devant une personne qu'il jugeait inférieur à lui. Voir cette haine dans ses yeux quand il se dit et redis qu'il ne peut rien faire, malgré son statut. Quant à Nappa, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sauf qu'il n'est, enfin n'était. Se reprit-elle satisfaite alors qu'il se pinça les lèvres. N'était qu'un abruti sans cervelle et qui suit Végéta comme un toutou. Radditz, le même que Nappa mais je dois le remercier d'une chose. Sourit-elle, le faisant froncer les sourcils. C'est de m'avoir emmené avec lui. Grâce à ça, je ne suis pas devenu aussi pathétique que vous. Son sourire s'agrandit avec satisfaction en voyant les poings de son géniteur se serrer et trembler.

\- Hey Goku ! Appela soudain une voix, l'interrompant dans sa réponse. Yaji ? Goku fut surpris et non rassuré de le voir là, il jeta un coup d'œil à Abigaël qui fixait le Samouraï avec un sourcil levé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Le prévint-il alors que son ami fut à ses côtés, il le regarda mais resta attentif aux réactions de sa descendance.

\- Je t'ai vu combattre ce Sayenjin, tu étais extraordinaire, je n'ai jamais douté de toi, mon ami. S'exclama-t-il avec joie en le frappant amicalement dans les côtes, mais trop fort selon-t-il car Goku émit un gémissement de douleur, bien qu'il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Ah, je suis désolé ! S'excusa Yajirobe en se reculant d'un pas, puis son regard se posta sur la jeune demi-Sayenjin. Qui c'est elle ? Demanda-t-il, il avait l'impression de la connaître en la regardant plus intensément.

\- Elle s'appelle Abigaël, elle est arrivée peu de temps après les autres. Murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Abigaël ? Comme ta fille kidnappée ? Questionna le petit en regardant le Sayenjin.

\- C'est elle. Affirma notre héros.

\- Ah bah elle est revenue. S'exclama-t-il sans sentir le danger émaner de la jeune fille. Je suis enfin ravie de te connaître, tu es le portrait craché de Goku. Continua-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille, elle perdit son sourire et plissa légèrement les yeux.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! L'avertit le père d'Abigaël, le faisant se retourner à moitié et le regarder avec interrogation.

\- Quoi ? Pourq…

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit un poing rentrer dans son estomac. Yajirobe se mit à genou en se tenant le ventre sous la douleur.

\- Laisse-le. Grogna Goku en faisant un pas en avant.

Abigaël ne l'écouta pas, elle posa son pied sur la nuque du Samouraï et força pour l'allonger au sol, elle posa ensuite son pied à l'arrière de sa tête et l'enfonça légèrement dans le sol, faisant gémir de douleur l'homme à terre. Goku fit deux pas avant que la voix froide de sa fille ne le stoppe.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Chaque pas n'est que douleur, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux. Ta technique augmente considérablement ta force et ta puissance, mais ton corps ne le supporte pas, tu as été inconscient d'effectuer une attaque sans être certain de pouvoir éliminer ton adversaire.

\- Lâche-le. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide, qu'il s'étonna lui-même.

\- Comment peut-on être aussi attaché à des êtres aussi… Insignifiant ? Soupira-t-elle en faisant une légère pression sur l'arrière de sa tête, faisant gémir Yajirobe encore plus. Les humains sont si fragiles. Un petit coup de poing et voilà dans quel état, ils se trouvent. Continua-t-elle en continuant sa pression, les yeux le regardant sans le voir, elle sourit à l'entente de son gémissement de douleur, elle retira son pied et le frappa un grand coup dans les côtes qui l'envoya loin des deux combattants et hors de vue. Si faible et si misérable. Commenta Abigaël avec un sourire sadique.

Abigaël perdit soudain son sourire et Goku leva les yeux au ciel. Végéta revenait et son aura était sombre et vengeresse, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- La '' _Princesse_ '' a enfin décidé à re-pointer le bout de son nez. La voix d'Abigaël n'avait plus rien d'ironique ou de moqueuse, elle était glaciale et terrifiante.

\- Fou moi la paix, espèce de gamine stupide. Grinça le Prince avec hargne, il regretta ses paroles lorsque presque au ralenti, elle se retourna et il se souvient instantanément de l'une de ses nombreuses humiliations en voyant ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur qu'il détestait.

* * *

 **Flashback quelques années plus tôt :**

Végéta, Nappa et Radditz se rendirent dans les appartements de Frieza avec une certaine appréhension. Leur mission avait été un succès mais elle avait pris plus de temps que nécessaire, et ils savaient que cela ne plaisait pas à Frieza quand ses ordres n'étaient pas à effectuer à la lettre.

\- Maudit lézard. Grogna Nappa. Je rêve de lui mettre une de ses raclées.

\- Modère tes paroles. Siffla le Prince. C'est moi et moi seul qui lui mettrait la raclée, une fois que je serais devenue assez fort. Sourit-il avec sadisme en pensant au Tyran à genou devant lui, le suppliant de l'épargner.

\- Je suis impatient de voir ses yeux exprimaient la terreur et la soumission. Rajouta Radditz avec un sourire mauvais.

Les Sayenjins arrivèrent devant la porte du démon du froid. Végéta cogna deux fois à la porte.

\- Entrez. Ordonna une voix suave et aigu.

Végéta entra le premier, suivit de Nappa et Radditz. Dans la pièce se trouvait Abigaël, Doria et Zarbon. Celle-ci avait un coude sur le siège tournée de Frieza et une main sur sa hanche, elle n'affichait aucune émotion mais Végéta pu voir une lueur excité dans ses yeux. Zarbon se trouvait à sa droite dans une posture digne, ses cheveux natté dans son dos et un sourire supérieur en regardant les Sayenjins, une main sur sa hanche. Doria était à droite, les bras croisés et un sourire moqueur et impatient. Frieza était dans son siège, face à la grande baie vitré qui donnait sur son empire. Seule sa main qui faisait tournée lentement son verre de vin et sa queue qui bougeait lentement de gauche à droite ou de bas en haut était visible. Végéta serra les poings et posa un genou à terre, une main au sol et la seconde sur son genou plié en baissant la tête. Nappa et Radditz suivirent le mouvement de mauvaise grâce.

\- Mission de la planète Tarmak. Réussi. Informa le Prince.

\- Une mission réussie est une mission qui a été effectué en temps et en heure. Elle vous a duré 3 jours de plus. S'éleva instantanément la voix moqueuse de Doria.

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il fallait envoyer Kiwi. Intervint Abigaël, d'âgé de 13 ans maintenant.

\- Les deux jours sont le déplacement. Répliqua instantanément Végéta.

\- On ne t'a pas autorisé à prendre la parole _Princesse._ Végéta ne put empêcher un grognement au surnom et releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir, la faisant lever un sourcil avec amusement.

\- Peu importe si vous comptez les jours entre cette misérable planète et ici, il y a encore le troisième. Continua Doria. Il ne m'en aurait fallu que 4, à croire que tu perds en force mon cher _Prince._ Se moqua le reptile rose avec suffisance.

\- Abigaël. Doria. Laissez-le donc s'expliquer sur le fait que la mission a été plus longue que prévue. S'éleva la voix calme du Tyran où perçait une pointe d'amusement.

Abigaël et Doria ne répondirent rien et attendirent que Végéta prenne la parole, il baissa la tête.

\- Les habitants étaient d'une pathétique puissance comme l'indiquer les rapports. On a vite réussi à nous débarrasser des plus forts. On est resté une journée de plus pour surveiller qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres survivants dans les décombres. On en a aussi profité pour fouiller les bâtiments pour savoir si certaines de leurs technologies pourraient être utiles pour votre empire. Expliqua le Prince en serrant les poings à ''votre empire''.

\- Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'utile pour que cela prenne une journée de plus ? Demanda Frieza d'une voix dangereusement basse.

\- Ils étaient un peuple beaucoup évolué au niveau technologique, la plupart de leur bâtiment était occupé par des scientifiques. Ils nous a falluent 1 journée complète pour tout fouiller.

\- En gros, il n'y avait rien. La grandeur des bâtiments est loin d'être une excuse acceptable, intervient le coéquipier de Doria.

\- Zarbon a raison. Confirma le Tyran d'une voix neutre, il stoppa son verre et un silence pesant pour les Sayenjins s'installa.

Abigaël recula son bras lorsque le siège du démon de Frieza se retourna lentement, donnant une atmosphère effrayante dans la pièce.

\- Ce qui me contrarie le plus… Il s'interrompit, faisant alourdir davantage la pièce, un frisson parcourir l'échine de Végéta et de ses subordonnés. C'est que c'est loin d'être la première fois que ce désagrément se produit. De plus, j'ai ouïe dire que lors de cette conquête, tu l'as dédié au nom des Sayenjins. Reprit le Tyran d'une voix contrarié en refaisant tournée doucement son verre et fermant les yeux. Est-ce la vérité ? Demanda-t-il après un instant de silence. Végéta serra les poings et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je me demande ce qu'on doit faire pour qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il n'est plus rien. Soupira Abigaël en appuyant son dos au côté du siège de Frieza et croisa les bras.

\- C'est toi qui n'es rien, juste une bâtarde, née d'un traître et d'une terrienne faiblarde. Cracha Végéta, relevant la tête en ne pouvant se retenir.

Abigaël le regarda. Doria et Zarbon perdirent leurs sourires et plissèrent dangereusement les yeux en fixant le Prince avec amertume et haine. Frieza garda ses yeux fermés mais son verre avait cessé de tourner et sa queue de s'agiter. Un silence glacial s'installa et il semblait durer une éternité. La demi-Sayenjin s'éloigna d'un pas du siège de Frieza. Nappa et Radditz se regardèrent, inquiet pour le Prince qui avait laissé son impulsivité l'emporter. Ils regardèrent ensuite Doria et Zarbon qui avaient des yeux glacials, puis sur Abigaël qui s'avança lentement en direction de Végéta. Frieza garda le silence mais ses yeux bleus acier s'ouvrirent d'une lenteur qui les fit frémir, ils se retinrent avec peine de ne pas reculer. Végéta ne baissa pas le regard lorsqu'elle s'avança, il regretta qu'à moitié ses mots parce que c'est ce qu'il pensait. Radditz aurait juste dû la tuer, elle n'aurait jamais dû vivre aussi longtemps, elle n'aurait jamais dû être aussi proche du Tyran et de ses mains droites, elle lui aurait dû lui devoir le respect comme la batarde qu'elle était.

\- La _Princesse_ se rebelle on dirait. Murmura Abigaël avec un sourire loin d'être amusé. Je sers à rien tu dis ? Demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse en se postant derrière Végéta, dos à lui. Mais dis-moi, toi tu sers à quoi exactement ? Chuchota-t-elle, il frissonna à sa voix calme, trop calme.

\- _Le calme avant la tempête._ Ne purent s'empêcher de penser Nappa et Radditz.

\- Ne le tue pas. S'éleva la voix calme du Tyran, cela ne ressemblait même pas à un ordre, ce qui n'étonna plus les Sayenjins.

\- Je vais juste faire en sorte qu'il comprenne. Lui répondit-elle. Tu ne devrais pas te rebeller alors que…

Abigaël se retourna et lui envoya un violent coup de pied à la nuque qui le fit glisser sur le sol froid, dès qu'il atterri au pied de Frieza, ce dernier lui envoya un violent coup de queue qui l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur à sa droite, faisant la marque de son corps. Le Prince n'eut pas le temps de réagir à la rapidité de leurs coups. Il s'écroula bruyamment au sol et un goût de bile lui envahit la bouche, il cracha une gerbe de sang. Il grogna en voyant ce qu'il perdait.

\- Pas très solide la _Princesse_. Se moqua glacialement la nièce de Radditz.

Végéta se redressa et posa ses mains à plat au sol pour se relever, ses bras tremblèrent et flanchèrent mais une poigne ferme et brutal lui attrapa les cheveux et lui redressa violemment la tête en arrière. Nappa et Radditz se levèrent mais Doria et Zarbon se placèrent devant eux, leur regard froid et haineux les dissuada de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Restez à votre place _Singe_. Menaça Doria d'une voix glaciale. Profitez donc du spectacle de votre cher _Prince_ bien aimé.

Les mains droites du Tyran se postèrent derrière les Sayenjins, leur donnèrent un coup de pied simultanément à l'arrière des genoux, ce qui les fit se remettre à genoux, ils serrèrent les dents.

\- Quand tu te rebelle, sois déjà certain que tu le puisses. Je suis plus puissante et plus forte que toi _Princesse._ Et je vais devoir te le prouver à nouveau. Chuchota la demi-Sayenjin au creux de son oreille, le faisant serrer les poings à s'en faire saigner les mains tant que ses ongles entraient dans sa peau.

Abigaël jeta avec force la tête du Sayenjin au sol qui émit un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa tête se mit à bourdonner dans ses oreilles, elle resserra ses doigts dans les cheveux du Prince et continua à enfoncer sa tête dans le sol en plantant ses ongles dans sa chevelure. Il crut un instant qu'elle voulait lui exploser le crâne. Les lèvres de Frieza s'étirèrent dans un sourire satisfait et il but une gorgée de son vin. Abigaël se releva et envoya un violent coup de pied dans les côtes à Végéta et il frappa avec violence le mur qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Avec une rapidité impressionnante, elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre, lui faisant cracher une autre gerbe de sang, il grimaça et s'écroula à genou. La demi-Sayenjin lui envoya un coup de pied au visage et un crack effroyable retentit dans le silence de la salle. Sous la force du coup, Végéta eut le souffle coupé et sentit un liquide coulait sous son menton, alors qu'il fut à moitié allongé au sol.

\- Veux-tu un pansement _Princesse_? Demanda-t-elle avec une moquerie froide, en lui donnant un autre coup de pied dans les côtes, qui le fit s'étaler sur le dos. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'hurler sous la douleur fulgurante qui le traversait dans tout le corps, mais il ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Abigaël posa son pied sur la gorge du Prince et appuya, lui coupant la respiration, il plaça ses mains sur ses bottes et força légèrement pour reprendre de l'air.

\- Et c'est ça que vous suivez ? Ricana-t-elle moqueusement en regardant Nappa et Radditz qui n'en pouvait plus de cette scène devant leurs yeux. Un Prince d'un peuple détruit, il y a des années ? Un Prince qui se fait fracasser par une gamine de 13 ans, une demi-Sayenjin, une bâtarde ? Siffla-t-elle en perdant toute trace d'amusement. Elle baissa le regard sur Végéta qui la regardait haineusement. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es plus rien _Princesse_ , arrête de prétendre être ce que tu n'as jamais été. Cracha-t-elle en retirant son pied, elle se retourna. Je suis peut-être une bâtarde mais je ne me fais pas humilier devant les seules personnes qui ont du respect pour moi. Ricana-t-elle mauvaisement. De toute manière, les Sayenjins sont des êtres faibles et ce n'est pas étonnant que ta maudite planète fut détruite. Même ton misérable père n'a rien pu faire contre une météorite.

La fille de Goku sentit un pic de puissance venant de derrière elle, alors que les scooters s'emballèrent légèrement. Elle se retourna et un coup de poing lui fit tourner la tête, sa joue la picota très légèrement. Doria et Zarbon se regardèrent. Nappa et Radditz étaient bouche-bée, cela ne les aurait pas étonné si cela avait été une autre personne mais là, ils n'avaient pas envie de voir les représailles. Frieza stoppa son verre et sa queue s'arrêta, son visage n'exprimait rien mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à définir. Végéta se recula d'une pas lorsque la demi-Sayenjin redressa lentement la tête. Son regard était dénué d'émotion, ses yeux noirs le figèrent sur place et il prit conscience qu'elle était plus comme Frieza qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son poing était parti tout seul et il le regrettait, presque. C'était une victoire pour lui. IL avait réussi à la frapper, ce que personne n'avait jusque-là réussi à faire.

\- Je vois que tu as encore de l'énergie en réserve. Murmura-t-elle en se tenant droite. Malheureusement pour toi, même un moustique m'aurait fait plus de mal. Siffla-t-elle. Dis-moi Doria. Appela-t-elle soudain.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu as vu de quelle main il m'a frappé ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant, il vit une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

\- Non, j'étais en train d'apprécier le spectacle. Sourit-il en rentrant dans son jeu.

\- Et toi Zarbon ?

\- Non plus. Répondit-il avec un sourire faussement innocent. Elle regarda Frieza et un sourire froid et amusé étira ses lèvres.

\- Il me semble que c'était la droite, mais à ma place cela était probable que cela soit la gauche. Répondit-il en faisant tourner son verre à nouveau avec un sourire mesquin en fixant Végéta, qui se tenait les côtes et qui respirait bruyamment.

\- Bon bah je n'ai pas le choix. Soupira-t-elle faussement déçu.

Avant que Végéta ne puisse le réaliser, Abigaël lui envoya un violent coup de poing au visage encore plus violent que les précédents, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le dos lorsqu'il se plia en deux en ne pouvant retenir un cri de douleur, faisant ricaner les deux mains droites. Végéta était au sol et Abigaël enchaînait les coups, encore et encore, sans prendre aucune pose pour le laisser respirer. Des coups encore plus violents que les précédents. Végéta était en sang au sol, ses muscles lui étaient d'une effroyable douleur et rien que de respirer le faisait souffrir atrocement. Il ne pouvait retenir ses cris de douleur à chaque coup que la jeune fille lui portait. Nappa et Radditz baissèrent les yeux en serrant les poings, ce spectacle digne des films de psychopathe leur était insupportable, il ne voulait, pouvait, pas en voir plus. Seulement, Zarbon et Doria ne le virent pas de cet œil, le vert agrippa Radditz par les cheveux et le força à relever la tête. Doria agrippa la nuque de Nappa et en fit de même.

\- Regardez votre _Prince_ ce faire humilier comme il se doit. Quel beau spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? S'extasia Doria avec un sourire sadique, alors que les cris diminuèrent.

Abigaël s'arrêta lorsque le Prince n'eut plus la force de crier, ni émettre le moindre gémissement.

\- Ce n'est même plus drôle. Soupira-t-elle en faisant une mine boudeuse, elle lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes et il ne réagit plus.

Abigaël s'accroupit, lui attrapa les cheveux et redressa sa tête violemment. Végéta avait les yeux fermés et son visage n'était que grimace de douleur, son visage était en sang et à peine reconnaissable.

\- Eh oh, ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir. Grogna la demi-Sayenjin en lui secouant la tête, ses paupières frémirent mais il ne répondit pas et elle laissa tomber sa tête qui toucha le sol dans un bruit sourd. Bon, en fait cela ne me dit pas de quelle main, il m'a frappé. Sourit-elle en croisant les bras.

D'un coup, elle leva son pied et l'écrasa sur la main droite du Prince à terre, un craquement horrifiant retentit dans le silence sombre de la pièce, qui fut vite coupé par un cri effroyable du Prince des Sayenjins, qui fit trembler ses subordonnés qui serrèrent leur poing, des tremblements de terreur les traversa et le dégoût et la haine pour la fillette se lisait sur leur visage. Ils voulaient tellement aider Végéta, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? L'écart de force entre eux et leurs 3 ennemis étaient beaucoup trop palpable. Ils se feraient écraser en 2 secondes.

\- Ah ? J'ai loupé des doigts on dirait. Bouda la demi-Sayenjin. J'en ai eu combien à votre avis ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en regardant les Sayenjins pur souche, qui la fixaient avec un regard glacial.

Elle sourit mesquinement en lisant leur sentiment à son égard, les halètements du Prince fut le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce. Abigaël leva de nouveau son pied et l'abattit encore une fois sur la même main et d'autres craquement sinistre se firent entendre.

\- Je crois qu'il y a le compte cette fois. Ricana la jeune fille avec satisfaction. Mais je suis frustrée déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda narquoisement Zarbon en croisant les bras

\- Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que c'était cette main. Répondit-elle avec un sourire froid.

\- Arrête. Ordonna subitement Nappa avec haine. Tu l'as assez battu comme ça.

\- Ai-je mal entendu ? S'éleva soudainement la voix glaciale du Tyran, coupant la réponse d'Abigaël. Nappa regarda Frieza et frissonna à ses yeux aciers. As-tu vraiment donné un ordre à Abigaël ? Aucun Sayenjin n'a de pouvoir sur ma planète. Continua-t-il en plissant les yeux, faisant regretter à Nappa son intervention.

\- De plus à cause de toi, je vais devoir continuer jusqu'à que vous compreniez où est votre place. J'avais l'intention de le laisser mais finalement, je vais continuer à m'amuser encore un peu. Déclara la combattante d'un sourire sinistre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle écrasa sa botte blanche sur la seconde main du Prince. Ce dernier voulut hurler mais la douleur l'empêcha de l'émettre. Cependant, un long gémissement d'agonie sortit de ses lèvres, qui figèrent les Sayenjins. Jamais, jamais ils n'avaient assisté à un tel spectacle avec leur Prince. Les leçons que Frieza lui donnait semblaient être rien face à ça. Jamais, il n'avait mis Végéta autant à mal que la jeune fille, la vue du Prince leur été insupportable. Végéta tomba inconscient dû à la douleur. Il avait apparemment atteint sa limite de souffrance, ce qui n'échappa aucunement à la nièce de Radditz. Elle retira son pied, les doigts du Sayenjin formaient un angle terrifiant.

\- Ah du premier coup. S'extasia Abigaël avec un sourire ravie. Maintenant, je ne suis plus frustrée.

\- Si avec ça il n'a pas compris. C'est qu'il est plus que stupide. Lui dit Zarbon dans un rire aigu.

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, c'est le trait caractéristique des Sayenjins. Ricana Doria. Ils se croient supérieur alors qu'ils ne sont plus rien.

\- Je me suis toujours posé une question. Intervient subitement Abigaël d'une voix songeuse en regardant le Prince.

Abigaël regarda les Sayenjins et ils n'avaient visiblement pas envie de la connaître. Le regard d'Abigaël se posa de nouveau sur le Prince et ses yeux descendirent lentement le long de son corps, Nappa et Radditz suivirent son regard et se figèrent d'effroi en voyant ce qu'elle fixait.

\- Je me souviens que j'en avais une dans le passé. Je m'en suis débarrassé très vite ne voulant pas qu'on me compare avec ces abrutis de singe et aussi parce que c'était l'une de mes faiblesses. J'ai ressenti juste une désagréable sensation. Je ne vais pas vous demandez ce que l'on ressent car vous ne les avait jamais perdu. Vous voulez savoir ma théorie ? Demanda-t-elle en posant ses yeux noirs sur les Sayenjins. Elle continua sans les laissez répondre. C'est que je n'ai pas senti grand-chose car je suis une _bâtarde,_ qu'à moitié Singe. Dit-elle avec dégoût, puis elle posa son pied en bas du dos du Prince juste quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa queue, qui pendait misérablement sur le côté de son corps.

\- Non… Murmura Radditz.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu. Sourit-elle avec sadisme en regardant son oncle, il grogna en réponse.

Abigaël regarda le Tyran et un échange de regard passa entre eux. Doria et Zarbon poussèrent un léger soupir discret. Ils connaissaient les questions que tous les soldats se posèrent et eux-mêmes, ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui avait poussé leur Seigneur à garder la demi-Sayenjin et à vrai dire, ils s'en fichaient pas mal. Frieza avait une relation spéciale avec Abigaël, ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parole. Zarbon avait une autre relation avec elle tout comme Doria. Ils avaient appris à aimer la jeune fille, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Sourit le Tyran. Tu es bien la seule qui ne craint pas mes représailles.

Abigaël se baissa et fit courir son doigt le long de la colonne vertébrale du Prince, elle sentit un frisson venant du guerrier à terre. Nappa et Radditz appréhendèrent la suite alors que sa main arriva à la base. Elle releva les yeux pour regarder Radditz et Nappa.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir ma réponse. Sourit-elle sadiquement en arrachant la queue sans aucune douceur.

Un crack retentit suivit l'instant d'après par Végéta qui hurla à pleins poumons en se tordant de douleur au sol. Nappa et Radditz baissèrent la tête en serrant les poings et les dents. Zarbon et Doria rigolèrent de bon cœur à ce spectacle dès plus divertissant. Frieza ferma les yeux, ce sont de souffrance et de désespoir était si doux à ses oreilles, il pourrait l'entendre pendant des heures sans s'en lasser.

\- Et ben, il m'impressionne. Sourit Abigaël en jouant doucement avec la queue qu'elle tenait dans la main, alors que Végéta s'était évanoui. Je suis impatiente de voir si elle va repoussée, pas vous ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Zarbon et Doria.

\- Je suis impatient de voir sa réaction à son réveil, cela va être amusant. Rigola Doria de sa grosse voix.

\- S'il survit à ses deux jours sans soins. Sourit sadiquement Frieza à la place d'Abigaël.

\- Je pense que l'humiliation doit prendre fin. De toute façon, il s'est évanoui, ce n'est plus amusant. Bouda-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied à Végéta, qui n'était plus qu'une masse sanguinolente.

\- Emmenez-le. Je vous ai assez vu. Ordonna Frieza en se retournant face à la baie vitré.

\- Pas de caisson pendant 3 jours et j'espère que ce spectacle vous aura servi de leçon. Siffla Abigaël d'une voix sans émotion.

* * *

 **Retour au Présent :**

La queue de Végéta s'entoura autour de sa taille avec force à ce souvenir, un frisson de dégoût, de peur et de haine le traversa. Chaque nuit, il repensait à la douleur de cette humiliation, par une gamine, une bâtarde. Il était resté inconscient pendant 1 journée et la deuxième, il avait eu envie de mourir quand il s'était réveillé. Il avait été envahi d'une rage incommensurable lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait plus sa queue, puis il avait ressenti avec brutalité ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle le lui avait arraché. Les rires de Doria et Zarbon. Il aurait même pu voir le sourire satisfait du Tyran qui persécutait son peuple depuis des siècles. L'humiliation était d'autant plus grande lorsqu'elle venait avec son air supérieur mais depuis, il avait pris sur lui pour être '' _obéissant''_. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas pris bien longtemps pour que cela fasse le tour de la base. Les soldats le regardaient avec moquerie et plus personne ne le craignait, du moins, beaucoup moins.

\- C'est ton jour de chance aujourd'hui. Je me sens d'humeur généreuse. Le coupa la voix doucereuse d'Abigaël, de ses sombres et douloureux souvenirs.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ? Se demanda le Prince en fronçant les sourcils. Sa voix n'est pas un bon signe._

Abigaël regarda Goku avec un léger sourire, Il se recula en se tendant avec appréhension.

\- Et si je régularisais les forces ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de Goku.

* * *

 **Que veut dire Abigaël avec cette voix mystérieuse ? Bon ou mauvais signe pour notre héros ? Pour Végéta ? Pour la terre ? Goku est mal en point et n'est pas sûr de pouvoir vaincre l'envahisseur, comment se déroulera la suite de l'affrontement ?**

 **Des avis ? Des questions ?**

 **L'affrontement entre Goku et Végéta ?  
L'intervention d'Abigaël ?  
La discussion entre Abigaël et Goku ? L'apparition de Yajirobé ?  
L'humiliation de Végéta lors des Flash-back ?**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas et je ferais en sorte de pouvoir répondre à vos questions, à la limite du possible ^^**

 **Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, constructif, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


	12. Horrible confrontation

**Précédemment dans ''Dragon Ball'' :**

 **Le combat entre Végéta et Goku est acharné mais Abigaël est intervenu une fois de plus et propose de régulariser les forces. Qu'entend-t-elle par-là ? Compte-t-elle aider Goku ou Végéta ? Quelle ''surprise'' nous réserve-t-elle ? Goku arrivera-t-il à vaincre son adversaire improbable ? L'adversaire est-il vraiment celui qu'il croit ?  
La suite dans ce chapitre.**

 **Désolé du retard, mais avec le travail et tout… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et comment voudrais-vous voir les choses et si vous aimerez une scène en particulier, je ferais en sorte de pouvoir le mettre dans mon histoire et surtout, au bon moment ^^**

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu l'apprécie :-) J'avoue que j'adore l'écriture ahah  
J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis ^^_

* * *

\- _Et si je régularisais les forces ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de Goku._

A l'instant qu'elle finit sa phrase, Abigaël disparu de leurs vues. Goku et Végéta se tendirent et firent le tour du paysage des yeux mais aucune trace de la jeune fille. Goku se concentra mais elle cachait son énergie.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Se demanda Goku sur ses gardes. _Elle n'a pas oublié les bases._

\- _Maudite gamine. Ragea le Prince en la cherchant._

\- Tu me déçois. S'éleva la voix dangereusement calme de la demi-Sayenjin dans son dos. Végéta sursauta légèrement et se tendit. Combien d'humiliation te faut-il pour que tu comprennes à qui tu t'adresses ?

\- Ce misérable m'a énervé. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents, ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un signe d'excuse venant de lui, de mauvaise grâce.

\- Le problème vois-tu… Commença-t-elle d'une voix froide. C'est que c'est beaucoup plus mauvais pour toi que pour lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il sentit une poigne ferme lui agripper violemment les cheveux et lui tirer la tête en arrière.

\- Maintenant, tu vas ressentir l'humiliation face à un simple troisième classe. Lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, avant de lui donner un violent coup de poing dans le dos.

Goku se recula sous la surprise avec les yeux écarquillés. Abigaël lui envoya un second, puis un troisième coup. Végéta serra les dents pour empêcher un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres. Abigaël le lâcha et se posta en un clin d'œil devant lui et lui donna un violent coup de poing au ventre et l'envoya dans une colline qu'il traversa, il n'eut pas le temps de frapper une seconde, que la demi-Sayenjin était arrivé dans sa trajectoire, elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes et elle lui attrapa vivement les cheveux avant qu'il ne soit propulsé à l'autre bout. Le Prince gémit et cracha une gerbe de sang sous le ricanement sinistre de la fille de Goku. Elle se transporta avec le Prince et ils étaient maintenant, là où le Prince s'était trouvé. Abigaël n'en finit pas là, elle se mit à lui donner des coups de poings dans le ventre. Il fut difficile pour lui de retenir des gémissements de douleur, alors qu'Abigaël avait un sourire amusé. Goku regardait cette scène et cela lui était insupportable. Pas qu'il éprouvait de l'empathie ou de la pitié pour le Prince, mais c'était le fait que cela soit sa fille qui infligeait cette torture en éprouvant une joie palpable. Ses coups n'en finissaient plus et chaque coup était d'une violence intolérable, presque gratuite. Elle lui faisait seulement payer pour lui avoir mal parlé ? Comment sa fille avait pu devenir ainsi ? La raison qu'elle lui avait donné, était-ce la vraie ? Pourquoi le battre ainsi ? Abigaël stoppa ses coups, elle lâcha Végéta qui se recula en se tenant les côtes, du sang coulait de sa lèvre et sa respiration était difficile et son estomac le faisait atrocement souffrir, il toussa bruyamment et grimaça à la douleur.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses. Dit-elle soudainement, il releva ses yeux. Qu'à chaque fois que les Sayenjins frôlent la mort, ils en deviennent plus forts, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouves dans cette posture et pourtant, tu n'arrives toujours pas à être au quart de ma puissance. Ricana-t-elle en croisant les bras. Tu es pathétique, _Princesse._ Elle sentit son aura augmentait et elle leva un sourcil. C'est ce que je me disais, tu es _encore_ plus fort que lui. Sourit-elle sadiquement.

Il plissa les yeux en serrant les poings. Abigaël se transporta et recommença à ruer de coups le Prince, alternant entre coup de genoux, pieds, poings et coudes. Elle lui attrapa l'arrière de la tête et le fit se pencher pour lui donner des coups de genoux au visage.

\- Arrête ! Ordonna la voix tremblante de colère et douloureuse de Goku.

A sa surprise, elle s'arrêta, elle attrapa les cheveux de Végéta et lui tira la tête en arrière en se postant à ses côtés. Il avait le visage déformé par la douleur et couvert de sang. Il gémit à son geste brusque.

\- Besoin d'un troisième classe pour te défendre _Princesse_ ? Charmant. Ricana-t-elle au creux de ses oreilles.

\- Ferme… La… Sale… Traître… Haleta Végéta en ouvrant un œil et regardait Goku avec sévérité et haine.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de parler de la sorte à quelqu'un qui te défend. C'est ta stupide fierté qui te perdra. Sourit-elle en le jetant au pied de Goku, qui la fixait du regard. Ses poings étaient serrés et tremblaient violemment.

Végéta poussa un léger cri de douleur et tenta de se relever mais Abigaël lui plaqua le visage au sol, le faisant s'enfoncer de quelques centimètres dans la colline. Goku se recula et la jeune fille releva les yeux sur lui.

\- Tu veux un petit conseil ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique, elle retira son pied et frappa le Prince qui roula au pied du Sayenjin de la terre. Tue-le. Dit-elle simplement en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne tues pas pour le plaisir et pas non plus quelqu'un à terre. Répliqua Goku en se reculant d'un pas.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Même pas pour tes proches ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Goku serra les poings, il avait récupéré mais cela n'était pas assez contre elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire même si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle avait mis à terre Végéta à terre sans sourciller, sans utiliser la moindre énergie. Il n'avait pas pu répliquer à aucun de ses coups. Était-elle si forte que ça ou Végéta avait peur des représailles de quelqu'un de plus haut placé ? Ou peut-être les deux ? Il devrait demander à Krilin ce qu'il s'était passé avec Radditz, il avait dû leur raconter quelque chose…

\- Je vais te dire ce qu'il va se passer. Le coupa la voix indifférente de sa fille, qui avait aimé voir la colère dans ses yeux. Il la regarda. Si tu le laisses partir, il va reprendre des forces et il reviendra finir ce qu'il a commencé. Il tuera tous ceux à qui tu tiens.

\- Tu en fais partie. Souffla le Sayenjin debout.

\- Tu penses encore ça ? Questionna-t-elle en levant ses sourcils, elle ricana en secouant la tête, puis elle plissa les yeux et perdit son sourire pour un masque glacial. J'ai tué Nappa. Rappela-t-elle froidement. Et je le referais sans hésiter, encore et encore. Je referais aussi la même chose à ce Prince de pacotille sans le moindre regret, ni aucune culpabilité. Je ne suis plus la gentille fille de tes souvenirs. Je tuerais quiconque qui se met en travers de mon chemin, toi y compris. Déclara-t-elle sans une once d'émotion.

Goku regarda Végéta qui respirait très difficilement. Son énergie était très affaiblie et il ne pourrait pas se défendre s'il voulait s'en débarrasser. Mais il avait des principes, comment pourrait-il savourer cette victoire alors que son adversaire était mal en point ? Quel mérite pourrait-il avoir à faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il tuer devant sa fille même si celle-ci avait l'air d'avoir déjà énormément tué ? Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, alors il reviendrait et ça recommencerait. Même s'il s'entrainait dur, Végéta restait incroyablement supérieur à lui… Il leva les yeux. Abigaël le regardait impassible et attendait sa décision et de voir ce qu'il ferait.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il soudainement en relevant les yeux, elle leva un sourcil. Pourquoi tu as si changé ? Pourquoi ne pas rester auprès de ta famille ?

\- Quelle famille ? Ricana-t-elle. Vous êtes pathétiques. Je préférerais mourir que de vivre sur cette planète.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ses 10 ans ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir. Sourit-elle mesquinement.

Abigaël tourna la tête et Goku suivit son regard. Il se figea en voyant son fils et Krilin en plein vol. Elle sourit et se tourna de nouveau sur son père.

\- C'est ton choix. Continua-t-elle. Soit tu le tues et vous serez tranquille pendant quelques mois et moi, pour toujours. Soit tu le laisses filer et c'est lui qui vous tuera en prenant en compte que personne ne l'arrêtera.

\- Même si je le tue, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas nous tuer et détruire la planète ? Grinça la Sayenjin de la terre.

\- Je ne compte pas la détruire parce que c'est une magnifique planète mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de ses habitants. Et puis, je sais que tu peux améliorer ta technique et ta puissance, cela sera beaucoup plus amusant de voir ton désespoir lorsque je te détruirais avec tes pleines capacités.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus semblable au Sayenjin que tu le dis. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Tu ne sais rien. Rétorqua Abigaël.

\- Explique-moi. Ordonna presque Goku.

\- Alors ton choix ? Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique en évitant son ordre.

\- Abigaël ! Appela soudainement une voix alors que le père et la fille se défièrent du regard.

Gohan se posa entre son père et sa sœur. Son air était froid mais ses yeux reflétaient l'incompréhension, la colère et la douleur.

\- Tu devrais laisser les adultes discutaient et retourner dans les jupons de ta mère. Soupira-t-elle avec ennui.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Sinon quoi '' _kids''_ ? Sourit-il amusé en levant un sourcil. Tu n'as pas réussi à vaincre Nappa alors tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais y arriver avec moi ? Sourit-elle avec moquerie, il serra les dents à cette vérité terrible.

\- Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Elle est très vague ta question. Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils en tournant les yeux puis le regarda.

\- Pourquoi avoir tué Nappa ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenu alors… Il s'interrompit et regarda Végéta, toujours à terre. Que tu n'es apparemment pas leur captive ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu si cruel ?

Goku vit le regard de son fils se voiler et sa gorge se serra. Il regarda Abigaël qui avait baissé les yeux, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, avoir la réponse que son fils lui posait mais il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse venant de sa fille. Pouvait-il la considérer comme tel maintenant ? 10 ans d'entraînement pour quoi au final ? Voir sa fille être devenue une machine à tuer. Aucune considération pour les membres de sa famille, pour les autres. Elle n'était plus sa fille, il l'avait perdu. Il voulait la sauver plus que tout, mais comment faire alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas elle-même ?

\- _C'est une étrangère. Une inconnue qui doit être stoppé. Ma fille est morte lorsque Radditz l'a emmené avec lui. Piccolo avait eu raison._

* * *

 **Flashback :**

Goku était debout devant une cascade, l'eau était d'un bleu clair où l'on pouvait voir les reflets du soleil reflétait sur l'eau, la faisant briller tel un diamant. Le souvenir de sa fille qui rigolait aux éclats lui revint subitement aux oreilles, ses pleurs, ses colères, ses plaintes. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Le temps était magnifique mais il ne pouvait profiter de cette belle journée, qui était gâché par ses sombres pensées. Des pensées qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour. Des choses qu'il voulait faire qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé vouloir infliger. Il sentit une énergie approchait et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était la personne.

\- Prêt pour l'entraînement ? Demanda le Sayenjin d'une voix sombre.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Répondit la voix grave derrière le combattant.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il en se retourna surpris, son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il croisa les yeux sérieux de son rival. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Siffla-t-il en se retournant face à la cascade.

\- Pourtant on n'a pas le choix. J'évite le sujet devant Gohan mais il n'est pas idiot. Cette idée lui a sûrement déjà traversé l'esprit.

\- On la retrouvera. Déclara-t-il catégorique. Elle reviendra auprès de sa famille et on oubliera cette histoire.

\- Il faut que tu considères l'autre option… Commença le Namek d'une voix calme.

\- Il n'y en a pas. S'emporta-t-il en se retournant, une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux noirs. MA fille ne sera pas un monstre, elle ne sera pas comme eux.

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Je dis juste que tu devrais penser à ça.

Goku ne répondit rien et se détourna de nouveau. Piccolo vit bien que cela ne servait à rien d'insister, il se retourna, il s'apprêtait à s'envoler mais il se stoppa.

\- Il faut tout de même que tu prennes en considération le fait que cela fait 8 ans qu'elle est avec eux. Qui sait ce qu'elle a subit. Il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'elle ne sera peut-être plus la même et qu'il faudra que tu prennes une décision.

\- Elle sera la même. Souffla Goku.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Répondit simplement le Namek en s'envolant.

 **Fin flashback.**

* * *

Le monde est cruel. S'éleva la voix d'Abigaël, le sortant de ses pensées, il releva les yeux et elle avait les yeux glacials. Gohan posa les yeux sur sa jeune sœur qui n'affichait aucune émotion en le fixant. Si tu veux survivre dans ce monde, il faut l'être encore plus. A quoi cela sert de s'attacher à une personne que tu peux toi-même écraser comme un moustique ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur Végéta qui respirait difficilement, un sourire froid traversa son visage, puis elle regarda Gohan.

\- C'est ce qu'on t'a enseigné ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- C'est ce que j'ai vu. Rectifia-t-elle. Peu importe si tu es faible ou fort, un ennemi reste un ennemi. Si tu te montres faible alors tu es perdu. Si tu t'attaches, cela te fait un point faible. Toi, tu ne sais rien de ça… Commença-t-elle en s'avançant, Gohan et Goku se tendirent mais ne firent aucun mouvement, elle s'arrêta devant lui et leva les yeux étant donné qu'il était plus grand qu'elle d'environ 15 centimètres. Je pourrais te tuer. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Vous tuez, tuer tous les habitants de cette planète avec une extrême facilité. Continua-t-elle en les faisant frissonner. La pitié et la compassion sont pour les faibles, des personnes qui croient qu'ils sont meilleurs que les autres.

\- On est meilleur que vous. Grinça le fils de Goku. On ne tue pas pour le plaisir. On n'éprouve pas de la joie en tuant.

Abigaël ricana et se retourna, elle s'approcha du bord de la colline et fit le tour du paysage des yeux, qui se posèrent sur Krilin qui n'avait pas bougé du haut de la colline. Krilin déglutit en voyant ses yeux noirs sur lui et il se recula d'un pas.

\- Ah bon ? Abigaël se retourna. Mais tu tuerais pour tes proches, non ? Il a voulu tuer Végéta. Dit-elle en montrant Goku d''un signe de tête. Je ne pense pas que lui ou toi éprouverait du regret à sa mort étant donné qu'il a tué vos amis. Pourquoi éprouvait de la compassion pour un être qui s'en moque complètement ?

Gohan baissa les yeux et Goku regarda Végéta qui tentait de se relever mais sans succès, il reprenait des forces à chaque minutes de cette conversation et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

\- C'est différent. Siffla Gohan en relevant les yeux.

\- Parce que vous êtes les ''gentils'' ? Ricana-t-elle. Les gentils pensent aux autres et bla bla bla, ils feraient tout pour la famille et encore du bla bla bla, faire des sacrifices etc. La réalité est tout autre…

Abigaël disparut soudainement, ils la cherchèrent mais ne la virent nulle part. Ils sentirent son énergie et se tournèrent du côté de Krilin. Ce dernier se retourna et se figea de peur, ses jambes tremblèrent mais il ne put faire un pas face au regard froid de la fille de son meilleur ami. Avant que Goku ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Abigaël frappa le moine au ventre avec un coup de poing, ce qui l'envoya dans les airs. Gohan ne perdit pas de temps et se téléporta pour réceptionner Krilin.

\- Krilin, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta le demi-Sayenjin en voyant ce dernier grimaça en se tenant le ventre.

\- Je crois. Gémit-il. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi forte.

Gohan hocha seulement la tête, il darda sa sœur d'un regard noir alors que celle-ci affichait un sourire satisfait. Le demi-Sayenjin se posa sur la colline et Krilin se recula d'un pas tremblant. Abigaël se transposa de nouveau en face de ses ennemis. Ils la fusillèrent du regard mais elle s'en fichait, elle croisa les bras.

\- En sauvant ton ami, j'aurais pu m'en prendre à toi. A quoi sert de se sacrifier ? Je me souviens d'une mission sur une planète nommée ''Antarqua''. Des êtres d'une force non négligeable mais pas supérieur à moi. Ils écoutèrent et ils surent à son sourire en coin qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer la suite. J'allais tuer un gamin qui devait avoir 10 ans… Continua-t-elle. Son père s'est sacrifié pour lui, mais au final. Elle s'interrompit en baissant les yeux, elle les releva et un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je les ai tué tous les deux. Avoua la demi-Sayenjin dans un léger rire sans culpabilité. Et j'ai détruit la planète. L'amour est une faiblesse. Continua-t-elle en perdant toute trace d'humanité. Et je pense que vous en prenez conscience parce que je suis toujours intact. Vous m'aimez et c'est ça qui fait que je pourrais vous tuer ici et maintenant.

Krilin regarda Goku qui avait les poings serrés et ses muscles étaient tendus au maximum. Il regarda ensuite Gohan et sentit son énergie augmentait lentement, il ne le voyait que de dos mais il pouvait sentir sa haine et du dégoût. Il regarda ensuite Abigaël, celle-ci n'avait ni sourire, ni lueur dans les yeux, aucune émotion ne laissait transparaître sur son visage qui devrait être innocent. Ses doutes étaient bel et bien confirmés et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour les aider. Comment pouvait-il sauver Abigaël ? Elle était restée beaucoup trop longtemps avec eux. Le pire était qu'elle avait raison. Cela aurait été un autre ennemi, Goku n'aurait pas hésité à se lancer dans le combat même à bout de force et pourtant, il restait là, de même pour Gohan. Ils l'aimaient malgré tout.

\- Je crois qu'on, enfin que vous êtes dans une impasse.

Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un gémissement détourna leur attention. Ils regardèrent le prince qui avait repris de l'énergie et qui tentait de se relever à l'aide de ses bras.

\- Je crois que tu as finalement pris ta décision. Sourit-elle en voyant son père reculer d'un pas.

Elle sortit un boitier de sa poche de pantalon et tapa un code sans détourner son regard du Sayenjin de la terre. Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Ce qui se passera ensuite sera entièrement de ta faute. Déclara-t-elle alors qu'un sifflement dans l'air se fit entendre.

Les présents se retournèrent pour voir les deux capsules arrivaient et atterrir avec brutalement au sol en laissant un cratère. Abigaël s'avança, passa aux côtés de Gohan, puis de Krilin qui se déplaça, sur le côté. Elle se posta au côté de Végéta et en face de Goku, qui ne bougea pas.

\- Tu vas regretter de ne pas être mort plus tôt _Princesse._ Siffla-t-elle avec mépris et une menace e à peine voilé.

Abigaël lui balança un coup de pied dans les côtes et il chuta de la colline pour atterrir dans un gémissement au sol, proche de sa capsule. Abigaël le regard puis son père.

\- Le seul moyen pour battre un adversaire cruel et sans cœur. C'est de devenir comme lui, sans ça, tu n'es rien. On se reverra.

Abigaël ne le laissa pas répondre et sauta pour atterrir devant la capsule et face à Végéta qui avait réussi à légèrement se redresser, il la regarda et son regard le fit frissonner.

\- Je suis impatiente de voir la correction que tu recevras. Déclara la jeune fille, le faisant serrer les poings.

Après ses mots, elle le balança sans ménagement dans la capsule et programma la destination de la planète Frieza 51, la capsule décolla. Elle ouvrit la sienne et se tourna une nouvelle fois sur les combattants, elle leur fit un clin d'œil et entra à l'intérieur du Pod, il décolla et quitta la planète.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Des avis ? Des suppositions ? Critiques ? Je suis impatiente de lire vos impressions ^^**

 **Merci de me suivre et de commenter ^^**

 **Abigaël est un monstre. Ils le savent et pourtant, ils n'ont rien pu faire. Que l'avenir réserve à nos héros ? A Abigaël ? A Frieza ? La suite dans le prochain épisode de ''Dragon Ball Z''.**

 **Caractère respecté pour Végéta ?  
L'humiliation de Végéta devant Goku ?  
La confrontation avec Goku, Gohan et le fait qu'elle s'en prenne à Krilin ?  
Le choix que propose Abigaël à son père ?  
Surpris qu'elle reparte ?**

 **Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :***


	13. Résolutions 'Calme' avant la tempête

**Précédemment dans ''Dragon Ball'' :**

 **Encore une humiliation pour le Prince des Sayenjins de la part d'Abigaël. Celle-ci a quitté la planète avec Végéta, en laissant nos héros en vie. Avec la menace qu'elle reviendrait et qu'elle finirait ce que ses compères avaient commencés. Elle apprit pour les Dragon Ball de Namek et elle se promit d'en parler à Frieza pour prendre les mesures nécessaires, ce qui nous ramènera à l'histoire de la tragique bataille sur Namek.  
Voilà la suite des aventures de nos héros.  
Bonne lecture :***

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Désolé pour ce chapitre court… Ahah, j'ai bien aimé ces passages, même si cela m'a fait mal pour lui quand même…  
J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre,  
Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Pumsan :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle ^^  
Ahah, désolé mais malheureusement, il y aura encore une dans le prochain chapitre *sourire sadique*  
Mystère et tu le découvrira bientôt, ou peut-être qu'elle n'en aura pas en fait. Je ferais bien une histoire avec une fin tragique, cela changerait, non ? ^^  
Elle n'aime personne mais avec Frieza, Zarbon et Doria c'est une relation assez spéciale en fait. Tu es sûr qu'elle n'aime personne ? Tu vas être sûrement surprise alors dans ce chapitre ;-P  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira,  
Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël laissa la seconde capsule filer dans l'espace et arrêta la sienne dès qu'elle fut hors de l'atmosphère terrestre. Elle ouvrit la porte et se leva. Elle observa attentivement la planète bleue. Elle était vraiment d'une extrême beauté, elle leva la main droite avec un sourire sadique, des éclairs se générèrent au creux de sa paume, puis une boule d'énergie apparut et grossit jusqu'à devenir de la taille d'une balle de foot. La lueur bleuté éclaira son visage, la faisant ressemblait à un ange, un ange d'apparence mais un démon à l'intérieur. Abigaël perdit lentement son sourire.

\- _Cela serait un gâchis de la détruire. Pensa-t-elle en fixant toujours la planète Bleu._

Frieza lui en voudrait sûrement de ne pas avoir éliminé ce Kakarotto et tous ces habitants. Il avait quand même mis à mal Végéta. De son point de vue, il n'était pas très fort mais malgré tout, il faisait partie de l'élite donc c'était surprenant qu'il se soit fait vaincre par un guerrier de troisième Zone. Quant à ce Gohan, il était comme elle. Sa puissance augmentait considérablement lorsqu'il s'énervait, arrivant à la force de Kiwi, il lui en faudrait beaucoup pour arriver à son niveau mais devait-elle les laisser en vie ? Elle siffla de dédain dans un ''tsk'' en faisant disparaître sa boule d'énergie, elle se réinstalla dans le Pod et croisa les bras alors que la porte se refermait sur elle. Pourquoi pas ? Elle aimait les défis et cela serait amusant, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'adversaire à son niveau, sans compter Zarbon et Doria qui étaient différents. Elle parlerait à Frieza de cette planète et il déciderait lui-même de qu'est-ce qu'ils feront, même si elle savait déjà la décision qu'il prendrait. Et peut-être qu'il déciderait de la coloniser pour lui. L'air était apaisant et calme, la gravité était moins élevée et elle était magnifique. Abigaël se doutait qu'ils allaient encore tous s'entraîner dur. Le temps qu'elle se rende sur Frieza 51, puis de nouveau sur Terre, elle espérait qu'ils auraient encore progressés, même si cela ne serait pas suffisant contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux et s'assoupit.

* * *

 **Du côté de la Terre :**

Le silence avait pris place dans la plaine depuis que les Capsules avaient décollés. Ils se détendirent légèrement lorsqu'ils sentirent la seconde capsule s'éloigner enfin de la Terre. Gohan avait les yeux baissés et les poings serrés et qui tremblaient violemment. Comment… ? Pourquoi… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Il avait perdu sa sœur, bel et bien perdu. Il avait l'impression que ses années d'entraînement n'avaient strictement servie à rien. Elle était devenue cruelle et sans pitié, comme Radditz. Il n'avait pas pu tenir la promesse qu'il avait faîte à sa mère, il avait échoué. Qu'allaient-ils lui dire ? Comment lui annonçait que sa sœur ne reviendra pas, voire jamais ? La haine qu'il ressentait pour ses êtres, ces Sayenjins, lui noircit davantage le cœur, si cela était encore possible. Il releva les yeux qui n'exprimaient plus aucune douleur, plus de tristesse, plus ce sentiment de perte, plus d'espoir. Juste de la haine, la haine pure pour Radditz, pour Nappa et Végéta mais aussi pour Abigaël. Comment avait-elle pu les traiter ainsi ? Lui, son frère, son père ? Même en parlant de sa mère, elle n'avait rien ressenti. Elle allait revenir ? Alors il l'attendrait de pied ferme. Il suivrait son conseil et n'aurait aucune pitié, ni aucune compassion. Sa sœur était morte et il l'avait maintenant bien compris, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Goku s'assit en ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes. Son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir mais pas que ça. Son cœur était brisé, son moral était à 0, il était vide. Il ne pouvait toujours pas imaginer que sa fille était vraiment partie, mais avec la scène qu'elle lui avait donnée, pouvait-il garder espoir ? Après toutes ses paroles, ses atrocités qu'elle a commises sans regret et dont, elle se vantait, était-elle vraiment perdu ? S'il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui ramener la raison, alors il n'aurait pas le choix de la combattre, voire de la… Il ferma les yeux à cette effroyable pensée. Comment pourrait-il se résoudre à ça ? Comment pouvait-il dire ça à Chichi ? Abigaël était partie mais il ne pouvait se dire que c'était pour de bon, que c'était réel. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il allait se rendre sur Namek pour utiliser les Dragon Ball et ressusciter leurs amis et ensuite, il la retrouverait. Ce qui l'intriguait c'était la phrase de sa fille qu'il avait entendu grâce à sa bonne ouïe.

\- _Je suis impatiente de voir la correction que tu recevras._

\- _De qui parlait-elle ? Se demanda-t-il._

Il était persuadé que quelqu'un était au-dessus d'elle et qu'il devait être aussi, voir beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il devait absolument savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ses dernières années. Est-ce eux qui lui avaient fait oublier ? Avait-elle fermé son esprit et ses souvenirs pour survivre entre leurs mains ? Espérant inconsciemment qu'elle serait sauvée un jour ou l'autre ? Il releva les yeux et regarda le ciel avec colère et désespoir. Cette pensée était totalement naïve mais il ne voulait, pouvait, en prendre conscience.

Krilin baissa les yeux et regarda les cratères où s'étaient trouvés les Pod des redoutables guerriers. La puissante énergie qu'il avait ressenti était bien celle Végéta, mais celle d'Abigaël était vraiment différente. Elle n'était pas forte mais lorsqu'il avait senti celle du Prince, celle de la jeune combattante la dépassait. Mais était-elle vraiment si forte ou était-ce que Végéta craignait autre chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre, ou peut-être les deux ? Tel était la question. Végéta était si sûr de lui lorsqu'il avait débarqué, si fier et arrogant mais lorsqu' _elle_ est arrivée, il était différent, il ne pouvait mettre de mot sur les sentiments du Prince, mais il pouvait voir dans ses yeux, de la crainte ? Peur ? Haine ? Un mélange des trois dirait-il. Radditz n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il pouvait oublier l'ancienne Abigaël et qu'elle était morte. Il regarda son meilleur ami qui avait la main sur le front et les yeux dans le vide. Il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur que Goku devait ressentir. Toutes ses années avec la persuasion que sa fille était mal et qu'elle l'attendait avec l'espoir qu'il la délivrerait, pour voir que c'était tout le contraire. Elle était devenue le contraire de ce qu'il espérait. Il avait tellement d'espoir mais maintenant qu'allait-t-il faire ? Que pouvait-il dorénavant ? Pour sauver quelqu'un, il fallait d'abord s'assurer que c'était bien le cas, hors Abigaël n'en avait pas envie, ni besoin.

\- _Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Pensa l'ancien moine avec tristesse._

Puis son attention se porta sur Gohan. Celui-ci était dos à lui et son corps était tendu à l'extrême. Il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit l'aura du demi-Sayenjin se noircir dangereusement. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir à celle d'avant et cela inquiétait énormément le guerrier humain. La rencontre avec Abigaël et les Sayenjins auraient ébranlés n'importe qui, mais Gohan était si jeune. Il n'aurait pas dû à subir ça. Il devrait faire ce que les enfants de son âge font, faire des choses normales. Il ne sentait plus la bonne humeur du jeune homme et cela lui fit peur, il regarda de nouveau Goku qui ne faisait pas attention à son fils, ni à rien. Un bruit de moteur les sortit de leurs sombres pensées, ils levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir l'avion de la Capsule Corporation. Ils se tendirent en sentant l'énergie de Chichi à l'intérieur.

\- C'est bien le moment tient… Murmura Krilin. Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près du Sayenjin de la Terre.

\- Vidé. Souffla-t-il en se relevant, aidé par le combattant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Maman ? Demanda sombrement Gohan d'une voix grave, toujours de dos.

Goku ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité mais… Il ne pouvait lui cacher, elle ne pouvait plus continuer à nourrir de faux espoirs, elle ne devait plus rester à attendre le retour de leur fille perdu. Elle serait détruite…

\- Krilin, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami d'une voix basse en fixant l'avion qui continuait à se rapprocher.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Abigaël est morte. S'éleva la voix glaciale de Gohan. Maman doit le savoir.

\- Gohan… Commença Goku.

\- Quoi ? Le coupa-t-il sèchement ce qui surprit le Héros. Elle est devenue une meurtrière, c'est ça que tu veux dire à Maman ? Elle n'est plus ma sœur, elle n'est plus votre fille. C'est un monstre comme Végéta, comme Nappa et Radditz. C'est un MONSTRE ! Cria-t-il en se retournant.

Ils se reculèrent en voyant la rage dans les yeux du demi-Sayenjin. Gohan s'envola à une vitesse ahurissante, laissant une longue trainée blanche derrière lui, sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres combattants.

\- Ta fille a du punch. S'éleva une voix faible derrière eux, les faisant sursauter encore stupéfait par le comportement du jeune garçon.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrit Yajirobe qui se tenait le ventre avec une légère grimace de douleur.

\- Tu es là depuis quand ? Demanda le moine avec surprise.

\- Depuis que la troisième est arrivée. J'aurais bien aimé vous aider mais contre eux...

\- On comprend. Sourit Krilin. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je me suis déjà senti mieux. Sourit-il.

Aucun ne put ajouter quelque chose que l'avion se posa au sol. Krilin aida Goku à redescendre et celui-ci était inquiet pour son fils. Les occupants de l'avion sortirent et observèrent les dégâts en silence, un silence tendu. Goku releva les yeux et remarqua sa femme à l'écart. Elle avait les yeux baissés mais il remarqua bien vite ses épaules tremblantes et ses joues rouges qui n'étaient pas caché par ses cheveux, attachés négligemment en une queue de cheval. Il remarqua Baba et il sut qu'elle leur avait montré le combat. Il serra les poings en regrettant que sa femme ait dû assister à ça. Le raconter est une chose mais le voir…

\- Où sont les guerriers ? Demanda prudemment Roshi en regardant les alentours.

\- Partis. Répondit simplement Krilin. Ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient...

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout détruit ? _Elle_ en aurait été capable. Intervint prudemment Bulma en regardant son ami d'enfance, qui s'essaya à terre. Où est Gohan ?

\- Il est parti, je pense qu'il a besoin de se retrouver un peu seul. Répondit le Sayenjin d'une voix basse.

Les présents baissèrent la tête et un silence pesant s'installa de nouveau dans la plaine. L'avenir était incertain, même après 10 années d'entraînements intensifs, ils n'avaient eu aucune chance contre les guerriers. S'ils revenaient, pourraient-il faire quoi que ce soit contre eux ? Et Abigaël ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Ils sortirent de leurs pensées lorsque Chichi s'avança toujours la tête baissée. Goku releva la tête quand il vit les pieds de sa femme devant lui, elle s'agenouilla en face de lui et posa ses mains sur sa tenue de combat sans le regarder.

\- Est-ce… Qu'elle est perdue ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible mais que le Sayenjin put entendre grâce à son ouïe.

\- Je… J'aimerais te dire que non… Avoua-t-il dans un murmure peiné, les mains de sa femme se resserrèrent sur sa tenue et ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Mais je tenterais tout pour la faire revenir Chichi. Il y a forcément un moyen.

\- Mais elle… Elle a…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase et se jeta dans les bras de son mari qui l'enlaça fortement, elle pleurait en silence et les présents avaient mal pour elle. Ils ne pouvaient imaginer la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir. La femme était brisée, avait perdu tout espoir. Elle qui était si combative, arrogante et énervante parfois. Une vraie guerrière était détruite.

\- Il faut te guérir et partir à la recherche des Dragon Ball pour ressusciter les autres. S'éleva la voix calme de la scientifique après un moment de silence.

\- Tu oublies qu'ils ont déjà été ressuscités avec les Boules du Dragon. Déchanta rapidement Krilin avec un air contrit.

\- Je sais, je ne suis pas stupide ! S'énerva Bulma en le dardant d'un regard noir, qui le fit se reculer d'un pas en clignant des yeux. Mais toi, tu as l'air d'oublier que l'on peut utiliser les Boules de la planète Namek. Je peux construire un vaisseau en l'espace de quelques semaines, voire quelques jours avec mon père et il faut compter 1 semaine pour se rendre là-bas. Déclara fièrement Bulma avec les poings sur les hanches.

Krilin rigola nerveusement en se grattant la tête, ayant oublié ces détails à cause des événements qui se sont enchaînés. Ils pourront ressusciter leurs amis mais ensuite ? Que feront-ils si les Sayenjins revenaient pendant qu'ils étaient partis ? Abigaël leur avait laissé du temps de répit, mais combien au juste ? Combien de temps mettrait-elle à revenir ? Reviendra-t-elle seule ou avec d'autres guerriers ? Les jours étaient comptés et Bulma en pris conscience.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent tendus. Bulma et son père passaient le plus de temps dans leur labo pour construire la machine qui permettrait aux guerriers de se rendre sur la planète verte. Goku s'était remis de ses blessures grâce à la nouvelle poussée de Senzus à la tour Karine et s'était réfugié dans les montagnes, il s'entraînait en pensant à sa fille. Chichi était effondrée mais ne laissait rien paraître devant personne, mais restait statufié et ne faisait rien lorsqu'elle était seule. Gohan était dans la plaine où il avait effectué son entraînement avec Piccolo. Il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie ce qui inquiétait beaucoup sa mère, refusant de le perdre lui aussi. Elle fut rassurée par Goku qui sentait son aura, même si celle-ci devenait de plus en plus sombre au fil des jours. Personne n'osait le déranger, sauf sa mère qui lui apportait les repas qu'il touchait à peine. Ils attendraient qu'il décide de revenir par lui-même. Il revint précisément le jour où que le vaisseau fut enfin prêt et que Goku, Krilin et Bulma avaient voulu partir pour Namek. Le voyage s'annonçait tendu et angoissant.

* * *

 **Du côté de l'espace :**

Abigaël était réveillée depuis un moment et fixait l'espace sans le voir, l'air pensif. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tuée tous les habitants de la Terre ? Elle voulait seulement que Kakarotto et Gohan l'affrontent, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait un massacre et de partir ensuite ? Elle soupira et se cala dans son siège en croisant les bras. Peu importe. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus c'était cette histoire de Boule de Dragon. Qu'est-ce que Végéta leur cachait ? Elle en avait déjà entendu parler mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait y croire. Elle en parlerait à Frieza et elle agirait en conséquence. En tout cas, cette balade sur Terre ne lui avait rien apporté de plus. Nappa était mort et Radditz et Végéta ne tarderont sûrement pas à l'être. Les détecteurs avaient explosés et elle se demandait ce que Frieza, Zarbon et Doria avaient bien pu suivre et ce qu'ils pensaient. L'image de Kakarotto et de Gohan lui vint à l'esprit. Ils étaient tellement persuadés qu'elle regrettait toutes ses années, peut-être qu'en étant une gamine, cela aurait été possible mais elle ne ressentait rien de tout ça. Elle était fière d'être une redoutable guerrière, de vaincre tous ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin, qu'elle était crainte et respecté. Pourquoi devrait-elle le regretter ? Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait et ils n'étaient rien pour elle, juste des insectes et des misérables, ils avaient une force ridicule comparé à elle, alors pourquoi voudrait-elle rester avec eux ?

\- _Arrivé dans 10 minutes sur la planète Frieza 51. Annonça la voix informatique._

\- Enfin, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. Soupira-t-elle.

Comme indiquait, elle entra 10 minutes plus tard dans l'atmosphère de la planète violette. Elle aperçut la capsule de Végéta, puis la sienne atterrie brusquement sur des espèces de gros coussin dans l'espace d'atterrissage. La porte de son Pod s'ouvrit et elle en sortit.

\- Mlle Abigaël, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda immédiatement l'un de soldats en s'inclinant profondément.

\- J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? Siffla-t-elle en regardant avec dédain le reptile vert au scooter bleu. Emmenez-le en salle de récupération et dites-lui de se rendre dans les appartements de Frieza avec Radditz dès qu'il sera sur pied. Ordonna-t-elle sans émotion en le contournant et s'éloignant.

\- Bien. Répondit immédiatement le soldat, il se releva et se tourna ensuite sur Végéta dès qu'elle fut hors de vu.

\- Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer. Murmura un autre reptile bleu en regardant l'état pathétique du Prince, son torse qui montait et descendait difficilement était le seul signe montrant qu'il était toujours en vie.

\- Comme d'habitude, je suppose. Il a encore du l'énerver. Répondit le premier en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

Abigaël était dans le couloir et les soldats la saluèrent en se courbant. La demi-Sayenjin avait les bras croisés et ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait juste envie de se rendre dans ses appartements, prendre une douche, voir Frieza, manger et se reposer. En tournant dans un couloir, elle croisa Kolke.

\- Ah, enfin rentré Princesse. Sourit le brun avec son sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

\- Pas le temps de te mettre une raclée. Grinça-t-elle en le contournant.

\- Oh allez, tu ne vas pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette Planète ? Rigola-t-il doucement en lui coupant le passage.

\- Rien à dire de plus et...

\- Mlle Abigaël. Appela un des soldats, les deux guerriers se retournèrent.

\- Quoi ? Cela a intérêt d'être important. Dit-elle en levant un sourcil, il déglutit et s'inclina.

\- Seigneur Frieza désire vous voir tout de suite. Informa le soldat, toujours incliné.

\- Dites-lui que je comptes d'abord prendre une douche et manger, je le rejoindrais ensuite. Souffla-t-elle en se retournant de nouveau vers Kolke.

\- Mais… Commença le soldat de classe inférieur en se relevant.

\- Tu contestes ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant à moitié avec une voix calme.

\- N… Non… Bien que non…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Grinça la demi-Sayenjin en plissant les yeux.

Le soldat ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit sans demander son reste. Kolke croisa les bras avec un sourire amusé.

\- J'en connais une qui est de mauvaise humeur. Sourit le guerrier en baissant les yeux sur la jeune femme.

\- Ne commence pas. Siffla-t-elle en le contournant, il ne la stoppa pas mais la suivit. Je déteste rester autant de jours dans une capsule.

\- C'est bien toi ça. Rigola-t-il. Abigaël sourit discrètement.

Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements et comme à son habitude, il s'affala sur le lit de la demi-Sayenjin alors que celle-ci retira ses bottes et ses gants.

\- J'ai appris que Végéta était en très mauvais état et qu'il lui faudrait à peu près 3 jours avant de se remettre. Commença Kolke en la regardant sortir d'autres vêtements.

\- Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle indifférente.

\- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui puisse le mettre dans un état pareil et d'après mes informations, la planète Terre abrite des combattants avec une force ridicule. Expliqua Kolke alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain.

\- C'est vrai mais il y avait quelques exceptions. Révéla-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Kolke croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et fixait la porte. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle soit si peu loquace mais ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas se vanter d'avoir autant mis à mal Végéta car il savait que c'était elle, il n'était pas idiot et il la connaissait assez. Elle était distante et il commença à réfléchir. La Terre lui disait vaguement quelque chose, il fit marcher sa mémoire et il se rappela de la première fois qu'il avait parlée avec la demi-Sayenjin. Elle venait de cette planète. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille mais il s'informait de partout. Son père était un Sayenjin envoyait sur Terre pour la conquérir, mais étrangement, il ne l'avait pas fait. Sa mère était une simple Terrienne. Elle avait aussi un frère jumeau. Les avait-elle ''rencontré'' ? Ou était-ce seulement la fatigue ? Après quelques minutes, Abigaël sortit de la pièce avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille et avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il attendait des explications.

\- J'ai juste voulu régulariser les forces. Soupira-t-elle.

Elle se mit à tout lui raconter en s'habillant.

\- Et tu n'as rien ressenti ? Demanda-t-il quand elle finit son récit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je ressentes ? Retourna-t-elle en attachant ses cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Après tout, c'est ta famille.

\- Ma famille est ici, rien de plus. Répliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai rien éprouvé car je n'ai pas à éprouver quoi que ce soit pour eux.

Elle se retourna et fut plaqué contre sa porte par le guerrier. Il avait ses deux mains placés de chaque côté de son visage et le sien qu'à quelques centimètres. La respiration de la plus jeune se coupa à cette soudaine proximité. Elle était proche du combattant mais il faisait toujours attention à ne pas se retrouver autant d'elle, même pendant toutes ses années, ils avait toujours gardés une certaine distance. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, elle lui aurait tordus bras mais pour elle-ne-savait qu'elle raison, son corps refusait d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux du jeune homme sans pouvoir se détourner, ils se posèrent sur les lèvres du plus vieux et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Kolke le vit et descendit sa main droite le long de la joue d'Abigaël, elle frissonna et elle serra les poings.

\- Je suis quoi pour toi ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure en se rapprochant lentement et ses lèvres touchèrent pratiquement les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux coupant leur contact visuel.

Qui était-il ? Elle ne savait pas pour être franche. Elle devrait le repousser. Elle devrait lui faire payer de s'être rapproché ainsi d'elle et de lui parler comme il le faisait si souvent. Elle avait été énervé et contrarié lorsque Frieza avait menacé de le tuer, pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle restait pétrifiée dans cette position ? Elle se sentait vulnérable sous son regard perçant et elle détestait ça, pourtant elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle l'appréciait, il avait toujours été là. Pour les entraînements, pour des missions, quand elle s'énervait et même lorsqu'elle humiliait Végéta et ses larbins. Il était rentré dans ses appartements alors que seulement Frieza, Zarbon et Doria y étaient autorisés.

\- _L'amour est une faiblesse._ Lui avait dit Zarbon, un jour.

De l'amour ? Ce n'était pas ça. Elle ne pouvait éprouver ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un. Elle appréciait Zarbon, Doria et Frieza parce qu'elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient mourir, qu'ils ne partiraient pas mais Kolke ? Plusieurs personnes pouvait le tuer. Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard noir du brun, qui attendait sa réponse. Il colla son corps au sien et sa deuxième main toujours posée sur le mur se glissa dans sa nuque et remonta lentement, il arracha l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux humides, les faisant chuter doucement sur ses épaules. La main sur sa joue descendit sur sa taille dans une tendre caresse. Elle se pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit un gémissement montait dans sa gorge. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour le stopper mais au contact de leur peau, un frisson intense les traversa. Quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Sauf lors d'entraînement, ils n'avaient jamais eu un contact aussi direct, aussi plaisant et encore, elle portait toujours ses gants.

\- Je suis quoi pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement à son tour.

\- Importante. Répondit-il simplement sans réfléchir et d'hésitation.

Abigaël se jeta sur ses lèvres, le surprenant mais il se reprit et répondit à son baiser. Il ouvrit la bouche et elle en fit de même. La langue du jeune homme s'enroula autour de celle de la jeune femme et elle gémit à ce contact. Il la rapprocha de lui et elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il plongea la main dans ses cheveux et sa deuxième main se raffermit sur la taille de la combattante, il la plaqua plus fermement contre la porte. Elle put sentir son excitation contre son bas-ventre et elle prit conscience de ce qui se passait, de la chaleur de son corps et la tension grandissante de la pièce. Abigaël le repoussa brusquement et sortit rapidement de sa chambre. Abigaël marchait rapidement dans le couloir, ses émotions qui se chamboulaient à l'intérieur d'elle était incohérente, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle se stoppa et s'appuya contre le mur, elle ferma les yeux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en inspira et expirant. Pourquoi l'avait-elle, embrassée ? Pourquoi elle avait aimé ça ? Ce n'était pas elle. Pourquoi était-elle si chamboulé ? Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et chaude, il sentait la fierté et l'arrogance à plein nez mais elle trouvait ça… Très, trop excitant et elle serra les poings à cette pensée. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser la toucher ainsi ? Surtout que maintenant, elle était frustrée et qui disait frustré, disait mauvais.

\- Mlle Abigaël. S'éleva une voix craintive derrière elle, la faisant sursauter imperceptiblement.

Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en reprenant son masque froid et indéchiffrable, elle se retourna et son air devait être beaucoup plus effrayant qu'elle ne le voulait car il fit deux pas en arrière, terrifié.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle en ne le voyant rien dire.

\- Lo… Lord Frieza… Vous demande. Balbutia-t-il en déglutissant à son regard.

\- Raah, je l'ai oublié. Râla la demi-Sayenjin dans un grognement sourd. Pour Végéta ?

\- Il est en soin, il devrait être sur pied dans 4 jours. Informa le soldat.

\- Radditz ?

\- Il y est encore. Ses blessures étaient très graves.

\- Tsk. Pathétique. Siffla la jeune femme en se détournant.

Elle partit rejoindre les appartements du Tyran, toujours le moment passé avec Kolke dans la tête. Elle devait arrêter d'y penser. Elle était Abigaël, une combattante craint de tous, impitoyable. Elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter par de quelconque sentiment. Elle arriva rapidement devant les quartiers de Frieza, elle entra et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Zarbon, Doria et Frieza. Les reptiles rose et vert étaient de chaque côté du siège du Tyran. Ce dernier était sur son siège tournait face à la grande baie vitré, sa main qui tenait un verre de vin et sa queue qui s'agitait étaient seulement visible.

\- Tu as l'air de mauvais poil. Ricana Doria en voyant son visage, plus fermé qu'à l'habitude.

\- Lâche-moi un peu. Répliqua la jeune femme en prenant place sur le seul canapé de la pièce.

\- Tu es ainsi à cause de la rencontre entre ton père et ton frère ? Demanda l'Alien vert.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre d'eux, c'est juste que je déteste voyager dans ses minuscules Pod. Grinça la combattante, mentant avec brio quoi que c'était aussi l'une des raisons.

Les deux aliens rigolèrent et elle se renfrogna davantage, elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai laissé la Terre, intact. Avoua-t-elle enfin.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Zarbon en levant un sourcil surpris.

\- Elle est splendide. Elle serait parfaite pour construire une base. Elle a de l'eau en abondance, de la verdure. L'air est agréable et la gravité est 10x moins importante qu'ici.

\- C'est à méditer dans ce cas. S'éleva la voix calme de Frieza. On m'a aussi prévenu pour l'état pitoyable dans lequel est arrivé Végéta. Continua-t-il en buvant une gorgée de vin.

\- Le Sayenjin nommée Kakarotto l'a bien mis à mal mais j'avoue que j'y suis pour quelque chose pour la fin. Sourit-elle avec arrogance.

Elle raconta ce qu'il s'était passé en oubliant cette histoire de Dragon Ball. Ils n'étaient pas très impressionnés étant donné la puissance d'Abigaël, mais elle aurait dû les massacrer, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Etait-ce son subconscient ?

\- Je les ai seulement épargnées car j'aime voir le désespoir sur le visage de mes ennemis lorsqu'ils comprennent qu'ils sont perdus. Intervint-elle en voyant leur regard pessimiste. Et puis, les autres habitants sont de forces risibles. A 3, on peut facilement tous les tuer.

\- Pourtant, ce Sayenjin n'a rien fait pendant toutes ses années. Exposa le démon du froid.

\- Ça, je ne sais pas mais de toute façon, il ne peut pas rivaliser, il était épuisé rien qu'avec sa technique donc… Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et haussa les épaules.

\- Et pour Végéta ? Cette histoire de Dragon Ball ?

\- J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était un mythe. Avoua la demi-Sayenjin en ouvrant les yeux.

\- En quoi cela consiste ? Demanda Doria en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si tu te rendais plus sur le terrain et t'empiffrais moins, tu saurais en quoi ''ça consiste''. Ironisa moqueusement la fille de Goku en regardant Doria avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ah ah ah. Je suis tordu de rire. Répliqua froidement le reptile rose mais il avait tout de même un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sinon pour répondre à ta question, d'après la légende, c'est des petites sphères qui auraient des pouvoirs magiques, mais ils n'ont pas dit plus. Il faudra attendre que la _Princesse_ se réveille pour en savoir plus.

\- En attendant, j'ai une mission pour toi. S'éleva la voix de Frieza alors que son siège se retourna.

\- Je ne dis pas non, j'ai besoin de me défouler sauf si la planète se trouve à 3 jours. Déjà qu'il faut que je retourne sur Terre. Soupira-t-elle en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

\- Tu laisseras tomber la Terre. Objecta Frieza, les faisant froncer les sourcils. Du moins, pour l'instant. On se rendra sur Namek dès que Végéta aura la correction qu'il mérite et on prendra possession de ses Dragon Ball. Tu vas te rendre sur Maplika, j'ai envoyé des Soldats mais ils ont été des incapables. Elle se trouve à une journée d'ici.

\- Très bien. Accepta-t-elle. J'y vais.

\- Attends une seconde… L'arrêta Frieza. Tu ne t'y rendras pas seule.

\- Pourquoi ? Soupira-t-elle. Les soldats d'ici sont des boulets. Râla la plus jeune.

\- Kolke s'y rendra avec toi. Répondit-il.

Abigaël se tendit instantanément au nom du Soldat. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était hors de question qu'elle s'y rende avec lui, qu'elle soit seule avec lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Objecta la jeune femme en se retournant.

\- C'était les ''meilleurs'' soldats de cette planète, ils ont été vaincus, je ne doute pas de tes capacités mais c'est comme ça. Répondit-il catégorique. A moins que tu veuilles t'y rendre avec le Commandant Ginue. Sourit-il sadiquement mais amusée.

\- Je préférerais y aller avec Kiwi dans ce cas, il est moins ridicule que ses clowns. Très bien, tu as gagné. Concéda-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Abigaël soupira en se rendant sur l'air d'aéroport. Ses prochains jours s'annonçaient difficile. Planète Maplika, puis Namek et enfin la Terre. Elle arriva à l'espace ou les soldats préparaient les deux Pods. Elle s'arrêta et ne vit aucune trace du guerrier.

\- Pas déçu _Princesse_? Chuchota une voix suave à son oreille.

Elle se recula et le regarda avec un regard à faire froid dans le dos, mais il ne se décontenança pas et garda son sourire.

\- Reste à 3 mètres de moi sinon je t'arraches la tête. Menaça-t-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure. Répondit-il sans se faire entendre des soldats. Abigaël ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer cinglement mais…

\- Mlle Abigaël. Kolke. Vos capsules sont prêtes. Informa un soldat.

Abigaël ne répondit pas et entra dans le Pod après un regard glaciale envers le combattant. Kolke sourit et s'installa dans le sien à son tour.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Abigaël se rends pour une mission pour faire passer l'attente du réveil du Prince. Dès son réveil, une mauvaise surprise l'attendra. Ils se rendront ensuite sur la planète Namek et confronteront de nouveau les héros de la Terre pour la bataille de l'Univers en quelques sortes. En ressortiront-ils vivant ? Comment se passera de nouveau les rencontres ?**

 **Goku et Gohan sont désespérés par la situation. L'un est à moitié convaincu que sa fille peut être sauvée alors que le second est certain que sa sœur est bel et bien morte. Il la déteste et n'est pas prêt à lui pardonner, alors comment se passera la bataille sur Namek ? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose même sans en avoir conscience.  
La suite dans le prochain épisode de ''Dragon Ball Z''**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des avis ? Des critiques ? Des suppositions ?**

 **Les réactions de Goku et Gohan ? La réaction de Chichi ? Abigaël qui ne détruit pas la Terre ?**

 **Son retour sur la planète de Frieza ? Le petit moment entre Kolke et Abigaël ? La discussion entre Frieza, Zarbon, Doria et Abigaël ?**

 **Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis et à bientôt, j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


	14. Planète Namek

**Et oui, je suis de retour et pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plus long que les précédents, il me semble en tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci pour vos encouragements ^^**

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review, elles me vont toujours droit au cœur et désolé pour le retard ^^  
Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est ''méchant'', non ? Moi, je l'aime bien. Je ne comptais pas faire de romance au début, mais je change beaucoup d'avis et c'est pas parce qu'ils se sont embrassés que cela va forcément durer hihi. Abigaël est assez imprévisible. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu dis qu'il est incruste ?  
Pour Gohan, peut-être hihi. Oui, il va être plus sombre et cela ne va pas s'arranger et tu comprendras pourquoi dans ce chapitre, mais je n'en dis pas plus. *sourire sadique*  
Moi, je l'adore Chichi. Les gens disent qu'ils la détestent mais je pense qu'ils ne prennent pas assez de recul vis-à-vis d'elle. Oui, elle crie tout le temps mais ce n'est pas pour rien, bon c'est vrai que je trouve qu'elle exagère des fois, mais personnellement, je n'aimerais pas voir mon fils se battre contre des ordures contre Frieza ou Cell. Qui ne souhaite pas que son enfant est un bel avenir et qui soit loin des combats à mort ? Malheureusement, je ne l'épargne pas dans mes histoires... Mais je l'adore cette fille. Les gens ne voient que la surface et pas l'intérieur malheureusement… Je la trouve super forte pour endurer ce qu'elle endure…  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu me détesteras pas… :-)  
Bisous ma belle et bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Pumsan :** _Coucou toi ! Merci pour ta review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ^^  
Peut-être pas, Abigaël est une fille imprévisible. Il t'inspire pas confiance parce que c'est un méchant ? xD Je ne t'en veux pas hihi. Je ne comptais pas faire de romance au début, mais bon, je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais continuer sur ce chemin entre les deux, si je n'arrive pas à vous le faire aimer, alors pas de romance ;)  
Gohan va beaucoup changer dans cette histoire et je suis ravie que cela te plaise car il ne va pas redevenir ''gentil'' maintenant surtout avec ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;-P  
Je voulais un peu changer les caractères des persos, sans trop en faire non plus. Je trouve, personnellement, que Chichi est trop rabaissé et je l'adore donc, et malgré tout j'aime le couple Goku/Chichi, c'est mon préféré avec le Végéta/Bulma ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis, surtout sur certains passages, j'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas… *sourire mystérieux*  
Bonne soirée bichette,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Trafalgarlyra :** _Coucou chère lectrice, je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes nouvelles lectrices, et surtout très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ^^  
J'avais envie de changer un peu, toujours les mêmes histoires c'est bien mais tu devines assez rapidement la suite, même si les auteurs ne le voyent pas forcément et qu'ils font de leur mieux.  
C'est ma plus grande angoisse de faire des OCC et je suis contente quand l'on me dit qu'ils ne le sont pas, surtout que certains de mes persos comme Végéta, Goku et Gohan sont mes persos préférés et que je suis très exigeante lorsque je lis des histoires sur eux.  
Ahah, je n'en suis pas encore là lol. Je réfléchis surtout à la période Frieza pour le moment car c'est l'un des perso principale de cette fiction, donc je ne sais pas si je continuerais, je verrais avec ma motivation et mon imagination ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis impatiente de lire ton avis,  
Bonne soirée et à bientôt, j'espère,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël et Kolke étaient en route pour le vaisseau de Frieza. La jeune femme avait récupéré ce qu'elle devait et avait ensuite détruit la planète. Cela avait d'une facilité ennuyante. Elle ferma les yeux et la ''discussion'' avec Kolke traversa son esprit.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tôt :**

Les Pods des deux combattants atterrirent dans un violent fracas au beau milieu d'une grande ville, créant un profond cratère. Les habitants frémirent en se doutant que c'était des Soldats sous les ordres du Tyran, les capsules étant reconnaissable. Certains habitants s'enfuirent sans plus tarder et d'autres se préparaient à les combattre, bien qu'ils avaient aucune chance si c'était le démon du froid lui-même ou l'une de ses fidèles mains droites. Kolke sortit le premier avec un sourire arrogant et supérieur sur les lèvres. Abigaël sortit à son tour et affichait un masque d'ennui. Ils s'envolèrent et se postèrent au bord du cratère en évaluant rapidement les guerriers du regard. Les soldats se tendirent en reconnaissant la jeune femme qu'ils avaient déjà, malheureusement, rencontrée lors de nombreuses visites du Tyran.

\- Ils n'ont qu'une puissance de 200 unités. Ricana moqueusement son partenaire en faisant le tour des Soldats, alors que son détecteur analysait chacune des forces de combat.

Abigaël ne dit rien et croisa les bras. Ils se fiaient beaucoup trop à son dispositif, elle remarquait très bien à leur posture de garde, leur airs assez supérieur, même si certains transpirait la crainte, et bien sûr à leur énergie, qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec des débutants. L'information de Frieza sur la mort de ses hommes était la certitude qu'elle ne devait tout de même pas les prendre à la légère, même s'ils ne valaient pas grand-chose contre eux deux. Elle savait que c'était surtout des fines stratèges et qu'ils étaient rusés, ce qu'il compensait par leur manque de force.

\- Emmenez-nous à votre Chef. Ordonna la demi-Sayenjin avec une voix froide.

\- On n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. Siffla un Soldat qui semblait être le capitaine.

\- Très bien.

Abigaël leva la main et le visa, une boule d'énergie se généra au creux de sa paume et grossit progressivement. Certains combattants se mirent en garde et d'autres reculèrent d'un pas.

\- Dans ce cas, je me débrouillerais. Déclara-t-elle en l'envoyant sur les soldats qui furent immédiatement désintégrés, puis elle dirigea sa main vers les bâtisses et tira sans sommation.

Kolke sourit et commença à son tour à détruire les habitations, ainsi que la population. Ils s'envolèrent en ne voyant plus personne dans leur vision. La fille de Goku détruisit ensuite la ville.

\- De mauvaise humeur. Sourit-il en la regardant.

\- Ferme-là. Grogna-t-elle en s'envolant en direction d'une autre ville.

Il se téléporta face à elle, ce qui la stoppa net, la faisant plisser les yeux.

\- Je pense que l'on devrait parler de ce qui s'est passé, non ?

\- Tu dis encore un mot à propos de ça et je t'arrache les yeux. Menaça-t-elle sombrement. Ce n'était rien.

\- Ne fais pas l'insensible face à moi, tu ne me trompes pas. Continua-t-il en se mettant de nouveau face à elle, alors qu'elle le contournait à nouveau. Tu fais celle qui n'a plus aucun sentiment mais je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore là.

\- Tu ne me connais pas. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Je te côtoie depuis plus de 10 ans Princesse, je te connais aussi bien que Frieza, Zarbon ou Doria. Abigaël leva un sourcil et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Ton voyage sur Terre ta changé que tu le veuilles ou non. Continua-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Si j'aurais changé, ses soldats seraient encore en vie. Répliqua-t-elle en relevant le menton en signe de supériorité.

\- Sauf que la Terre est intacte. Répliqua-t-il à son tour, elle serra les dents. Ce que je comprends si elle est aussi magnifique qu'on le dit. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir éliminé la population ? Demanda-t-il la mettant au pied du mur. Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué ton frère et ton père ?

\- Cela n'a rien à voir et ne les appelle plus ainsi devant moi. Grogna-t-elle. Maintenant, arrête de m'énerver.

Elle ne laissa pas répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'éloigna sans plus tarder. Il la regarda s'éloigner et la suivit. Elle était différente et il le sentait, le voyait. Elle, qui lui avait dit que c'était pour les affronter de nouveau, pourquoi s'était-elle emporté alors que c'était celle qui ''garder le contrôle de ses émotions'' ? Elle aimait se battre mais elle aimait aussi massacrer les peuples, c'était une preuve irréfutable. Est-ce que l'ancienne Abigaël reprenait peu à peu le contrôle sur la nouvelle ? Les avait-elle laissé en vie parce qu'inconsciemment, elle tenait encore à eux ? Est-ce que toutes ses années de terreur, entrainement, de rapprochement avec le démon du froid et ses deux mains droites risquaient d'être chambouler à cause de ce voyage ? Il ne pouvait imaginer une Abigaël différente de celle qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui. Comment était son frère et son père pour avoir réussi à ''fissurer'' sa carapace, d'une certaine façon ?

* * *

 **Moment présent :**

La fille de Goku ouvrit les yeux et serra les poings. Pourquoi ? Elle se convainquit que c'était parce qu'ils pouvaient être des adversaires à sa hauteur, mais était-ce vraiment ça ? Elle aurait dû les tuer, elle n'aurait jamais dû les laisser vivre car elle n'avait rien à faire d'eux, rien à faire qu'ils puissent un jour rivaliser avec elle. Elle éprouvait une haine viscérale pour les Sayenjins et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, alors pourquoi avoir privilégié l'humiliation de Végéta à la destruction de la race humaine ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait les deux ? La mort d'un des enfants lui revint en mémoire.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tôt :**

Abigaël détruisait les bâtiments après avoir récupéré ce que voulait Frieza et avoir tué le roi et détruit le Palais. Des corps calcinés, ou transperçaient de part et d'autres, jonchaient le sol. Les corps brûlait dégageaient une fumée nauséabonde qui emplissait amèrement les alentours. Le spectacle était macabre et sinistre. C'était un paysage de désolation, du sang en abondance autour des corps, les survivants qui mourraient à cause de la perte de sang, dans des gémissements de profonde agonie. Abigaël marchait tranquillement entre les corps en les regardant sans une once d'émotion, en poussant des soupirs de déception, elle tuait sans hésiter ceux qui respiraient toujours. C'était la dernière ville, maintenant elle allait réduire cette planète en poussière et retourner au Vaisseau. Pendant ce temps, Kolke s'occupait du côté ouest de la planète. Contrairement à Abigaël, il s'amusait comme un fou. Il provoquait les Soldats qui avaient le courage de l'affronter et s'amusait avec eux. Le guerrier n'avait aucune égratignure et souriait avec supériorité et arrogance avec les bras croisés.

\- Vous… Vous n'êtes que… Des monstres ! Gémit un des Aliens en se tenant le flanc, où une tache de sang tachée la tenue de combat du Soldat.

\- Merci du compliment. Rigola Kolke.

Il l'élimina ensuite ainsi que ses collègues et rejoignit Abigaël. Son dispositif indiquait qu'elle allait bien et que des énergies très faibles se trouvaient à proximité d'elle avant de disparaître rapidement. Il la vit marchait tranquillement au milieu des cadavres à la recherche de survivant et s'arrêtait, il se posta à ses côtés en silence et regardait les deux corps au sol devant la jeune combattante. Un extra-terrestre âgé sûrement de la trentaine, dur à dire avec cette espèce, avec aucun signe de vie qui tenait fermement la main d'une jeune fille qui devait être sa fille. Abigaël les regardait sans vraiment les voir.

\- On n'a plus rien à faire ici. S'éleva la voix impassible d'Abigaël après un léger moment de silence.

La demi-Sayenjin se retourna lorsqu'un sanglot l'arrêta dans sa marche, elle se retourna en plissant les yeux et les entendit à nouveau, ils venaient d'une maison à moitié détruite en face d'eux. Elle s'approcha et entra dans la maison. La bâtisse n'avait plus rien d'une maison. En tournant la tête sur sa gauche, elle vit une enfant qui devait avoir dans les 6 ans, des cheveux couleur améthyste en concordance parfaite avec la couleur violette plus clair de sa peau. Elle secouait le corps de sa mère qui était coincé dans les débris de la maison et seul le haut de son corps dépassait des décombres. Les yeux de la femme étaient grands ouvert et vide de toute vie, fixant Abigaël sans la voir.

\- _Maman… Réveille-toi... S'il te plaît… Maman…_ Supplia-t-elle en la secouant, pleurant à flots, les larmes violettes dévalant ses joues.

\- _Elle est morte._ Lui répondit Abigaël dans sa langue, faisant sursauter la fillette qui la regardait effrayée et avec colère.

\- _Pour…_ _Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle en se reculant, Kolke croisa les bras et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte. _Pourquoi… Éprouvait autant de joie à tout détruire ? A tuer tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait ?_

\- _Rien._ Répondit la plus âgé, la petite se recula légèrement lorsqu'Abigaël fit un pas. _Mais le monde est ainsi, il est cruel et tu dois l'être si tu veux survivre._ Continua-t-elle en s'approchant de l'extra-terrestre, qui se recula jusqu'au mur, elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. _C'est ce que tu comprendras quand tu grandiras._ Sourit la demi-Sayenjin, faisant déglutirent la plus jeune.

Abigaël se leva et quitta la maison. Kolke jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle sortit, puis à la fillette qui le regardait de ses yeux pleins de douleur et de tristesse mais une pointe de vengeance, il sortit à son tour. La fille de Goku s'arrêta soudainement.

\- Ou pas. Sourit-elle froidement en se retournant.

Elle leva la main et détruisit la maison, le souffle fit voler ses cheveux en arrière, la rendant encore plus effrayante, il ne resta plus que poussière. Elle s'envola ensuite. Kolke la regarda puis la maison et partit à sa suite.

* * *

 **Moment présent :**

Éprouver de la joie ? Elle ne ressentait pas ça, pas tout le temps du moins. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait évidemment, mais la plupart du temps, c'était de la frustration qu'elle ressentait. Tout ce qu'elle faisait subir à ses ''ennemis'' c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire à Végéta et Radditz, mais que Frieza s'entêtait à vouloir tenir en laisse. Elle éprouverait entièrement de la joie, même plus que cela, lorsque cela sera Végéta et Radditz qui mourraient de ses mains. Lorsque Frieza se décidera enfin à se débarrasser de ce Prince des Macaques, une bonne fois pour toute. La frustration disparaissait lorsqu'elle tuait mais seulement pour quelques heures. Les humiliations de Végéta étaient l'une des choses qui l'empêchaient de le tuer sous l'impulsion, même si Zarbon et Doria intervenaient de temps en temps pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Le voir souffrir était aussi plaisant que de l'imaginer agonisant entre ses mains, sentir ses palpitations s'affaiblir contre ses doigts, sa difficulté à respirer et ses yeux se voilaient. Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa main qui se serra en poing. La joie de tuer n'était en rien comparable à ce sentiment qui parcourait ses veines lorsqu'elle humiliait ses Singes. La frustration était toujours présente et s'amenuisait lorsqu'elle le voyait en sang à ses pieds, mais ce qui n'empêchait en rien qu'elle restait toujours insupportable pour elle. Quant à Radditz, ce sentiment de haine qui la rongeait était aussi égale que le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour Végéta.

\- _Arrivée sur Frieza 51 dans 5 minutes._ Annonça la voix informatique dans l'habitacle.

Abigaël releva les yeux et fixait la planète qui apparut au loin. Elle regarda la capsule de Kolke qui était devant elle. Elle n'avait pas repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et cela devrait la dégoûtait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne le voyait que comme un partenaire de combat, rien d'autres, voir un ami. Elle soupira, elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à éprouvait quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit. L'amour n'était qu'un stupide sentiment qui rendait faible, qui n'apportait rien d'autre que de la souffrance. Cela lui avait bien confirmée lorsque ce Kakarotto n'avait rien tenté contre elle, évidemment, il n'avait pas la puissance pour la vaincre mais elle avait bien vue dans son regard qu'il ne voulait rien faire contre elle, qu'il en était incapable car il la considérait toujours comme sa fille disparut, bien qu'elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'était plus celle qu'il avait connu. L'amour rendait incapable à qui que ce soit, de faire le nécessaire lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Cela n'arriverait jamais avec elle.

Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsque la capsule fut secouée par des secousses, dû à son entrée dans l'Atmosphère de la planète du Tyran. Elle atterrie sur les coussins d'atterrissages. Les combattants sortirent et ne jetèrent aucun regard aux soldats qui les saluèrent, avec crainte et respect. Ils prient la direction de la salle principale du démon du froid. Abigaël entra en première suivit du guerrier, elle sourit face au spectacle devant ses yeux. Radditz était au sol avec le pied de Doria sur sa tête, qui l'enfonçait profondément au sol. Végéta était plaqué contre le mur à l'autre bout de la salle avec la queue de Frieza autour du cou, ses pieds à quelques centimètres du sol et ses mains enroulaient autour de la queue.

\- Tu as ce qu'il me devait ? Demanda le Tyran en souriant lorsque le Prince, gémit lorsqu'il resserra son emprise sur son cou.

\- Ouep, cela a été très facile. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé alors que Kolke s'agenouilla en baissant la tête. On n'a tué les habitants et détruit la planète. Informa-t-elle. Zarbon s'approcha et elle lui donna l'amulette d'or. Il a parlé ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant le Prince.

\- Non. Il ne saurait pas ce qu'est ces Dragon Ball. Répondit Doria.

\- Ils croient qu'on va le croire ce petit singe. Ricana Zarbon en rejetant sa natte en arrière.

\- On sait tous qu'ils sont stupides. Sourit Abigaël en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque et les jambes.

Frieza lâcha Végéta qui s'écroula à genoux devant lui. Le Prince n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration que le démon du froid lui donna un violent coup de queue au visage, qui l'envoya valser violemment. Kolke sauta rapidement sur le côté pour éviter le guerrier et le Prince se frappa violemment contre la porte d'entrée qui trembla violemment sous l'impact. Le Prince se releva sur un genou en toussant bruyamment tout en se frottant sa gorge douloureuse. Frieza ne s'arrêta pas là, il leva son doigt et une lueur rouge vive l'entoura, il l'envoya sur Végéta qui se fit transperçait l'estomac. Le Prince serra les dents pour empêcher un gémissement de douleur s'échappait de ses lèvres. Le Tyran ricana sadiquement en voyant la douleur dans les yeux du Sayenjin et le sang coulait sur son menton et qui tombèrent silencieusement sur le sol marbré. Frieza s'avança lentement en baissant le doigt. Il enroula de nouveau sa queue autour du cou du Prince qui grimaça sous la douleur, et le souleva sans aucun mal. Le Tyran lui transperça les cuisses de son rayon et Végéta hurla sous la douleur fulgurante qui parcourait ses jambes, il ferma fortement les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres. Le démon du froid desserra sa queue et le Prince tomba bruyamment au sol, il prit appuie sur ses genoux mais ne put tenir ainsi et il s'écroula face au sol à cause de ses blessures dans un gémissement. Frieza le retourna sur le dos avec son pied et le transperça de nouveau dans le ventre, puis l'épaule, il posa ensuite brutalement son pied sur la blessure à l'épaule et appuya fortement, faisant gémir fortement le Prince qui réussit à contenir son cri de souffrance. Zarbon, Doria et Abigaël regardaient le spectacle avec amusement. Ils se devaient de s'avouer que Végéta était vraiment quelqu'un d'impressionnant et de très résistant. Ils en connaissaient certains qui seraient déjà tordus de douleur au sol, suppliant le Tyran de lui laisser la vie et d'arrêter cette torture. La fille de Goku regarda Radditz qui avait fermé les yeux face à cette torture. Elle pouvait sentir son énergie bouillir et elle était certaine des pensées de son oncle. Elle fixa de nouveau ses yeux noirs sur Frieza et Végéta.

Les yeux de ce dernier se voilèrent un instant et il avala difficilement sa salive qui était mélangé avec un goût de fer, son sang qui coulait dans sa gorge lui arracha une grimace de dégoût et de honte. Pourquoi ? Lui, le fier Prince des Sayenjins, le plus fort de son rang, le guerrier qui faisait partie de l'élite Sayenjin. Pourquoi était-il autant abaissé devant cet Alien ? Pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas assez de puissance pour le combattre ? Pour lui faire payer toutes ses humiliations, de les avoir asservis ? Pourquoi avait-il subi autant d'humiliation, être battu à mort autant de fois depuis son enfance et qu'il n'était toujours pas assez fort pour vaincre ce Tyran ? Il arrivait toujours à se relever, sa détermination ne flanchait à aucun moment, il devenait toujours plus puissant, plus fort, plus endurant, alors pourquoi ce n'était toujours pas assez ? Pourquoi une gamine prétentieuse et arrogante était plus forte que lui, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une bâtarde ? Certes, elle a eu les entraînements de Doria et Zarbon mais il était le Prince, un guerrier d'élite, le meilleur combattant qui puisse exister. Il était prédestiné à être ce Sayenjin Légendaire. Celui qui née que tous les 1 000 ans. Son père lui avait dit, lui avait assuré qu'il viendrait à bout du Tyran, mais alors pourquoi ? Il était né avec une puissance énorme dès son jeune âge. Il s'était entraîné depuis des années pour devenir le Sayenjin Légendaire, alors pourquoi il ne pouvait tuer Frieza, alors que celui-ci ne s'entraînait jamais ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il toujours pas à être au même niveau que cette bâtarde et de ces maudit reptiles ? Végéta serra les poings à ses questions qui le tuaient de l'intérieur. Sa haine incommensurable pour ses bourreaux s'agrandissait en lui. Son énergie augmentait sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler, cela ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Il était Végéta. Le Prince. Abigaël sentit sa haine, sa honte ainsi que son énergie.

\- _Aurait-il enfin compris qu'il n'est rien ?_ Se demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que ce n'est pas toi qui décide ? Ricana le Tyran en l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté de la salle. Tu n'es plus rien _petit singe_ , surtout pas ici. Tu n'as plus aucun droit et tu n'es plus un Prince. Sourit le Tyran en s'avançant lentement en direction de Végéta.

Ce dernier avait atterri au pied d'Abigaël. Celle-ci se leva puis elle s'accroupit et agrippa fermement et sans douceur les cheveux de Végéta. Elle lui redressa brusquement la tête. Végéta gémit sous la douleur, son cerveau tambourinait dans sa tête et il resta les yeux fermés. Il savait comment il se sentirait s'il ouvrait les yeux. Cependant, il les ouvrit vivement lorsque la fille de Goku lui donna un violent coup de poing à l'endroit de sa blessure et il cria sous la douleur et son corps fut pris de spasme incontrôlable. Il cracha une gerbe de sang et se tint le ventre, sa respiration se fit encore plus difficile et sa tête lui tournait affreusement, il se fit violence pour ne pas leur donner la satisfaction de perdre connaissance.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu allais te prendre une correction, _Princesse_. Ricana froidement Abigaël à son oreille.

Abigaël frappa violemment la tête du Prince au sol, le faisant hurler au moment de l'impact. Le marbre se brisa autour de lui, soulevant de la poussière. Sa queue s'enroula automatiquement autour du poignet de la jeune fille qui rigola, en sentant qu'elle se resserrait difficilement autour de son poignet. Abigaël s'en dégagea facilement tout en se relevant, elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes et un craquement sinistre d'os résonna dans la pièce, faisant ricaner Zarbon et Doria et frissonner Radditz. Kolke regardait la scène sans rien dire mais avait mal pour Végéta, il n'appréciait pas le Prince, mais il n'aimerait pas être à sa place. Heureusement qu'il était assez intelligent pour ne pas s'être mis la ''Princesse Frieza'' à dos, comme l'appelait certains Soldats, même si ce n'était pas pour être intouchable qu'il s'était rapproché de la demi-Sayenjin, mais par l'intrigation. Comment une gamine avait pu s'élever à ce rang ? Comment pouvait-elle parler familièrement à Frieza, sans que ce dernier la punisse, même devant ses subalternes ? Il reprit ses esprits lorsque Végéta fut envoyé sur le démon du Froid. Celui-ci le frappa dans le dos d'un coup de poing et le Sayenjin tomba brutalement face au sol, brisant de nouveau le marbre, dans un gémissement d'agonie et devant Kolke qui se recula d'un pas. Radditz tenta de se relever mais le pied de Doria le maintien fermement au sol.

\- Soit tranquille si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort. Ricana le reptile rose avec amusement, faisant grogner le frère de Goku.

Frieza croisa les bras et un sourire glacial se dessina sur ses lèvres en fixant le corps du Prince, gisant au sol, bientôt entourée par un liquide rouge. Il leva son doigt et transperça le bas du dos du guerrier de son rayon, juste quelques centimètre au-dessus de sa queue. Les doigts de Végéta se serrèrent violemment et ses gémissements furent étouffés par son sang. Frieza s'avança et dans un rire hilare, il se mit à frapper le Prince avec une énorme brutalité, sans cesser de rire. Abigaël resta sur place et appréciait grandement le spectacle. Dès que le Tyran se stoppa après une dizaine de minutes de calvaire, Abigaël s'avança et s'accroupit de nouveau, elle le retourna sur le dos et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Le Sayenjin trouva la force d'ouvrir un œil en se pinçant les lèvres. La fille de Goku sourit et avec une joie palpable, elle plongea son index dans la plaie de l'estomac de Végéta. Son corps se crispa et trembla encore plus violemment, elle le tourna très lentement dans la plaie et son regard se posa sur Kolke, qui était tendu.

\- Je n'ai pas changé. Déclara-t-elle. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, il serait mort depuis des années. Continua-t-elle en pénétrant un deuxième doigt dans la blessure, et un léger cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du Prince.

\- Je pense qu'il a compris maintenant. Sourit le Tyran en prenant place sur son grand siège. Emmène-le au caisson de régénération. Ordonna ensuite Frieza à Kolke, ce dernier se courba et attrapa le corps sanguinolent du Prince par le bras et le tira sans ménagement hors de la pièce.

Abigaël se lava rapidement les mains avec une grimace de dégoût mais de la satisfaction, la frustration diminua et son corps ainsi que son esprit se détendirent. Son regard se posa sur Radditz, toujours allongé et ébranlé par le calvaire qu'avait enduré son Prince, encore une fois devant lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, encore une fois. Cette fille n'était pas sa nièce, elle n'était qu'un monstre comme ce satané démon du froid. Il aurait dû la tuer. Tuer son père, son frère. Tout ceux à qui elle tenait. Il avait été idiot de la ramener, idiot de ne pas avoir détruit cette planète. Doria retira son pied et lui attrapa violemment les cheveux et le releva.

\- Si j'étais toi, je nous dirais en quoi consistes ses Dragon Ball ? Sourit sadiquement Doria.

\- Je… D'après ce qu'ils ont dit… Commença difficilement Radditz.

Le Sayenjin ne voulait pas trahir Végéta mais avait-il le choix dorénavant ? Qui sait ce qu'ils seraient capable de faire s'il gardait le silence ? Que feraient-ils à Végéta s'il continuait à se taire ? Cela leur donnerait peut-être du temps pour trouver une solution. Il avait confiance en son Prince, il était intelligent, il trouverait.

\- Elles auraient le pouvoir d'exaucer des vœux… N'importe lequel… Avoua-t-il après un moment de silence. Mon frère… A été ressuscité grâce à elles…

\- _Je l'ai tué sur la planète qu'il aimait tant._ Se rappela soudainement la plus jeune des combattants.

Frieza regarda Abigaël qui se souvient de son arrivé sur la planète de Frieza. Elle se rappelait mot pour mot, la confrontation qu'elle avait eue. Elle avait cru que son père était mort, ce qui été le cas apparemment. Elle se souvient cependant, que la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Radditz s'était dirigé sur Végéta, une partie du moins. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Techniquement, le Prince ne lui avait jamais vraiment rien fait, sauf l'insultait de bâtarde, ce qui était vrai si l'on se plaçait de son point de vue et qu'il était le Prince de cette race disparut, pas de quoi en être fier d'ailleurs. Abigaël sentit le regard du Tyran sur elle, elle le regarda et ils se fixèrent quelques instant. Doria lâcha Radditz qui tomba à genou. Zarbon haussa un sourcil.

\- J'imagine que Végéta veut les utiliser contre vous, My lord. Supposa le reptile vert, les sortant de leur discussion silencieuse.

\- Il n'aura pas le temps de les utiliser, vu qu'on part pour Namek. Rétorqua Abigaël en haussant les épaules.

\- Tout à fait. Confirma le Tyran. Ordonnez la direction sur la planète Namek et envoyez Végéta et Radditz sur Frieza 51. Ordonna-t-il à Zarbon. Faîtes dégager Radditz de ma vue.

Zarbon s'inclina et il sortit en tirant Radditz par les cheveux et il ne restait plus que Frieza, Doria et Abigaël dans la pièce.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard :**

L'espace. Elle détestait peut-être voyager dans ses minuscules capsules, mais elle adorait être dans l'espace. Elle se sentait apaisé et détendue lorsqu'elle regardait l'horizon, tout était si calme et silencieux. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, son esprit se vidait et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle ne fit aucun geste lorsqu'elle sentit une aura qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre mille, juste à quelque centimètre dans son dos.

\- Tu penses qu'ils seront là-bas ? Demanda le guerrier en regardant les planètes qui défilaient.

\- Quelle importance ?

Abigaël se détourna et s'éloigna, puis elle s'arrêta soudainement. Kolke fronça les sourcils.

\- Végéta et Radditz vont sûrement débarquer sur Namek.

\- Tu penses qu'ils auront le courage ?

\- Végéta est stupide. S'il a un moyen pour se débarrasser de Frieza c'est bien celui-là. Si on doit se séparer alors tue Radditz et laisse-moi la _Princesse_. Ordonna-t-elle.

\- Et Frieza ? Demanda Kolke.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il me ''punira'' ? Demanda narquoisement la plus jeune en se tournant face à lui.

Son regard lui fit comprendre que sa réponse était non. Elle se détourna et partit. Frieza était un Tyran pur et dur. Il tuerait même Zarbon et Doria si ces derniers le contrariaient beaucoup trop, mais il savait qu'avec Abigaël s'était différent et il l'a su lorsqu'elle était très bien gardée quand elle était enfant. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? Pourquoi avoir accepté qu'elle subisse les entraînements avec Zarbon et Doria ? Des questions qui seront sans doute sans réponse. Le lien qui les unissait était incompréhensible et son instinct lui disait que ce voyage sur Namek n'allait pas être de tout repos et que des bouleversements auront lieu et qui ne serait pas pour le meilleur.

* * *

 **Dans un vaisseau quelques jours plus tard :**

Krilin était assis aux côtés de Bulma pour l'aider dans les manipulations. De temps en temps, il jetait des coups d'œil inquiet à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés, sourcils froncés et bras croisés. Le moine sentait l'inquiétude et l'appréhension chez son ami d'enfance. Lui-même était anxieux de se rendre sur la planète Namek, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et qui ne se dissipait pas à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la planète verte. Il regrettait que Bulma soit avec eux mais qui serait assez compétent pour conduire le vaisseau ? Depuis qu'ils étaient dans le vaisseau, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient vraiment tous détendus. Goku s'entraînait sans relâche ou méditer comme maintenant, avec ou sans Piccolo et Gohan. Ce dernier était très différent. Il s'entraînait mais le reste du temps, il restait à l'écart et se plongeait dans le mutisme où personne ne pouvait l'en sortir, même avec la nourriture. Bulma avait tout tenté pour parler avec le plus jeune mais ce dernier ne lui répondait pas et elle avait abandonné. Goku n'avait rien dit ou essayer car il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Le plus jeune gardait les yeux rivés sur le vide spatial, sans parler à qui que ce soit sauf pendant les entraînements. Krilin s'inquiétait encore plus pour le fils de Goku. Son aura se noircissait chaque jour, son visage devenait de plus en plus fermé et glacial, rien du jeune homme joyeux des années avant la disparition. Gohan était devenue déterminé suite à ça, mais quelque chose avait changé depuis sa confrontation avec sa sœur. La détermination qu'il avait maintenant était tout le contraire de celle d'il y a 10 ans, et c'était une mauvaise chose, très mauvaise. Le regard du Moine se posa sur le Namek, debout avec les bras croisés et qui fixait son élève et ami. Il savait qu'il avait remarqué le changement chez le plus jeune. Goku en avait-il conscience ? Était-il autant obnubilé par sa fille qu'il ne remarquait pas que son fils s'enfonçait dans la ténèbres à son tour ? Ou inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas le voir ? Un bip sonore retentit, qui brisa le silence pesant de la pièce. Krilin détourna son regard.

\- On arrive sur Namek. Déclara la scientifique.

Goku ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Gohan plissa les yeux sans se détourner de la fenêtre. Piccolo regarda sa planète Natal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, il se demandait si cela avait vraiment changé. Bulma désactiva le pilotage automatique et prit les commandes.

\- Attention, il risque d'y avoir des turbulences. Prévint-elle en attachant sa ceinture.

Comme prévue, la Capsule fut secouée par les secousses de l'atmosphère mais les guerriers ne furent pas dérangés par cela. Bulma se crispa tout en maintenant fermement les commandes. Il indiqua à Krilin ce qu'il devait faire et il hocha la tête, pas très sûr de faire comme il fallait, mais vu qu'elle ne lui disait rien c'est qu'il devait le faire correctement. Le voyage n'inquiétait pas Bulma, après tout, elle n'était pas une guerrière, malgré toutes leurs aventures, elle ne prenait jamais conscience du danger qu'était leur adversaire. Elle prenait tout à la légère parce qu'il y avait Goku, il était lui-même rassuré que le Sayenjin de la Terre soit avec eux, mais étant donné que leur adversaire était loin d'être comme les anciens, elle n'avait pas conscience que cette bataille s'avérait être plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Pour l'heure, il devait seulement penser à ressusciter leur ami, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se passer sur Namek de toute manière ? La capsule atterrit dans une grande plaine, de la verdure à perte de vue, des rivières aussi.

\- Et ben, ce n'est jamais une partie de… Commença Bulma en se frottant le front.

La scientifique se retourna mais ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que le vide, elle se tourna à nouveau et soupira en voyant que les guerriers étaient déjà à l'extérieur. Ces hommes sérieusement. Bulma se détacha et sortit du vaisseau.

\- Vous auriez pu m'attendre tout de même. Râla la scientifique avec les mains sur les hanches.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle s'avança et elle put voir la méfiance dans leur yeux. Elle regarda Goku et ce dernier affichait un air grave et froid, elle détestait le voir ainsi, cela annonçait toujours des mauvaises nouvelles. Elle espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas devoir affronter des adversaires puissants. Ils étaient ici seulement pour ressusciter leurs amis. Est-ce que leur recherches des boules du Dragon ne pouvait pas s'effectuer sans encombre, juste pour une fois ?

\- Bulma. Appela Krilin, la sortant de ses pensées inquiètes, elle le regarda. Donne-nous le radar, s'il te plaît et reste près du vaisseau.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Ne discute pas. La coupa brusquement Goku, la surprenant grandement. Des énergies mauvaises se trouvent ici. Tu seras plus en sécurité près du vaisseau.

\- Vous pensez que c'est pour les Dragon Ball ? Demanda Bulma, sentant l'inquiétude la gagner peu à peu.

\- Peut-être. Répondit Goku, il se retourna et son visage s'adoucit en regardant sa meilleure amie. On fera au plus vite.

Bulma se résigna, elle entra dans le vaisseau pour prendre le radar. Elle sortit et le tendit à son ami de plus longue date.

\- Soyez prudent. S'inquiéta la scientifique.

Le Sayenjin de la Terre lui posa la main sur l'épaule dans un geste rassurant.

\- Allons-y. Déclara-t-il ensuite en s'envolant.

Son fils et ses amis le suivirent laissant la jeune femme. Celle-ci les regarda s'éloigner. Des énergies mauvaises ? Était-ce Abigaël ? Ou Végéta ? L'un comme l'autre, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et évidemment, elle devait restée ici à rien faire, ce qu'elle détestait, servir de potiche. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour ça. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que des ennemis débarques ? Bulma soupira et remonta dans le vaisseau. Elle grimaça en voyant le désastre à l'intérieur. On ne pouvait pas dire que les guerriers étaient des maniaques du rangement. C'était une vraie porcherie, elle soupira bruyamment en entreprenant le ménage de la Capsule.

* * *

 **Du côté de Goku :**

\- Je me demande à qui appartiennent ces énergies. Se demanda Krilin à voix haute.

\- Aucune idée. Répondit Goku. Mais on va sûrement bientôt le savoir. Le radar a détecté 4 Dragon Ball à a peu près 2 kilomètres.

Après quelques minutes de vol, ils ressentirent de nouveau les puissantes énergies qui se rapprochaient. Sans qu'ils n'aient à parler, ils perdirent de l'altitude et continuèrent à pied. A mesure qu'ils s'avançaient, leurs corps se tendirent et ils baissèrent leurs énergies au maximum. Ils s'installèrent entre deux collines et se penchèrent légèrement pour observer les alentours, sans qu'ils ne fassent voir. Ils plissèrent les yeux en voyant des soldats aliens, devant les maisons des habitants de la planète. Ils ne furent pas surpris de reconnaître Abigaël, même si celle-ci était de dos. Elle était postée entre un siège qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol et un gros reptile rose. De l'autre-côté du siège se trouvait un reptile vert. Goku posa ses yeux sur le radar qui lui indiquait 5 boules du Dragon, il leva les yeux et remarqua 4 boules que détenaient les aliens.

\- Alors c'est vraiment pour ça qu'ils sont venus. Remarqua amèrement le moine.

\- Les types près d'elle ont une force énorme, surtout celui dans ce siège. Ressentit Gohan en fixant celui qui semblait le Chef.

Goku ne dit rien et observait les 4 guerriers. Était-ce lui que Végéta craignait ? Malgré ses dires, le Prince était-il sous ses ordres ? Et Abigaël ? Il serra les poings en se retenant de se montrer.

* * *

\- Vous devriez nous donner ses boules du Dragon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'éleva une voix glaciale, qui venait du siège.

\- Que voulez-vous en faire ?

\- Les raisons nous concernent. Répondit le Tyran.

\- On ne vous les donnera pas. Répliqua le chef du village. Elles ne sont pas faîtes pour des gens comme vous.

\- Vous êtes vraiment bornée. Soupira Abigaël en décroisant le bras, mettant en garde les Namek et se tendre les guerriers entre les collines. Ou stupide peut-être. A quoi bon résister étant donné qu'on les aura d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Abigaël leva la main et une boule d'énergie se généra au creux de sa paume. Un sourire froid s'étira sur ses lèvres, elle envoya son énergie sur un des Namek, qui le tua sous le coup, sous l'horreur des présents.

\- Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée. Déclara en abaissant sa main. Donnez-nous ses boules du Dragon et plus aucune perte ne sera à déplorer, à moins que vous vous en fichaient.

\- Vous… Vous êtes des monstres… Siffla l'un des plus jeunes Namek en plissant les yeux.

\- On vous remercie du compliment. Ricana sadiquement Doria.

* * *

Les guerriers entre les collines regardaient la scène horrifiée. Gohan serra les poings et sentit son énergie bouillir dans ses veines en fixant sa sœur avec haine. Krilin regarda le plus jeune en sentant son énergie.

\- Gohan, calme-toi. Chuchota le moine, faisant tourner le regard de Piccolo et de Goku.

\- Elle… Elle va payer… Siffla-t-il alors que ses jointures blanchirent.

Krilin, Goku, Gohan et Piccolo furent surpris lorsqu'ils sentirent des autres Ki se dirigeaient dans leurs directions, ils tournèrent la tête et virent 3 Namek arrivaient. Ils virent aussi qu'Abigaël et ses compagnons les avaient aussi sentis et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air inquiet. Les 3 combattants se posèrent devant les Soldats avec un air haineux.

\- Vous êtes venu, j'en étais sûr ! S'extasia le chef du village.

\- On n'est sauvé. Se réjouit un des enfants Namek avec les larmes aux yeux.

Les guerriers de la Terre n'en furent pas rassurés. Ils sentaient que les Namek diminuaient leurs forces de combat, peut-être qu'ils sauront faire face aux Soldats inférieur, mais face aux 4 autres, ils en étaient pas sûrs. Abigaël s'accouda au siège du Tyran.

\- Quel est leur force de combat, d'après ton détecteur ? Demanda Zarbon en regardant son coéquipier.

\- Que de 3 000 à eux trois réunis. Répondit le reptile rose.

\- Peut-être qu'il vous faut un plus grand exemple. S'éleva la voix amusée du Tyran en regardant le chef des Namek. Éliminez-les. Ordonna-t-il ensuite à ses Soldats.

Ces derniers ricanèrent et se jetèrent sur les 3 nouveaux arrivants. Le combat s'engagea mais ce ne fut pas à l'avantage des soldats du Démon du froid qui se faisait tuer les uns après les autres. Abigaël en était sûre, ils pouvaient diminuer leur force eux aussi.

\- Leurs forces ont augmenté. Siffla Zarbon en le sentant.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils en auraient été capables, mais ce n'est pas suffisant face à nous. Ricana Doria.

\- Je sens que vous mourrez envie de vous défouler. Sourit Frieza en regardant Doria, puis Abigaël.

Les combattants venant de la Terre se tendirent en voyant Doria et Abigaël se regardaient avec un sourire de complicité. La demi-Sayenjin se décolla du siège et se fit craquer les articulations.

\- Doit-on les tuer ? Demanda Abigaël.

\- Faites comme vous voulez. Répondit le Tyran. Peut-être qu'après ça, il sera décidé à nous donner les Dragon Ball.

* * *

Gohan fit un pas pour se mêler à la bataille mais Goku l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Siffla le plus jeune.

\- Il faut attendre. Répondit son père en resserrant son emprise.

\- Attendre quoi ? Qu'ils se fassent tous tuer ? Cingla le demi-Sayenjin, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son Paternel.

\- Végéta les craint et je ne pense pas que cela soit parce qu'ils ont une armée. Cela me tue de le dire mais ils sont plus forts que nous et si on agit maintenant, ils nous battront. Déduit le Sayenjin alors que son visage se durcit.

\- Donc c'est quoi le plan ? Attendre qu'ils réunissent les Dragon Ball et qu'ils partent gentiment ? Ils détruiront cette planète une fois qu'ils auront eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

Goku baissa le regard sur son fils et ce dernier avala difficilement sa salive au regard de son père, il se calma mais sa haine resta présente, il enragea mais il se résigna à ne pas bouger mais à la moindre occasion, il leur fera payer. Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Abigaël paiera aussi, il n'aurait aucune pitié comme elle n'en avait eu aucune. Ils regardèrent de nouveau les Tyrans.

* * *

Abigaël et Doria s'avancèrent et les Nameks se mirent en position de combat. Abigaël se transporta et se trouva devant le plus grand, elle lui porta un violent coup de poing au ventre qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter, il se plia en deux sous la douleur. Abigaël lui donna un violent coup de poing derrière la tête et il fut plaqué au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Un deuxième combattant se précipita sur elle et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à la frapper, elle disparut et il frappa dans le vide. La demi-Sayenjin réapparut derrière lui et elle le transperça au ventre. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur et du sang coula sur son menton. Abigaël retira son bras et le désintégra d'une boule d'énergie, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses compagnons. Les yeux des enfants se remplirent de larmes à ce spectacle et ils s'agrippèrent au pantalon du plus vieux, qui était enragé et stupéfait de la force de la plus jeune. Abigaël sourit et se tourna face à celui au sol, qui se relevait en se tenant le ventre.

\- Vous… Paierez ça… Siffla-t-il.

Il se concentra et augmenta son énergie, il envoya une puissante boule d'énergie sur la jeune fille et celle-ci leva juste sa main et elle arrêta son attaque avec une facilité qui le stupéfia, elle regarda sa main qui fumait.

\- Je suis déçu, je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux. Soupira-t-elle avec déception, elle leva les yeux sur lui. A moi maintenant. Sourit-elle en levant sa main.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle le désintégra entièrement, sans regret. Elle se retourna et vit Doria qui s'amusait avec son guerrier. Il rigolait alors qu'il se contentait d'esquiver les coups. Le Namek s'épuisait ce qui réjouissait l'Alien. Doria s'écarta du soldat et ce dernier se précipita sur lui. Dès qu'il s'apprêtait à le toucher, Abigaël apparut devant lui et lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage qui l'envoya se fracasser avec violence contre une colline.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est à moi celui-là. Gronda Doria.

\- Fais pas ton rabat-joie. Répondit Abigaël en le regardant avec un sourire. C'est plus amusant à deux.

Doria sourit et ils disparurent en même temps. Le soldat se releva et il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que le reptile rose apparut derrière lui et le frappa au dos, qui l'envoya voler. Sa trajectoire fut stoppée par Abigaël qui apparut devant lui et qui le frappa. Doria apparut à son tour et enchaîna les coups de poings et pied. Abigaël prit ensuite sa place et le frappa en augmentant la puissance de ses frappes. Le Namek ne put en éviter aucun et ses forces l'abandonnaient rapidement. Les deux guerriers ne lui laissaient aucune seconde de répit, ils étaient en totale coordination, leurs mouvements se complétaient et aucun ne se gênait malgré la vitesse de leur coup.

* * *

\- C'est pas loyal. Siffla Krilin en serrant les poings face à ce spectacle, le guerrier n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

* * *

Après des minutes de calvaire, les deux guerriers décidèrent d'en finir. Ils se postèrent côte à côte et dans une parfaite synchronisation et une sourire amusée, ils désintégrèrent le guerrier Namek, sous la satisfaction du Tyran et de Zarbon. Abigaël et Doria abaissèrent leur main et la première regarda le chef du village qui se recula en mettant les enfants derrière lui.

\- Est-ce que cette démonstration vous a suffi ? Demanda le Tyran, faisant déglutir le plus vieux. Donnez-nous ses Boules et je serais prêt à vous pardonner votre insubordination.

\- Vous promettez de partir ? De laisser les Namek tranquille ? Demanda le chef qui n'avait plus d'autres choix.

Frieza lui sourit et le Namek se résigna, il se dirigea dans la maison derrière lui. Abigaël et Doria reprirent place prêt du démon du froid. Le Chef sortit avec une Dragon Ball dans les mains qui comptaient 6 étoiles noirs. La demi-Sayenjin s'approcha et le Namek lui tendit.

\- Ce n'était pas très difficile. Sourit la jeune fille, enrageant le chef.

Elle se recula et déposa la Dragon Ball prêt des autres.

\- Et si vous nous disiez où se trouve les autres maintenant ? Sourit le Tyran.

\- Jamais. Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez. Partez maintenant !

\- Soyez pas stupide. Ricana Zarbon.

\- On tient nos promesses. On a été élue pour protéger les Dragon Ball. On ne trahit pas les siens, c'est ce qu'on apprend ici.

\- Vous les avait déjà trahis, une de plus ou une de moins, qu'est-ce que cela change ? S'amusa la fille de Goku.

\- Vous avez promis de partir. Je pensais que vous n'aviez qu'une parole ? Siffla le chef en se reculant.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a dit ça… Commença Abigaël. Mais moi, je n'ai rien promis. Ricana-t-elle mauvaisement en s'approchant.

\- Allez-vous-en ! Ordonna-t-il aux enfants.

Ces derniers le regardèrent et ils coururent loin du plus âgé. Abigaël les regarda, leva sa main et avant que le chef ne puisse s'interposer, elle tua le plus jeune des deux. Le deuxième s'accroupit près de son ami et le secoua.

\- Réveille-toi ! Allez, viens ! Sanglota le survivant. Je t'en… Prie…

\- Dois-je tuer le deuxième ? Demanda-t-elle sadiquement au chef en levant sa main dans sa direction.

Abigaël leva soudainement les yeux en levant un sourcil. Zarbon et Doria en firent de même en sentant les énergies de Kolke et d'un autre soldat ainsi qu'une troisième beaucoup plus faible. Ils atterrirent devant leur supérieur. Les guerriers venant de la Terre se tendirent lorsqu'ils reconnurent la forme féminine qui s'écroula devant les combattants, dans un léger gémissement de douleur.

\- Sale brute, vous pouvez pas faire attention ! Siffla la jeune femme, elle pâlit lorsqu'elle prit conscience d'où elle se trouvait et face à qui.

Abigaël la regarda, la reconnut et lui fit un sourire qui lui glaça les veines.

\- Bulma… Souffla Krilin en serrant les poings, ils n'avaient plus le choix d'intervenir maintenant.

* * *

 **Comme les pressentiments de certains le prédisaient. Le voyage sur Namek était loin d'être de tout repos et si facile qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Frieza se trouvait sur la planète et avec ses fidèles mains droites et Abigaël. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de commencer le massacre pour récupérer les Dragon Ball. Ils tuèrent ceux qui s'opposaient à eux, et pour obliger le Chef du village à leur donner la Dragon Ball qu'il détenait. Aucun des guerriers n'avaient pu les arrêter, ni même les blesser. Malgré cette affreux spectacle, Goku et ses amis ne purent intervenir en sentant leurs différences de force, mais la donne pourrait changer car désormais, ils détenaient Bulma. Que réserve l'avenir pour nos amis ? Arriveront-ils à ressusciter leurs amis ? A vaincre leurs adversaires ?  
La suite dans le prochain chapitre de ''Dragon Ball Z''.**


	15. Combat Acharné

**Précédemment dans ''Dragon Ball'' :**

 **Les ennemis de nos héros s'avéraient d'être de redoutable guerrier et ils le comprirent d'un seul regard. Ils assistèrent impuissant à la mort des Namek qui périrent. Gohan voulut intervenir mais Goku le retint, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dans l'immédiat, malgré sa haine grandissant Gohan obéit, seulement, leurs adversaires détenaient Bulma.  
La suite des événements s'annonçait très sombre.**

 **Guest :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Le truc c'est qu'Abigaël a vécu 10 avec Frieza, donc je ne pense pas qu'elle deviendrait complice avec lol et je ne suis pas encore sûr de continuer avec les autres Sage, cela dépendra de ma motivation et mon imagination surtout ^^  
La réponse dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^  
Xoxo :*_

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle, elle me touche toujours autant :$  
Ahah, je suis ravie de lire ça et que tu l'apprécie, c'est toujours délicat de faire des OC ^^ Ah bah ça, ensuite, il se permet des choses car cela fait 10 ans qu'ils sont ''amis'' donc cela joue beaucoup sur ça._

 _Pour Gohan, pour combien de temps il pourra se faire entendre Goku ? Gohan n'est pas encore tout à fait contrôler par la rage qu'il a et cela sera montré dans ce chapitre. Il ne lui pardonnera pas, c'est sur et certain, mais je n'en dis pas plus sur la suite l'histoire *sourire sadique*_

 _J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre et personnellement, je ne suis pas trop ravie par rapport aux combats mais bon, je suis impatiente de lire ce que tu en penses ^^  
Bonne soirée bichette et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Pumsam :** _Merci pour ta belle review, elles me touchent toujours autant :*_

 _Gohan ne sera pas encore tout à fait ''méchant'', tout de suite du moins et cela se sentira dans ce chapitre ;-) Bien qu'il a compris qu'elle n'était plus celle d'avant, cela ne sera pas évident car Abigaël reste sa sœur, mais il ne lui va pas lui pardonner pendant longtemps, même si elle changerait de côté. Je comprends que Kolke ne t'inspire pas confiance. Il n'est pas aveugle ou con, il connait Abigaël donc il y a des choses qu'il a du mal à comprendre vis-à-vis d'elle, surtout depuis son voyage sur Terre. Elle est réputé pour détruire les planètes ou tuer les habitants pour la vendre, mais elle n'a jamais laissé une planète entière ou encore moins des survivants juste pour une question d'entraînement et même elle, elle se le dit dans le chapitre d'avant, elle se pose des questions et essaye de se persuader du contraire. Comme pour Végéta d'ailleurs, elle devrait détester Radditz et l'humiliait mais elle s'acharne autant, que sur le Prince par exemple. Elle commence à se demander Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Elle remet en cause toutes ses années au service de Frieza depuis son voyage sur Terre. Pourquoi elle n'a pas détruit la Terre ? Pourquoi appréciait-elle Frieza, Zarbon et Doria ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tué son père et son frère alors qu'elle s'en fou ? Ce qui en fait un personnage assez complexe, en fait et c'est ce que Kolke essaye de comprendre. Peut-être que je vais la mettre en couple avec Végéta, non ? hihi._

 _Végéta est l'un de mes persos préférés et je peux te dire que cela me fait mal d'écrire ses scènes… Mon pauvre Chouchou :-(… C'est ce qui le rends plus fort, plus attachants aussi. J'ai remarqué que je le fais trop souffrir dans mes fictions… Désolé de t'infliger ça… :$_

 _Pour Chichi, il y en a qui l'apprécie et moi, je la kiffe ! Elle est trop belle, surtout dans la saga des Cyborgs, j'adore sa coupe de cheveux ou dans DB *-* C'est une femme forte et une très bonne mère comme tu l'as dit et je comprends pas comment les gens peuvent la critiquer sans se mettre à sa place. C'est vrai qu'elle exagère des fois mais bon, avec un mari comme Goku… C'est pour ça que le couple sera différent du manga car il n'est pas assez exploité pour moi, même si pour l'instant, il n'y a pas eu trop de moment entre eux dans mon histoire. Bulma je l'adore, mais contrairement à Chichi, il y a des fois où je lui mettrais des baffes, comme dans DBS lorsqu'elle parle à Bills sans aucun respect, après ce n'est pas étonnant avec le caractère de Bulma, mais elle a juste de la chance que la nourriture soit bonne et que Bills ne décide pas de détruire la Terre, je l'adore ce perso xD Elle a beau avoir vécu plein d'aventure, je trouve qu'elle n'a pas trop à se plaindre, contrairement à Chichi… Pour parler de Bulma, elle a besoin de rien faire pour s'attirer les ennuis mdr. Elle n'a juste pas été assez discrète et comme il passait par-là, ils l'ont prise, tout con mdr._

 _Excuse-moi pour ce pavé mdr, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis impatiente de lire ton avis, je suis un peu déçu de celui-ci par rapport aux combats et j'ai hâte de lire ce que tu en penses.  
Cette fois, j'arrête lol bisous ma belle et bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Bulma frissonna devant le sourire glaciale de la jeune fille. Ses yeux se postèrent sur le démon du Froid et son regard la glaça tout autant, elle n'était peut-être pas une guerrière mais elle pouvait sentir la menace que représentait cet Alien, autant que la fille de son meilleur ami, elle ressenti un frisson de terreur lui parcourir l'échine. Ceux qui étaient devant elle était sûrement ceux dont parlaient Krilin et Goku quelques heures plus tôt. Dans quoi c'était elle embarquait encore ? Pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à elle ce genre de chose ? Elle reposa ses yeux sur la demi-Sayenjin. La ressemblance physique avec son père et son frère était flagrante. Les mêmes yeux et cheveux noirs, des traits fins, un corps développé mais gardant un physique féminin, une forte prestance. Ce qui frappa Bulma était aussi la grande différence entre les guerriers Son. Abigaël avait un regard glacial, une aura effrayante, des yeux qui transpiraient la cruauté et la joie de massacrer des peuples. Son instinct lui disait de fuir, de s'éloigner d'elle au plus vite, qu'elle ne l'épargnerait pas et qu'elle en éprouverait aucun regret à la tuer. Goku et Gohan étaient peut-être devenus plus froid ses dernières années, plus distant avec leur proche, plus tendu mais leur aura était tout de même rassurante, moins oppressante, elle se sentait en sécurité avec eux alors que maintenant, elle avait juste envie de retourner sur Terre et elle regrettait d'être venue sur Namek. Où étaient les autres ? Viendraient-ils la délivrer ou étaient-ils tombés sur eux et qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune chance ? Comment elle pourrait se sortir de cette situation ? Elle était un génie mais son cerveau trouverait-il une solution pour gagner un maximum de temps ? En tout cas, elle ne devait surtout pas les contrarier, ne devait pas laisser son caractère la mettre encore plus en danger.

\- Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà ? Sourit Abigaël, sortant la scientifique de ses pensées.

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvé celle-là ? Demanda Zarbon en regardant l'humaine avec une pointe de dégoût.

\- A quelques kilomètres de là. Répondit Kolke. Elle était près d'un étrange vaisseau spatial. On a fouillé à l'intérieur mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Avoua-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Est-ce que tu la connais ? Demanda Doria.

\- C'est une amie de Kakarotto si mes souvenirs sont bons. Une Terrienne sans aucune importance. Lui répondit la demi-Sayenjin. Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle à la Scientifique, qui ressemblait plus à un ordre.

\- Je… Je suis venue seule. Balbutia Bulma.

\- Tu es une piètre menteuse. Rigola sèchement la plus jeune.

Abigaël s'accroupit en face d'elle et Bulma eut un mouvement de recul, qui fit sourire les Soldats autour d'eux. Kolke observa la plus jeune et fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait vraiment s'il n'avait pas rêvé et que rien n'avait changé au final. Il n'avait pas cru un seul mot lorsqu'elle avait battu Végéta, car c'était Végéta justement. Elle le détestait donc il n'était pas étonné du spectacle, mais il restait une pointe de doute en lui, concernant son père et son frère.

\- Tu es l'une des personnes à qui il tient, non ? Sourit méchamment la jeune fille tout en attrapant sans ménagement les cheveux de la scientifique, la faisant gémir de douleur alors que sa tête fut brutalement tirée en arrière. Je doute sincèrement qu'il t'aurait laissé venir ici, seule et sans aucune protection. Supposa la combattante d'une voix basse à son oreille, faisant frémir Bulma. Pourquoi venir ici ?

Abigaël attendit et la jeune femme se pinça les lèvres en réprimant un gémissement de douleur lorsque la prise se raffermit sur ses cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir les doigts de la demi-Sayenjin sur son crâne. Elle attrapa instinctivement le poignet de la combattante pour tenter de desserrer l'emprise, sans aucun succès. Abigaël sentit les ongles de la scientifique sur sa peau et soupira. Apparemment, elle ne lui dirait rien. La fille de Kakarotto la lâcha tout en la jetant en arrière. Bulma tomba sur le dos et sa tête frappa brutalement le sol, elle gémit de douleur et elle entendit un déplaisant bourdonnement dans les oreilles, les rires des Soldats n'arrangeaient rien, elle arriva à difficilement se redresser, elle sentit sa tête lui tourner et elle ferma les yeux en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec une grimace.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Que… Que tu sois ainsi… Je suis sûr qu'il y a toujours la fille à Goku en toi. Gémit Bulma après un moment de silence.

\- Tu es la 4 ème personne à me dire ça… Soupira brusquement la demi-Sayenjin. Et cela commence sérieusement à me peser sur le système. Siffla-t-elle, son visage se durcit, faisant déglutir la scientifique.

La guerrière leva la main et une boule d'énergie bleutée se généra. Bulma se recula en fixant la boule de Ki dirigé dans sa direction, prête à être lancé. Les Soldats s'éloignèrent de la jeune femme pour ne pas se prendre l'attaque. Bulma était tellement obnubilé par l'énergie qu'elle ne remarqua pas les déplacements. Elle releva les yeux et la lueur qui se reflétait dans les yeux de la demi-Sayenjin la rendait terrifiante mais aussi très belle.

\- Peut-être qu'avec ton élimination, ils comprendront enfin que leur Abigaël est morte. Déclara-t-elle en s'apprêtant à lancer son attaque. Bulma ferma les yeux avec une dernière pensée pour ses parents et ses amis.

\- NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! S'écria soudainement une jeune voix haineuse.

\- Qu… ? Commença la jeune fille en se retournant.

Elle n'eut à peine le temps de voir son attaquant qu'elle fut brutalement frappée au visage par un violent coup de pied, qui l'envoya valser à quelques mètres de la Scientifique, qui ouvrit les yeux. Abigaël glissa sur le sol laissant un léger creux derrière son passage, son corps fut entouré par de la poussière. Frieza plissa les yeux, Zarbon et Doria se regardèrent. Les Soldats furent abasourdis par la scène et Kolke ne put s'empêcher de l'être aussi. A l'exception d'avec les deux mains droites du Tyran, aucun n'avaient jamais vu personne arrivait à toucher, ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu, la jeune fille, même pas un effleurement. Malgré toutes ses missions, elle revenait toujours en un seul morceau et sans aucune égratignure, ils étaient bouche-bée à cet instant. Ils n'aimeraient pas être à la place du jeune garçon. L'arrivant se posa au sol et fixait le corps avec une haine pur sans nom, les poings serrés, l'envie de meurtre était clairement visible dans ses yeux ténèbres, le faisant ressemblait davantage à sa sœur d'aujourd'hui. Kolke sut immédiatement qui était ce jeune garçon, il avait la même aura qu'Abigaël, il aurait peut-être la réponse à ses questions.

\- Go… Gohan ! Sourit la Scientifique, ravie de voir le demi-Sayenjin mais son regard la fit se tendre.

\- Le frère d'Abigaël, hein ? Demanda Frieza d'une voix froide.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Cracha le fils de Goku en fixant le démon du Froid. Vous êtes des monstres et des lâches pour vous en prendre à des personnes qui ne peuvent pas se défendre.

\- Quelle impertinence. Rigola sèchement Doria. Tu devrais retourner dans les jupons de ta mère, gamin. Ce n'est pas ta place ici, elle doit se faire du souci pour toi.

\- Laissez ma mère en dehors de ça ! Prévint-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il serra fortement les poings.

Les détecteurs des Soldats s'affolèrent et ils écarquillèrent les yeux devant la puissance que dégageait le jeune garçon devant eux, et qui continuait à doucement augmenter avant de se stabiliser.

\- _Ils n'ont toujours pas compris qui était ce gamin._ Comprit Kolke en voyant leur stupéfaction.

D'un seul regard, Frieza ordonna à ses Soldats d'entouraient le jeune combattant. Ces derniers obéirent avec prudence, ils levèrent leurs armes qui tremblaient sous la peur du fils de Goku. Bulma se rapprocha instinctivement du fils de son meilleur ami, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle le gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas impressionnait, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'eux de toute manière, et ses yeux se durcirent en regardant les Soldats. Il se prépara à l'attaque quand…

\- Laissez-le. S'éleva soudainement une voix autoritaire mais qui leur semblait amusée.

Les présents se retournèrent. Abigaël se redressa doucement et se mit sur un genou, elle se releva et se retourna. Une goutte de sang perlait sur sa lèvre qu'elle essuya d'un revers de poignet.

\- Je ne mettais pas trompé. Dit-elle avec un sourire amer. C'était bien toi que j'ai senti tout à l'heure.

\- Jamais, je ne te pardonnerais. Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait. Lui cracha-t-il avec amertume et dégoût.

\- J'attends de voir ça. Rigola-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Son rire moqueur le mit hors de lui. Il libéra son énergie dans un cri de haine et de douleur. Une aura blanche l'entoura, son énergie fit trembler les alentours et la puissance qui se dégagea de lui envoya valser les Soldats. Bizarrement, Bulma ne fut pas repoussé et elle sentit que l'aura de Gohan ne l'atteignait pas, malgré la colère, il semblait rester maître de son Ki et elle en fut rassurée. Zarbon et Doria étaient immensément surpris de la force du jeune garçon. Frieza sourit, il n'était pas du tout étonné étant donné qu'Abigaël était aussi forte, surtout sous le coup de la colère. La puissance qui venait d'elle était, comme il l'avait deviné quelques années plus tôt, lié à l'union d'un Sayenjin et d'une Terrienne. Il n'était pas sûr de qu'il avançait et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle, il avait laissé la Terre tranquille. Au commencement, il utilisait la jeune fille car il savait qu'elle avait un trop énorme potentiel pour la gâcher, et aussi parce qu'il voulait montrer à Végéta qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur les représentants de sa race. Puis au fil des années, il avait commencé à l'apprécier, à la considérer comme autre chose que comme un pion. Il s'était plus d'une fois demandé pourquoi il ne s'en était pas débarrassé ? Pourquoi prenait-il le risque qu'elle se retourne contre lui, alors qu'une énorme puissance sommeillait en elle ? Il avait une fois essayait de la tuer lorsqu'elle avait, la toute première fois, réussi à tenir tête à Doria, mais il en avait été incapable. Frieza. Le seigneur qui régnait sur l'univers. Le démon du froid qui était le plus puissant des univers. Celui qui avait une puissance inimaginable dès sa naissance. Lui, aucune pitié avec ses ennemis, avec personne, c'était pris d'affection pour une demi-Sayenjin, une gamine qui avait le sang du Peuple qu'il haïssait dans les veines. Une gamine qui avait plus d'une fois contesté ses ordres, qui n'avait pas peur de faire le contraire de ce qu'il ordonnait, alors que n'importe qui aurait eu des représailles, des sanglantes représailles face à l'insubordination. Pourquoi en avait-il été autrement ? Lui-même ne pourrait pas répondre aux questions que ses soldats eux-mêmes se posaient.

\- Allez _Kids_ , montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. Sourit Abigaël en décroisant les bras, le sortant de ses souvenirs.

Gohan se jeta sur sa jeune sœur et le combat commença. Leur vitesse était surprenante mais pas assez élevé pour qu'ils soient hors de vue. Gohan était enragé et cela se sentait dans ses coups. Abigaël esquiva ses attaques avec facilité ce qui énerva encore plus le fils de Goku. La jeune fille sentit son agacement et elle se décida à contre-attaquer. Dès qu'il balança son poing pour la frapper, elle stoppa son coup avec son bras, elle lui donna un coup de pied au visage qui le repoussa. Il se reprit en vol et se précipita de nouveau sur elle. Ils se combattirent au corps à corps pendant de longues minutes.

\- Il est vraiment fort. Commenta Zarbon, suivant le combat avec attention.

\- C'est vrai, mais Abigaël se retient. Commenta à son tour Doria.

Bulma regardait le combat avec appréhension. Elle était du côté de Gohan mais pouvait-elle vraiment l'encourager à remporter ce combat ? Comment pourrait-elle se réjouir s'il l'emportait alors que c'était sa sœur son adversaire ? Bien qu'elle soit du mauvais côté, c'était quand même la fille de son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, se dire qu'elle était perdue définitivement. Et puis, la seule façon que Gohan a de remporter l'affrontement, c'était de la tuer, pourrait-il vraiment s'y résoudre ?

\- Il a une puissance de 15 000 unités. Commenta un Soldat avec ahurissement.

Bulma le regarda et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il regardait son monocle, les mêmes que portaient Radditz et Végéta à leur arrivée sur Terre. C'était grâce à ça qu'il pouvait retrouver les Nameks. Goku et Krilin avaient du mal à les ressentir, étant donné que leurs forces étaient faibles, eux n'avaient eu aucun problème apparemment. Elle reporta ses yeux sur le combat et remarqua très vite que Gohan perdait du terrain sur l'affrontement. Si la puissance du jeune guerrier était de 15 000 unités, quel était la force d'Abigaël et des autres types ?

\- Je commence à m'ennuyer. Avoua Abigaël en se postant au sol, suivit de Gohan, qui était légèrement essoufflé.

\- Tais-toi, je n'ai pas fini. Siffla-t-il.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda la jeune fille en levant un sourcil avec un sourire narquois. Dépêche-toi de donner tout ce que tu as, sinon je te tues, je la tue elle. Déclara-t-elle en montrant la femme d'un signe de tête. Et ensuite, je détruirais la Terre et tous ses habitants. Continua-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. Et je m'amuserais avec ta chère Maman. Ricana la jeune fille.

Gohan serra les poings et se précipita sur elle dans un cri de colère. Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre et celle-ci se pencha en avant en écarquillant les yeux de surprise et un gémissement de douleur. Gohan se figea lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle avait arrêté son coup de sa main, et qu'elle jouait la comédie. Il se recula et envoya son deuxième poing libre qu'elle arrêta immédiatement, elle tira sur son bras tout en tournant légèrement son visage sur le côté alors que celui de Gohan fut à quelques centimètre du sien. Elle sourit en voyant la lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux, remplis de noirceur. Il n'était pas aussi bon qu'il le disait et cela l'amusait grandement. Ils n'étaient pas si différents en fin de compte.

\- Je t'ai pourtant prévenue, non ? Questionna-t-elle et il plissa les yeux. Si tu veux me vaincre, tu dois avoir envie de me tuer. Te montrer sans pitié, sans aucune émotion.

\- La… La ferme !

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu as la moindre chance ? Rigola-t-elle.

Abigaël s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose qui le figea d'angoisse, il en trembla inconsciemment. La fille de Goku se recula et fut ravie de l'effet qu'elle avait causé sur lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle lâcha sa main et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, il se plia en deux et cracha une gerbe de sang. Abigaël lui donna ensuite un coup dans le dos et il frappa violemment le sol. Il resta allongé et il serra les dents. Il gémit de douleur et de frustration. Il n'était pas si éloigné de sa puissance pourtant, il était déterminé à lui faire payer mais il sentait que son subconscient retenait ses coups et il se maudit pour ça. Elle avait tenté de tuer Bulma, elle avait menacé la Terre, sa mère, il ne devrait avoir aucune pitié, l'envie de la tuer était là, alors pourquoi ? Quelle était la vraie raison du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'affronter comme il le voulait ?

\- Tu as la rage c'est indéniable, mais sans l'envie de tuer, tu n'arriveras à rien contre moi. Tu es pathétique.

Abigaël leva la main et prépara sa boule d'énergie. Gohan se releva à genou et leva la tête pour montrer à sa sœur, toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard, pour lui montrer que l'envie de lui faire payer, de la faire souffrir était bel et bien là. Qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, jamais. Ce regard de haine lui fut lancé au même instant qu'elle s'apprêtait à en finir avec le demi-Sayenjin. Sa main fut figée et son corps se tendit sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Zarbon, Kolke et Bulma le remarquèrent et sauf pour la jeune femme, cela ne leur plaisait pas, surtout au reptile vert. Le frère et la sœur se fixèrent pour une durée qui paraissait une éternité. La boule d'énergie se mit à grossir et rétrécir et ainsi de suite.

\- Krilin, maintenant ! S'écria soudainement une voix grave et dur.

\- TAIOKEN ! S'écria une deuxième.

Les Soldats se retournèrent, puis Abigaël et ils furent brusquement aveuglés par une puissante lumière blanche. Ils se protégèrent les yeux de leurs bras en jurant contre les intrus.

\- _C'est quoi ça ? Je ne vois plus rien !_ Grogna intérieurement la plus jeune en tentant plusieurs fois d'ouvrir les yeux.

Dès qu'ils les ouvrirent et qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau voir, ils furent surpris de ne voir, ni Gohan, ni Bulma et ni le jeune Namek. Abigaël en été sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas venus tous seul. Ils n'étaient pas aussi stupides.

\- Maitre Frieza ! Appela Zarbon, les faisant se retourner sur lui. Ils ont pris les Dragon Ball. Avoua le reptile vert.

Les yeux du Tyran se noircirent dangereusement et les Soldats reculèrent d'un pas sous la frayeur, excepté le combattant les plus proches de Frieza. L'aura menaçante du Démon du Froid les glaça, les terrorisa, il était encore plus dangereux que d'habitude et ils se tendirent lorsque sa queue claqua brutalement dans l'air et qu'une aura violette, avec des éclairs rouges vif l'entoura.

\- Abigaël. Doria. Appela le Tyran qui avait une voix étrangement calme, qui contrastait avec son aura effrayante. Les deux appelés le regardèrent. Trouvez-les. Tuez-les et ramenez les Dragon Ball. Ordonna-t-il.

Les deux combattants se regardèrent et d'un commun accord silencieux, ils s'envolèrent. L'un pris la direction de l'Est alors que le second partait à l'Ouest, avec la ferme intention de leur faire regretter d'avoir débarqué sur la planète.

\- Kolke. Appela soudainement le Tyran, ce dernier s'approcha. Appel la base et dis-leur d'appeler le Commandant Ginue, qu'ils viennent ici et immédiatement.

\- Bien.

\- Pourquoi les appeler ? Demanda Zarbon en levant un sourcil.

\- Juste une précaution. Répondit vaguement le Tyran qui reprit peu à peu son calme, son aura disparu, ce qui détendit les Soldats.

\- J'imagine la tête d'Abigaël lorsqu'elle va les voir arriver. Sourit le reptile avec amusement.

Abigaël n'avait jamais apprécié le Commandant, elle les trouvait ridicule ce qui était le cas, mais c'était aussi les meilleurs dans l'armée de Frieza. Abigaël et Ginue étaient un peu comme Kiwi et Végéta, ils se cherchaient mais Ginue savait tout de même où était sa place et savait où arrêter les provocations, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs. Le Tyran sourit malgré lui, puis le perdit en regardant là où était partie sa protégée. Avait-il rêvé où l'avait-il vraiment senti hésité alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre fin au jour de son frère ? Il était certain qu'elle ne le trahirait pas, mais pouvait-il être sûr qu'elle se résoudrait à les laisser en vie ? Il savait qu'il devrait prendre cela en considération et c'était pourquoi il faisait appel au Commando. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que ses projets d'immortalité soit contre carré par des misérables insectes. Sans le savoir, Zarbon avait les mêmes ressentis que son Maître. Il n'était plus aussi sûr qu'Abigaël se résoudrais à éliminer son frère et ses amis, il espérait que c'était juste une impression.

* * *

 **Du côté de Goku :**

Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent et se cachèrent dans une grotte près d'une plaine. Ils baissèrent leurs énergies au maximum et restèrent sur leurs gardes. Aucun ne bougeait, ni ne disait un mot, attendant d'être sûr qu'ils étaient plus ou moins en sécurité. Un silence pesant c'était installé dans la grotte, ils ne sentirent personne s'approchait et se détendirent légèrement tout en restant prudent.

\- Merci. Remercia le plus vieux des Nameks.

\- Je vous en prie. Sourit l'ancien moine et rassura l'enfant Namek d'un sourire. Est-ce que ça va Bulma ? Demanda doucement Krilin en s'approchant de la Scientifique.

Celle-ci regardait dans le vague, la peur au ventre mais la voix de l'ancien moine l'en sorti. A la surprise de certain, la colère se dissipa chez Bulma et elle se releva tellement vite que Krilin sursauta et tomba sur les fesses sous la surprise.

\- Nan mais tu crois quoi ? S'emporta la jeune femme en le fusillant du regard. Cela se voit que ce n'était pas toi entre ses monstres !

\- Je… Je suis désolé… S'excusa-t-il en levant ses mains devant lui.

\- En sécurité ?! En sécurité ?! Tu parles que je l'étais tiens ! Siffla-t-elle.

Sous les yeux ébahis et empreint de culpabilité des présents, la seule femme du groupe souffla pour se calmer. Elle s'était peut-être un peu trop emporté, ce n'était en rien leur faute. Après tout, ils étaient arrivés à temps et elle était en un seul morceau, mais tout cela l'avait ébranlé. Voir la jeune fille aussi méchante sur une boule de Cristal et en vrai était une chose complètement différente. Est-ce que c'était elle qui avait tué tous ses Namek ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruelle ?

\- On n'est désolé Bulma. S'excusa à son tour le Sayenjin de la Terre. On n'aurait dû prendre plus de précaution.

\- Le principal c'est que vous êtes arrivés à temps. Sourit la Scientifique, plus calmé. Merci Gohan. Remercia-t-elle ensuite lorsque son regard se posa sur le jeune garçon qui était resté à l'entrée pour surveiller.

Celui-ci se retourna surpris, il s'embrumit devant son sourire sincère. Il se détourna d'un coup en baissant le regard. Elle n'avait pas à le remercier. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Si son père et les autres n'auraient pas été là, alors ils auraient été tué tous les deux. Il serra les poings, la haine augmentait chaque seconde.

\- _Si tu veux me vaincre, tu dois avoir envie de me tuer._

La voix de sa sœur dans sa tête lui fit serrer les dents. Piccolo lui posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule mais le jeune guerrier ne semblait pas y faire attention.

\- Je me demande comment ils ont pu te trouver ? Se demanda Krilin, pour tenter de changer de sujet.

\- C'est grâce à leur monocle. Répondit la Scientifique en le regardant. C'était les mêmes que Végéta et Radditz…

\- Alors c'est aussi grâce à ça qu'ils ont pu nous trouver. Réfléchit sombrement le chef du Village.

\- Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'on est arrivé à avoir les 5 Dragon Ball, ils nous en restent plus que 2 à avoir. Soupira l'ancien Moine en s'asseyant en tailleur.

\- Le mauvais côté c'est qu'ils ont détruits le vaisseau… Avoua Bulma après un temps d'hésitation.

Aucun n'eut le temps de répondre qu'une énergie mauvaise se dirigeait dans leur direction. Une énergie qu'ils reconnurent amèrement. Les combattants se tendirent et s'approchèrent prudemment à l'entrée. Krilin avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il vit Abigaël se stopper, quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.

\- _Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin. Cette planète est minuscule._ Pensa-t-elle en regardant les alentours. _Je détruirais bien la région mais si je détruis une Dragon Ball, je vais me faire tuer._

Abigaël soupira et perdit de l'altitude en continuant de chercher, se faisant tendre davantage les guerriers qui se préparaient à l'attaque. La demi-Sayenjin s'envola de nouveau et s'éloigna du groupe.

\- Maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda la Scientifique, après un moment de silence.

\- On doit mettre les Dragon Ball en lieu sûr et aller chercher les autres. Répondit Krilin.

\- Bulma tu resteras avec elles et Krilin restera avec toi. Si quelque chose se produit, il montera son énergie et on arrivera. Exposa Goku.

\- Il faudra ruser pour avoir les 2 dernières, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont rester à rien faire. S'inquiéta l'ancien Moine. Et ils vont être encore plus sur leurs gardes.

\- Il faudrait se débarrasser des Soldats les plus faibles avant. Intervient Goku. Apparemment, ils sont venus avec très peu de Soldats, car ils ne s'attendaient probablement pas à qu'ils y aient d'autres personnes à la recherche des Dragon Ball. Les autres pourront faire diversion le temps qu'on cherche les dernières.

\- C'est un bon plan. Admit Bulma.

\- Vous oubliez les principaux problèmes… Intervint glacialement Gohan, les faisant le regarder. Il y a Abigaël et les 3 autres, j'ai la certitude qu'on peut se débarrasser des Soldats inférieur sans problème, mais ils sont très fort même peut-être plus que nous.

Les présents regardèrent Goku et ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur l'entrée de la grotte, les poings serrés et yeux plissés. Un silence pesant s'installa, il avait raison. Comment feront-ils alors ? Comment récupérer les autres dans ce cas ?

\- Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout. S'éleva la voix de Goku, brisant le lourd silence. On ne peut pas les laisser les avoir. Dit-il en les regardant avec détermination. Il faut le faire au plus vite avant qu'ils appellent du renfort.

Il était donc convenu que Bulma resterait dans la grotte où ils se trouvaient à l'instant. Abigaël avait cherché de ce côté et ils pensaient donc qu'elle ne reviendrait pas par ici de sitôt. Le petit Namek et le chef resteraient avec elle. Goku, Krilin et Gohan avaient pris le radar et ils sortirent de la grotte avant de se figer. Abigaël était devant eux, adossé à une colline, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, un léger sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- C'était donc ici que vous vous cachiez.

La demi-Sayenjin ouvrit les yeux et se décolla de la colline et les regarda. Gohan serra les poings en durcissant son visage. Goku était paralysé face à sa fille. Krilin déglutit et la regarda neutrement avec une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa tempe.

\- Maintenant, qu'on a arrêté de jouer à cache-cache, donnez-moi les Dragon Ball. Ordonna-t-elle en perdant toute trace d'humour.

\- Jamais. Cracha le plus jeune combattant.

\- Que vous êtes bornée. Je me vois donc contrainte de vous les prendre de la manière forte. Sourit-elle en décroisant les bras.

\- Essaye pour voir. Grogna Gohan en faisant un pas.

\- La correction que tu t'es prise ne t'as donc pas suffit ? Ricana la plus jeune combattante avec un sourire narquois, faisant assombrir Gohan. Peut-être que je devrais te donner la même leçon qu'à _ma petite Princesse._

Gohan leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas de qui elle parlait. Goku et Krilin s'en doutaient. Abigaël s'avança et les guerriers se tendirent. Ils levèrent soudainement les yeux en sentant 5 énergies s'approchaient. Abigaël fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah non, pas eux. Souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Les combattants la regardèrent et avant que qui que ce soit ne disent quelque chose. 5 Soldats se posèrent quelques mètres derrière la fille de Kakarotto. Ils étaient le même genre qu'ils avaient vu au village Namek, sauf que ces derniers avaient des plus grandes puissances, surtout le soldat vert qui semblait être le chef.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Attaqua derechef la plus jeune sans les regarder.

\- Lord Frieza nous a ordonné de venir ici. Pour aider à la recherche de ses Dragon Ball. Déclara le Chef.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, j'ai la situation sous contrôle.

\- Navré Princesse mais les ordres sont les ordres. Répondit le Chef.

Goku et Gohan plissèrent les yeux lorsqu'il l'avait appelé Princesse, sans aucune moquerie ou autre. Etait-elle vraiment considérée ainsi ? Il sentait le respect et une certaine crainte dans la voix du Soldat. Cela les enragea d'entendre cette appellation dans un tel contexte. Surtout que techniquement, elle en était vraiment une étant donné que son grand-père était Roi et sa mère une princesse.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Répéta la demi-Sayenjin en se retournant de moitié.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda agressivement Gohan, qui était agacé qu'ils les ignoraient.

\- Demande pas ça, crétin ! Siffla Abigaël en le fusillant du regard, surprenant les guerriers de la Terre.

\- Oh, on ne sait pas présenter, quel impolitesse. S'excusa le Chef avec un sourire.

\- Et c'est reparti. Soupira Abigaël, elle se pinça l'arrêt du nez en posant son coude sur son bras contre son ventre, fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis Recoome. Se présenta le Soldat avec les cheveux orange et la peu clair.

\- Je suis Burter. Se présenta le Soldat bleu qui était le plus grand du groupe.

\- Je suis Jeece. Se présenta le troisième à la peau rouge et des cheveux blanc.

\- Je suis Guildo. Se présenta le plus petit du groupe, peau verte et deux yeux sur le côté de son crâne.

\- Et moi, je suis Ginyu. Se présenta la chef à la peau verte et deux cornes sur le crâne.

\- Nous sommes le Commando Spécial Ginyu ! Déclarèrent ensuite en synchronisation.

Abigaël soupira derechef alors que les guerriers de la Terre étaient bouche-bés. Ce qui les abasourdissait n'étaient pas les différences de force entre chaque Soldat, ni par le fait qu'ils étaient tous très différents, mais par leur chorégraphie, pour le moins, ridicule et pas impressionnant pour un sous. Tout en se présentant ils avaient pris des poses digne de pas de danse **(Je vous invite donc à revoir les épisodes de la Saga Frieza où ils apparaissent xD que je me refais pour faire cette histoire d'ailleurs ^^)**

\- Et dire qu'ils font parties de l'élite… Soupira la plus jeune, honteuse de la ridiculité du Commando. Très bien, débarrassez-vous d'eux. Accepta-t-elle finalement, tendant les guerriers qui se reprirent et ravissant Ginyu. Mais vous me laissez Kakarotto. Prévint-elle en regardant son père avec un sourire froid.

Ce dernier serra les poings en fixant sa fille, qui lui rendit son regard.

\- N'oubliez pas qu'il y en a deux qui se cachent dans cette grotte. Tuez-les ainsi que l'humaine qui se trouve avec lui. Déclara la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Il faudra déjà nous tuer pour vous approcher d'eux. Siffla Gohan.

\- Vous croyez quoi ? Rigola Recoome en s'avançant d'un pas. On n'est 6 et vous n'êtes que 3 capable de rivaliser avec nous. On va vous anéantir.

\- Espèce d'idiot. Le calma instantanément la protégé de Frieza. Il la regarda. Ils sont capables d'augmenter leur force, ils sont plus puissant qu'ils n'y paraissent et je peux t'assurer que tu ne pourras rien contre Kakarotto, ni même Gohan. Déclara-t-elle, vexant le plus costaud du groupe. Guldo occupe-toi des Nameks et emmène les Dragon Ball à Frieza. Jeece, tu t'occupes du nain avec Burter. Recoome, tu te charges du gamin avec Ginyu.

Les Soldats acquiescèrent et se retinrent de demander à leur Chef.

\- On ne vous laissera pas faire. Siffla Goku en se mettant en garde, suivit de Gohan et de Piccolo.

Les plans d'Abigaël furent contrecarrés lorsque ce fut Gohan qui se précipita sur elle. Goku fut donc contre Recoome et Burter. Krilin se battit contre Ginyu et Jeece. Abigaël stoppa le coup que Gohan s'apprêtait à lui infliger.

\- Tu avais plus de force tout à l'heure, je me trompe ? Se moqua sa cadette.

Gohan lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Abigaël jura et perdit son sourire et le combat s'engagea.

* * *

 **Dans un autre face à face :**

\- Alors tu es donc le Père de Miss Abigaël ? Souffla Burter qui reprit son souffle. Impressionnant, mais pas suffisant contre moi. Sourit-il.

\- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça, malgré toutes vos paroles, vous êtes faibles. Répliqua le Sayenjin de la Terre avec sérieux.

\- Comment oses-tu misérables ? S'écria Recoome. Personne ne se moque impunément du Commando Spécial.

\- Tu vas le regretter ! Cracha Burter en disparaissant de la vue de Goku alors que le roux se précipita sur le Guerrier.

Goku stoppa le bras du combattant du sien. Burter réapparut mais pas assez vite, Goku stoppa son coup de pied de sa jambe. Il fit ressortir brusquement son énergie dans un cri et ses ennemis fut violemment repoussés en arrière. Recoome et Burter se reprirent et lancèrent en même temps une boule d'énergie sur le guerrier, qui le frappa de plein fouet, c'est ce que les soldats crurent.

\- Cela lui apprendra. Rigola Recoome en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec nous.

Burter s'apprêtait à en rajouter mais il se stoppa, ils furent abasourdis de ne pas voir le corps carbonisé. Recoome perdit instantanément son sourire.

\- Mais… Mais où est-ce qu'il est ? Se demanda Recoome en faisant le tour du Paysage.

\- C'est impossible qu'il ait pu en ressortir vivant, notre attaque l'a touché de plein fouet et…

Burter se stoppa en regardant au-dessus de son coéquipier. Ce dernier le regarda et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa surprise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Il se tut en suivant le regard. Leur ennemi était au-dessus d'eux, les bras croisés, yeux fermés et sourcils froncés. Aucunes égratignures et pas essoufflés.

\- Le plus rapide et le plus fort, hein ? Souffla-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Je suis plus fort et plus rapide que vous. Déclara-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux noirs.

Le Sayenjin se transporta et arriva soudainement devant Recoome, il lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans le ventre et ce dernier valsa rapidement à l'autre bout de la plaine. Abigaël et Gohan qui se combattaient toujours au corps à corps se reculèrent rapidement alors que le Soldat passa entre eux.

* * *

Abigaël plissa les yeux en regardant son paternel, qui releva les siens. Cette seconde d'inattention ne fut pas à l'avantage d'Abigaël, Gohan se précipita sur elle et la frappa violemment au visage, qui la propulsa à son tour. Lorsqu'elle allait se cogner contre la colline, elle se reprit et ses pieds sur posèrent sur la paroi, elle envoya une boule d'énergie sur Gohan mais celui-ci la dévia d'une manchette. Abigaël se transporta et arriva derrière son frère, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle le frappa d'une manchette à la nuque qui le propulsa au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Il se releva rapidement, fit un saut périlleux arrière et se posta sur ses pieds. Il souffla pour reprendre sa respiration et leva les yeux sur sa sœur qui en fit de même.

* * *

\- Espèce de stupide singe ! S'énerva Burter en voyant son camarade qui détruisit une colline sous l'impact. Tu vas le regretter !

Burter se précipita sur le Sayenjin de la Terre, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le Soldat s'apprêtait à le frapper mais il gémit de douleur lorsque le poing de Goku lui rentra profondément dans l'estomac. Il se figea et cracha une gerbe de sang, il se recula et tomba à genou sous la douleur.

\- Co… Comment… ? Qui… Qui… Es-tu… ? Réussit-il à murmurer malgré la douleur.

\- Un simple Terrien qui veut sa vengeance.

\- Miss… Abigaël… Vous tueras… Ricana-t-il sèchement. Le visage de Goku se durcit à la mention de sa chair.

Goku lui envoya un coup de poing au visage et le Soldat perdit connaissance. Recoome arriva peu de temps après et son visage se fit haineux en regardant le Sayenjin, ses poings étaient serrés.

* * *

Gohan frappa violemment le sol et gémit sous la douleur. Abigaël était vraiment une combattante d'exception et il ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Il avait réussi à lui donner des coups mais malheureusement, elle lui en donnait encore plus. Il se releva difficilement à genou en tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur dans ses membres. Quel entraînement avait-elle subi pour arriver à ce niveau ? Sa technique de combat était variée et il n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Lui-même s'était beaucoup entraîné, il avait étudié le style de la Tortue ainsi que celle des Grues, où s'était entraîné Tenshin', la technique de Piccolo et subit l'entraînement de Kaioh ainsi qu'un entraînement intensif dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être un débutant. Il se doutait que sa force venait de tous les massacres qu'elle avait dû effectuer. Des adversaires avec des techniques différentes des unes des autres et certaines plus terrible. Dans ce cas-là, il n'arrivait pas à prévoir ses gestes à l'avance et cela l'enragea.

\- Tu devrais abandonner. L'interrompit la voix sèche de sa sœur.

Gohan se releva et se tint l'épaule. Abigaël sourit devant son obstination, elle décroisa les bras et mit ses mains en coupe près de ses hanches, faisant écarquiller les yeux de son frère aîné.

\- _Elle… Elle n'a tout de même pas appris le Kaméha ?_

\- Je vois que tu as compris. Rigola-t-elle. Je vais te tuer avec la même technique que notre _cher Papa_. Ricana-t-elle sadiquement.

Gohan était figé. Depuis quand savait-elle le faire ? La dernière fois que son père l'avait utilisé c'était contre Végéta. Avait-elle la même capacité à copier les techniques rien qu'en les voyants comme son père ? Il sentit l'énergie de sa jumelle augmentait et une boule de Ki se généra dans les creux de ses mains et grossir jusqu'à être de la taille d'un ballon.

\- Kaa… Mee… Commença-t-elle avec un sourire en voyant la stupeur de Gohan.

\- Goku, ils ont les Dragon Ball ! L'interrompit une voix inquiète et gémissante, la stoppant dans son attaque.

Abigaël réabsorba son énergie et fit un sourire ravie, alors que Gohan serra les dents. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Le fils de Goku se retourna brusquement lorsque le cri du meilleur ami de son père lui parvint aux oreilles. Krilin était en mauvaise posture contre Jeece et Ginyu et il remarqua rapidement que c'était le Chef qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, oubliant sa sœur sur l'instant, il se précipita pour aider le Terrien, mais celle-ci ne le vit pas de cet œil et se transporta en face du demi-Sayenjin.

\- Laisse-moi passer. Grinça-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- Je me demande à quel point tu es rapide ? Se demanda-t-elle et il n'aima pas son sourire sadique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Demanda-t-il en restant sur ses gardes.

\- La question que tu devrais te poser est : Lequel de mes amis est le plus important ?

Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle leva sa main et envoya une boule d'énergie en direction de la grotte où se trouvaient les Namek et Bulma. Ce dernier était paralysé en voyant la boule d'énergie se dirigé en sa direction.

\- Restez pas là ! Hurla Gohan.

Le Namek leva sa main pour stopper la boule de Ki d'une de ses attaques mais l'attaque ennemi fut soudainement déviée, faisant trembler les alentours lorsque celle-ci détruisit une colline à quelques mètres de la plaine. Sous la force du souffle, le Chef fut renvoyé dans la grotte où Bulma était caché et terrorisé avec le petit Namek dans ses bras. Abigaël plissa les yeux et les leva. C'était Goku, qui s'était débarrassé de Recoome, qui l'avait dévié.

\- Toujours à se mettre dans mes pattes. Ginyu. Appela-t-elle.

Ce dernier se retourna et remarqua enfin que deux de ses hommes étaient hors combat, ce qui l'énerva. Comment ses misérables avaient pu se débarrasser des meilleurs Soldats de l'élite ? Ils allaient amèrement le regretter. Frieza allait bientôt ravoir les Dragon Ball et allait être ravie, c'était ce qu'il comptait. Pour l'heure, il s'envola pour se poster derrière elle.

\- Occupe-toi du gamin. Il est tant que je me débarrasse de cet insecte. Ordonna-t-elle en s'envolant doucement et arriva à quelques mètres de son père. Je commence sérieusement à en avoir qu'on me dise qui je suis. Je vais tout de suite me débarrasser de toi pour que les choses soient claires.

Goku se mit en garde n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Abigaël leva un sourcil en croisant les bras.

\- Si tu restes avec cette force de combat, tu n'as aucune chance. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer. Déclara-t-il, la faisant soupirer.

\- Si Végéta n'arrive pas à se mesurer à moi, ce n'est pas toi qui y arrivera. Vas-y donc.

Goku quitta sa position et elle sentit son énergie montait et son détecteur bipa, lui indiquant la force de combat de son adversaire, ainsi que les monocles des Soldats qui arrêtèrent leur combat pour observer le Sayenjin. Ses cheveux flottèrent doucement et une aura blanche l'entoura, des éclairs rouges apparurent autour de lui. Abigaël sourit en voyant les chiffres grimpaient encore et encore. Le cri de Goku s'intensifia alors que l'aura se teintait lentement d'une couleur rouge, il serra les poings en augmentant encore sa force de combat. Ginyu et Jeece regardèrent leurs détecteurs avec effarement. Les chiffres grimpaient d'une manière ahurissante et ils étaient éberlués qu'un Sayenjin était doté d'une telle puissance, qui ne semblait avoir aucune limite. L'aura rouge de Goku fut bientôt rejointe par des éclats blancs et encore plus d'électricité autour de lui. La plaine se mit à trembler sous l'intensité et les plus petites montagnes s'écroulèrent. Abigaël remarqua rapidement que sa puissance atteignait presque celle qu'il avait utilisé sur la Terre, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, elle savait qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Jeece et Ginyu eut un mouvement de recul lorsque leurs détecteurs explosèrent, ne pouvant supporter plus. Abigaël ferma seulement un œil lorsque sien rendit l'âme, sans bouger de sa position.

\- Es-tu satisfaite ? Demanda le fils de Baddack avec un sourire.

\- Je sais très bien que tu peux aller plus loin. Répondit-elle en imitant son sourire.

L'aura rouge disparut et il redevint normal, son énergie avait diminué mais restait importante.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à te montrer l'étendue de ma puissance.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ricana-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Abigaël décroisa les bras. Ses longs cheveux bruns se mirent doucement à flotter autour de son visage, elle serra les poings et ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'elle augmenta progressivement son énergie. Des éclairs se générèrent doucement autour d'elle, une aura blanche l'entoura tandis qu'un léger cri continue sortit de sa gorge, les éclairs se firent plus présente et Goku perdit légèrement de son sourire. Son énergie commença à monter plus rapidement et un léger souffle s'éleva autour des deux combattants. Le cri d'Abigaël s'intensifia à mesure que son énergie continuait à augmenter. La même chose qu'avec Goku se produisit. Les quelques petites montagnes restaient debout jusque-là, s'écroulèrent sous les yeux ébahis des combattants en-dessous d'eux.

\- Jeece, ton détecteur ! S'écria Ginyu en regardant son subordonné, voulant connaitre la puissance de la jeune fille.

\- Il est détruit. Lui avoua le Soldat rouge.

Le Commandant jura en posant ses yeux sur Abigaël où son aura se changea en une couleur pourpre avec des éclairs violettes. Goku se recula face à la puissance de sa fille qui dépassait maintenant celle de Végéta. Gohan était choqué de la puissance qu'il ressentait venant d'elle, il n'aurait jamais pensé que pendant ses 10 ans, elle se serait autant entraîné, serait devenue si puissante, serait devenu amis avec ses bourreaux. Il l'était lui-même mais cela l'impressionnait et l'énervait. Le chef était à l'entrée de la grotte et était stupéfait, cela n'allait pas être un combat facile. Bulma était à ses côtés et se tenait fermement à la paroi. Ses jambes tremblaient dû à l'intensité de la force d'Abigaël mais aussi à cause de la peur qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant.

\- Krilin… Est-ce que… Goku a une chance ? Paniqua-t-elle en regardant son ami de longue date, qui fut transporté grâce à Gohan, qui se retourna sans leur prêter plus attention.

Ce dernier s'adossa à la paroi et ne répondit pas et il serra les poings, elle put voir une goutte de sueur perlait sur sa tempe et son front. L'ancien moine ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Goku pouvait aller plus loin dans sa puissance mais le problème, c'était qu'Abigaël était sa fille. Même si sa puissance aurait été suffisante pour la tuer, le Sayenjin ne le ferait jamais. S'il persistait à ne pouvoir la blesser et qu'elle le tuait, lui et Gohan, alors ils étaient tous condamnés. Le tremblement se stoppa et l'aura menaçante et oppressante de la protégée de Frieza diminua doucement. Elle se détendit et l'aura disparu, elle reprit un sourire froid.

\- Tu sais… Commença Goku. Tu as beau être ce que tu es devenue, je suis fier de toi… Déclara-t-il avec une étonnante sincérité.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu abandonnes ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Abandonner n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire. Rigola-t-il doucement, surprenant tous les guerriers, ainsi qu'Abigaël qui ne laissa rien voir. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pendant ses 10 ans, je n'ai eu qu'une peur et qu'une détermination… Commença-t-il à avouer. J'étais absolument déterminé à te retrouver, de t'extirper des griffes de ses monstres. Faire payer à Radditz de t'avoir enlevé à ta famille, à moi.

Goku baissa les yeux où elle pouvait voir une immense tristesse, ainsi qu'une profonde culpabilité et de la colère. Il serra les poings tout en fermant les yeux.

\- La peur que tu sois blessée ou pire me tuait de l'intérieur… De ne pas savoir comment tu allais me rendais fou. Continua-t-il. Je me suis entraîné sans relâche pour pouvoir devenir plus fort pour pouvoir te libérer. Je suis soulagé de voir que tu vas bien malgré tout… Sourit-il en levant les yeux. Tu es immensément forte et je suis ravie de voir que tu n'as besoin de personne pour te protéger, que durant toutes ses années, tu n'as pas vécu dans la peur comme je l'ai pensé depuis tout ce temps.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que ses paroles me font le moindre effet ? Demanda-t-elle après un silence qui paraissait interminable aux combattants.

\- J'ai toujours gardé espoir. Je garde espoir que ma fille que j'ai aimé et que j'aime toujours est encore là. Avoua-t-il.

\- C'est ton sentimentaliste et ta naïveté qui te perdra. Sourit-elle en se mettant en garde.

\- Peut-être. Sourit-il à son tour.

Le combat commença. Ginyu se reprit et attaqua Gohan. Jeece jeta un coup d'œil vers la grotte et remarqua rapidement les autres amis des guerriers de la Terre, il sourit et fit craquer ses poings. Krilin le remarqua et avala difficilement sa salive, lorsque le Soldat s'avança, le Terrien se résigna à l'affronter. Il devait protéger Bulma et les deux autres. Il ne mourrait certainement pas sans avoir combattu. Bulma se recula en remarquant le Soldat qui affichait un sourire froid.

* * *

Goku se recula et s'essuya la joue du revers du poignet avec un sourire excité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Abigaël en reprenant sa respiration.

\- Tu n'es pas du même niveau que Végéta. Répondit-il.

\- On ne joue pas vraiment dans la même cour.

La demi-Sayenjin se précipita sur lui, seulement… Un rayon blanc se dirigea dans sa direction, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver qu'il la toucha de plein fouet. Un jet de lumière enveloppa la plaine et les combattants se protégèrent les yeux sous l'intensité. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau voir. Goku ouvrit les yeux et Abigaël s'était stoppé dans sa course. Il leva un sourcil surpris lorsque celle-ci regarda ses mains, elle leva les yeux et pâlit. Ses yeux reflétaient la terreur et l'angoisse, elle avala difficilement sa salive en se reculant. Il trouvait cela surprenant venant de la jeune fille. Ce qui le chiffonna c'était que son énergie avait largement diminué depuis tout à l'heure, alors que visiblement, ce n'était pas une vague déferlante qu'elle avait reçu. Le Sayenjin de la Terre suivit son regard et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Une lueur blanche entourait un corps et en voyant Gohan, il devina rapidement que c'était leur Chef. La lumière se dissipa laissant effectivement apparaître Ginyu. Son visage était froid, ses yeux fermés, les poings serrés le long du corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et ce qui frappa Goku était que ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'une colère froide, rempli de cruauté en fixant la jeune fille, qui pâlit davantage, le souffle court. Gohan ne comprenait pas non plus, il n'avait pas compris le nom de l'attaque et il avait réussi à l'esquiver d'un cheveu et le rayon avait touché Abigaël. Il remarqua la même chose que son père.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Se demandèrent-ils._

\- Espèce d'incapable ! Siffla Ginyu entre ses dents.

\- Je… Je suis… Désolé… Miss Abigaël… Je… Je ne…

\- Je m'en contre-fou de tes excuses ! Le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Répare ça tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Les guerriers de la Terre en furent stupéfaits. L'attaque c'était ça ? Un échange de corps ? Ils ne savaient pas que des êtres étaient capables de ça, ce qui le rendait plus dangereux. Gohan déglutit en imaginant ce retrouvait dans le corps de cette laideur, il imaginait la tête de sa mère et sa peur surtout.

\- BODY CHANGE ! S'écria la voix de Ginyu*Abigaël en écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

Il fut entouré de la même lueur blanche et celle-ci se dégagea de son corps et se dirigea sur Abigaël*Ginyu. Cependant, lorsqu'elle allait la toucher, une boule d'énergie la dévia subitement. Abigaël*Ginyu fut repoussé en arrière en se protégeant les yeux. Dès qu'elle les rouvrit, elle serra les poings en voyant celui qui lui faisait face et eut un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Végéta… Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, non ravie de le voir cette fois.

\- Je t'ai manqué _Princesse._ Sourit-il narquoisement en la détaillant de haut en bas. Tu es beaucoup moins impressionnante d'un coup. Rigola-t-il.

\- Car tu crois que même dans ce corps je ne pourrais pas te mettre une raclée ? Rigola-t-elle en reprenant contenance et croisa les bras.

\- C'est exactement ça. Sourit-il avec arrogance.

\- Tu n'es qu'un stupide Singe, je vais te tuer ici et maintenant, tant pis pour Frieza. Déclara-t-elle en décroisant les bras tout en durcissant son visage.

\- Un stupide singe, hein ? Ricana le Prince, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Abigaël*Ginyu.

\- _Il est beaucoup trop confiant. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ? Se demanda-t-elle._

\- C'est exactement ce que m'as dit Doria avant que je ne l'élimine une bonne fois pour toute. Avoua-t-il fièrement, faisant tomber un silence dans la plaine.

Abigaël ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux, elle les plissa en sondant son visage, il n'avait pas l'air de bluffer, mais était-ce vrai ou seulement une diversion ? Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il avait réussi à tuer Doria. Végéta avait beau être devenue plus puissant, il était incapable de lui tenir tête.

\- Tu bluffes. Grinça-t-elle.

\- Tu crois ? Je sais que tu es capable de ressentir les forces de combat, alors fais-le. Ricana-t-il.

Abigaël*Ginyu tourna légèrement la tête et les yeux et se concentra. Elle sentit les énergies de Frieza, de Zarbon, de certains Nameks et des Soldats, mais celle de Doria était indétectable, aucun signe de lui et même pas une pointe d'énergie.

\- Tu as l'air contrarié. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda moqueusement Végéta en croisant les bras avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu vas me le payer. Cracha-t-elle haineuse en serrant les poings.

Végéta n'en fut pas impressionné pour autant, comme il l'avait dit plutôt, elle était loin d'être impressionnante ainsi. Abigaël avait beau être puissante, dans ce corps, elle était trop faible face à lui et il le sentait. Il aurait rapidement l'avantage. Il sourit sadiquement en se réjouissant d'avance de sa revanche. Il lui ferait enfin payer pour toutes ses humiliations, il lui rendrait en 100, non, 100000 fois ce qu'elle lui avait fait, personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Ce qui le contrariait était que malheureusement, elle n'était pas dans son corps d'origine mais tant pis, il voulait voir la haine, la peur et la souffrance sur ce visage, car il savait que c'était elle qui souffrait. Abigaël serra les poings et augmenta son énergie tout en se jetant sur le Prince des Sayenjins, qui attendait ce moment avec impatience. Malheureusement pour Abigaël…

\- _Je suis trop en désavantage dans ce corps_ … Constata amèrement la fille de Goku en esquivant un coup de Végéta. _Il faut que je trouve un moyen de reprendre possession du mien et le plus vite possible._ Grogna intérieurement la jeune fille en se retrouvant rapidement obligé d'esquiver plus qu'attaquer, ce qui extasia le Prince en voyant sa difficulté grandissante.

* * *

 **Le combat pour la quête des Dragon Ball est lancé. Un combat acharné et difficile s'annonçait dans les temps avenir, dans le côté des Héros mais aussi des vilains.**

 **Abigaël est maintenant dans le corps de Ginyu. Elle est déterminée à tuer Végéta, seulement, elle se retrouve rapidement en difficulté face à la colère du Prince et sa soif de vengeance, n'étant pas dans son corps d'origine. Végéta aura-t-il enfin se revanche ou quelqu'un s'interposera dans leur combat ?  
L'avenir s'annonçait incertain dans les camps. Pour qui la victoire sera-t-elle ?  
La suite dans les prochains épisodes de ''Dragon Ball''**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le sauvetage de Bulma et de Gohan ? L'hésitation d'Abigaël ? Les pensées de Frieza ? L'arrivée du Commando de Ginyu ? Le combat entre Gohan/Abigaël et Goku/Abigaël ? La discussion entre le père et la fille ? Leur montée de puissance ? L'échange de corps ? 'J'avoue que je me suis légèrement inspiré de Xenoverse lol, mais il n'y aura que ce passage) ^^**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience, j'accepte toute les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructifs :-).**

 **PS : J'ai remarqué que j'ai ajouté Piccolo, alors qu'il est mort en fait, donc ne prenez pas en compte les passages où qu'il est là et je le changerais lorsque j'aurais le temps ^^**

 **PS : Sondage en ligne :)**

 **Bonne soirée à tout le monde et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


	16. Pertes à déplorer ou pas

**Précédemment dans ''Dragon Ball'' :**

 **Le combat pour la quête des Dragon Ball est lancé et cela s'annonce très difficile pour nos héros. Non seulement ils doivent affronter Abigaël, mais aussi le Tyran le plus craint de l'univers. Après avoir réussi à récupérer les Dragon Ball, ils furent surpris par Abigaël, qui fut bientôt rejoint par le Commando de Ginyu, qui était aussi ridicule que dangereux, les perdants.**

 **A la surprise de tous, Végéta rejoint la bataille dès que Ginyu échangea malencontreusement son corps avec celui d'Abigaël. La vengeance l'anima et il fut confiant contre sa pire ennemie. Abigaël ne fut pas impressionné par le Prince, cependant, elle perdit de son assurance lorsqu'il lui avoua avec jouissance qu'il avait réussi à tuer Doria. Ils commencèrent le combat mais Abigaël perdit vite de son avantage à cause du ''Body's Change'' de Ginyu.  
S'en sortira-t-elle face au Prince ? Qui l'emportera dans cette bataille pour le sort de l'Univers ?  
La suite dans un instant. Bonne lecture :***

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review Miss' ^^  
Je suis ravie que tu es apprécié le moment entre Gohan et Abigaël, même si c'est pas en faveur du jeune héros lol  
Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre possession du corps d'Abigaël, surtout en sachant ce qu'il risquait mais cette situation ne vas pas durer longtemps ;-)  
Tuer Végéta ? :o Ahah, il ne va pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. J'ai été surprise lol  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis impatiente de lire ton avis :-)  
J'ai fait un petit sondage sur mon profil, je sais pas si tu peux le voir étant donné que tu n'as pas de compte, c'est si Abigaël devrait être en couple :_

\- _Avec Végéta ? Kolke ? Un autre membre de la Team ? Ou personne ?_

 _Tu pourrais aussi donner tes idées si tu veux et j'essayerais de voir si je peux les intégrer dans mon histoire, si cela me plaît ^^  
Bonne journée, vu l'heure que je postes lol,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Végéta croisa les bras et eut un rictus narquois et très satisfait.

\- Bah alors ? Tu fatigues ? Se moqua fièrement le Prince des Sayenjins.

\- Ferme-la ! Grinça la plus jeune en s'essuyant la joue où se trouvait une entaille, faisant rire le Prince.

Ce dernier se jeta sur elle. Abigaël jura intérieurement en se sentant faiblir de plus en plus. Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver dans cette position avec ce misérable ? Comment Ginyu a pu être aussi stupide ? Elle l'éliminerait dès qu'elle retrouverait son corps, mais elle devait se débarrasser de Végéta avant. Elle balança son poing mais il lui attrapa sans peine, elle grogna et balança sa deuxième de libre mais il stoppa son coup.

\- Tu seras maintenant ce que cela fait de se faire humilier. Grinça-t-il dans un murmure dangereusement bas.

Abigaël ne put répondre cinglement qu'il lui donna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre, la faisant se plier en deux dans une grimace de douleur et crachant du sang. Il se mit à lui envoyer des coups encore et encore, jouissant d'entendre ses gémissements de douleur, elle se pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle l'entendit ricaner joyeusement. Végéta s'arrêta, la lâcha et lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage qui l'envoya exploser un rocher et continuer sa route. Abigaël*Ginyu atterri sur le ventre au sol et gémit sous la douleur, elle tenta de se relever mais lorsqu'elle arriva à peine à soulever son corps, un pied derrière la tête la maintient fermement au sol. Elle grogna alors qu'elle entendit le Prince rigoler de plus belle. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là, il en profitait seulement car elle n'était pas dans son corps, elle jeta un coup d'œil au Capitaine, qui était en plein combat avec son père et qui s'épuisait aussi.

\- Et bah alors, elle est où ta répartie ? Rigola Végéta en appuyant sur sa tête qui l'enfonça au sol.

\- Tu es… Pathétique… Gémit-elle dans un ricanement en fermant les yeux fortement sous la douleur et sa voix rauque.

\- Ce n'est pas moi le plus pathétique des deux à cet instant. Sourit le Prince en appuyant sur sa tête, qui s'enfonça de quelques centimètres.

\- Tu crois ? Tu es aussi lâche… Que le reste de ton peuple… Provoqua-t-elle, le faisant perdre son sourire. Tu profites que cet imbécile à échanger de corps… Pour ta vengeance… Car tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre moi… Avec mon vrai corps… Tu parles d'un Prince… Rigola-t-elle avec ton railleur, malgré la douleur.

Végéta enragea. Il retira son pied et lui donna un violent coup dans les côtes, qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Elle roula quelques instants et serra les dents à sa côte douloureuse. Végéta se transporta devant elle et se mit à lui envoyer des coups de plus en plus violent. Cette gamine lui faisait tellement perdre son sang-froid, il allait lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. C'était elle qui l'avait rabaissé à profiter de cet accident, elle devait payer pour tout ça. Il arrêta ses coups et observa le corps à ses pieds, qui était tendue à l'extrême à cause de la douleur et qui tremblait légèrement. Abigaël gémit en essayant de se redresser, elle cracha une gerbe du sang et grimaça au gout de fer dans la bouche. Elle devait trouver un moyen de retrouver son corps et très vite, elle leva les yeux et vit que Ginyu avait du mal avec le Sayenjin de la Terre. Son énergie était haute mais Ginyu était incapable de la maîtriser et de l'augmenter, l'écart était beaucoup trop grande.

\- Tu peux oublier. Ricana Végéta en suivant son regard. Kakarotto est plus fort que ce Commandant ridicule, il le tuera.

Il plissa les yeux en baissant son regard alors qu'il l'entendit rire. Un rire qu'il avait entendu trop, beaucoup trop de fois. Un rire qui l'effrayait et qui l'énervait à la fois. Ce rire qui lui disait que c'était un imbécile, qu'il n'était rien. Abigaël*Ginyu se redressa difficilement en grimaçant de douleur, elle se mit sur pied et elle ferma les yeux en sentant ses jambes tremblaient. La fille de Kakarotto se retourna tout en se tenant les côtes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Grinça Végéta en voyant ses épaules tressautaient et son sourire supérieur et arrogant.

\- C'est indéniable que même dans mon corps… Ginyu est incapable de venir à bout… De Kakarotto… Et que j'ai fait l'erreur de te sous-estimer…

Végéta se tint subitement sur ses gardes. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle mijotait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sûre d'elle alors qu'il avait l'avantage et qu'il pouvait la tuer ? Il ne laisserait pas sa vengeance lui filer entre les doigts. Il avait éliminé Doria et il en ferait de même avec elle.

\- Mais dis-moi Végéta… Sourit-elle en se redressant légèrement, il fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Si admettons, tu arrives à me tuer, que comptes-tu faire ensuite ? Les Dragon Ball doivent être déjà entre les mains de Frieza à l'heure qu'il est. Et aucun d'eux n'est assez puissant pour le vaincre. Ricana-t-elle, le faisant serrer des dents à cette déplaisante vérité. Que comptes-tu faire quand il découvrira que tu m'as tué ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

Végéta serra les poings. Dès qu'il avait vu l'échange de corps, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. S'il la tuait maintenant, Frieza rentrera dans une fureur noir et qui sait ce qu'il se passerait pour cette planète. Ces misérables Terriens étaient peut-être fort mais contre le Tyran, même à 3 contre lui, il ne pourrait probablement rien. Le Prince n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue de la puissance du démon du Froid et il se doutait, qu'elle devait être monstrueuse. Mais pouvait-il laisser cette garce s'en tirer ? Même s'il mourrait et qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir sa vengeance sur le Tyran. Cela le réjouissait qu'au moins, elle, elle avait payé.

\- Je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible. Rigola-t-elle en le voyant serrer des dents.

\- Ferme-là ! Siffla-t-il.

Il se transporta et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, qui la fit plier en deux et gémir de douleur. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle se fit violence pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol, elle attrapa instinctivement le poignet de Végéta et rentra ses ongles dans le cuir de ses gants. Elle ne ferait certainement pas plaisir à ce Macaque de l'espace. Elle avait enduré les entraînements de Doria et Zarbon. Elle avait enduré des échecs mortels lors de ses premières missions. Elle ne s'abaisserait jamais devant ce Sayenjin, devant personne.

\- Tu ne seras plus là pour le voir… Murmura-t-il avec haine à son oreille.

\- Je tuerais ton père une deuxième fois, si je le croise en enfer… Provoqua-t-elle dans un léger rire.

Les yeux de Végéta se noircirent dangereusement. Il ne tenait pas à son père mais il ne la supportait plus. Elle trouvait toujours les mots pour le rabaisser et l'énerver. Il était décidé à en finir tout de suite et maintenant. Il n'entendrait plus les moqueries sur son peuple et lui. Le Prince écarta sa main de son ventre, la faisant mieux respirer. Elle ne put se reprendre que Végéta prépara une boule d'énergie et qu'il la transperça. Abigaël ne put empêcher un léger cri s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'elle fut envoyée juste en-dessous du combat entre son père et Ginyu, qui s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Le Capitaine pâlit en voyant l'état de son corps, il regarda Végéta avec haine qui souriait en voyant la jeune fille. Elle s'étala au sol et gémit à la douleur qui lui transperçait le corps, elle arriva à se positionner sur le côté pour cracher le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche. Cela ne se serait jamais produit avec le sien, elle le maudit encore plus, elle appuya sur la blessure qui lui arracha une grimace.

\- Je vais abréger tes souffrances, petite bâtarde. Cracha Végéta en levant sa main et préparer une boule d'énergie.

\- PAPA ! Appela-t-elle soudainement avec une voix suppliante et apeuré lorsque Végéta envoya sa boule de Ki qui étouffa sa voix et que le Prince ne put l'entendre.

L'attaque de Végéta arriva près d'Abigaël et une énorme explosion retentit dans la plaine, illuminant l'endroit d'une lueur blanche et rouge. Végéta abaissa sa main et eut un sourire satisfait et ravie. Il s'était enfin débarrassé de cette gamine prétentieuse et arrogante. Doria et Abigaël était maintenant en dehors de son chemin, il ne restait plus que Zarbon et Frieza, sa vengeance était à moitié réussi. Cependant, il perdit rapidement son sourire et son visage n'exprimait que haine et froideur. Goku était entre lui et Abigaël*Ginyu. Ses mains fumaient, signe qu'il avait arrêté son attaque. Sa fille trouva la force de se relever et abordait un sourire de fierté.

\- C'est… Ton sentimentalisme qui… Te perdra… Ricana Abigaël*Ginyu. Goku se retourna en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle s'envola. Ginyu MAINTENANT ! Ordonna-t-elle.

\- BODY'S CHANGE ! S'écria-t-il en levant les bras de chaque côté de son cœur.

\- NOON ! Hurla Végéta en commença son attaque, mais c'était trop tard.

Une lumière blanche avait entouré le corps d'Abigaël et se dégagea de son corps et toucha celui de Ginyu. Illuminant de nouveau la plaine pendant de longues minutes, faisant enrager Végéta qui serra les poings. Il était si près du but.

\- Espèces d'abruti ! Cracha-t-il en direction de Goku, qui ne releva pas et restait les yeux figés sur le corps baignait de lumière.

La lumière se dissipa et ils surent immédiatement que les esprits avaient repris leur place d'Origine, pour le malheur de Végéta. Malgré les quelques blessures sur le corps de la plus jeune, elle ne semblait pas souffrir et se tenait droite, elle ouvrit ses yeux noirs qui étaient remplis de nouveau, d'une lueur froid et machiavélique. Elle se sentait si bien maintenant, plus à l'aise et moins compressé. Elle baissa ses yeux sur sa main droite et serra-desserra le poing avec un sourire ravie. Elle détourna les yeux sur sa tenue et grimaça aux plusieurs déchirures qui se trouvaient ici et là. Elle avait l'air d'une clocharde maintenant, pas qu'elle faisait attention à ses vêtements, mais c'était sa tenue préféré.

\- J'ai… J'ai besoin de soin… Gémit Ginyu qui se posta près d'elle mais à une distance raisonnable, il se recula lorsqu'elle le regarda glacialement. C'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là. Siffla-t-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

\- Je… Je m'excuse Miss Abigaël… Bégaya-t-il sous la frayeur.

\- Garde-tes excuses. Le coupa-t-elle en levant la main dans sa direction, il se recula sous la terreur. Voilà ce qu'il en coûte quand on est un bon à rien comme toi. Sourit-elle froidement en le désintégrant.

Goku se recula d'un pas en se cachant les yeux alors que Ginyu disparut. Végéta grogna en serrant les poings. Il était si près du but et à cause de ce minable de Kakarotto, elle avait retrouvé son corps et elle avait tous ses moyens. Il ne l'avait même pas affaibli et il savait très bien pourquoi : L'amour stupide qu'il éprouvait pour sa fille. Il s'était fait manipulé comme le stupide traître qu'il était. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il l'aurait défendu même en étant dans ce corps. Il se recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui avec un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle se transporta et en une seconde, elle était devant Végéta et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, il se plia en deux en crachant une gerbe de sang.

\- Et bah alors, elle est où ta répartie ? Se moqua-t-elle en imitant exagérément sa voix à son oreille.

Elle retira son poing et il tomba à genou en grimaçant sous la douleur. Elle poussa sa tête de son pied et il frappa douloureusement le sol. Goku serra les poings et avança d'un pas.

\- Je resterais là où je suis si j'étais toi. Prévint brusquement la jeune fille sans un regard sur son géniteur. J'en fini avec lui et…

\- _Abigaël._ S'éleva la voix de Zarbon dans son scooter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle dans un soupir mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

\- _Des Soldats sont morts à quelques kilomètres d'où tu te trouves._ L'informa-t-il avec une contrariété dans la voix.

\- Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _On suppose qu'il y a des autres personnes à la recherche des Boules du Dragon._

Abigaël plissa les yeux et se retourna, elle les plissa davantage en remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus Gohan, ni ce Terrien sans nez, elle fixa la grotte et ne sentit plus non plus les Namek, ni l'humaine. Jeece n'était plus là non plus. Elle enragea intérieurement en fixant son paternel. Elle se concentra mais elle ne ressenti aucune énergie qu'elle reconnaissait, sauf celle de Jeece qui se déplaçait à grande vitesse.

\- Occupe-toi-en, je suis un peu occupé là. Lui révéla-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur Végéta.

\- _Très bien. Est-ce que tu as vu Doria ? Il ne donne aucun signe de vie._ Demanda le reptile, faisant assombrir la demi-Sayenjin.

Ses yeux se durcirent et l'air devint subitement oppressant. Les cheveux d'Abigaël volèrent autour de son visage et un léger vent se souleva. Goku se recula d'un pas et Végéta frissonna en sentant la colère émanait de la jeune fille. Son pied se força sur l'arrière de la tête et il devina rapidement à qui elle parlait.

\- Il est mort. Avoua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Un blanc lui répondit et elle savait qu'il devait être dans le même état qu'elle, ou comme elle, il avait du mal à y croire et en le disant ainsi, elle prit conscience qu'il avait été tué par ce misérable Macaque sous son pied. Qu'il était bel et bien mort. Il allait le regretter, Doria sera venger, elle s'en assurerait.

\- Où est Frieza ? Demanda la jeune fille, après un moment de silence.

\- _Il est allé se rendre au prochain village pour récupérer les dernières Dragon Ball._ Lui répondit le reptile Vert. _Je garde les Boules jusqu'à son retour._

\- Je me débarrasse d'eux et je te rejoins. Déclara-t-elle en coupant la connexion. Bon, je m'excuse de cette interruption. Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui. Sourit-elle diaboliquement en enfonçant la tête du Prince dans le sol. Une dernière réclamation peut-être ?

\- Va… En enfer… Grinça Végéta avec toute la haine qu'il était capable.

\- T'ira avant moi mais je vais te confier quelque chose, un secret que tu ne te douteras jamais. Lui dit-elle soudainement en posant un genou à terre, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda glacialement. Ce n'est pas une météorite qui a détruit ta bien-aimée planète… Murmura-t-elle sous le coup de la confidence.

\- Qu… Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

\- C'est Frieza qui l'a détruite. Révéla-t-elle après un lourd silence.

\- Tu… Tu mens…

\- Tu crois ? Les Sayenjins n'étaient que des Singes sans cervelle. Ricana-t-elle, le faisant grogner. Goku n'intervient pas et attendis. La planète Végéta fut détruite et ce, quelques heures après que tu l'as quitté, coïncidence ? Il faut être stupide pour y croire. Rigola la jeune fille.

Végéta n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était donc Frieza qui avait détruit sa planète Natal ? Frieza qui lui avait fait croire que c'était une météorite ? Il serra les poings. C'était lui qui avait sûrement tué son père alors. Ce monstre l'avait manipulé durant toutes ses années, s'était servis de lui. Il avait détruit les siens. Pouvait-il la croire ? Etait-ce encore une façon de l'humilier ?

\- Ma pauvre petite _Princesse,_ tu veux un mouchoir ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Elle leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle sentit l'aura de Végéta augmentait, elle se recula alors qu'il se releva en se tenant le ventre.

\- Tu as donc de l'énergie en réserve ? Impressionnant. Siffla-t-elle avec un sourire qui disait le contraire de ses paroles en croisant les bras.

\- Vous allez… Payez… Cracha-t-il en levant les yeux où une lueur de pure haine y brillait.

\- Change de rengaine un peu. Soupira-t-elle en décroisant les bras, elle leva la main. J'en ai fini avec toi dorénavant, un Prince doit toujours être au côté de son peuple, pas vrai ? Dit-elle en préparant sa boule d'énergie.

Abigaël s'apprêtait à lancer son attaque lorsqu'elle en sentit une arrivait sur elle, elle sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter, elle leva les yeux et soupira. Goku suivit son regard et plissa dangereusement les yeux en voyant le nouvel arrivant, ses poings se serrèrent et il sentit son énergie bouillir dans ses veines. Végéta leva à son tour les yeux, il ne fut pas très reconnaissant envers lui, cet-idiot aurait dû tenter de reprendre les Dragon Ball au lieu de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Dégage de là, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un microbe dans ton genre. Siffla Abigaël en croisant les bras.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Répondit froidement le Sayenjin.

Abigaël s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle sentit une puissante aura derrière elle. Elle se tourna et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Goku n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait vu. Ses yeux noirs étaient d'une froideur effrayante. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses jointures en blanchirent. Un souffle s'éleva et ses cheveux volèrent doucement. Végéta regarda Kakarotto en sentant la puissance et la colère venant du Sayenjin de la Terre.

\- Content de te revoir Petit Frère. Sourit Radditz, ne semblant pas prendre conscience du danger qu'émanait de son frère.

Goku plissa les yeux et son regard se durcit, accentuant grandement la ressemblance avec sa jeune fille et les Sayenjins qu'il détestait tant.

\- _Voilà qui va devenir intéressant. Pensa la fille de Kakarotto avec un sourire en croisant les bras._

Radditz sourit à son frère et ce dernier serra davantage les poings. Il lui avait enlevé sa fille. Il l'avait rendu pire que lui. Elle était devenue un monstre sans cœur à cause de cet être abject. Il avait perdu son chair et son sang. Ce sourire qu'il haïssait, ce sourire qui le hantait depuis 10 ans. A cause de lui, sa femme était anéantie de la perte de sa fille cadette, n'était plus comme avant bien qu'elle laissait toujours voir le contraire, il n'était pas aveugle à ce point. Son fils sombrait chaque jour lui aussi. Oui, il avait évidemment remarqué l'aura sombre qui l'entourait. Il avait senti cette haine qui le rongeait, qui l'envahissait chaque jour depuis la disparition d'Abigaël et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait débarqué sur Terre. Cette haine qui l'envahissait à cet-instant, qu'il avait réussi à refouler jusqu'à maintenant. Goku hurla tout en faisant ressortir son énergie. Radditz perdit son sourire en se reculant sous la puissance de son frère, il avait les yeux écarquillés et il n'eut pas besoin de son monocle pour savoir que sa force dépassait, malheureusement, la sienne. Abigaël resta les bras croisés et ne bougea pas d'un pouce tout comme Végéta, qui était toujours assez impressionné du traître. Le Sayenjin se jeta ensuite sur Radditz qui se mit en garde, ce qui ne servit à rien, Goku balança son poing et bien que Radditz se protégea de son bras, la droite de Goku brisa sa garde et lui envoya un violent coup de poing au visage, qui l'envoya valser sur plusieurs mètres. Radditz grimaça à la douleur et Goku se jeta de nouveau sur lui et le combat s'engagea. Radditz se retrouvera vite en difficulté face à son frère. Comment il avait pu rattraper sa force en aussi peu de temps ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il n'était pas étonné qu'il était devenu plus fort, il avait le sang Sayenjin dans les veines, le goût de combat et de s'entraîner encore plus, mais il ne se serait pas douté qu'il le rattraperait autant. Ce qui le confirmait dans l'idée qu'il aurait dû détruire la Terre et tous ses habitants. Après quelques minutes, Radditz et Goku s'éloignèrent, ce premier était essoufflé alors que le second était haineux.

\- Tu as fait des progrès Petit Frère. Sourit Radditz en essuyant le sang sur la lèvre.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Cracha Goku. Je te répète que je n'ai rien à voir avec toi.

\- Tu ne peux renier tes origines. Tu es un Sayenjin, tu as le sang de la race la plus puissante qui a existé que tu le veuilles ou non. S'agaça rapidement le plus âgé.

\- Ecoutez-le celui-là. S'éleva la voix moqueuse d'Abigaël, les faisant la regarder. Un peuple de puissant guerrier, hein ? Ricana-t-elle froidement. Une race qui s'est éteinte car elle n'a pas écouté un imbécile qui l'a mise en garde.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Questionna Radditz, fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

\- Vous voulez savoir la vraie histoire de la fin de la Planète Végéta ? Je vais vous la dire, moi. Annonça-t-elle fièrement. Végéta plissa les yeux. Doria a eu pour ordre de tuer une escouade sur la planète Kanassa, il y a plus de 30 ans de cela. Commença-t-elle à raconter. Frieza avait déjà l'intention de les éliminer car ils devenaient encombrant et inutile mais aussi à cause de cette stupide légende du Guerrier Légendaire qui n'apparaîtrait que tous les 1 000 ans. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'une rébellion, bien qu'il était et est beaucoup plus puissant que tous ses macaques. Étonnamment, leur chef, un certain Baddack aurait survécu à Doria.

Goku vit du coin de l'œil que Radditz se tendit au nom de Baddack. Il fronça les sourcils, il vit du respect mais aussi du dégoût et de la colère dans ses yeux. Il se demandait pourquoi cette réaction venant de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Végéta qui restait stoïque mais ses poings, trahissait sa haine.

\- Il serait immédiatement rentré sur la Planète Végéta pour prévenir tout le monde, mais aucun ne l'a écouté. Ils étaient certains que Frieza avait autant de respect pour eux, qu'ils en avaient pour lui. Certains qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille etc., etc. Alors courageusement, ou stupidement, voyez ça comme vous le voulez. Il s'est jeté dans la bataille perdu d'avance, il se serait battu comme un forcené et se serait débarrassé d'une centaine de Soldat à lui tout seul. Frieza en a eu marre et c'est là qu'il a détruit cette planète et ses pitoyables habitants.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la plaine à la fin de son sombre récit. Radditz baissa les yeux et la haine pour le Tyran s'amplifia. Baddack. Son père. Il se souvient qu'il était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs Soldats. Les Sayenjins le respectaient énormément. Il était peut-être né basse classe mais il était rapidement monté en niveau. C'était lui que l'on appelé pour des Planètes difficile. Ce père qu'il haïssait et qu'il admirait en même temps, il s'était battu contre le Tyran. Il n'avait pas eu peur de l'affronter malgré la crainte qu'il représentait. Lui qui revenait de chaque mission, peut-être pas toujours en bonne état, mais il revenait. Ce père qui l'avait rabaissé car il possédait une force risible selon lui, une force qui ne méritait pas son attention, pas que les liens familiaux étaient important pour les Sayenjins, mais au fond de lui, il avait toujours espérer que son père soit fier de lui, mais ce dernier ne le regardait qu'avec dégoût et déception. Il le haïssait tellement mais apprendre qu'il avait affronté le Tyran, seul, et qu'il avait vaincu une centaine de Soldat, le faisait l'admirer encore plus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Goku qui avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire de l'histoire tragique des Sayenjins, ce qui était le cas. Le Sayenjin n'éprouvait rien à ce récit. Ce peuple n'était pas le sien, il avait beau avoir leur sang dans les veines, il n'était et ne sera jamais comme eux. Jamais, il ne tuerait des innocents pour le plaisir, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être fier de soi face à des ennemis faibles, ou détruire des populations qui n'avaient aucun moyen, ni la force, de se défendre. C'était juste pathétique. Les Sayenjins étaient des êtres barbares et ils refusaient de devenir comme eux.

\- Donc laisse-moi rire en disant que les Sayenjins sont puissant. Et puis, avec la technologie que vous aviez, pourquoi personne n'aurait fait attention à une météorite ? S'éleva la voix amusée d'Abigaël. C'est sûr que ce Baddack a du mérite mais il aurait dû déguerpir, il faut être stupide de ne pas voir la différence de force.

\- Il a défendu son peuple. On se bat quoi qu'il arrive. Grogna Végéta, se souvenant de la réputation du père de Radditz.

\- Et regarde où cela l'a mené. Rigola-t-elle doucement en roulant des yeux. A quoi cela sert de se battre si on sait que la bataille est perdue d'avance ? Demanda la fille de Goku en le regardant, un sourcil levé. Comment peut-on croire que l'on peut vaincre le Boss alors que l'on a rien pu contre les ''moins gradés'' ? Doria l'a mis au tapis en un battement de cil, il aurait dû faire marcher son cerveau et fuir.

Végéta serra les poings et ne sut quoi répliquer. Cette fille lui sortait par les yeux, il voulait tellement lui faire ravaler son sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux… S'éleva la voix de Goku, les faisant tous les regarder. Je m'en fiche de ce peuple. De comment il a disparu et par qui. Je suis peut-être un Sayenjin mais je suis avant tout, un Terrien. Rien de tout ceci ne me concerne. Tu m'as pris ma fille… Chuchota-t-il en levant ses yeux froids sur Radditz. Et ça, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais.

Avant que Radditz ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Goku se jeta rapidement sur lui. Le plus âgé tentait d'esquiver mais le plus jeune était beaucoup trop rapide et il arrivait à peine à parer ses attaques.

\- Je parie ta vie que c'est Kakarotto qui l'emporte. Ricana sadiquement Abigaël en regardant Végéta, visage en biais. Quoi que, qu'il meurt ou non, je vais te tuer. Déclara-t-elle en durcissant son visage, elle décroisa les bras et se tourna entièrement face à lui.

\- Alors viens. Cracha-t-il en se mettant en position.

Abigaël leva son index et l'incita à commencer le combat. Le Prince se jeta sur elle et l'affrontement commença. Végéta envoya des coups à une vitesse étonnante mais Abigaël les évita sans aucun problème. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle bougeait rapidement la tête pour éviter les coups, ce qui agaça Végéta qui augmenta sa vitesse. Abigaël esquiva un coup en se mettant sur le côté et lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre, le faisant grimacer et se plier sous la douleur.

\- Je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça. Cela devient ennuyant ce combat.

Végéta se recula rapidement et souffla pour reprendre sa respiration. Abigaël croisa les bras et aucune trace d'amusement ne se trouvait dans ses yeux.

\- Je me demande si Doria est vraiment mort comme tu le prétends. A moins que comme avec moi, tu l'as pris en traître.

Végéta serra les poings et les dents. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle se posa subitement au sol, elle leva les yeux.

\- Prépare donc ta meilleure attaque, je ne l'esquiverais pas. Déclara-t-elle, le rendant perplexe. Je ne bougerais même pas d'un centimètre.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ?_ Se demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

\- Décide-toi car je ne vais pas rester planté là toute la journée. Soupira-t-elle.

Végéta hésita un instant. Il avait une très mauvaise impression, mais c'était sa chance de se débarrasser d'elle. Il se positionna sur le côté et pris la position du ''Garlic Gun''. Il se concentra et une aura violette l'entoura et des éclairs se générèrent au creux de ses mains et dans son aura. Sa puissance augmenta rapidement et le détecteur de la plus jeune bipa. Les chiffres augmentaient mais cela n'inquiéta aucunement la demi-Sayenjin. Végéta repensa à toutes ses années. Des années de souffrances, d'humiliations. Des années où il a dû être rabaissé pour devenir plus fort. Il sentit son énergie augmentait et sa haine viscérale pour Frieza, Zarbon, Doria et Abigaël. Les moqueries sur son Peuple et sur lui. La vérité sur la destruction de sa Planète Natal. Frieza qui lui a menti pendant toutes ses années, malgré tout, il pensa à son père. Comment avait-il pu donner sa confiance à ce démon du Froid ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à se rebeller avec tous les Sayenjins ? Abigaël fronça les sourcils lorsque sa puissance ne ralenti pas et les chiffres la surprise, puis l'abasourdissait. Sa puissance se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de Doria et elle augmentait encore et encore, comment s'était possible ? Comment ce Prince de pacotille pouvait être aussi puissant ? Depuis quand ? Végéta repensa ensuite à l'humiliation d'Abigaël sur la Terre et surtout, l'humiliation qu'il avait subi devant ce basse-classe de Kakarotto. Un traître, un misérable qui reniait sa race, ses origines. Le même qui avait réussi à l'humilier devant cette gamine qu'il haïssait tant. Un être faible comme lui, n'aurait jamais dû le mettre autant à mal sur cette Planète Ridicule, jamais. Sa colère augmenta à lui en faire mal au cœur. Abigaël écarquilla les yeux en se reculant d'un pas sous le choc. Végéta avait dépassé la puissance de Doria et continuait d'augmenter. Un vent brusque s'éleva dans la plaine, faisant stopper le combat entre Radditz et Goku. La lueur de l'aura violette dansait merveilleusement sur l'eau aux alentours et éblouie la plaine. La fille de Kakarotto serra les dents et les poings. Il avait bel et bien tué Doria, sa puissance ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle enragea de plus belle.

\- Il y a un problème ? Rigola sadiquement Végéta en voyant le choc sur le visage de la plus jeune.

\- Aucun. Se reprit Abigaël avec un sourire glaciale. Allez envoi.

\- _Abigaël._ S'éleva la voix de Zarbon à son oreille en même temps que le Prince envoya son attaque.

L'attaque de Végéta se dirigea sur Abigaël et la toucha. L'explosion qui retentit fut gigantesque et firent trembler les alentours, le vent fut violent et repoussa les Sayenjins qui étaient à quelques mètres de là. Après quelques minutes, les tremblements se calmèrent, le vent aussi, un silence profond envahi la plaine. Les Sayenjins purent ouvrir les yeux. Un cratère se trouvait là où aurait dû se trouver la fille de Kakarotto mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune fille. Radditz se réjouit, Végéta avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser d'Abigaël, il était sûr qu'il allait y arriver. Ce n'était pas le Prince des Sayenjins pour rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui n'avait pas l'air énervé de cette scène, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Il regarda Végéta qui avait les dents serrés, il reprenait sa respiration qui était difficile, il tenait ses côtes et il voyait qu'il souffrait, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

\- _Pas bougé, c'est ça oui. Où est-ce qu'elle est ?_ Se demanda-t-il en regardant les alentours.

Il avait senti son énergie s'éloignait mais ensuite plus rien. Est-elle partie ou attendait-elle pour l'attaquer ? Ils restèrent sur leur garde et après quelques minutes, ils comprirent, sauf Radditz, qu'elle était partie, mais pourquoi ? Elle qui voulait tellement tuer Végéta, pourquoi battre en retraite ? La colère de Goku redescendit légèrement et il commença à s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Il avait remarqué qu'ils étaient partis lors de leur combat et il avait décidé de ne rien faire. S'ils voulaient récupérer les Dragon Ball, ils devaient éloigner les plus puissants, moins il y en aura, mieux ce sera.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci était en plein vol et maudit Zarbon. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'inquiétait autant ? Pourquoi devait-elle revenir en urgence ? Végéta allait se réjouir, il avait gagné du temps pour sa mort. Elle s'arrêta soudainement en sentant l'énergie de Frieza, il était accompagné d'une autre beaucoup plus faible que lui, mais plus haute que les Nameks. Elle soupira en pensant au savon qu'il lui passerait en sachant qu'elle avait éliminé Ginyu, elle haussa les épaules et reparti en direction du vaisseau. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ferait de toute façon ? Il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas peur de la mort et puis, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais rien. Elle ne comprenait pas l'affection qu'il avait pour elle, tout comme elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Tyran. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, depuis enfant, elle s'amusait à contredire ses ordres pour savoir jusqu'à où qu'il pouvait supporter. A sa surprise, il l'a réprimandé et la menaçait, mais il ne mettait jamais ses menaces à exécution. Elle avait plus d'une fois vu Zarbon et Doria se prendre une correction pour moins que ça mais jamais, jamais il n'avait levé la main sur elle. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était l'image d'un père, loin de là. Dans ce rôle, elle pourrait sûrement dire que ce Kakarotto était parfait, sauf le fait qu'il avait le sang de ses singes qui se faisaient appeler guerriers dans les veines. Malgré ses souvenirs, une colère était en elle et ne savait pas comment se l'expliquer et sur qui exactement. Frieza, Doria et Zarbon étaient sa famille, ils étaient ceux qui s'en rapprochaient le plus, même Kolke, seulement avec lui, c'était assez différent. En pensant au reptile rose, ses poings se serrèrent, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Abigaël arriva près du vaisseau et leva un sourcil en voyant les Dragon Ball sans aucune surveillance, elle plissa les yeux en voyant les cadavres des Soldats au sol, elle se posa et vérifia les alentours du regard et avec son énergie, mais elle ne sentit personne. La fille de Kakarotto leva les yeux lorsque Zarbon arriva en vitesse.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda la jeune fille dès qu'il se posa.

\- J'ai suivi les deux Nameks. Il faut croire que c'était une diversion. Dit-il en remarquant les Dragon Ball.

\- Tu les as retrouvés ?

\- Non mais Jeece est mort. Lui révéla-t-il, la mine assombrie en la regardant.

\- Ce n'est pas une grande perte. Répondit calmement la plus jeune. J'ai tué Ginyu. Avoua-t-elle en le regardant. Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle en voyant son air dépité. Il le méritait.

\- C'est lui qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Demanda le reptile vert en levant un sourcil.

\- Raconte-pas n'importe quoi… C'est Végéta… Grogna-t-elle.

La demi-Sayenjin lui raconta alors tous ce qu'il s'est passé. L'arrivée de Ginyu, les affrontements, ainsi que la bourde du Commandant, l'arrivée de Radditz et le fait que Végéta était maintenant au courant de la destruction de sa planète.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il deviendrait aussi fort. Avoua Zarbon entre ses dents.

\- On l'a sous-estimé, mais il ne perd rien pour attendre. Siffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé au juste ?

\- Comme tu le sais, on n'est pas les seuls à vouloir ses Dragon Ball. Les Soldats ont été décimés et le Commando de Ginyu aussi…

\- Et Kolke ?

\- Frieza l'a renvoyé.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aucune idée. Avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, il n'y a plus que nous deux qui puissent les surveiller le tant que Frieza sache la formule pour réaliser le vœu.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça. Soupira-t-elle en se détournant.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner.

\- Me changer. Répondit-elle simplement.

Zarbon la regarda s'éloigner, puis posa ses yeux sur les 7 boules inscrit d'étoiles noir. Frieza arrivera-t-il à connaître la formule ? Qu'est-ce qui va apparaître s'il réussit ? Il se posait plein de question, malheureusement, qui restait sans réponse. Il doutait vraiment de cette histoire. Comment pourraient-elles exaucer des vœux ? Seulement, trop de personne était à leurs recherches pour ne pas prendre cette histoire en considération. Il soupira en regardant la direction qu'avait prise Abigaël, il ne voulait pas être à la place de Végéta. La colère qui émanait de la jeune fille était la même que quand elle était arrivée sur Frieza 51. Le jour où qu'elle s'était jeté sur Radditz pour lui faire payer la mort de son père. Leur Seigneur était intervenu et il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait la tuer. Au final, il était ravi qu'il ne l'ait pas fait et leur Lord avait eu raison de vouloir la garder parmi eux. Frieza n'allait pas apprécier de savoir pour sa fidèle main droite.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Elle grogna en voyant les tenus qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire, elle n'aimait pas ces armures, elle la gênait trop à l'épaule avec ses épaulettes, elle opta seulement pour la combi' noire, cela serait suffisant. Elle espérait que Frieza découvrirait rapidement cette formule, pour qu'ils quittent enfin cette Planète. Elle ôta le scooter et leva les yeux sur le miroir face à elle. Doria était mort ainsi que les Soldats qui l'accompagnaient. Kolke était rentré, mais pourquoi Frieza l'avait-il congédié si soudainement ? Qu'est-ce que le démon du froid prévoyait ? Elle se retourna et sortit du vaisseau. Elle leva un sourcil dès qu'elle vit Gohan et Krilin, mais ce qui la surprit c'était qu'ils étaient accompagnés de Végéta, Kakarotto et Radditz. Ils avaient l'air sûr d'eux face à Zarbon, qui avait les bras croisés et un sourire froid aux lèvres.

\- Regardez qui voilà. Si vous pensez que vous arriverez à avoir ces Dragon Ball, vous vous fourvoyez. Sourit le reptile vert en faisant bouger sa tête, mettant sa natte dans son dos.

\- Ils sont idiots, qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? Ricana Abigaël en se postant à ses côtés.

\- Ne nous sous-estimez pas. Grogna Radditz.

\- Tu veux t'occuper de qui ? Demanda Abigaël à l'intention de Zarbon, en ignorant royalement son ''oncle''.

\- Je te laisse le Prince des Macaques si c'est ça que tu te demandes vraiment. Lui répondit le plus grand en la regardant avec un sourire.

\- Ah, c'est trop aimable de ta part. Ironisa-t-elle en faisant craquer ses articulations, mettant les guerriers en garde. Je te laisse Kakarotto et le gamin, je suis gentille.

\- Tu te gardes les meilleurs évidemment. Ricana-t-il en roulant des yeux.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'ils disparurent tous les deux. Abigaël réapparut entre Radditz et Végéta, qui n'eurent à peine le temps de se tourner qu'elle envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes de Radditz qui fut envoyé à quelques mètres des combattants, puis un coup de coude dans le ventre de Végéta qui se plia légèrement, elle envoya une boule d'énergie sur Krilin qui fut envoyé dans le lac. Goku et Gohan n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Zarbon se retrouva derrière eux, il leur envoya chacun une boule d'énergie dans le dos, qui les rejeta violemment en avant. Contrairement à Végéta et Radditz, ils se reprirent très vite et atterrir sur leur pied. Les lèvres de Zarbon s'étirèrent dans un sourire alors qu'il se redressa et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- _Il est rapide._ Pensa amèrement le Sayenjin de la Terre.

\- N'espérez pas avoir la moindre chance face à moi.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Gohan reste à l'écart. Ordonna doucement son père en faisant un pas.

\- Mais Papa… Commença à protester son fils avant de se stopper au regard de son Paternel.

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me vaincre tout seul ? Demanda Zarbon avec un ton moqueur.

\- Beaucoup ont fait l'erreur de me sous-estimer, je ne serais pas aussi confiant si j'étais toi. Sourit Goku avec confiance.

Goku serra les poings et fit ressortir son énergie. Gohan se recula, résigné à faire ce que son père voulait. Zarbon n'était pas aussi fort que lui et il en viendrait à bout rapidement. Zarbon sourit et se précipita sur Goku.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci se redressa et croisa les bras, alors que Radditz et Végéta se reprirent. Ils la fusillèrent du regard.

\- A deux contre une fille ? Pathétique jusqu'au bout, hein ? Ricana-t-elle sans aucune once d'humour.

\- Tu peux parler étant donné que tu t'es attaqué à un Namek avec Doria. Riposta sèchement le Prince.

\- Alors tu étais là ? Sourit Abigaël. Tu t'es caché, hein ?

Végéta se précipita sur elle, mais elle esquiva toutes ses attaques. Radditz se mêla à l'affrontement mais cela ne changea rien. La jeune fille esquiver leur coup avec une superbe rapidité et une agaçante facilité.

\- Vous n'êtes pas synchronisé et trop prévisible. Vous vous gênez plus qu'autre chose. Ricana la demi-Sayenjin.

Le Prince enragea et redoubla la violence de ses coups en augmentant sa force. A un moment du combat, Végéta s'apprêtait à réussir à lui donner un coup mais Radditz s'interposa l'obligeant à changer son angle d'attaque. D'un violent coup de poing, le Prince éjecta Radditz, ce qui amusa la jeune fille dès qu'elle s'écarta.

\- Dégage de là ! Grogna Végéta en direction du frère de Goku.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait dit… S'étonna le Sayenjin en se relevant.

\- Je m'en fou, c'est moi qui la tuera et personne d'autres. Siffla-t-il en fixant haineusement la plus jeune. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi alors si tu interviens encore une fois, je te tuerais moi-même. Menaça glacialement le Prince.

\- C'est ta fierté qui te tuera. Lui dit Abigaël. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu meurs maintenant. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te vanter d'avoir tué Doria.

Abigaël écarta légèrement les jambes, flanchit légèrement les genoux et serra les poings. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Son énergie augmenta et le Prince ne perdit pas son sourire. Il savait jusqu'à où aller sa puissance et elle n'était si éloigné de la sienne actuelle, c'était la seule chose dont il pouvait remercier Kakarotto et sa fille. Sa force avait doublé à l'article de la mort et il avait remarqué son regard de surprise lorsqu'il avait effectué son ''Garlic Gun''. Ils étaient à armes à peu près égales et il n'aurait besoin de personne pour la massacrer. Une aura violette entoura Abigaël et celle-ci généra des éclairs blanches, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent légèrement au sol et elle émit un léger cri continu, ses cheveux se soulevèrent légèrement, laissant voir entièrement son visage. La poussière autour d'elle s'éleva à son tour et le sol se mit à trembler. L'air devint électrique et Radditz écarquilla les yeux en fixant les yeux sur son scooter. Son énergie continua à augmenter plus rapidement, elle cria laissant dégagea son Ki fortement. Son aura s'éleva à plusieurs mètres et augmenta, le souffle repoussa violemment Radditz et éclater son détecteur, alors que Végéta avait du mal à rester sur ses jambes. Abigaël regarda Végéta et son regard était tellement durci que le Prince en trembla inconsciemment.

\- _Ce… Ce regard… Pensa le Prince, il était abasourdi._

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était cela s'était passé la veille. C'était le même regard qu'elle avait lancé à Radditz lorsqu'il lui avait dit que son père était mort. Ce regard était rempli de haine glaciale, d'une promesse de vengeance, d'une cruauté sans nom, d'une colère froide et terrorisante. Son aura était oppressante et monstrueuse. S'il ressentait ça face à elle, comment était vraiment Frieza ? Il se reprit et serra les poings. Abigaël disparut soudainement et se posta devant Végéta, dos face à lui. Elle lui donna un coup de coude si vite qu'il ne put esquiver. Il se recula d'un pas et grogna sourdement.

\- Tu devrais te mettre à fond, si tu veux survivre plus de 5 minutes. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tout aussi glaciale que son aura.

Abigaël se retourna et Végéta se précipita sur elle. Elle stoppa son poing, puis son deuxième. L'aura de la demi-Sayenjin disparut mais sa puissance resta tel qu'elle. Elle resserra son emprise sur ses mains et il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir, il la fixa tout aussi glacialement qu'elle. Végéta envoya son genou mais la jeune fille le stoppa et le combat s'engagea.

* * *

 **Du côté de Goku :**

Ce dernier s'éloigna et bien qu'il ait l'avantage, il ne pouvait se réjouir. C'était un de ses types qui avait rendu sa fille cruelle et sans émotion. Cette fille qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'il y a 10 ans, ils lui ont appris à aimer tuer des personnes innocentes, il ne pouvait l'accepter, ni le pardonner.

\- Je sais maintenant d'où lui vient sa technique. Sourit Zarbon, tout en reprenant son souffle. Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. Soupira le Reptile en se redressant, faisant froncer les sourcils au Sayenjin de la Terre. J'aurais préféré éviter mais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se concentra, une aura violette l'entoura et des éclairs se générèrent. Il prit soudainement en musculature et Goku se recula sur ses gardes. Son énergie augmenta soudainement et le visage du reptile s'élargit et il grandit de quelques centimètres. Son aura se dissipa.

\- Je ne suis pas très fier de cette forme et tu es le premier à la voir. Ricana-t-il.

\- Je comprends pourquoi, tu es laid. Grimaça légèrement le Sayenjin, énervant son adversaire.

\- Ferme-là, sale singe. Grogna Zarbon. Je vais te réduire en bouillie vermine. Siffla-t-il.

\- Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes.

Goku se jeta sur lui et le combat semblait vraiment être équilibré, seulement, Zarbon sentit rapidement que la force de son ennemi augmentait rapidement et il eut un certain mal à esquiver ses attaques. Le Sayenjin de la Terre envoya un violent coup de genou dans le ventre de Zarbon, qui se plia en deux. Goku lui donna un second coup au visage qui l'envoya traversé une colline. Le Reptile se reprit et se précipita de nouveau sur Goku. Le combat au corps-à-corps s'engagea. Après plusieurs minutes, Zarbon fit une feinte au Sayenjin et lui envoya un coup de pied au menton en roulant en arrière. Goku recula et se frotta le menton. C'était le temps de finir ce combat et s'occupait du reste, il sentait l'énergie de Végéta qui s'abaissait de plus en plus. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil discret au vaisseau, Krilin et Gohan avait, comme convenu, profiter de leur combat pour prendre les Dragon Ball. Zarbon se précipita sur le Sayenjin et le combat recommença, ils se donnaient des coups autant qu'ils en recevaient. Cependant, Goku stoppa un de ses bras et lui donna un violent coup de poing qui lui transperça l'armure. Zarbon haleta sous la surprise mais aussi sous la douleur, un filet de sang coula le long de son menton. Goku se recula et le reptile en fit de même.

\- Ça c'est pour ma fille. Siffla le Sayenjin.

\- Qu'est-ce… Que tu… Crois ? Demanda Zarbon dans un ricanement en levant les yeux sur lui, la main posait sur son ventre qu saignait. Goku plissa les yeux. Qu'en me tuant… Elle redeviendra la petite fille… Obéissante ?

Goku serra les poings et son visage s'assombrit dangereusement. Zarbon le vit et partit dans un éclat de rire cristallin qui commença à dangereusement énervé le Sayenjin de la Terre.

\- Tu es si naïf… Ricana Zarbon, le faisant serrer les poings. En me tuant… Tu attiseras encore plus… La haine qu'elle éprouve pour votre misérable espèce… Si tu me tues, elle se fera un plaisir de te tuer ensuite, dès qu'elle aura tué ce stupide macaque pour Doria… Toi et ton stupide bâtard… Vous êtes condamnés avec Seigneur Frieza et Abigaël… Déclara-t-il dans un grand éclat de rire, faisant enrager Goku. Elle est fier d'être devenue ce qu'elle est, demande-lui si tu ne me crois pas.

Avant que Goku ne réplique quoi que ce soit, Gohan apparut entre les deux combattants et avant que le Reptile ne puisse se mettre en garde. Le fils aîné du Sayenjin lui envoya une vague déferlante qui le désintégra, sous la grande surprise de son père. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Zarbon avait totalement disparu.

\- Gohan, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- J'ai fait ce que tu aurais été incapable de faire… Déclara sombrement le jeune garçon en se retournant, sans aucun regret.

Gohan baissa les yeux et vit le regard peiné de sa sœur. Il serra les poings, comment pouvait-elle éprouver de la tristesse à la mort de ce monstre ? Il se posait cette question mais il connaissait la réponse. Sa petite sœur était morte et cette fille n'avait que son apparence. Il était retourné sur ses pas alors qu'il devait appeler le Dragon pour ressusciter leurs amis. Il avait entendu tout ce que le Reptile avait dit à son père et il comprit. Zarbon voulait jouer avec ses sentiments. Ce dernier croyait toujours qu'Abigaël pouvait revenir, avoir un déclic sur qui était vraiment sa famille. Zarbon avait touché le point sensible. Lui l'avait eu, Abigaël était morte et il allait s'en débarrasser. Elle paierait pour la mort des Namek et de tous ceux qu'elle avait massacrée. Il arrêtait de refouler sa haine, arrêtait de se retenir et le fait d'avoir tué Zarbon en était la preuve. Gohan ne le sut pas mais il devint cette personne qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité devenir. Il était changé et aucun des présents ne se doutaient à quel point.

\- Gohan, attends ! Ordonna son père alors que celui-ci perdit de l'altitude.

Le fils de Chichi ne l'écouta pas et continuait sa descente. Il croisa les yeux d'Abigaël et le visage de celle-ci se durcit. Le plus âgé des deux se posa à quelques mètres sans jeter un regard à Végéta, qui avait le pied d'Abigaël sur l'arrière de sa tête. Le frère et la sœur se fixèrent et ils purent voir la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je crois que… S'éleva la voix basse de la demi-Sayenjin, qui ferma les yeux en retirant son pied. Que vous êtes vraiment arrivé à m'énerver. Dit-elle en rouvrant.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Siffla Gohan. Tu as-tué des personnes innocentes et tu dois payer pour ça.

Abigaël leva la main en direction de Végéta et une boule d'énergie se généra. Celui-ci se releva et grimaça à la douleur dans ses côtes.

\- Arrête ! S'écria Radditz en voulant s'interposer mais c'était trop tard.

La demi-Sayenjin désintégra le Prince avant qu'il ne puisse s'esquiver. Gohan ne bougea pas et ne ressentit rien face à ça. Il le méritait après tout, c'était un monstre lui aussi. Goku serra les poings et n'étaient pas choqué, sachant qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Mais voir sa fille tuait de sang-froid à nouveau lui pinça le cœur. Son cœur refusait de croire Zarbon, mais sa raison lui disait la même chose que Gohan. Que cette fille n'avait que l'apparence de la sienne. Radditz se précipita sur Abigaël, mais celle-ci disparut et il frappa dans le vide. Elle réapparut derrière lui et le transperça d'un rayon d'énergie, en plein cœur. Il tomba au sol, les yeux vides et plus aucun souffle de vie. Abigaël ne souriait même pas. Elle n'éprouvait pour l'instant aucun plaisir. Elle regarda Gohan qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et qui n'exprimait aucune émotion. La demi-Sayenjin s'avança et arriva à environ 3 mètre de son frère. Il baissa les yeux et elle les leva. Abigaël balança son poing droit au même moment que Gohan balança son poing gauche. Les deux poings s'entrechoquèrent créant un cratère sous les pieds des jumeaux et une onde de choc qui se répercuta dans la plaine.

* * *

 **Du côté de Chichi :**

Celle-ci étendait son linge mécaniquement, sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Son père le Roi Guyamo était à la porte qui menait au Jardin et la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé et il avait horreur de la voir ainsi. Elle qui était si pleine de vie lorsqu'elle était enfant, impulsive et capricieuse mais qui ne restait jamais au silence ainsi, même en étant contrarié. Jamais. Elle était devenue une coquille vide et cela le tuait de la voir ainsi. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour la consoler, ni pour la rassurer. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Elle avait vu sa fille maltraiter l'envahisseur, elle n'avait vu aucune honte, aucune culpabilité, même en ayant frappé son père. Son mari et son fils étaient partis à des milliers de Kilomètres, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelles et il savait qu'elle pensait au pire. Elle pensait toujours au pire lorsque cela concernait sa famille et il la comprenait. Lui-même avait été anéanti en apprenant pour sa petite-fille. Il sortit de ses tristes pensées lorsque sa fille unique finit sa tâche et qu'elle prit le panier. Elle passa près de lui mais ne lui jeta pas un seul regard, ni un seul mot. Elle posa son linge sur la table et entreprit de faire la vaisselle.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester Papa… S'éleva la voix rauque de Chichi, lorsqu'elle remplit le bac.

\- J'ai promis à Goku de veiller sur toi. Lui répondit son père en s'asseyant.

A la fin de sa phrase, il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et un léger gémissement de la part de sa fille. Il se leva précipitamment pour voir si elle allait bien. Celle-ci se détourna lorsqu'il s'approcha, elle attrapa une serviette et la posa sur sa plaie.

\- Laisse-moi voir. Lui dit Guyamo en s'approchant.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Sourit-t-elle en levant les yeux sur lui.

\- Chichi…

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Le coupa sa fille plus glacialement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, le faisant se taire. J'ai connu pire de toute façon… Murmura-t-elle ensuite en cherchant un pansement dans un des placards de la cuisine.

Le Roi ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Qu'était une griffure comparée à la perte d'un enfant ?

\- Rentre chez toi Papa, cela ira. Rassura-t-elle en le regardant.

Guyamo hocha la tête avec résignation.

\- Appel-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Chichi acquiesça et il quitta la maison, si pleine de vie autrefois. Maison qui était égayé par le rire des enfants ou de leurs incessantes disputes. La femme de Goku le regarda partir et s'assit sur la chaise, oubliant l'eau qui continuait de couler, oubliant sa blessure. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le paysage par-delà la fenêtre. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la solitude quand elle était enfant, quand elle est devenue une jeune fille. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours en fait, la solitude faisait partie de son train de vie. Bien que son mari et son fils étaient souvent à la maison, lorsqu'ils partaient pour s'entraîner, rester seule ne lui posait aucun problème, elle n'avait pas à faire semblant. Pas à faire semblant que tout allait bien, que la perte de sa fille ne l'avait pas autant détruite.

\- _Goku… Gohan…_

L'inquiétude la rongeait, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient partis. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Est-ce que la recherche des Dragon Ball se passait sans encombre ? Et avaient-ils retrouvés Abigaël ? Allaient-ils rentrés sain et sauf ? Elle avait confiance en son mari. Elle n'avait pas été très emballé par le voyage de son aîné, mais elle n'avait plus la force de bataillait avec eux, le voulait-elle ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir délaissé son fils pendant ses 10 ans, plus d'une fois elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle l'avait à peine serré dans ses bras, à peine dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait l'impression que si elle donnait trop d'amour à Gohan, alors c'était oublié qu'elle avait aussi une fille, qui était quelque part dans l'espace, avec des monstres sans cœur, qui lui faisait sûrement subir des atrocités. Chichi posa sa main au niveau de son cœur et serra son kimono dans sa main. Elle se leva et se dirigea au grenier, elle attrapa une clé qui se trouvait dans un renfoncement du mur, elle ouvrit le grenier et le renfermé lui chatouilla les narines qui lui arracha une légère grimace de dégoût, elle alluma la lumière et elle ne fit pas attention au désordre. Elle se dirigea vers une grosse caisse en bois et s'agenouilla en face, elle resta là à fixer la caisse sans pouvoir rien faire. Après de longues minutes qui paraissaient des heures, elle l'ouvrit doucement. Dans la caisse se trouvait des vêtements de petite fille. Chichi attrapa une robe de couleur bleu et orange. La femme de Goku sourit en se souvenant de la comédie de sa fille, elle détestait porter des robes et elle avait dû batailler pendant des heures pour qu'elle l'a mette. Comme pour ses cheveux d'ailleurs, c'était Goku qui avait dû s'en occuper, elle avait horreur qu'on le lui touche mise à part son père. Elle avait toujours eu un lien avec Goku qu'elle ne comprenait pas, comme Gohan et elle. Elle posa sa robe sur ses genoux et prit l'album qui se trouvait au milieu des autres vêtements. Elle l'ouvrit et ses yeux s'attristèrent lorsqu'elle tomba sur une photo, où ils étaient tous à la pêche. Goku venait de pêcher un énorme poisson et le tenait par la queue. Gohan se trouvait à ses jambes et son mari le regardait avec un sourire plein de tendresse. Elle se rappelait qu'Abigaël lui avait sauté sur le dos et avait ses deux bras autour du cou de son paternel et avait un grand sourire de bonheur et montrant ses dents, avec la seconde main de son père dans ses cheveux noirs, assez long pour son jeune âge. Une perle d'eau tomba sur la photo et en passant la main sur la joue, elle comprit qu'elle pleurait. Elle serra la photo près de son cœur et laissa ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Comment sa vie si paisible avait pu virer au cauchemar ? Sa fille lui manquait tellement. Elle voulait tellement la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras, lui dire à quelle point qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle lui manquait. Goku la ramènerait, ce cauchemar se terminerait et tout redeviendra comme avant, il redeviendrait une famille, ils oublieraient tout. Chichi voulait tellement y croire mais ce qu'elle avait vu dans la boule de Baba la fit de nouveau s'angoissait. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'ils ne pouvaient la ramener ou pire, qu'ils avaient été obligé de la… ? Le cœur de l'ex combattante se serra à cette pensée. Sa fille, son sang. Elle maudissait cet homme : Radditz. Elle se mit à penser qu'elle espérait que son mari lui ferait payer de leur avoir pris leur fille, d'avoir brisé leur famille. Elle le haïssait tellement qu'elle espérait que Goku s'en débarrasserait. Son ventre se tordit et elle grimaça à la soudaine douleur, elle ouvrit les yeux et posa sa main dessus et baissa le regard. Elle reposa l'album et referma la caisse, elle essuya ses larmes tout en se levant. Elle sortit du grenier, ferma la porte et reposa la clé à son emplacement. La douleur dans son ventre augmenta soudainement et une sensation de nausée la prit, elle se précipita dans les toilettes et s'accroupit au-dessus des cuvettes. Elle souffla plusieurs fois et la sensation s'atténua, elle s'assit contre le mur en posant sa main sur son front. Elle ne voulait pas élever son enfant avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle l'avait appris avant que son mari et son fils ne partent pour Namek. Personne n'était au courant car elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir un enfant alors qu'elle en avait perdu un ? L'angoisse de le perdre à son tour lui nouait l'estomac, que la même chose qui s'est passé il y a 10 ans ne recommence. Mais elle avait des principes et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à enlever une vie, aussi petite soit-elle. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et plongea sa tête dans ses bras sur ses genoux.

\- _Revenez…_ Pria-t-elle.

* * *

 **La situation sur la planète Namek arrive à un nouveau tournant. Un tournant qui s'annonçait dramatique. Abigaël a repris son corps et n'a pas perdu de temps à rendre à Végéta la monnaie de sa pièce, faisant de nouveau pencher la balance. Végéta appris enfin la vérité sur la Planète Végéta, le faisant détester le démon du Froid et ses mains droites et encore plus la demi-Sayenjin qui en profita pour le rabaisser à nouveau. Les Soldats de Frieza ont été décimés par Végéta et les autres. Zarbon fut éliminé par Gohan sous les yeux choqués de Goku qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ainsi que sous les yeux peiné d'Abigaël, qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à tuer Végéta et Radditz. Gohan se prépara à affronter Abigaël, des pensées sombres plein la tête et celle-ci avec une haine profonde et un sentiment de vengeance froide. A-t-il vraiment sombré dans les ténèbres ? Réussiront-ils à ressusciter leurs amis avant que Frieza ne débarque ?**

 **Chichi est dévasté par la disparition de sa fille. Ne laissant rien montrer devant sa famille, elle ne peut en faire autant lorsqu'elle est seule. Chichi est enceinte et ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Pourra-t-elle surmonter sa peur ? Se décidera-t-elle à ne pas garder l'enfant malgré ses principes ? Comment réagira Goku s'il revient de Namek ? Gohan redeviendra-t-il celui qu'il était avant ?**

 **La suite dans les prochains épisodes de ''Dragon Ball''.**

 **Bonne journée,  
Xoxo :***

 **Ps : Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas la suite mais une réécriture d'une OAV que je mettrais en Bonus. L'histoire changera légèrement car Abigaël y sera intégrée et au vue des événements, cela sera Goten à la place de Gohan, voili voilou. Si vous avez un OAV (N'importe lequel car je les apprécies tous ^^) que vous voulez voir en priorité, dîtes le moi dans les reviews ou en MP, ainsi que si vous avez quelques idées que vous aimerez bien que j'intègre et que j'y réfléchirais si cela me plaît et surtout, si c'est faisable pour rester cohérent avec l'histoire, enfin si on peut parler de cohérences dans les OAV lol ^^  
**


	17. Bonus - La revanche de Coola

**Frieza a été vaincu et la Z-team s'offre enfin du repos bien mérité. Abigaël s'adapta rapidement à la vie sur Terre mais garda tout de même son caractère froid et fier. Ils pensaient que tout irait bien mais un ennemi fait son apparition, menaçant la planète bleue.  
La suite dans ce chapitre,  
Bonne lecture :-)**

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu que cela ne soit pas la suite ^^  
J'ai eu mal au cœur en écrivant ce passage. Les personnes qui la critique m'énerve et je voulais écrire à quel point elle pouvait souffrir, car je l'adore ! : 3_

 _Ah bon ? :') Moi, j'arrive à détester aucun des deux lol  
Elle n'allait pas changer aussi vite, elle n'est pas prête de changer pour l'instant, comme Végéta d'ailleurs. Pour celui-ci, c'est la vengeance qui l'a fait réagir surtout, il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup. Végéta ne réfléchit jamais si tu l'as remarqué, surtout sous la colère… Le combat va s'annonçait très difficile surtout qu'il reste le pire à venir : Frieza. Il y aura un grand combat entre le frère et la sœur mais je n'en dis pas plus ahah :-P_

 _Concernant le couple Abigaël/Végéta, je suis assez d'accord avec toi, après je ne compte pas trop l'âge parce qu'Abigaël n'a pas la mentalité d'une ado de 15 mais d'une adulte. Elle n'a pas autant de vécu que Végéta étant du ''bon'' côté mais elle est plus vieille que son âge on va dire, elle perçoit le monde comme il est, tout comme Gohan qui n'a plus ses idéaux d'enfant. Ils ont grandi beaucoup trop vite. Le personnage qui apparaît dans l'histoire sera le point lumineux dans leur monde assombri, surtout pour Abigaël. Ensuite concernant leur haine mutuel, si je compte les mettre en couple, cela ne sera pas aussi facile et surtout pas rapide, ce n'est sûrement pas au bout de 3 ans (Référence à l'époque des Cyborgs) qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble. Il y aura beaucoup de psychologie sur les deux persos, l'évolution etc…_

 _PS : Est-ce que tu suis DBS en ce moment ? Si oui, je te dis juste qu'Abigaël a le même regard et sourire démoniaque que l'ennemi qui apparaît à la fin (qui m'a donné la chaire de poule lol), c'est pour que tu as une certaine visualisations sur la froideur qu'est Abigaël et comment je voudrais que vous la percevez, mais je ne vais pas spoiler ;-)_

 _Bisous ma bichette et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

\- Ah ah ah ! Regardez ça, Zarbon et Doria ! Quel beau spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? Ah ah ah ! Rigola à gorge déployé le démon du froid, rire qui pourrait faire froid dans le dos à n'importe qui.

Un homme qui avait décidé de contrarié ses plans de destruction, et qui n'était autre que le Sayenjin Baddack, ce fut vain et fut pris dans l'attaque du Tyran. L'image changea est une planète qui était sur le point d'exploser apparut, et son explosion envahit l'écran, la réduisant en milliers tas de poussière, toujours sous le rire joyeux de Frieza.

\- Enfin, la fin de ses Singes. S'éleva la voix de Neizu à bord d'un vaisseau qui se trouvait à proximité.

\- Il y a une capsule qui l'a quitté peu avant. S'éleva une autre, plus grave que la première, en faisant un zoom sur celle-ci.

\- C'est un enfant, on la détruit ? Demanda Dore en se tournant vers Sauzer, qui avait les bras croisés.

\- Oui. répondit-il tout de suite.

\- Laissez-là passer. Ordonna soudainement une voix glaciale et qui ne laissait aucune place à l'objection.

Les soldats se tournèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant le même siège que Frieza, qui s'avançait lentement, tout en mettant la main sur le cœur et tête baissée.

\- Mon frère aurait dû être beaucoup plus prudent et faire en sorte de tous les éliminer. Il a eu beaucoup trop confiance en lui et c'est tant pis pour lui. Déclara le démon du Froid en s'avançant juste devant l'écran. C'est hors de question que l'on se mêle de cette histoire. On a d'autres choses à régler.

\- Bien. Dirent-ils en synchronisation.

Le vaisseau s'éloigna et ils reprirent leurs sombres affaires, ignorant qu'ils auraient dû la détruire.

* * *

 **Quelques années plus tard :**

\- Mon chéri, dépêche-toi ton père t'attends. Sourit Chichi en rentrant dans la chambre de son cadet.

\- Je suis bientôt prêt. Répondit précipitamment le garçonnet de 4 ans maintenant.

La mère de famille sourit encore plus en voyant son fils courir partout pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié. Ce dernier était vraiment le portrait craché de son père. Il était tout aussi naïf que le Sayenjin de la terre, du moins à une certaine époque, jusqu'à la disparition de leur fille. Chichi perdit légèrement son sourire, sa fille était là sans vraiment l'être. Bien qu'elle était froide et hautaine ainsi que jamais avec eux, elle était heureuse qu'elle soit de nouveau parmi eux.

\- Goten, dépêche-toi où je pars sans toi. S'éleva la voix pressante de son père depuis le salon.

\- Oui, oui. Cria-t-il en retour. Hop, j'ai tout ! Déclara-t-il fièrement en attrapant son sac et le mis sur son épaule.

Il s'envola doucement et posa un bisou sur la joue de sa mère et rejoignit son père, ou celui-ci attendait accompagné de Krilin et d'Oolong.

\- Tu as tout fiston ? Demanda le Sayenjin de la Terre en regardant son cadet avec un sourire.

\- Oui ! Annonça-t-il fièrement avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, puis le perdre progressivement. Dommage que Gohan et Abigaël ne viennent pas avec nous. Déclara-t-il avec déception alors que sa queue s'enroula autour de sa taille.

\- Peut-être la prochaine fois. Sourit Goku en posant doucement sa main sur sa tête, doutant sérieusement pour Abigaël, même si bizarrement, celle-ci ne refusait pratiquement rien au plus jeune.

Le jeune reprit sa bonne humeur et ils partirent sous le regard bienveillant de la mère de Famille, qui retourna à ses taches tout en soupirant du silence qui régnait maintenant dans la maison.

* * *

 **Sur une autre planète :**

\- Comment ça Frieza a été tué ? Grogna Coola d'une voix froide, assis tranquillement sur son siège.

\- C'est un certain Goku, un Sayenjin qui l'a tué sur la Planète Namek. L'informa Sauzer.

\- Zarbon, Doria et Abigaël ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux tout en fixant les ruines autour de lui.

\- Ils auraient été tué par Végéta. Quant à Abigaël, personne ne sait où elle est et certaines rumeurs disent qu'elle est morte en même temps que la planète.

\- Personne ne peut résister à une explosion, surtout pas une bâtarde. Intervient Dore en se relevant.

Une aura violette entoura soudainement le démon du froid. Ses subordonnés se reculèrent en sentant la colère qui émanait de Coola. Le frère si semblable à Frieza mais si différent. Ce qui les faisait s'inquiétez c'était qu'il était calme et l'air serein, mais ils savaient que ce n'était que d'apparence, ce qui était beaucoup plus dangereux.

\- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. On récolte que ce que l'on mérite. Déclara-t-il en se levant de son ''trône''. Mais ce type a bafoué la réputation des démons du froid et cela ne restera sûrement pas impuni. Trouve-moi cette planète, Sauzer. Ordonna-t-il en plissant les yeux. Ils vont regretter d'avoir cherché la famille la plus puissante de l'univers.

Sauzer s'inclina et se détourna. Coola n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de son frère, mais ce Goku allait payer. Frieza avait sans doute sous-estimé son adversaire et c'était son erreur. Il était tout de même surpris qu'un simple Sayenjin l'ai tué, un singe avec aucune valeur.

* * *

 **Sur Terre :**

Le campement était pratiquement fait. Krilin s'occupait du feu, Oolong finissait de monter les tentes et Goten observait attentivement Krilin avec sa curiosité d'enfant. L'ex moine lui expliquait comment faire pour que le feu ne s'éteigne pas et quand il fallait remettre du bois. Goku était partie pêcher leur repas du soir.

\- Tu peux aller chercher du bois ? Demanda Krilin en regardant le fils cadet de son ami d'enfance.

Goten accepta avec plaisir. Krilin le regarda s'éloigner tout en arborant un sourire nostalgique. Ce garçon était le portrait craché de son père au même âge. Il avait l'impression de retomber en enfance avec lui, il avait la même naïveté et la même joie de vivre, et le même goût pour le combat. Comme les autres membres de la Z-team, il avait bien remarqué la différence avec Abigaël, elle regardait froidement et sèchement toute la Z-team, mais bizarrement, lors des fêtes organisaient par Bulma et où qu'elle se rendait à contrecœur avec l'insistance de Chichi, elle l'écoutait lui parler sans jamais lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs, comme elle avait pu le faire avec Yamcha ou lui-même. Elle ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qu'il disait mais, il avait plus d'une fois remarqué les coups d'œil de la jeune femme, de 19 ans maintenant sur son frère lorsqu'il lui parlait. Leur relation lui faisait beaucoup penser à celle de Gohan et Piccolo. Ils ne comprendraient sûrement jamais les enfants Son et comment il pouvait ''attendrir'' des êtres comme les deux guerriers, anciennement sanguinaire.

\- Cela suffit comme ça ? Demanda Goten avec un grand sourire digne de son père, le sortant de ses pensées. Il le perdit en sentant une aura mauvaise autour d'eux.

\- Oui, c'est parfait, pose-les près de… Krilin s'interrompit en entendant un crissement de feuille, il plissa les yeux.

L'ex moine se releva en faisant le tour du paysage des yeux, sur ses gardes. Oolong se demandait ce qu'il leur arrivait en voyant leurs airs grave et sérieux. Krilin se tourna vers le fils de son ami.

\- Goten atten… Voulut-il prévenir lorsqu'il se fit soudainement frapper derrière la tête, le faisant tomber dans l'inconscience.

\- Krilin ! S'inquiéta le cadet Son.

Goten fit un pas mais il sentit soudainement ses forces le quitter, il lâcha le bois qu'il tenait. Il détestait tellement cette sensation. Abigaël avait tendance à la serrer pour le convaincre de l'enlever, mais il avait peur de souffrir, ce qui la désespérait. Il vacilla et tomba en avant mais Dore qui le tenait par la queue, le souleva en rigolant.

\- C'est ça un Sayenjin. Rigola le Soldat en commençant à faire tourner le garçonnet qui gémit.

\- C'est un demi-Sayenjin d'après nos informations. S'éleva la voix de Sauzer, qui était assis avec la casserole de nourriture. Toutes leurs forces sont concentrées dans leur queue, si tu la serre, ils ne sont plus rien.

\- Il n'est pas vraiment impressionnant. Se moqua Neizu en croisant les bras.

\- Fiche-moi la paix ! Ordonna froidement Goten en arrivant à se retourner.

\- Son visage me dit quelque chose… S'éleva la voix pensive de Sauzer en se levant du rocher et jeta la casserole.

Il s'avança et s'inclina légèrement. Goten se tendit et serra les poings tout en jetant un regard froid au Soldat. Goten ne les craignait pas car il savait que son père n'était pas loin et qu'il s'en débarrasserait, comme tous les ennemis qu'il avait dû affronter.

\- Il ressemble étrangement à ce gamin qui était dans la Capsule, le jour de la destruction de la planète Végéta. Se rappela soudainement le Commandant. Un lien avec San Goku ? Demanda-t-il au garçonnet.

\- C'est mon papa. Et il vous fera payer ! Cracha le demi-Sayenjin entre ses dents.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça. Rigola Dore en le tournant par queue de nouveau, le faisant gémir de douleur.

\- Lâche-le. Gronda une voix haineuse derrière les combattants.

Les soldats se retournèrent et Goku arriva, les yeux plissés en les regardant avec mépris et plus qu'énerver.

\- On commençait à croire que tu t'étais caché. Sourit Sauzer avec provocation en croisant les bras.

\- Je vous conseille de le lâcher tout de suite. Siffla le Sayenjin de la Terre en serrant les poings.

Une colère froide l'envahit. Depuis la disparition de sa fille, cela lui était devenue insupportable que l'on s'en prenne à ses amis et encore plus à ses enfants. Le fait de voir Goten entre les mains du Soldat, faisait qu'il commençait à ressentir la haine qu'il avait ressentie face à Radditz, qu'il ressentait la culpabilité et l'impuissance de l'époque. Il ne laisserait plus personne lui enlevait un membre de sa famille, faire du mal à ceux pour qui il s'entraînait aussi dur.

\- Il n'a pas l'air plus fort que son rejeton. Ricana le soldat vert en balançant Goten sur le côté, sa chute fut amorti par la tente.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda froidement le Sayenjin de la Terre.

\- C'est le frère de Frieza qui nous envoie. Déclara Sauzer alors qu'il prenait sa pose, suivit de ses coéquipiers, moins ridicule que le Commando Ginyu.

\- Goten, allez-vous mettre à l'abri ! Ordonna Goku alors qu'il s'envola lorsque ses ennemis l'attaquèrent.

\- Papa ! S'inquiéta le plus jeune.

Le combat fut rapidement à l'avantage du Sayenjin malgré leur nombre, ce qui impressionna le groupe mais qui n'était pas si étonné, vu qu'il avait tué le frère de leur chef. Neizu s'apprêtait à le réattaquer mais il se stoppa net en regardant derrière le Sayenjin. Les guerriers se posèrent au sol, face à Goku.

\- Seigneur Coola. Murmura Dore avec surprise tout en s'inclinant, suivit des autres.

Goku fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Il arrondi les yeux devant le parfait sosie de son ennemi juré, il remarqua la différence au niveau de la couleur et que son air n'avait rien de supérieur mais neutre, ses yeux exprimait de l'amertume cependant, mais ce qui le tilta était la puissance qui émanait du démon du Froid. Il était plus puissant que Frieza et pourtant, il était dans sa forme finale.

\- Papa ?! Appela une voix enfantine et inquiète au-dessus des combattants.

Goku se retourna et paniqua légèrement en voyant son fils se dirigeait vers eux, pour l'aider.

\- Ne reste pas là ! Ordonna son père.

\- Je vais te tuer toi et ta famille. Déclara Coola en attaquant le plus jeune d'un laser, sortant de ses yeux.

Goten se stoppa et se mit en garde pour encaisser l'attaque, seulement, Goku arriva rapidement devant lui pour le protéger et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, il serra les dents sous la douleur et resserra son emprise sur son plus jeune fils.

\- Papa ! S'alarma son fils, regrettant d'être intervenu en voyant le dos de son paternel fumer.

Le Sayenjin attaqua le démon du froid d'un Kihoha, qui fut renvoyé avec facilité par Coola. Celui-ci regarda sa main et fixa Goku et son fils qui tombèrent à l'eau. Il s'envola et envoya une boule d'énergie dans l'eau pour voir le fond, mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Bravo Seigneur Coola. Sourit Dore en arrivant derrière lui.

\- Frieza serait fier de vous. Continua Neizu en ricanant.

\- Tsk. Il est toujours vivant. Déclara sèchement le frère de Frieza en regardant la rivière. Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver son fils, trouvez-le. Ordonna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Il a réussi à survivre à son attaque, ce qui était un exploit. Personne n'y était arrivé avant lui, il comprenait comment il avait pu vaincre son jeune frère. Il n'était pas comme les autres.

* * *

 **Quelques temps plus tard :**

Krilin se réveilla quelques temps après et parti retrouver son meilleur ami et son fils à l'aide d'Oolong. Il les retrouva rapidement, ils avaient réussi à se cacher dans une grotte, recouverte de gravats à cause des attaques des soldats pour retrouver le Sayenjin de la Terre. Oolong et le Dragon s'occupèrent de vérifier la santé des animaux de la forêt alors que Krilin s'occupait de dégager son ami d'enfance. Goten pu sortir et se débarrassa rapidement des décombres qui entouraient son père. La santé de ce dernier ne s'arrangeait pas et son visage se crispa sous la douleur, des gouttes de sueur sur le front.

\- Goten, il faut rapidement lui donner un Senzu, sinon il ne s'en sortira pas. S'inquiéta l'ex moine en regardant le plus jeune.

\- Je vais en chercher à la Tour Karine. Déclara immédiatement le fils Cadet en se retournant.

\- Prend le Dragon avec toi, il ne faut surtout pas que tu utilises tes pouvoirs. Prévint Krilin.

Goten hocha la tête et grimpa sur le dos du Dragon. Ce dernier s'envola et Krilin pria pour ne pas qu'ils tombent sur ses Soldats de malheur. De toute manière, si Goten était en danger, son instinct lui disait qu'Abigaël interviendrait, elle intervenait toujours quand son frère était en danger. Il essayait de se convaincre que cela serait le cas et s'occupa de mettre Goku dans une position confortable, en tentant d'éviter de le faire encore plus souffrir.

* * *

 **Du côté de Goten :**

Ce dernier s'inquiétait davantage pour son père. Il s'en voulait énormément car c'était à cause de lui qu'il était blessé, il aurait dû rester avec Krilin et Oolong.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de culpabilisé, papa a besoin de moi. Se reprit le Garçonnet en secouant la tête.

Il y arriva quelques heures après et le jour commença doucement à se lever. Le Dragon se stoppa à la moitié de la Tour et Goten sauta sur la colonne avec facilité.

\- Merci à tout à l'heure. Sourit-il, le Dragon s'éloigna et le jeune garçon commença à grimper. Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il précipitamment en arrivant sommet. Où où ?

Il arriva et vit Maître Karine, qui était dos tourné à lui avec son éternel bâton à la patte et qui fixait l'horizon.

\- Il me faudrait des Senzus pour mon papa ! Dit-il précipitamment.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on le demande mon garçon. Réprimanda doucement le chat en se retournant.

\- Ah… euh oui… Je suis désolé, mais mon papa est gravement blessé et il risque de mourir, s'il vous plaît. Supplia Goten en s'inclinant profondément.

\- Tu as triché en arrivant ici sur le dos de ce Dragon, il faut que tu recommences si tu veux en avoir. Annonça le chat.

\- Mais… Mais Papa risque de mourir d'un instant à l'autre… Lui dit le demi-Sayenjin en se relevant.

Karine ne répondit pas et Goten dut amèrement se résigner, il se détourna quand…

\- Attends une seconde… L'interrompit Yajirobe, il se retourna et ce dernier lui jeta un sachet de Senzu. Prends-les, c'est cadeau.

Le jeune Son s'apprêtait à le remercier mais le Samouraï se fit enguirlander par Karine, le faisant se stopper. Il sentit soudainement le Ki de son père diminuait petit à petit.

\- Excusez-moi, je peux ou… ? Demanda Goten, les stoppant dans leur dispute.

\- Oui, vas-y, maintenant que tu l'es as. Concédât Karine.

\- Merci beaucoup. Remercia sincèrement Goten avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres en se retournant de nouveau.

\- Tiens en voilà un autre ! Le stoppa Yajirobe, Goten se retourna et attrapa le petit haricot.

\- Rah tu m'énerve. Grinça le Chat.

\- Merci énormément. Je vous revaudrais ça ! Déclara-t-il avant de sauter par-dessus la barrière tout en mettant le Senzu dans sa ceinture.

\- C'est vraiment le portrait craché de Goku à son âge. Sourit le Maître de la Tour malgré lui en le regardant s'éloigner sur le dos du Dragon.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas Abigaël. Grimaça la Samouraï en grimaçant en se souvenant du coup qu'elle lui avait porté dès son arrivée sur Terre.

\- Ils n'ont simplement pas le même vécu. Répondit le chat.

* * *

 **Du côté du demi-Sayenjin :**

Goten était sur le dos du Dragon, mais ce dernier avait du mal à tenir la distance et faiblissait à vue d'œil.

\- Tiens bon, on y est presque. Rassura le frère d'Abigaël en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule en signe de soutien.

Goten eut soudain une idée, il attrapa un Senzu et en donna un au Dragon, qui reprit immédiatement du poil de la bête, si l'on peut dire. Il reprit des forces et fonça dans le ciel bleu, sous le rire éclatant de Goten qui adorait cette sensation de liberté. Cela lui rappelait lorsqu'Abigaël lui avait appris à voler. Elle ne l'avait pas épargné et bien qu'elle ne montrait aucun sentiment, il adorait voir la fierté dans ses yeux aux certaines fois. Quand il volait avec elle, c'était un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Il aimait être avec son père et son frère mais il préférait être avec sa sœur, même si aucun de sa famille ne voulait lui dire pourquoi Abigaël était aussi froide avec les autres et de pourquoi elle ressemblait autant à Végéta.

\- Tiens, tiens, il est encore vivant celui-là ! S'éleva une voix au-dessus de lui, le faisant directement se calmer.

\- Je les avais oublié ceux-là. Ce maudit-il en regardant les 3 soldats qui le regardaient avec supériorité.

Le Dragon alla encore plus vite mais il ne put esquiver le rayon d'énergie que Sauzer envoya et qui lui brûla le dos. Cela lui fit perdre l'élan et il tourna sur lui-même. Goten sauta de son dos, il se posta sous l'animal et arrêta sa chute, malheureusement, Dore l'attaqua et lui donna un violent coup dans les côtes. Goten fila dans les airs et fut frappé par Neizu, qui l'envoya sur Sauzer qui lui donna un violent coup à la tête en joignant ses mains. Il fut stoppé par Dore qui l'attrapa par la tête. Goten serra le sachet de Senzu contre lui mais le soldat le vit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches là, morveux ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de lui arracher mais il resserra son emprise. Tu l'auras voulu, dis adieu à ta famille. Ricana le soldat en serrant la tête de Goten de plus en plus fort.

Ce dernier tenta de résister et sentit ses forces l'abandonnaient et ses mains se desserrèrent du sachet. Il se sentit perdre connaissance mais tout d'un coup, la main qui le retenait se relâcha soudainement. Dore siffla de douleur et de colère en sentant une boule d'énergie dans le dos. Les soldats se retournèrent et Sauzer eut un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Grande-sœur ! Se réjouit Goten avec les yeux brillant de joie.

\- Et si vous vous attaquiez à un adversaire à votre hauteur ? S'éleva la voix glaciale de la jumelle de Gohan.

\- Abigaël ? Quel manque de chance. Grinça Sauzer entre ses dents.

\- Alors, tu n'es pas morte. Siffla Neizu quand sa surprise fut passée.

\- Goten, va donner les Senzus à Kakarotto. Ordonna-t-elle froidement à son frère, les bras croisés et les yeux dangereusement plissés en direction du trio.

\- Je veux t'aider ! Déclara-t-il en prenant de l'assurance devant sa sœur aînée.

\- Ne discute pas. Ordonna la combattante d'une voix plus agressive sans le regarder, le faisant avoir un léger mouvement de recul. Je me débrouillerais très bien toute seule avec ses trois-là.

\- Toujours aussi arrogante celle-là. Ricana nerveusement Neizu.

\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires alors ne te mêle pas de ça. Grogna Dore, encore haineux du coup qu'elle lui avait donné.

\- Détrompe-toi. Répliqua mauvaisement la demi-Sayenjin en fixant ses yeux noirs glaciales sur lui. Du moment où que tu t'en prends à lui, cela devient mes affaires. Déclara-t-elle en décroisant les bras.

\- Qui aurait pensé que tu avais un cœur. Sourit moqueusement Sauzer, tout en lui envoyant un rayon d'énergie.

Abigaël détourna l'attaque et elle se recula alors que Dore l'attaqua de front, commençant un violent combat au corps-à-corps.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas progressé depuis la dernière fois. Provoqua la demi-Sayenjin alors qu'elle para tous ses coups.

\- Ferme-là. Grogna-t-il alors qu'il envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre, il sourit mais le perdit en voyant qu'elle l'avait arrêté.

Abigaël le frappa au visage, puis le donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, il fila dans l'air et passa près de Goten qui se recula rapidement. Neizu enragea en voyant son camarade frapper durement le sol.

\- Attends, un peu… Siffla-t-il en se jetant à son tour sur l'ancienne protégé de Frieza, qui le regardait avec supériorité.

\- Goten, dégage ! Grogna la jumelle de Gohan en voyant qu'il ne faisait aucun mouvement tout en combattant avec le guerrier marron.

Ce dernier se reprit et hésita un instant, puis il se souvient de la raison pour laquelle il avait rejoint la Tour Karine. Abigaël était l'une des plus fortes qu'il connaissait, il avait confiance en elle et elle était en bonne voie pour les vaincre.

\- Sois prudente ! Dit-t-il en s'éloignant du combat.

Sauzer qui était en retrait depuis l'apparition d'Abigaël, tentait de faire le lien entre la jeune fille et le gamin. Il connaissait la réputation d'Abigaël mieux que ses coéquipiers, étant dans l'armée de Coola depuis plus longtemps qu'eux. Elle ne tenait à personne et tuait de sang-froid sans se soucier si ses ennemis avaient une famille ou non. Elle était froide et n'avait aucune pitié. De ce qu'il savait, un des singes, Radditz si ses souvenirs étaient bons, était parti sur une planète et l'avait embarqué avec lui. Comme Coola, il se demandait ce que cette fillette avait de si spécial pour qu'il ne la tue pas, elle était arrogante et contestait ses ordres la plupart du temps. Qu'est-ce que Frieza avait fait pour que celle-ci soit de son côté alors qu'elle n'était qu'une demi-Sayenjin ? Il fixa le gamin qui regardait le combat avec angoisse. Il fit le lien, San Goku était un Sayenjin, son fils en était un demi, il posa ses yeux sur Abigaël et remarqua la ressemblance physique avec ses derniers. La seule raison pour laquelle Abigaël aurait pu le secourir était qu'il était son frère. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle s'en fichait de son ancienne vie, il faut croire qu'il avait tort.

\- Goten, dégage ! Entendit-il le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Sois prudente ! Répondit-il en s'éloignant.

\- Dore, ne le laisses pas s'échapper, c'est son frère ! Ordonna rapidement Sauzer en regardant son ami.

Celui-ci se mit à genou et secoua la tête pour se remettre, puis il s'envola rapidement pour suivre le jeune Son. Abigaël para un coup et vit du coin de l'œil le soldat suivre son frère, tout en évitant un second coup. Elle frappa Neizu au visage le faisant se reculer, elle se retourna et envoya une boule d'énergie sur le combattant vert. Celui-ci se retourna et tenta d'éviter l'énergie mais celle-ci le suivit. Il passa près de Goten qui évita le guerrier. Ce dernier se retourna pour encaisser l'attaque mais il sous-estima sa puissance et celle-ci le désintégra entièrement.

\- Dore ! Grinça Neizu alors que son compagnon fut désintégré.

Il se retourna en serrant les dents. Abigaël se battait contre Sauzer qui était plus fort que les deux autres, mais il ne sut dire qui avait l'avantage. Il concentra son attaque dans sa main droite et l'envoya sur la demi-Sayenjin, elle la reçu dans le dos, ce qui la surprit et la fit louper son coup. Sauzer en profita pour lui donner un coup de genou dans l'estomac qui la fit se plier, puis au visage. La fille de Goku fut rapidement envoyée vers le sol.

\- Occupe-toi d'elle, je vais chercher ce sale gosse. Annonça Sauzer en partant à la poursuite de Goten.

Abigaël chuta et se reprit juste avant qu'elle ne se cogne violemment au sol. Neizu apparut devant elle et lorsqu'il allait la frapper, elle stoppa son coup de son bras.

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu tenir ? Rigola le Soldat avec provocation et un air supérieur, en voyant la difficulté sur son visage.

\- C'est à moi de te demander ça. Sourit-elle glacialement, puis elle le transperça d'un rayon, il écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur et la surprise, en crachant une gerbe de sang. Mais j'ai ma réponse.

Elle concentra son énergie et le désintégra entièrement. Abigaël ne perdit pas de temps et s'envola à la poursuite de Sauzer. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi il était là. C'était bien lui qu'elle avait senti, si eux était là alors lui était sur la planète. La fille de Goku le rattrapa rapidement et se transporta pour arriver devant lui, qui le fit se stopper.

\- C'est moi, ton adversaire. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Toi qui étais si proche de Frieza, je me demande comment tu peux protéger ce macaque, qui l'a tué.

\- J'ai mes raisons. Cracha-t-elle. Mais tu ne les sauras jamais.

Abigaël se jeta sur lui et le combat commença. Sauzer jura intérieurement.

\- _Elle est plus forte qu'avant._ Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Sauzer fit une feinte et en profita pour s'échapper mais Abigaël le suivit tout en envoyant des boules d'énergie qu'il esquiva ou qu'il détourna. Ils entrèrent dans une forêt et ils s'arrêtèrent chacun sur une branche.

\- Je suis impressionné, tu n'as pas perdu ta puissance. Admit amèrement Sauzer en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, tu es encore plus faible que moi à 5 ans. Provoqua glacialement la demi-Sayenjin.

Sauzer fut piqué et s'énerva immédiatement. Il transforma son bras en épée d'énergie et fonça sur la jeune femme. Abigaël esquiva les coups en sachant à quel point cette technique était redoutable, si elle était déconcentrée, elle prendrait cher. La fille de Goku esquiva son attaque qui trancha un arbre en deux sur son passage, et lui entailla légèrement le bras. Elle se posa sur une branche et son regard s'assombrit en voyant une goutte de sang perler sur son bras.

\- Depuis le temps que je rêve de te tuer. Ricana froidement le plus âgé.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Siffla Abigaël en le regardant. Tu es peut-être plus fort que Zarbon, mais je t'interdis de me sous-estimer.

\- Ah ah. Fais-toi à l'idée que tu es foutu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'enverrai ton frère bien-aimé te rejoindre. Rigola Sauzer, sûr de lui en se précipitant sur la jeune femme.

Abigaël concentra son énergie dans ses mains et lorsque le Soldat allait la frapper, la demi-Sayenjin stoppa son attaque.

\- Non… Souffla Sauzer en forçant sur son bras.

\- Je te l'avais dit, ne jamais me sous-estimer.

Abigaël écarta ses bras et lâcha celui de son ennemi, elle lui donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac le faisant cracher une gerbe de sang, elle lui envoya une boule d'énergie dans le ventre et il fut propulser dans les airs, sortant de la forêt. Abigaël s'envola en croisant les bras et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il est temps d'en finir avec toi. Déclara-t-elle froidement en les décroisant.

Sauzer serra les dents et essuya son menton du revers du poignet. Abigaël leva sa main et concentra son énergie, des éclairs rouges apparurent et une sphère se généré et devint aussi grosse qu'une balle de foot.

\- Sauzer, occupe-toi de son frère. Ordonna une voix calme.

Abigaël eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'on lui donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, la faisant se plier en deux. Coola se retourna et la jeune femme leva les yeux et le regarda avec haine. Elle ne l'avait jamais supporté celui-là. Il la regardait hautainement et avec supériorité et elle détestait ça. Elle était beaucoup plus forte que ses pitoyables Soldats.

\- Ravie de t'avoir revu. Adieu _Princesse_. Se moqua Sauzer en déguerpissant.

Abigaël le regarda et parti à sa suite sans réfléchir mais le démon du froid se posta devant elle.

\- Écarte-toi de mon chemin. Siffla la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Toujours aussi arrogante et irrespectueuse. Sourit Coola.

\- Toujours aussi idiot. Je me ferais un plaisir de t'éliminer. Sourit glacialement la jeune femme.

Abigaël se précipita sur lui mais il esquiva son coup de quelques centimètres, il stoppa ensuite son deuxième poing et elle grinça des dents à sa facilité. Il lui donna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre en la lâchant, puis un coup au visage qui la fit chuter rapidement. Elle se reprit et toucha le sol avec difficulté, elle posa un genou à terre et se tint le ventre en grimaçant sous la douleur. Elle avait senti depuis sa rencontre qu'il cachait un énorme pouvoir mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé que c'était à ce point, et son instinct lui disait qu'il ne donnait pas tout. Était-il plus puissant que Frieza ? Abigaël plissa les yeux et serra son poing qui était au sol lorsque les… **(Pattes ? Pieds ? Dites comme vous voulez lol)** de Coola apparurent dans son champs de vision.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que mon pauvre frère pouvait te trouver, mais je crois savoir… S'éleva sa voix calme. Tu es courageuse et tu n'as apparemment pas peur de mourir. C'est respectable et complètement stupide. Continua le démon du Froid avec une pointe de provocation et d'amusement.

Abigaël se releva rapidement et balança son poing qui fut immédiatement stoppé sans aucun problème.

\- Je vais faire ce que Frieza aurait dû faire depuis des années. Déclara-t-il en perdant toute trace d'humour.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il lui envoya une puissante boule d'énergie à bout portant.

* * *

 **Du côté de Goten :**

Celui-ci arriva près de la grotte et accourut immédiatement dedans. Krilin et Oolong se retournèrent et furent rassurés de revoir le fils de Goku sain et sauf.

\- Comment va Papa ? Demanda le plus jeune combattant en regardant son père avec inquiétude.

\- Il va s'en sortir grâce à toi. Rassura le moine. Où est le Dragon ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en voyant que l'animal n'était pas avec lui.

\- On n'est tombé dans une embuscade, je m'en suis sorti grâce à Abigaël.

\- _Comme je m'en suis douté._ Pensa l'ex- moine.

\- Mais j'ai les Senzus. Sourit Goten en lui tendant.

\- C'est bien Goten.

Le demi-Sayenjin tendit le sachet, cependant, un rayon d'énergie le désintégra sous leurs yeux horrifiés. Ils se tournèrent et se reculèrent d'un pas en découvrant Sauzer qui avait le doigt tendu dans sa direction.

\- Où… Où est Abigaël ? Demanda Goten avec angoisse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, je t'enverrais bientôt la rejoindre. Ricana le Soldat avec un sourire froid.

\- Ils sont détruits. Goku est… Est condamné… Tu ne l'emporteras pas au Paradis.

Le moine se précipita sur Sauzer et commença le combat. Goten tomba à genou et serra les poings. Ce soldat mentait, c'était impossible qu'il sous-entende qu'Abigaël n'était plus là. Elle avait eu clairement l'avantage quand il était parti. Goten regarda son père qui avait les yeux fermés et son énergie qui faiblissait encore. Il était allé à la Tour Karine pour rien et cela l'enrageait encore plus. Tout d'un coup, il se souvient que Yajirobe lui avait donné un Senzu, il chercha dans sa ceinture et le sortit avec un sourire rassuré.

\- Papa ! Appela doucement le fils Son.

Les yeux de Goku frémirent et Goten réitéra son appel. Le Sayenjin de la Terre ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage inquiet de son fils, qui lui tendait un Senzu, il ne perdit pas de temps et il l'avala. Goten se posta à l'entrée de la grotte pour voir si Krilin n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il grimpa sur le tas de Pierre et vit Krilin frapper violemment une colline.

\- Krilin ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Grinça le fils Son en se précipitant sur le Soldat.

Sauzer arrêta son coup et ricana.

\- Peur de rien comme Abigaël, mais tu ne seras jamais comme elle.

Avant que Goten ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, le Soldat lui donna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre et l'envoya valser à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Jeune et stupide. Sourit Sauzer. Bon, au tour de ce singe. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Il s'approcha et alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, son détecteur se mit à sonner et il observa les chiffres qui continuaient à augmenter à une vitesse folle. Il fut ébahi, qui avait une force aussi immense ? C'était impossible que quelqu'un soit aussi puissant, son monocle était sûrement détraqué à cause de son combat contre Abigaël, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Son détecteur explosa et il regarda les miettes avec incompréhension. Il leva les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant Goku et en pleine forme, qui le regardait les yeux plissés et avec mépris.

\- Co… Comment peux-tu être encore en vie ? Demanda le Soldat.

Goku passa rapidement son regard sur les alentours et vit Krilin qui était inconscient, il serra les poings et son regard se détourna pour voir Goten dans le même état que son ami d'enfance. Sauzer le regarda comme si c'était un fantôme et il se souvint subitement du sachet que protégeait le gamin.

\- _Va donner les Senzus à Kakarotto._ Raisonna la voix de la jeune femme dans ses souvenirs.

\- Tu n'es pas ma priorité pour l'instant, va me chercher ton cher patron. Ordonna sombrement le Sayenjin de la Terre en posant ses yeux glaciales sur le soldat vert.

\- Je t'attendais. S'éleva une voix au-dessus des deux combattants, qui levèrent les yeux. J'ai eu un léger contretemps… Continua-t-il en levant sa main où il tenait Abigaël par les cheveux.

Celle-ci était inconsciente et avait des égratignures ainsi que des brûlures plus ou moins importante, sa tenue était déchiré laissant apercevoir légèrement sa peau. Goku plissa dangereusement les yeux et serra les poings.

\- C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on est beaucoup trop arrogante. Rigola Sauzer en regardant le Sayenjin.

\- Tiens, je te la rends. Déclara Coola en lâchant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci tomba dans les airs et Goku s'envola rapidement pour la rattraper, il l'allongea doucement au sol et elle gémit sourdement. Il la regarda quelques instants puis la contourna et son regard s'assombrit davantage. Sauzer se précipita sur lui et le frappa au visage mais Goku ne bougea pas d'un pouce et le combattant ne put cacher sa surprise.

\- C'est moi qui ai tué Frieza. Ta vengeance doit être sur moi, pas sur eux… Grinça Goku malgré le poing contre sa joue. Vous allez le regretter !

Goku fit ressortir son énergie et son aura envoya Sauzer valsé contre une colline qui s'écroula sur lui. Sa puissance et sa colère augmenta et des éclairs bleutés se générèrent dans son aura blanche qui atteignit rapidement les 2 mètres.

\- Enfin un adversaire à la hauteur. Sourit Coola, qui énerva encore plus le Sayenjin. Montre-moi donc comment tu as pu vaincre mon pauvre frère.

Goku n'attendit pas et engagea le combat. Bien qu'il ait vaincu Frieza, Coola était plus puissant que ce dernier et le père de Goten dut se transformer et il en arriva à bout en l'envoyant dans le soleil. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard joyeux de Krilin, puis sur son fils qui le regardait avec un grand sourire, il lui sourit en retour.

\- Je suis content que vous allez bien. Sourit Goku en essayant de se relever mais il grimaça à la douleur dans ses membres.

\- Tu devrais reprendre des forces avant. Rigola doucement l'ex moine. C'est encore grâce à toi.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse lui répondre, Sauzer se dégagea des ruines et les regardait avec haine. Krilin pâlit à l'aura de vengeance qui entourait le Soldat. Goku serra les poings en ne se sentant pas capable de l'affronter après son terrible combat. Goten se mit en garde.

\- Mourrez ! Déclara Sauzer en préparant un Kihoha.

Seulement avant de l'envoya, il fut entièrement brûler par une boule d'énergie. Son corps carbonisé s'écroula au sol. Goten releva les yeux et sourit. Abigaël avait la main levé et la deuxième contre ses côtes, les genoux légèrement fléchis, son corps était tendu et sa respiration irrégulière mais elle ne montrait rien de sa douleur.

\- Ferme-là… Tu me casses les oreilles. Siffla-t-elle en se redressant.

Goten se précipita sur elle et entoura sa jambe de ses mains, elle baissa le regard sur lui et le fixa avec indifférence. Cependant, Krilin remarqua la lueur rassuré dans ses yeux noirs. Goten se recula et lui donna un grand sourire, elle releva les yeux pour regarda l'ex moine, puis son père.

\- Merci. Sourit-il avec bienveillance.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi… Cracha-t-elle, elle se détourna et s'envola en laissant une traînée blanche derrière elle, soulevant de la poussière en même temps.

\- Je sais… Murmura-t-il sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

\- MERCI GRANDE-SŒUR ! Cria le plus jeune.

Abigaël s'arrêta et se retourna un instant et elle imagina le grand sourire de son petit-frère, elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle repartit en direction de la montagne.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de cette OAV sur la revanche de Coola. Rien que vous ne savez déjà, rien de nouveau sauf la présence d'Abigaël et de Goten. J'ai fait cette OAV en principal car cela se rapprocher de mon histoire. Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer jusqu'aux autres Saga mais dans le cas contraire, elle sera ''canon'' à mon histoire et je ferais les autres. Vous avez un aperçu de la relation entre Abigaël et Goten et qui sera développé dans l'histoire Principale. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, positif ou non car cela m'aidera à m'améliorer ^^**

 **Bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


	18. Affrontements Familiale

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Ce chapitre sort plutôt que prévu car je ne pourrais pas écrire de la semaine alors je le sors maintenant ^^ Je voudrais remercier Regina Lily Swan de me suivre et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ N'hésite surtout pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, ce qui m'aidera à m'améliorer :-)**

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Je suis ravie que la relation te plaise, elle sera plus développé dans la suite, si jamais je vais jusque-là *sourire sadique* :P  
Beaucoup de ressemblance, donc je risque de beaucoup jouer avec ça dans la suite ;-) Oui, et cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire tes compliments, merci :$  
J'ai adoré écrire cette scène lol Là, je reprends la trame principale et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite :/_

 _Ah d'accord…  
Bonne journée et impatiente de lire ton avis,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Gohan et Abigaël s'écartèrent, le souffle court à cause de leur combat, le plus âgé plus que la plus jeune. Gohan se tient douloureusement l'épaule en la dardant d'un regard glaciale. Abigaël n'affichait aucun sourire et avait un visage aussi froid que son frère. Ils avaient chacun quelques égratignures ici et là, mais rien de grave. Abigaël se redressa et plissa les yeux. Goku regarda le combat avec inquiétude, il n'arrivait pas à se décider de combattre sa fille, il en était juste incapable. Malgré ses menaces, malgré la cruauté qu'elle faisait preuve envers eux et les Nameks, il continuait à se persuader qu'Abigaël était toujours là, qu'elle leur en voulait car il n'était pas venu la chercher plus tôt et qu'elle mentait sur le fait qu'elle voulait les tuer. Elle en avait eu l'occasion lorsque Gohan était intervenu pour venir en aide à Bulma, mais elle ne l'avait pourtant pas fait.

\- Fini de jouer. Vous allez tous le regretter. Siffla-t-elle le sortant de ses réflexions.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Répliqua Gohan sur le même ton de haine.

Celui-ci se précipita sur elle et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Abigaël se plia en deux et ricana sèchement. Le fils de Goku grinça des dents en sentant la main de sa sœur entourer son poing et se resserrer.

\- Je sais que ta puissance augmente considérablement lorsque tu es hors de toi... Commença-t-elle dans un murmure qui le fit trembler de rage. Malheureusement pour toi, je suis pareil.

Abigaël le lâcha en se reculant et lui envoya un coup de pied au visage mais il le stoppa rapidement, seulement, elle lui envoya un coup de poing au ventre qui le fit se reculer de plusieurs mètres, en enfonçant ses pieds au sol. Sa sœur aînée se précipita sur lui en dégageant son aura, elle lui donna un coup de poing mais il l'intercepta avec son bras droit, puis son coup de pied du bras gauche. Celle-ci augmenta son aura et la puissance de ses coups. Gohan se retrouva vite en difficulté. Il fallait vite qu'il se reprenne, il ne pouvait la laisser gagner, elle devait payer. Goku regardait le combat, impuissant, il remarqua rapidement que tantôt Abigaël avait l'avantage, tantôt c'était Gohan. Au mesure du combat, chacun apprenait les gestes de l'autre et apprenait à parer les attaques de son adversaire parfois, il pourrait presque croire que c'était un match équitable, presque, car il savait que la cadette Son n'utilisait pas tout son potentiel, ni Gohan d'ailleurs. Il s'inquiéta lorsqu'Abigaël envoya brutalement Gohan contre une colline, la fissurant de bas en haut. La demi-Sayenjin s'envola en concentrant un puissant Kihoha en levant sa main droite.

\- Adieu. Cracha Abigaël en augmentant sa puissance, faisant grossir sa boule de Ki.

\- ARRETEEEE ! S'écria le Sayenjin de la Terre en se précipitant pour sauver Gohan.

Cependant, il n'arriva pas à temps et sa fille envoya son attaque sur son frère et une assourdissante explosion retentit dans toute la plaine et aux alentours. Goku se cacha les yeux de son bras et ses pieds se plantèrent au sol lorsque le brusque souffle le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. La colline se désintégra et des gravats chutèrent dans l'eau créant des légères vagues à la surface et faisant fuir les poissons à l'intérieur. Le souffle se calma quelques minutes après et la poussière se dissipa petit à petit, le Sayenjin de la Terre ouvrit les yeux en retirant son bras et se pétrifia. Un profond cratère se trouvait à la place de la colline et il n'y avait plus aucune trace du jeune combattant. Goku se concentra et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en ne sentant aucune trace du Ki de son fils, il se recula d'un pas sous les émotions qui se bousculaient brutalement en lui. Abigaël abaissa sa main et descendit lentement au sol, devant son père et dos à lui.

\- Tu… Tu as tué… Ton propre frère ? Chuchota Goku en sentant sa gorge se serrer et son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Soupira-t-elle avec ennui et agacement en se tournant face à lui. Vous n'êtes rien pour moi, vous n'êtes que des stupides singes et…

Abigaël s'interrompit alors que le ciel s'obscurcit soudainement, elle leva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? D'après ses informations, la nuit ne tombée jamais sur cette planète, alors pourquoi ? Goku leva ses yeux à son tour, il se concentra et repéra rapidement l'énergie de Krilin et celle plus faible, des Nameks et Bulma.

\- _Ils ont dû invoquer le Dragon…_ Comprit _-_ il, il regarda Abigaël qui avait les yeux levée. _Il faut que je gagne du temps._

Goku se précipita sur Abigaël qui sortit instantanément de ses réflexions. Elle stoppa son coup de son bras et lui envoya son poing qu'il esquiva. Ils commencèrent leur combat au corps-à-corps. Leur coup était d'une puissance inouïe, ils se donnaient des coups autant qu'ils en recevaient. Goku sentit sa haine reprendre le dessus et pour la première fois, elle était dédiée à sa fille. Comment avait-elle pu tuer son frère ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi cruelle ? Pourquoi ne revenait-elle pas ? Le pouvait-elle ? Sa puissance augmenta en sentant la colère en lui et Abigaël esquissa un sourire en la sentant. Peut-être avait-il enfin compris qu'elle n'était plus sa fille, qu'il devait arrêter de croire qu'elle était de sa famille, qu'elle le tuerait, lui et tous ses amis, sans aucun regret. Peut-être lui donnerait-il enfin un combat digne de ce nom. Abigaël et Goku se donnèrent chacun un violent coup et ils furent éloignés l'un de l'autre avec leur puissance. La fille du Sayenjin s'essuya le sang sur la lèvre d'un revers de poignet.

\- Une mouche aurait eu moins mal. Se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire provoquant, le faisant serrer les poings. Malgré la colère que tu ressens pour moi, tu es incapable de te battre sérieusement. C'est pathétique, tu es pathétique. Grogna-t-elle froidement.

Goku sentit ses mains tremblaient de rage en ne lâchant pas sa fille des yeux, qui elle, s'amusait de voir cette expression sur son visage. Elle leva la main et généra une boule d'énergie. Le Sayenjin se prépara à encaisser l'attaque. Seulement, lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à la lancer, elle sentit une force derrière elle, elle sauta sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque de Ki qui explosa une colline à quelques mètre delà.

\- Encore toi ? Siffla-t-elle en se retournant et croisa les yeux de son frère.

Ce dernier était vraiment mal en point. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, laissant voir son torse assez développé pour son âge et où l'on pouvait voir des cicatrices ici et là, certaines s'étaient rouvertes à cause de l'attaque de la plus jeune. Il tremblait à cause de la douleur mais aussi la colère, sa mâchoire était fortement contracté, ce qui le fit grincer des dents, sa respiration était difficile et chaque battement de cœur le faisait souffrir ainsi que de rester debout, mais il faisait en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître, surtout pas devant elle. On pouvait dire qu'il avait eu chaud, il avait vraiment cru y passer avec son attaque.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide.

\- Tais-toi… Ordonna-t-il alors que ses mains tremblèrent.

\- Sinon quoi ? Sourit-elle moqueusement. Vu ton état lamentable, tu es incapable de me vaincre alors fais-toi à l'idée que c'est la fin.

\- J'ai promis que tu allais payer pour ce que tu as fait. Si lui est incapable de vouloir te tuer, moi je le ferais. Je vengerais tous ceux que tu as éliminés. Grogna le demi-Sayenjin.

\- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Demanda Abigaël en levant un sourcil. Tu sais la différence entre toi et moi ? Demanda-t-elle en perdant son sourire, le faisant plisser les yeux. C'est que tu as tué Zarbon, un combattant que je connais depuis des années, alors que toi, tu veux venger des gens que tu ne connais pas. Ma vengeance est beaucoup plus légitime que la tienne.

\- Vous n'êtes que des monstres. Siffla-t-il en sentant sa haine augmentait de nouveau. Il méritait ce qu'il lui est arrivé ! Cracha le jumeau d'Abigaël, la faisant s'assombrir.

\- Je vais en finir avec vous. Déclara sombrement la jeune fille. Ensuite, je me rendrais sur Terre et je la réduirais en poussière.

\- Ferme-là. Ordonna froidement Gohan.

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'enverrai ta mère vous rejoindre. Siffla-t-elle en ignorant son ordre qui ressemblait davantage à une menace à peine voilée.

\- ARRETEEEE ! Hurla Gohan en faisant ressortir son énergie.

Une aura blanche vive avec des éclairs bleutés l'entoura. Ses muscles grossirent légèrement et son énergie augmenta d'une façon considérable. La puissance qui se dégagea de lui fit trembler de nouveau la plaine et Abigaël perdit lentement son sourire. Goku et Abigaël furent brusquement propulsés par la forte aura du jeune guerrier. La jeune fille se reprit rapidement et se cacha les yeux sous l'intensité de l'aura qui envahit la plaine, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement sous la puissance de son énergie. Goku sentit l'aura de son fils et se tendit sous l'inquiétude. Gohan n'était jamais allé aussi loin avec sa puissance et sa colère n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Celle-ci était oppressante et remplie d'une haine pure. Il l'avait clairement dépassé à cet instant.

\- _Il est plus puissant qu'il ne l'a été sur la Terre._ Pensa Abigaël amèrement.

Tout s'arrêta de trembler après quelque minutes et un calme empli de tension envahie la plaine. Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et les plissa en voyant son frère. Ce dernier était entouré de son aura et la regardait avec haine et rancune, ses cheveux flottait doucement dans son aura. Gohan se précipita sur elle tout en balançant son poing, elle stoppa son coup de son bras et elle sentit des picotements désagréable lui parcourir le bras à la violente impact, elle grimaça et balança son deuxième poing mais il la prit de vitesse et l'esquiva, il lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, elle se plia en deux et cracha une gerbe de sang, tout en jurant intérieurement. Gohan lui donna un coup de pied au visage et elle fut projetée au loin, elle se reprit et il disparut dans son dos, elle se retourna mais elle ne put esquiver son coup de poing et les suivants qu'il enchaîna à une vitesse ahurissante. Il se recula alors qu'elle tituba et cracha du sang de nouveau en se tenant douloureusement le ventre, elle leva les yeux sur lui et Gohan se précipita de nouveau sur elle. Abigaël arriva à se reprendre et esquiva les attaques de son frère, il fit une feinte et lui envoya une boule d'énergie dans le ventre qui la propulsa dans les airs, il se transporta pour arriver derrière elle et lui donna un violent coup de coude dans le dos qui la projeta au sol dans un cri de douleur étouffé lorsqu'elle le percuta, qui créa un cratère sous elle.

\- Kaméhaméhaaaa ! Cria le demi-Sayenjin en envoyant son attaque sur sa jeune sœur.

Abigaël se redressa à genou et leva les yeux alors que l'attaque fut rapidement qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et la toucha de plein fouet, créant de nouveau une gigantesque explosion. Goku se cacha les yeux quand la poussière entoura l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune combattante. Gohan se posa au sol et son énergie diminua immédiatement, il souffla plusieurs fois et eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, la douleur de ses membres se réanima et il posa un genou à terre sans quitter l'endroit où qu'était Abigaël des yeux, toujours caché par la poussière, il ne sentait plus son aura et il fut persuadé qu'il s'en était enfin débarrassé, seulement, cela ne lui faisait pas autant plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa sœur était morte depuis qu'elle était partie, il n'éprouvait aucun regret mais un pincement lui serra le cœur. Goku ne bougeait pas et regardait l'endroit sans vraiment le voir, lui non plus ne ressentait pas l'énergie d'Abigaël. Il serra les poings et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas réussi à la ramener, il n'avait pas réussi à tenir la promesse qu'il avait faîtes à sa femme, ni à lui-même. Sa fille était officiellement morte et la douleur dans son cœur et sa tête lui devenait insupportable. Le Sayenjin de la Terre regarda son fils, il sentait toujours son aura s'assombrir et il s'inquiétait pour lui. Gohan ne sera plus le même, il se doutait que ce changement s'était produit depuis longtemps déjà, seulement, il avait refusé de le voir. Il prit vraiment conscience qu'il avait délaissé Gohan, malgré les entraînements ensemble, ils n'y prenaient pas vraiment de plaisir, ce qui les rapprochait dans le fond était l'envie et la détermination de retrouver un être cher. Il ne se souvenait plus des moments d'intimité entre père et fils, ni de leur dernière pêche. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien tenté pour atténuer la haine et la peine de son fils.

\- Tu as bien failli m'avoir je dois l'admettre… S'éleva une voix froide dans le silence pesant de la plaine, le faisant sortir de ses sombres pensées.

Gohan grinça des dents tout en serrant les poings sans lever les yeux. Goku haussa les sourcils de surprise et se tourna. Abigaël était sur une petite colline encore intact à leur droite, elle avait les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés, ses vêtements étaient tout aussi déchirés que ceux de son frère, laissant voir quelques égratignures dû à l'attaque, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffé autour de son visage, lui donnant un air sauvage et incontrôlable. Elle avait 2-3 égratignures sur le visage et une ligne de sang sur le coin de la lèvre ainsi que sur les parties visible de sa peau. Ses yeux étaient d'une froideur terrifiante et une lueur cruelle brilla dans ses pupilles noires ténèbres. Un léger vent se souleva faisant virevolter ses cheveux autour de son fin visage, trop dur pour une enfant de son âge.

\- Vous êtes plus fort que je le croyais, je n'aurais pas dû vous sous-estimer. Avoua-t-elle glacialement en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

Abigaël se transporta et se posta devant son frère, il leva les yeux et la darda d'un regard terrifiant.

\- Il est temps d'en finir… Commença Abigaël en levant sa main.

Gohan fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle s'interrompit subitement, il suivit son regard et se figea. Goku se retourna et se figea à son tour. De là où il se trouvait, un Dragon était au loin, entouré d'une vive lumière dorée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Se demanda la jeune combattante, avec déconcertation.

Abigaël se concentra et sentit l'aura de Frieza qui se déplaçait rapidement, puis elle sentit l'aura du terrien sans nez et celle de l'humaine et deux autres à ses côtés.

\- Espèce de… Grogna la demi-Sayenjin en baissant les yeux sur Gohan, comprenant qu'ils étaient seulement une distraction. Je vais tous vous tuer ! Cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Elle généra une boule d'énergie et l'envoya sur Gohan. Cependant, Goku avait rapidement réagit cette fois et il se transporta aux côtés de ses enfants et envoya une vague déferlante de la même puissance que la cadette Son, qui dévia l'attaque de la plus jeune.

\- TAIOKEN ! Cria le Sayenjin de la Terre en mettant ses mains prêt de son front en écartant les doigts, dès qu'elle s'apprêta à l'attaquer.

Abigaël grogna alors qu'elle fut aveuglée. Après quelques minutes, elle put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux et elle siffla d'énervement quand elle vit que les deux guerriers n'étaient plus là. Elle s'envola sans attendre en direction de l'imposant Dragon. Si elle avait raison sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui, et qu'ils faisaient leurs vœux, elle savait que Frieza serait vraiment hors de lui et elle ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux, ce qui la réjouissait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'amuse avec eux comme il avait si souvent l'habitude de faire. Elle voulait leur faire payer pour Doria et Zarbon et elle voulait absolument quitter cette planète de malheur. Elle prit de la vitesse en serrant les poings. Ils allaient regretter pour l'avoir distraite, ils ne l'emporteraient pas au paradis. La demi-Sayenjin arriva quelques minutes après et se posa au pied d'une colline, elle ne fit pas attention aux regards paniqués et terrorisés des Nameks, de Bulma et de Krilin, ni ceux enragé de Gohan et froid de Goku. Abigaël regarda le Dragon, elle ne le trouvait pas si impressionnant, mais il était affreux. Elle plissa les yeux en les fixant sur le Terrien qui déglutit, puis elle dériva sur le plus jeune Namek qui était au pied de Porunga.

\- Je me souviens de toi. Dit-elle avec un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Si j'étais vous, j'arrêterais tout de suite. Prévint-elle sombrement.

Elle se transporta et se posta devant le petit Namek, avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire un pas en arrière, elle l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva le plus haut que son bras le permettait, elle le sentit trembler et son pouls s'accélérer contre son pouce, elle resserra son emprise et le corps de l'enfant se crispa et sa respiration se fit plus difficile.

\- Lâchez-le. Siffla le Chef des Nameks.

\- Dis-moi quels vœux a été fait et maintenant ! Ordonna la jeune fille en resserrant son emprise.

\- Je… Je… Bégaya le petit.

Abigaël grinça des dents lorsqu'elle sentit une boule d'énergie lui ''brûler'' le dos. Elle se retourna et sans plus de cérémonie, elle désintégra le chef des Nameks sous les yeux horrifiés des présents. Gohan serra les dents et malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait toujours pour elle, il sentait qu'il n'était pas en état pour l'affronter, ce qui le fit trembler violemment. Bulma se recula sous l'horreur en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son gémissement de peur, face à cette scène et du corps carbonisé qui s'écroula au sol. Goku ne fit aucun geste, de la façon qu'elle tenait le jeune Namek, elle lui brisera la nuque avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir, il serra fortement les poings et ses jointures blanchirent.

\- Dites-moi combien de vœux a été fait sinon je lui brise la nuque. Menaça-t-elle en regardant Goku, tout en resserrant son emprise, faisant suffoquer le petit Namek.

\- Il nous en reste 1 ! Répondit Krilin à la place de son ami d'enfance, en sentant l'aura de Dende diminuer.

\- Tsk. Espèce de crétin. Siffla-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur le Namek. Tu vas aller retrouver ton petit copain. Déclara-t-elle en s'apprêtant à lui briser la nuque quand…

\- Arrête. La stoppa une voix calme et froide. On a besoin de ce Namek.

Les habitants de la Terre se figèrent et se retournèrent pour voir le Tyran sur la colline où s'était trouvé Abigaël. Il les regarda tous avec supériorité et froideur. Bulma recula d'un pas en croisant ses yeux glaciales, qui ne s'attardèrent pas sur elle. Krilin frissonna de terreur en sentant l'aura glaciale du Tyran, qui lui faisait amèrement penser à celle d'Abigaël, remplie de cruauté, de malveillance et d'arrogance. Le Tyran posa rapidement ses yeux sur le Dragon, puis sur la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Ce Dragon exauce les vœux seulement si on les prononce dans leur langue. Expliqua le démon du froid.

Abigaël siffla de dédain et jeta le Namek à terre, celui-ci atterri sur le ventre et toussa lorsque l'air entra brusquement dans ses poumons, il se redressa à genou et se frotta la gorge tout en continuant de tousser. Krilin se précipita sur lui et se mit à sa hauteur et le releva doucement, en fixant la jeune fille prudemment.

\- Ordonne au Dragon de me rendre immortel où je détruis cette planète et vous avec. Ordonna Frieza en regardant le Namek avec un sourire cruelle.

\- On ne vous laissera pas faire. Prévint le Sayenjin de la Terre avec rage.

\- Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Un simple macaque de l'espace ? Ricana froidement le Tyran en le regardant, il plissa les yeux en regardant intensément Goku, qui leva un sourcil. Tu ressembles étrangement à ce Baddack.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils en regardant Frieza, puis posa ses yeux sur Goku qui le regardait glacialement. Si le Soldat qui fut respecté des années dans le passé ressemblait à ce Kakarotto, c'était donc un membre de sa famille ? Voilà donc pourquoi Radditz avait été surpris et en colère lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son nom. Vu les années écoulés, il devait être leur père ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler. Siffla Goku, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Un respectueux Soldat mais qui a été stupide de croire qu'il pouvait m'affronter. Ricana sèchement le Tyran.

\- Comme la plupart de ses Singes. Méprisa Abigaël dans un sifflement de dédain. Maintenant, finis de parler et exaucer ce foutu…

Abigaël s'interrompit lorsqu'une lumière dorée envahit soudainement la plaine. Les présents regardèrent Porunga qui brilla de mille feu, les aveuglants légèrement sous l'intensité, les faisant plisser les yeux. Les Dragon Ball s'envolèrent et tournèrent autour du Dragon de Namek. Après quelques instants, le Dragon disparut dans un grand éclat dorée et les boules de Cristal se transformèrent en pierre et chutèrent dans un fracas au sol. Abigaël cligna des yeux sous l'incompréhension et le Tyran ne put cacher sa surprise. Les habitants de la Terre ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer et était perplexe, cependant, ils sentaient que cela n'était pas une bonne chose. Dende sentit ses jambes flageoler et des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda froidement Abigaël en jetant un regard dédaigneux au Namek, qui s'écroula à genou.

Abigaël grogna sourdement en ayant pas de réponse et s'approcha de lui. En geste de courage, Krilin se plaça entre elle et l'enfant en se mettant en garde. La jeune combattante continua à s'avancer, elle dégagea Krilin d'un violent coup de poignet au visage et il fut projeté au pied de Gohan, qui fixait toujours sa sœur avec haine ne faisant pas attention aux alentours.

\- Krilin, ça va ? S'inquiéta le père de Gohan en regardant son ami.

\- Ou… Oui. Souffla l'ex moine en se frottant la joue avec une grimace de douleur.

Goku détourna les yeux alors que la demi-Sayenjin attrapa le Namek par le col et le souleva comme une plume, elle leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle le vit pleurer.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle en commençant sérieusement à perdre patience, elle s'étonnait elle-même d'en avoir encore.

\- Le… Le Chef… Sanglota-t-il. Il… Il nous a quittés…

Abigaël plissa les yeux au même instant que le Tyran. Les habitants de la Terre écarquillèrent les leurs et eurent un pincement au cœur, même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontré.

\- Et alors ? Soupira la jeune fille.

\- La vie du Namek est liée au Dragon étant donné que c'est lui qui l'a créé. Expliqua glacialement le Tyran entre ses dents.

\- On ne peut pas dire que cela joue en votre faveur. Grinça la fille de Kakarotto en jetant brutalement Dende.

Abigaël regarda Frieza et un échange silencieux se fit entre eux, qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Gohan et à Goku, qui plissèrent les yeux. Goku et Gohan se mirent en garde lorsqu'une aura violette entoura leurs deux ennemis, des éclairs rouges crépitèrent à l'intérieur de leurs énergies. Krilin déglutit et Dende ainsi que Bulma reculèrent d'un pas sous la terreur et le danger qui émanait des guerriers. Frieza et Abigaël disparurent, augmentant la tension stressante. Le Tyran apparut devant Goku et lui donna un violent coup de poing à l'estomac qui le fit se reculer de plusieurs pas. Il grinça des dents et fixa le démon du froid avec haine. Quant à Abigaël, elle apparut devant Krilin et lui envoya un Kihoha qui l'envoya dans le lac, elle donna ensuite un violent coup de poing à Dende qui cria sous la douleur, tout en roulant au sol sur plusieurs mètres. La demi-Sayenjin se tourna vers Bulma qui trembla de terreur, la jeune fille leva la main et lui envoya un Kihoha. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, paralysé par la peur et attendit de sentir la douleur de l'attaque, mais rien ne se passa. Bulma ouvrit les yeux et ne put empêcher poussa un soupir de soulagement franchir ses lèvres. Gohan était apparu devant elle et avait arrêté son attaque, il la fixa encore plus glaciale. Qu'elle s'en prenne à lui, d'accord, mais surement pas à ses amis. Il ne pourrait supporter de perdre encore quelqu'un devant lui.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre que tu te mettes en travers de mon chemin. Siffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Mais si tu veux vraiment mourir en premier, alors je vais accéder à ta requête. Déclara-t-elle en les rouvrant.

Gohan dégagea son énergie et se précipita sur sa sœur, qui le stoppa avec une amère facilité. L'affrontement commença.

* * *

 **Du côté de Goku :**

\- Vous allez le regretter. Vous allez découvrir ce qu'il en coûte de me contrarier. Déclara sombrement le Tyran en tapant fortement le sol de sa queue.

\- Vous allez regretter d'avoir transformé ma fille en monstre. Déclara le Sayenjin sur le même ton.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que tu es capable de m'affronter ? Rigola Frieza en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Tu seras le premier et le dernier à voir ma transformation. Sourit froidement Frieza en prenant sa célèbre pose, mains écartés en avant et son pied droit devant le gauche, en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Le démon du froid écarta légèrement les jambes et concentra son énergie, une aura violette l'entoura avec des éclairs rouges. Le sol se mit à trembler et l'énergie du Tyran augmenta d'une façon considérable mais Goku n'était pas si surpris que ça en ayant eu un rapide topo de Kaioh, et sachant qu'il n'avait jamais les mêmes craintes concernant leur ennemis potentiellement dangereux. Abigaël et Gohan stoppèrent leur combat pour regarder Frieza. La première esquissa un sourire, étonnamment, elle quitta sa position de combat.

\- Vous ne rentrerez jamais sur Terre. Ricana-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Abigaël se posa au sol et Gohan la suivit et se posta à quelques mètres, alors que l'aura de Frieza augmenta et il fut bientôt entourée d'une lueur vive. Le démon du froid serra les dents et sa transformation se termina. Son apparence avait complètement changé. Il était beaucoup plus grand d'environ 2 mètres, son crâne était allongé en arrière, ses cornes avaient disparu, ses épaules étaient beaucoup plus larges et son corps était beaucoup plus monstrueux. Il était à sa 3ème forme.

* * *

 **Le combat final va bientôt débuter. Énervé de voir qu'il n'a pas pu émettre ses vœux, Frieza décide de passer directement à sa 3ème forme d'augmentation, ne surprenant pas énormément les combattants de la Terre. Est-ce que nos amis arriveront-ils à venir à bout du Tyran et d'Abigaël ? Celle-ci prendra-t-elle part au combat ? Et Gohan ? Pourront-ils vraiment assister à l'affrontement sans intervenir ?  
La suite dans le prochain épisode de ''Dragon Ball Z''.**

 **J'avoue que je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfait de ce chapitre, je le trouve un peu brouillon à vrai dire. J'attends vos avis pour savoir. Positif ou non ^^**

 **L'affrontement de Gohan/Abigaël et Goku/Abigaël ? L'éclat de rage de Gohan et l'état dans lequel ils se sont mis ? Les pensées du père et fils concernant la ''mort'' d'Abigaël ? L'apparition du Tyran ?**

 **J'espère vous revoir bientôt et encore désolé que ce chapitre soit plus court que les autres ^^  
Passez une bonne journée,  
Xoxo :***


	19. Rencontre glaciale et incompréhensions

**Désolé de cette longue attente et je vous avoue que c'était de la pure flemme de vouloir écrire et parce que je me suis remise à Bleach :$… Je m'en excuse sincèrement et voici le chapitre suivant et de l'aventure de nos amis face à Frieza et Abigaël. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, encore merci à ceux qui le suivent et pour tous vos commentaires :-)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Pumsan :** J'espère _que tu m'excuseras pour ce looong retard et pour ma promesse… La flemme d'écrire et un peu de galère pour écrire la suite…J'espère alors que ce chapitre te plaira ^^  
Ahah, j'avoue, j'avoue, j'adore être sadique comme tu le sais :-D J'aime trop Gohan, je ne peux pas le tuer comme ça voyons ahah :-P Le vœu a été le même que dans la série, sauf que Piccolo ne viendra pas sur Namek et est directement sur Terre.  
J'apprécie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et les réactions de Goku et de Gohan et j'espère que tu apprécieras le prochain. Merci pour ta review et je pense qu'il y aura encore 2 chapitres pour clôture l'Arc de Frieza.  
Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ma belle,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Regina Lily Swan :** _Merci pour ta review et je suis désolé du retard ^^  
J'aime Gohan, je ne peux pas le tuer comme ça ahah Abigaël est la cadette, c'est juste une petite erreur qui a réussi à me filer entre les yeux lol  
Je n'aime pas non plus, je préfère la première, quand il est petit et en Gold aussi. Je suis ravie qu'Abigaël te plaise toujours autant ^^  
Pourtant, j'aime bien Krilin mais oui, niveau protection, c'est niveau 0 xD Mais même s'il n'aurait pas fait la statue, cela n'aurait servie à rien, comme certains persos dans les manga qui veulent faire quelque chose mais que c'est des merdes xD (Je ne fais pas référence à Lucie Heartfilia dans Ft ou Orihime dans Bleach, désolé si tu regardes et les apprécies ^^)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et encore merci pour tes encouragement,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Guest :** _Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ^^  
J'apprécie de voir que tu apprécies mon histoire :-) La relation entre Abigaël et Goten sera plus développé dans la suite mais il y aura un peu d'attente ^^  
J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et impatiente de lire ton avis ^^  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Goku cligna des yeux lorsque la transformation du Tyran se termina, sa puissance avait triplé de volume en si peu de temps. Cela le surprit agréablement et il ressenti l'excitation le parcourir, il esquissa un léger sourire mais n'oubliait pas cependant la raison de sa haine envers ce monstre. Le Sayenjin jeta un coup d'œil à Abigaël et celle-ci n'avait pas l'air surprise du soudain changement, bien que le Démon du froid avait assuré qu'il était le premier à voir cette transformation, était-elle autant privilégié pour l'avoir vu dans cet état ? Où s'était-il transformé sans savoir qu'Abigaël l'observait ? Où se doutait-elle de sa réelle puissance depuis le début et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle restait avec lui ? Oui. Goku ne voulait tout simplement pas voir la vérité. Il ne voulait pas voir que les deux êtres devant ses yeux se respectaient et s'appréciaient. Il ne voulait pas voir que ce n'était pas à cause du pouvoir de démon qu'elle restait près de ses monstres. Il ne voulait pas sentir qu'elle ne ressentait aucune peur des Aliens, ni aucune haine vis-à-vis d'eux. Il voulait garder espoir jusqu'au bout. Il ne voulait, pouvait, croire que sa fille ne sera jamais ce qu'il voudrait, ce qu'il espérait. Il refusait de s'avouer que Piccolo et Gohan avaient raison. Il reposa son attention sur Frieza lorsque celui-ci rigola machiavéliquement.

\- Si tu penses que tu as la moindre chance de me vaincre, je t'avoue tout de suite que tu as tort. Je suis l'empereur de l'Univers et personne n'est et ne sera assez fort contre moi. Déclara-t-il avec assurance et un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

Frieza se jeta sur lui à la fin de sa phrase et le combat commença. Les combattants remarquèrent rapidement que les deux adversaires ne faisaient que s'amuser et qu'il faudrait encore attendre avant de les voir se battre sérieusement. Le démon avait trop tendance à sous-estimer ses adversaires et la fille de Kakarotto eut le pressentiment qu'il aurait dû en finir immédiatement, mais elle ne s'interposerait à aucun moment. Puis, Abigaël fronça les sourcils tout en croisant les bras. Elle savait que Frieza était plus puissant qu'il en avait l'air dès le premier abord, elle se doutait que ses capacités étaient beaucoup plus supérieures à celle de maintenant. Elle se rappelait que la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, sa puissance l'avait paralysé sur place, un courant glaciale l'avait traversé et qui lui avait donné des sueurs froides dans sa colonne vertébrale. La sœur de Gohan ne l'a jamais affronté, bien qu'elle ait aimé même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien s'il combattait dans l'optique de tuer. Elle connaissait ses limites, elle savait jusqu'à où elle pouvait pousser sa résistance ou la provocation contre Frieza.

\- _Contrairement à certains._ Pensa la demi-Sayenjin en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Gohan, qui fixait intensément le combat.

Abigaël reposa son attention sur l'affrontement et la puissance de Frieza. La jeune fille avait été vraiment sûre qu'il possédait d'autres transformations lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son maudit frère aîné et ses stupides subordonnés de seconde zone.

* * *

 **Quelques années plus tard :**

Abigaël soupira pour la millième fois de la matinée. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'elle était ''sous les ordres'' du Tyran et elle s'ennuyait ferme ses derniers temps, cela la rendait d'une humeur exécrable et les soldats étaient encore plus prudent lorsqu'elle était dans les parages, une simple contrariété pouvait la rendre encore plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait tellement vite progressé qu'elle ne trouvait plus d'adversaire à sa taille sur cette planète, sur aucune autre d'ailleurs. Doria et Zarbon étaient partis en mission et ils ne revenaient seulement que dans 2 semaines, l'attente et elle, cela faisaient 4. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus humilier ses macaques de l'espace étant donné qu'ils étaient partis aussi en mission, idem pour Kolke. A cette pensée, elle soupira de nouveau avec ennuie et agacement.

\- Abigaël. Souffla Frieza avec une pointe d'exaspération, cela faisait 2 heures qu'il supportait ses soupires et elle devait s'estimait heureuse que cela soit elle.

\- Je m'ennuie. Bouda-t-elle, toujours couchée sur le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. Il n'y a rien à faire. Se plaignit-elle, ce qu'il entendait aussi pendant 2 heures, il avait arrêté de compter.

\- Les soldats ne sont pas ce qu'il manque ici pourtant. Répondit calmement le Tyran avec une pointe d'amusement à l'attitude de sa protégée.

\- Ils sont nuls eux aussi, ils finissent en miette au bout de 5 minutes et je suis gentille. Se plaignit-elle immédiatement. Ce n'est même plus amusant de me confronter à eux. Soupira-t-elle pour la mille et unième fois.

Frieza rigola doucement tout en continuant de faire lentement tourner son verre de vin dans sa main. Comment pouvait-t-il avoir de l'affection pour cet enfant ? Elle était différente. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'intriguait mais il ne pourrait l'expliquer. Il ne pourrait pas non plus expliquer le fait que Zarbon et Doria l'appréciaient, eux qui éprouvaient, tout comme lui, une haine viscérale pour les Sayenjins et les peuples de sous-race. Il avait été persuadé qu'elle se serait rebellée tôt ou tard et décidé d'aller rejoindre sa famille. Elle aurait été parfaitement capable aujourd'hui de tuer n'importe quel soldat et de pouvoir s'enfuir, il se doutait même qu'elle pouvait dépasser Zarbon et Doria, si cela n'était pas déjà le cas. Pourtant, cela ne s'était pas passée ainsi, elle les avait oublié et ne semblait plus avoir d'affection pour eux, ce qui l'avait réjoui. Sa haine pour les Sayenjins s'était immiscé dans son cœur et avait augmenté à mesure des années, son esprit s'était configuré de lui-même, il avait effacé la peine et la douleur qu'elle ressentait, laissant la place à la colère et la noirceur. C'était ce que son esprit avait fait en effaçant probablement ses souvenirs. L'esprit était une chose fascinante et intrigante à la fois, tout en étant dangereux. Cette gamine était spéciale et il fallait être idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Un toquement à la porte le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Entrez. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme mais froide, contrastant avec la ''douceur'' à laquelle il s'adressait à Abigaël.

\- Lord Frieza. Votre frère Coola vient d'arriver. Annonça un Soldat en s'agenouillant et baissant la tête, un bras sur son genou et le poing au sol.

Abigaël se redressa subitement et malgré son visage fermé, un sentiment de surprise se lisait dans ses yeux ténèbres, elle regarda Frieza. Celui-ci avait stoppé son verre de vin et sa queue fouetta dangereusement l'air, faisant frissonner le Soldat et lever un sourcil à Abigaël. Un frère ? Depuis quand avait-il un frère ? Le nom de Coola lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quand et par qui elle avait entendu ce nom. Elle n'était pas au courant qu'il avait un quelconque frère, et au vu de l'aura d'agacement et d'énervement venant du démon du Froid, elle se doutait que leur relation était loin d'être fraternel et aimante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? Demanda-t-il avec agacement.

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien… Seigneur Frieza. Bégaya le Soldat en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.

\- Dégage. Ordonna le Tyran.

\- Bien… Bien Maître. Concédât le combattant, il sortit sans demander son reste.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère. Avoua la fille de Kakarotto en regardant Frieza, son siège se retourna lentement et il but une gorgée de vin.

\- Coola est un idiot arrogant et qui se croit supérieur à moi. Grinça Frieza entre ses dents en fermant les yeux. Mais je pourrais l'éliminer si je le voulais. Assura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire dans ce cas ? Demanda la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Parce que mon père n'apprécierait pas. Siffla Frieza en finissant son verre.

Avant qu'Abigaël ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sans autorisation et 3 soldats entrèrent, ils portaient tous des armures identiques à l'armée de Frieza mais avec des couleurs différentes, violet et blanc. Son regard se posa sur le plus grand à la peau marron, son short était violet et l'on voyait ses jambes, des bottes et gants blanches, son plastron était jaune avec des triangles qui se superposaient vers le bas avec une seule épaulette à l'épaule gauche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le soldat vert et qui était habillé de la même façon que son collègue, il portait cependant un caleçon violet. Elle plissa les yeux en regardant le troisième à la peau bleu, qui lui faisait penser étrangement à Zarbon. Il transpirait l'assurance et la sérénité, il semblait plus intelligent et réfléchi que ses deux compagnons. Sa combinaison violette lui indiquait qu'il était le plus haut gradé des 3. Ils restèrent debout et s'inclinèrent en avant en posant leurs mains du côté du cœur, puis ils s'écartèrent sur le côté.

\- Salut, cher petit frère. Salua une voix grave, avec arrogance et supériorité.

La fille de Kakarotto haussa les sourcils en détaillant le démon du froid de haut en bas.

\- _C'est vraiment lui son frère ?_ Se demanda intérieurement Abigaël en le fixant du regard, sans aucune gêne.

Il devait avoir au moins 8 bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à son cadet, au contraire de ce dernier, il avait l'air d'être plus calme, semblait plus posé et réfléchi, son aura était d'une puissance colossale, pourquoi ne se ressemblaient-ils pas alors ? Est-ce une forme de transformation ? Frieza pouvait-il prendre cette forme en augmentation ou l'inverse ? La sœur jumelle de Gohan sortit de ses réflexions lorsque Frieza claqua son verre contre l'accoudoir de son siège, il ouvrit ses yeux couleur acier qui se noircirent en croisant ceux narquois de son frère aîné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Claqua sèchement Frieza, faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu ici.

\- Est-ce une manière d'accueillir son frère ? Tu me vexes. Ironisa Coola avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

\- Arrête tes manières. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- J'ai appris que tu avais… Il s'interrompit quelques secondes et posa ses yeux sur Abigaël, qui plissa les yeux. Un nouvel animal de compagnie.

\- Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie. Objecta sèchement la jeune combattante en se levant du canapé et le dardant d'un regard aussi glacial que le Tyran. C'est plutôt eux les vôtres. Contre- attaqua-t-elle, énervé et légèrement vexé qu'on la compare à un vulgaire animal et principalement, à cause de son humeur massacrante.

\- Comment oses-tu être aussi insolente envers le Seigneur Coola et des plus gradés que toi ? Grogna furieusement Dore en relevant la tête.

\- La peine de mort est la punition pour insubordination. Renchérit Seizu en relevant la sienne à son tour et se retenant pour ne pas se jeter sur cette insolente.

\- Je suis impatiente de voir ça. Provoqua Abigaël avec un sourire qui plut à Coola.

Personne, sauf ses ennemis, n'avait eu l'audace de lui parler sur ce ton, même les Soldats de son frère ne leur disaient rien. Cela ne l'agaçait pas pourtant et l'amusait en fait.

\- Cela fait une semaine que je m'ennuie.

\- Espèce de sale… Commença Dore en faisant un pas.

Le soldat se stoppa lorsque Frieza apparut subitement devant lui. Il baissa le regard et se recula d'un pas en voyant les yeux perçant du démon du froid le transpercer. Il était peut-être sous les ordres de Coola mais il n'était pas stupide pour manquer de respect au frère de son Seigneur, ni lui tenir tête.

\- Tant que vous serez sur cette planète, je ne permettrais aucunement que vous touchiez à un soldat sous mon commandement, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Demanda Frieza d'une voix calme mais qui ne laissait aucune place à l'objection. Cette information ne vous a peut-être pas était transmise mais Abigaël est du même grade que Zarbon et Doria.

\- Avec tous le respect que je vous dois Lord Frieza… Intervint Sauzer d'une voix calme en lançant un regard noir à Abigaël, qui lui rendit. Qu'une combattante de basse classe ose parler ainsi à un démon du froid est un affront pour votre réputation.

\- Viens te battre et on va voir qui c'est la basse classe ! Je vais te pulvériser. S'emporta Abigaël en serrant les poings.

Abigaël et Sauzer se faisaient face et se jaugèrent du regard, comme deux lions qui se disputaient un morceau de viande. La tension était palpable dans la grande cour qui servait pour les multiples et divers entraînements. Frieza était dans son siège flottant avec un verre de vin à la main, son visage ne laissait passer aucune émotion mais un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Coola était à sa gauche, les bras croisés et certain de la victoire de son commandant, c'était le plus puissant de son armée après tout. Cependant, l'aîné de Frieza sentait quelque chose d'intéressant venant de la jeune fille, il ne savait pas mais elle dégageait quelque chose d'intrigant et elle piquait sa curiosité. C'était sûrement le fait qu'il trouvait cela surprenant que son frère ait gardé cette gamine dans son armée, demi-Sayenjin qui plus est. Lui, qui avait détruit la planète Végéta, exécré cette race de sauvage, se servait des Sayenjins purs en tant que souffre-douleur et esclave. Cette fillette semblait tenir une place importante pour Frieza, surtout pour qu'elle soit au même niveau que ses deux mains droite, pourquoi ? Elle semblait respecter son cadet et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui-même, elle s'était adressé à lui comme s'il n'était pas plus puissant qu'elle, comme s'il était son égal ou un moins que rien, il était certain que dans ce dernier cas de figure, qu'elle pensait surtout cela de ses fidèles subordonnés. Elle devrait se douter que lui n'était pas son égal et que sa puissance était de très loin supérieur à la sienne. Dore et Neizu étaient à la gauche de Coola et étaient impatients de voir cette gamine mordre la poussière.

\- Le commandant va la remettre à sa place cette gamine. Ricana Dore en croisant les bras.

\- Personne n'est jamais arrivé à vaincre Sauzer, que crois vraiment cette mioche ? Ricana à son tour Neizu. Il va en faire qu'une bouchée de cette insolente.

Sauzer commença les hostilités en se précipitant sur Abigaël, il balança son poing et elle leva son bras pour stopper son coup sans bouger d'un centimètre, ce qui le surprit que très peu, surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'elle avait le même grade que lui, ce n'était sûrement pas pour ses beaux yeux que Lord Frieza lui donnait autant de pouvoir et de liberté. Il lui ferait regretter d'avoir eu l'audace de s'adresser à son Seigneur.

\- Il te faudra plus que ça. Le prévint-elle glacialement.

Sauzer se recula et balança son pied qu'Abigaël esquiva, puis un coup de poing. La demi-Sayenjin l'attaqua à son tour et il l'évita. Abigaël sentit immédiatement que son niveau équivalait à celui de Zarbon, du moins à l'instant actuel, ce qui la réjouissait étant donné qu'elle s'ennuyait depuis que ses mentors étaient partis. Après quelques minutes de combat, Abigaël contra un coup de poing de Sauzer de sa paume gauche, puis réussi à lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre, il se reprit rapidement et lui administra un violent coup de poing au visage. Les combattants s'écartèrent, leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent au sol et ils glissèrent laissant un léger trou au sol et reprirent doucement leur respiration.

\- _Je n'aurais pas dû la sous-estimer._ Pensa amèrement Sauzer.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as ? Je suis déçu. Provoqua Abigaël avec un sourire froid et narquois.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas. Siffla le Soldat bleu.

Sauzer se concentra et fit ressortir son énergie. Une aura violette l'entoura et ses collègues sourirent de plus belle. Ce n'était qu'une partie de son pouvoir et elle n'aurait aucune chance. Abigaël agrandit légèrement son sourire, ce qui était très rare, jamais, quand elle était en compagnie d'autres Soldats.

\- Elle est foutue. Ricana Dore alors que Coola plissa les yeux en voyant Abigaël se redresser avec un sourire, pas le moins impressionné ou inquiet.

\- Cela devient intéressant dis donc. Sourit-elle avec excitation.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop sûre de toi. Siffla Sauzer, énervé de son insouciance.

\- Ta puissance équivaut à celle de Zarbon, malheureusement pour toi, la mienne se rapproche de la sienne.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu combattre sérieusement. Demanda Sauzer, perplexe de son affirmation.

Abigaël perdit son sourire, elle serra les poings et concentra son énergie. Ses cheveux flottèrent doucement autour de son visage, une aura violette commença à l'entourer et des éclairs rouges se générèrent, crépitant dans la tension palpable dans l'air. Les scouters des Soldats s'emballèrent directement à cette montée de puissance. Dore et Neizu écarquillèrent les yeux aux chiffres qui augmentaient très rapidement, beaucoup trop à leurs goûts. Ce n'était pas possible qu'une bâtarde soit si puissante, que sa puissance continuait d'augmenter encore et encore. Coola les regarda du coin de l'œil et plissa les yeux face à leur réaction. Sauzer fut surpris des chiffres mais qui n'égalait pas sa force pour autant. Comment une bâtarde pouvait avoir autant de puissance ? Il comprenait pourquoi elle était aussi sûre d'elle. Abigaël sourit en voyant son étonnement, elle se précipita sur lui et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à le toucher et lui à encaisser, son poing fut stoppé avec facilité par Coola.

\- Hors de mon chemin. Ordonna-t-elle, détestant être interrompu en plein combat.

\- Cela suffit maintenant. Ordonna calmement le démon du Froid, sans se démonter et étant assez amusé du caractère de la plus jeune, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle intéressait son frère.

\- Non. Cracha-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement de la poigne du démon du froid. Je vais l'exploser ! Continua-t-elle entre ses dents, les yeux plissés tout en s'éloignant d'un saut en arrière.

\- Abigaël. Intervient Frieza, où elle pouvait percevoir l'amusement dans sa voix.

\- Tsk. Siffla la petite-fille de Baddack, tout en se résignant à contrecœur et abandonnant sa position de combat pour croiser les bras.

 **Fin Flashback.**

* * *

Abigaël siffla de dédain en repensant à leur affrontement. Elle l'aurait désintégré si cet idiot de Coola n'était pas intervenu, elle les détestait toujours autant. Elle ne l'avait revu qu'une ou deux fois après cette histoire et elle faisait en sorte de les éviter le plus possible. Elle avait eu quelques altercations avec les 3 subordonnés et cela finissait toujours en combat, mais qui était toujours interrompu ce qui la frustrait à chaque fois, mais au moins, ils savaient qu'ils ne fallaient pas la sous-estimer. En tout cas, elle était maintenant certaine que c'était une forme d'augmentation, mais pourquoi Frieza n'est pas passé directement à cette forme ? Avec celle-ci, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre Kakarotto, comment un macaque a pu augmenter autant en puissance ? Elle avait entendu dire que les Sayenjins devenaient plus fort à l'article de la mort, il avait été dans un état pitoyable sur Terre, tout comme Végéta et sa puissance avait augmenté depuis ce jour.

\- _Cela ne changera pas grand-chose contre Frieza._ Pensa-t-elle finalement.

Gohan avait des sueurs froides sous la puissance du démon du froid. Comparait à ses mains droites, sa puissance les dépassait de très loin. Ils étaient devenus fort mais avec ce Tyran, arriveront-ils à les éliminer ? Il regarda Abigaël du coin de l'œil, il serra les poings lorsqu'il constata qu'elle n'affichait aucune émotion. Il ne ressentait aucune inquiétude, aucune appréhension venant d'elle. Il ne ressentait pas non plus l'enthousiasme d'une victoire et encore moins la peur d'une défaite. Elle avait une maîtrise incroyable de ses émotions. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner quel pouvait-être ses pensées. Elle était difficile à comprendre, difficile de savoir ses réactions. Elle disait qu'elle lui ferait regretter d'avoir éliminé Zarbon et pourtant, elle restait près de lui à regarder ce combat. Était-elle si confiante pour qu'elle baisse ainsi sa garde ? Était-elle si sûre de gagner face à lui ? Il serra les poings lorsque l'image des corps sans vie des Nameks traversa ses pensées. Elle les avait tués sans aucune pitié, sans aucun regret et il avait pu voir la lueur sadique et cruelle dans ses yeux. Yeux qu'elle avait hérités de leur père. Père qui refusait de voir que sa fille était morte. Que la fille qui était près de lui était un monstre qui tuait pour le plaisir et se divertir. Il la détestait, il la haïssait et pourtant, pourquoi n'engageait-il pas le combat ? Pourquoi elle ne le tuait pas alors qu'il avait tué Zarbon devant elle ? Peut-être parce qu'au fond, elle ne savait pas elle-même qui remporterait le combat et qu'elle ne voulait rien louper ? Gohan fixa son regard sur l'affrontement. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il était sûr que son père gagnerait, car il ne voulait rien rater lui non plus. Il ne savait pas, il savait que son père était fort, il l'admirait tellement, malgré le peu de fois qu'il s'était retrouvé rien qu'eux deux. Seulement, son adversaire n'était pas n'importe qui. Un bruit de toussement le sortit de ses sombres pensées, il se retourna et fut soulagé de voir Krilin, il se maudit de l'avoir oublié. Gohan se précipita sur lui et l'aida à sortir de l'eau. L'ex-moine trembla et se frotta les bras.

\- Krilin, tu vas bien ? Demanda le fils de Goku en voyant l'ami de son père trembler.

\- Ou… Oui… J'ai… Juste… froid… Répondit Krilin tout en tentant de se réchauffer et de ne pas claquer des dents.

Le moine se figea d'un coup et Gohan devina qu'il avait senti la puissance de son père et du Tyran. Le demi-Sayenjin s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il sentit deux faibles puissances. Il tourna la tête et remarqua Bulma et Dende. Krilin suivit son regard et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de soulagement en voyant son ami d'enfance et l'enfant Namek.

\- Vous allez… Bien ? Demanda l'ex-moine, en réussissant à se réchauffer.

\- Oui. Assura Bulma. Où est Goku ?

\- Il se bat avec ce satané Tyran. Répondit calmement le frère d'Abigaël mais où perçait une haine pure, qui fit frissonner les 3 présents. Dende, emmène Bulma au vaisseau et Krilin va vous accompagner.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Tenta de protester la scientifique.

\- C'est trop dangereux pour vous. Coupa brusquement le demi-Sayenjin. La puissance de ce monstre va au-delà de ce que l'on avait imaginé, vous allez être blessé si vous restez.

\- Vous devriez l'écouter. S'éleva la voix glaciale d'Abigaël.

Gohan plissa les yeux et se plaça devant ses amis en dégageant son énergie. Krilin frissonna et il savait que ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Dende se recula sous la terreur et Bulma déglutit. Quand elle croisa ses yeux avec cette lueur maléfique et psychotique, la scientifique sentit ses jambes flageolaient et elle tomba au sol sur ses genoux.

\- Quoique. Continua-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Cela ne vous servirait à rien car on vous tuera quoi qu'il arrive. Déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire terrifiant en rouvrant les yeux.

\- _Comment est-ce possible qu'elle soit la fille de Goku ?_ Pensa amèrement Krilin, une perle de sueur sur la tempe.

\- _Une telle différence entre Son est vraiment… Terrifiante._ Pensa Bulma, son instinct lui disait de s'enfuir mais ses membres refusaient de bouger. Elle était tout bonnement paralysée par la ressemblance frappante entre Goku et Abigaël.

\- Partez, vous aurez encore au moins quelques semaines à vivre. Ricana-t-elle en se retournant.

Les présents se reprirent dès que la Terre se mit à trembler. Krilin, Gohan et Dende sentirent que les deux adversaires augmentaient progressivement leurs énergies. Une lumière blanche envahit les environs et ils furent aveuglés, excepté Gohan qui plissa seulement les yeux. L'aura de son père était plus puissante que celle du Tyran, mais il se doutait que c'était loin d'être fini.

\- Krilin, dégagez d'ici et si vous ne sentez plus l'aura de mon père, ni la mienne, alors il faut que vous prévenez les autres pour qu'il trouve quelque chose pour protéger la Terre. Ordonna le demi-Sayenjin, d'un ton sans appel et sans les regarder. Comme utiliser les Dragon Ball pour créer une barrière énergétique.

\- Tu penses vraiment que cela serait suffisant ? Demanda l'ex-moine en songeant à son idée. Shenron tire son pouvoir grâce à Kami. Pensa-t-il à voix haute. Cela serait probable de demander une barrière mais elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à la puissance de ce Tyran.

\- Il faut au moins essayer. Se reprit Bulma en se relevant. Même si je pense que ce Tyran maléfique sera vaincu par Goku. Tenta-t-elle de les rassurer, même si elle savait que c'était surtout pour se rassurer elle-même. Très bien, on va se rendre au vaisseau et préparer des plans au cas où.

Dende acquiesça même s'il était inquiet, il ne voulait pas quitter sa planète natale, mais avait-il le choix ? Il devait faire confiance à ces Terriens et peut-être que le Chef qui se trouve sur Terre aura une idée de quoi faire. Bulma lui fit un sourire rassurant et confiant, ce qui le rassura qu'à moitié. La scientifique regarda son ami d'enfance qui avala difficilement sa salive, puis regarda le fils de son meilleur ami. Il avait envie de partir d'ici, il n'avait pas envie de rester près de ce démon d'une puissance incommensurable et terrifiante. Il avait la trouille de Frieza, mais était-ce cohérent d'avoir encore plus la trouille d'Abigaël ? Elle était beaucoup trop calme et il savait aussi que ces personnes-là était celles qu'il ne fallait surtout pas énerver ou contrarier, il en avait eu la preuve lorsqu'ils ont sur pour ce Doria et Zarbon. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue de sa puissance et cela le rendait encore plus terrifié. Ce qui l'effrayé le plus était que c'était la fille de Goku. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir, il devait soutenir son ami qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il regarda Bulma et secoua négativement la tête, elle ne tenta pas de le dissuader sachant que cela ne servait à rien.

\- Très bien. Soyez prudent et revenez en vie. Sourit Bulma en lui faisant un pouce de victoire et un clin d'œil, lui arrachant un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Rigola-t-il nerveusement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- On vous attendra jusqu'à la dernière minute. Assura la scientifique. Allons-y Dende.

Le Namek la regarda puis Krilin, il hésita et se résigna en voyant le sourire de l'ex-moine, il porta Bulma par les dessous de bras et s'envola. Gohan le regarda du coin de l'œil et l'ex-moine le trouvait tout de même impressionnant, malgré son jeune âge. Ce qui le frappa c'était ses yeux froids et glacials, cette histoire avait vraiment changé le jeune combattant.

\- _Et pas qu'un peu._ Pensa Krilin avec inquiétude.

Gohan s'envola sans un mot et Krilin hésita un instant et le suivit. Gohan se posa à quelques pas d'Abigaël et celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsqu'elle le sentit. Cependant, elle tourna la tête de juste quelques centimètres lorsqu'elle entendit les pieds se Krilin se posait près du demi-Sayenjin. L'ex-moine déglutit face à ses yeux perçant qui le fixait du regard.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup plus idiot que je ne le croyais. Dit-elle simplement, puis regarda de nouveau le combat qui commençait à prendre plus de l'ampleur.

Krilin ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche sous la surprise. Elle était si différente de toutes les fois qu'il l'avait vu. La première fois, elle affichait un sourire machiavélique et avait tué froidement les Namek et avec une joie palpable, ainsi que pour la deuxième fois avec le Commando de clown. La troisième, c'était lorsque Végéta avait avoué qu'il avait tué ce Doria, puis lorsque Gohan avait tué Zarbon. Elle n'avait plus une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux, ni un sourire narquois ou froid sur les lèvres. Une haine pur et sans nom brillait dans ses yeux noirs. Son aura n'était qu'une énergie mauvaise et cruelle. Elle avait tué Végéta et Radditz avec sang-froid et il se rappelait parfaitement cette aura meurtrière qui émanait de la jeune fille à cet instant, cette aura qui l'avait entièrement paralysé de la tête au pied. Et cette fois, elle était totalement indifférente à eux. Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver à leurs côtés sans sourciller ? Pourquoi restait-elle sans bouger alors qu'elle avait promis de tuer Gohan ? De tous les tuer ? Il ne la comprenait vraiment pas. Elle était calme, sa voix transpirait l'arrogance mais elle avait baissé sa garde, alors qu'elle était près de ses ennemis. Que pensait-elle vraiment ? Comment pouvoir la cerner, la comprendre ?

\- Dis Gohan… Appela doucement l'ex-moine en prenant soin de chuchoter, tout en se rapprochant discrètement. Ce dernier baissa simplement le regard sans bouger la tête. Tu ne crois pas que c'est… Risqué de rester ici ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Abigaël.

\- Peu importe. Répondit simplement le demi-Sayenjin en regardant le combat de son père.

Krilin regarda Gohan, puis Abigaël. Depuis un certain temps, il trouvait que le frère et la sœur avaient la même présence, la même aura de dangerosité. Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise d'être près de Gohan, depuis le massacre des Nameks qui s'était déroulé devant leurs yeux quelques heures plus tôt en fait. Krilin tenta d'oublier ce sentiment et fixa intensément le combat. Aucun n'avait l'air d'avoir le dessus, mais il sentait qu'aucun n'était vraiment sérieux, il frissonna lorsque…

\- Je comprends comment tu as pu tenir tête à Zarbon. Il est temps que je te montre la forme qui te détruira. Ricana froidement le démon du froid en se redressant. Ma dernière forme d'augmentation et celle qui anéantira ta pitoyable existence. Déclara le Tyran avec un sourire à glacer le sang tout en prenant sa fidèle position.


End file.
